Making the Truth Known
by V. L. Crawford
Summary: This is a non-canon story. Harry lets the Wizarding World know the truths about all the lies and manipulations that abound. He shakes Magical Britains very foundations. There is slight reference to slash and male pregnancy, but only as something that happened in the past. it does have bashing of some characters. More inside. Warning: Spankings T rating for mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or his world. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowlings. I am a huge fan of hers and like living in her made up world so much I finally decided to write my own stories to use in her world. I hope she sees this as the honor I mean for it to be. This story is not canon by any means. I am sorry to say that there are some characters I despise, even though JKR meant for them to be the good guys. Sorry there will be bashing in this story. I can guarantee that Dumbledore, Snape and Molly Weasley will be included in that. This story will be a one or two-shot at the most. I am trying to write a longer story, but this keeps getting in the way. Some of what is in this story will be in the other story I'm writing as well, just not the same way and it will hopefully be a Reading the Book story, (but with them taking so many stories down I may have to figure out how to do that without offending anybody) but I'm hoping that if I get this out I can actually concentrate more on that story.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, but I know there will be those who won't like it. I'm sorry about that, but this is my story and this is what I feel I need to write. Review if you want, but know I am writing my very first story and I will listen to critics about spelling and such. I would love any positive feedback, but if it is the actual content of the story, I will not let you offend me. We all have our opinions and this is mine. I know this will be more Americanized than it should be, but I am an American. Sorry if that offends anybody who thinks it should be a more English format. Please enjoy it the way it is meant for you too.**

**A few special notes. I have given middle names to some that I couldn't find what they were. Lily's Birthday is Jan. 30, 1960, but in my story it is going to be June 30, 1960 as I need her to be a little younger. This story will also mention gay marriage and male pregnancy, but nothing explicit. I would rate it T just in case of cursing.**

_**Making The Truth Known**_

He stood at the doors looking into the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall and Hermione at his side. He was angry and trying to keep them from realizing just how angry he was. It was the welcoming feast of his third year at Hogwarts, but after everything he had learned this summer he wouldn't be here if he didn't want to make things right.

There at the head table was that manipulative old fool Dumbledore, a man he had looked up to and admired until he learned the truth about him. Now all he wanted to do was make sure the man paid for his crimes. He wanted to make sure that face never had a twinkle in his eyes again. And there also was Snape, a stinking, snivelling coward who had helped ruin his life. He couldn't wait to see his reaction when he realized that the gig was up, and he was going to be outed for exactly what he was by the son of his enemies.

Also sitting at the table for the first time was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. His name was Remus Lupin and he had just saved Harry on the Hogwarts Express on the way to school from a Dementor. Even so Harry couldn't help being angry with him. The man had turned his back on one of his best friends only on Dumbledore's word. Didn't the man have any loyalty at all?

He needed to stop thinking that way or he would be in trouble again. His Dad got mad every time he let his anger show at his best friend, but he couldn't help it, just the thought of him abandoning his Dad made him furious.

He noticed the sorting was done as he and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table to where the first friend he had ever made was sitting. Ron Weasley was a tall gangly red-headed boy that he had met on his first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Every since then they had been best mates, but now he had also learned the truth about him and it took everything in him to sit down beside him like nothing was wrong. He knew he needed to be close to Ron though for just the right moment.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were both making their way to the head table now, since the tiny Professor had put away the Sorting Hat and stool. He had to do the sorting since McGonagall had called Harry and Hermione aside as soon as they entered the castle. Just thinking about the time in her office had his cheeks tinting red again. Why did Professor Lupin send that note ahead telling her he had passed out on the train? It wasn't like the man cared two figs for him after all he had abandoned him as well on Dumbledore's orders.

Over at the Slytherin table he noticed that Malfoy was entertaining his friends by pretending to pass out. He knew this was because of him fainting on the train, but it made his insides squirm in anger anyway.

Oh why couldn't his guests arrive already? He had made sure they had received the invites hours ago. Until then he had to bide his time, but then the fireworks were going to start, and the Wizarding World was going to be shaken up, or his name wasn't Harry James Sirius Potter-Black. It was going to be a monumental moment that was for sure. He was rubbing his hands together in glee on the inside, just thinking of the chaos that he was going to cause. Evidently his Marauder side was coming out in spades now.

He felt the stares from almost all in the Great Hall, and he knew it was because quite a few were upset that he had disappeared for more than three weeks this summer, while most actually thought he had been murdered, and some probably hoped he had been.

McGonagall had demanded to know where he had been while he was in her office, and got really angry at him when he refused to tell her. He had never thought anybody's lips could get so white and thin at his comments, "I'm not telling you where I was as it isn't anybody at this school's business where I spend my holidays, or do you demand that all students give you an accounting of their vacations?"

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster is your magical guardian, and he asked me to find out where you were, and furthermore I do not appreciate your cheek," she exclaimed angrily.

"Ma'am, I beg to differ with you, but no matter what Professor Dumbledore says, he is not my guardian, magical or otherwise, so I will not be answering that. I'm sorry that you feel I am being cheeky, but I feel you are out-of-line demanding to know about my personal life. Now if you are done I would like to get something to eat as I'm hungry."

"Very well Mr. Potter, you may wait outside while I speak to Miss Granger about her schedule, and we will go to the feast together. I will also be taking ten points from you for your attitude."

"Yes Professor." Of course this was another one of the reasons he had been so angry when he entered the Hall. He had felt the point loss was unjust, but as he knew that he was going to be getting back at those present he just decided to use the anger when the time was right.

Just as he turned to stare at the doors of the Great Hall waiting for them to open and admit his guests he noticed that McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore. The man turned to glare at him angrily as did Snape who evidently was listening in on their conversation but this just made him smirk. He didn't care if they were mad or not as he planned to make them a _lot _madder before the night was over. It seemed that Lupin wasn't too happy with him either if the frown he was shooting Harry's way was any indication. Well that was just too bad, because Harry wasn't too happy with the man either, no matter what his Dad said about him. He didn't know him now.

As the plates were finally cleaned and Dumbledore stood to give his start of term speech the door opened admitting quite a few people to the shock of all those in the Hall, only Harry was unsurprised by their admittance. Most, both students and staff were actually gaping as the people entered.

First to enter was the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, his Senior Under Secretary Dolores Umbridge, who looked like a giant, pink toad, Director of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, his Junior Partner Auror Nymphadora Tonks, their boss Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, Ex-Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office Arthur Weasley, as well as his wife Molly and their two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Augusta Longbottom, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Reporter for The Daily Prophet Rita Skeeter and two very intimidating Goblins wearing full battle armour, though very few knew their names, besides Harry and Professor Flitwick, the taller of the two was Director of all Gringotts Operations Ragnok and his companion was Director of Potter Accounts Steelblade.

Harry was metaphorically rubbing his hands in excitement as the moment he had been waiting for all through dinner finally arrived.

"Minister, may I ask what you and all of your companions are doing here," Dumbledore asked in clear confusion, twinkle absent Harry was pleased to note.

"I received an invitation to appear here tonight, Dumbledore, and I'm assuming the others have as well. I take it that you were not the one to send such an invitation then?"

"No Minister, I did not and I have no idea why you are all here or who could have invited you." He turned to his staff asking, "Did any of you invite these guests here?"

All were shaking their heads or saying no with the same look of bewilderment on their faces.

"Minister, I think someone has pulled an elaborate prank on all of you," the Headmaster said.

"Not at all Professor Dumbledore, I was the one who invited all these good people here, and it is by no means for a prank, but to make some very important truths be known," stated Harry while standing up.

"Potter, you have no right to invite anybody to this school. You are once again letting your arrogance show," snapped Snape. "That will be fifty points and a weeks' worth of detentions for causing these people such an inconvenience on an arrogant child's whims."

"Well I think before the night is out you will find I can invite anybody I want here, also I will not be doing your detentions, and if you and Professor McGonagall will note that none of the points you have removed from me tonight have been removed from the Gryffindor counter."

Every eye in the Great Hall turned to notice that the counter set at ten points, the exact amount that Angelina Johnson had earned for taking a young first year to the Hospital Wing after she was affected by the Dementors. The Gryffindor counter was the only one showing any points at all.

"Mr. Potter, you will fix the counter and also serve your detentions with Professor Snape, and you will also be losing another ten points for being disrespectful to your Professor," Dumbledore argued sternly.

But everyone once again noticed that the points stayed the same, even with Dumbledore removing points. This was shocking to everyone but Harry and the Goblins.

"There is nothing wrong with the counter, Sir. It is exactly how it is meant to be. It will remove points that are deserved as well as only giving those earned, just the way the Founders intended. That way no professor, no matter who they are, can punish or reward a student unfairly. Which is what it states emphatically in _Hogwarts a History_, the original version."

"What do you mean the original version, Harry," questioned Hermione, always eager to learn something new.

"I'm talking about the version the Founders themselves wrote, the one that states all the laws and rules for the school, not that copy that the Headmasters and Headmistresses along with the school Governors and Ministry changed to fit their agendas."

"And how, pray tell, did you get such a copy of that book," demanded Madam Umbridge.

"Well that is one of the things you will all be learning tonight. But before we go there I have a couple of questions myself that I need to ask. Madam Bones and Mr. Moody did you bring the bottles of Veritaserum that I asked you to bring?"

"Who do you think you are to tell adults what to do," screeched Umbridge, in a high girlish voice that hurt everyone's ears.

"_You don't know who I am_," he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought everybody in the wizarding world knew my name or rather the name that somebody claimed was my name."

"Harry James Potter, you need to be more respectful to the adults around you," shrieked Molly Weasley.

"_There you go!_ That's the name everybody in the wizarding world claims is my name. By the way Mrs. Weasley, you are not my mother so please refrain from telling me what to do as I don't like or appreciate it at all. Especially after the things I found out about you this summer."

At this statement a few people noticed that Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore blanched.

"Who do you think you are talking to my mother that way after all she has done for you," Ron snarled.

"All that she has been paid, quite handsomely, to do for me, don't you mean," asked Harry snidely.

"What are you talking about Harry," wondered the twins together.

"Why don't you ask your mum that question and see what she has to say? I'm hoping at least some of you Weasleys will be shocked by the answer the way I was."

"Mum, what is he talking about," Bill asked looking at her with curiosity.

"I.. I have no idea," she stammered unconvincingly.

"Just one of the many truths that will be exposed tonight, but first Madam Bones and Mr. Moody do you have that Veritaserum?"

"Yes!" they both said at once, wanting to get to the bottom of everything.

"Well, why doesn't everyone get comfortable, because it is going to be a long night. Madam Bones as you are the Head of the DMLE I will let you decide what is to be our first topic of conversation, or should I say who we will be discussing first. Here are your options Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Bartemius Crouch, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley and at least a couple of her children, Peter Pettigrew, the Dursleys, Lucius Malfoy, Minister Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, heck we can even talk about the Founders. While you are deciding where you want to start, I need Rita Skeeter to come forward please."

A blond woman wearing glasses with jewels around the edge stepped forward. "I'm Rita Skeeter. What did you want Mr. Potter?"

"I am about to give you some of the most exclusive and mind-boggling stories you will ever write, but I will only do that if you give me a magical oath that you will only write the truth that you hear here tonight, otherwise you will be kicked out and not allowed to hear the things being discussed tonight, and I will give the exclusive rights to these stories to someone else."

"You can't do that," fumed Rita.

"I can assure you that I can. Maybe you did not notice the goblins standing by my side. They are two of the highest officials in the Goblin Nation, and they have promised to make sure only the truth will be told, and trust me they have the power to make sure that is true. May I introduce Director Ragnok, the Director of all of Gringotts and the Goblins and his companion is Director of Potter accounts Steelblade. Both have promised they will protect my rights against all and any who try to walk all over me. But just in case you feel I am asking too much of you, I will also give you a magical oath to tell you the absolute truth, so you know that I won't ask any more of you than I expect of myself."

"You'll actually make a vow, too?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Fine! What do I have to say?"

"Just state your name and swear to tell the truth nothing less or nothing more about what you hear told here tonight."

"Very well, I, Rita Marie Skeeter swear on my magic and my life that I will tell the truth, nothing less, nothing more about what I learn here tonight. So I swear it! So mote it be!" A magical blue glow encircled Rita to show that her oath was in effect. She then turned to Harry and said, "Now it is your turn."

Harry raised his wand and stated, "I, Harry James Sirius Potter-Black hereby swear on my magic and my life that what I tell here tonight is the absolute truth. So I swear it! So mote it be!" As he finished his oath a blue light surrounded him proving that the oath was in effect.

Many gasps were heard at Harry's name being stated. But the Minister was the one that asked the question. "Mr. Potter why did you claim that is your name? Your name is Harry James Potter, everyone knows that."

"Well Minister than everyone is wrong, because I just gave you my true name which is quite obvious as I am still standing here alive, which means that you all are wrong about my name."

"That isn't right, Harry. I was there when you were born and that was not the name you were given." Remus assured him.

"I assure you that I now know my real name, and there is a perfectly good reason that you believe the wrong name was my name. Isn't that right, Dumbledore?"

"I don't know what you mean Harry," Dumbledore said with his usual twinkling eyes.

"Well we'll see, won't we? Have, you chosen where you want to start Madam Bones?"

"I think we had better start with Sirius Black, as he is the known criminal and murderer and we need to do everything we can to get him back before he kills again, Mr. Potter," She answered. "Do you know where he is?'

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Then tell us now, boy," demanded Umbridge. "Or you will be arrested for aiding a murderer and get you your own cell in Azkaban."

This caused an uproar from quite a few people, mostly from the Gryffindor table, though some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also were shouting, plus a few teachers and some of the guests.

But Harry said very calmly, "I can't help you there, you see he is under the Fidelius Charm and I'm not the Secret Keeper. But since Madam Bones wants to cover him first, you will hear everything about him and before I am done I'm sure he will make his own appearance."

"Sirius Black will come here? Are you crazy? He will kill all of us," shouted a lot of people.

Head Auror Scrimgeour turned to Auror Shacklebolt and told him, "Go get a dozen more Aurors here."

"That is not necessary, nor will it be possible for anyone other than Sirius Black to enter the school for the rest of the night," Harry promised him.

"Harry, I am the Headmaster and I say who comes and goes in this school, and I assure you the Aurors are coming to arrest Mr. Black," Dumbledore stated importantly.

"Well as the front door will not open and none of the Floo connections work I think you will find that impossible. The secret passages have also been closed for the night. So I don't see how you are going to bring anyone else here."

"Fawkes," called Dumbledore. A blaze of fire lit up beside Dumbledore, and a beautiful red and gold Phoenix appeared when the fire dissipated. "Fawkes, I need you to go bring some Aurors here for me." Dumbledore looked nonplussed when the bird never moved from where he was at.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you I also asked Fawkes to not bring anybody here tonight or to take anyone away either, and he agreed," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Dumbledore wasn't the only one looking shocked especially when the beautiful Phoenix was nodding its head at the words coming from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Mr. Potter this has gone on long enough. I demand you stop this nonsense at once," ordered McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't do that. It is time for the wizarding world to learn the truth, and I am determined to make sure they do just that. Now you all can sit back and learn the things you should have learned years ago, or you can sit back and pretend it's not happening, but the truth will be told here tonight. You all deserve the right to know what I have found out, because your world and lives are about to be changed, and as far as I'm concerned, it is for the better and about time, too.

"Now Madam Bones, I know it is illegal to give a child Veritaserum which is why I took my oath so you can be assured that what I say here tonight is the absolute truth. Do you agree that my oath will prove that?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, you will have to tell the truth or risk losing your magic and life," she acknowledged.

"Good! I just wanted everyone to hear that from your voice so later people can't say I was lying. So we were going to talk about Sirius Black. The first thing I have to say is Sirius Black is innocent! He did not betray my parents! He did not kill Pettigrew! He did not kill those muggles! _Lumos!_" A light shone from the end of Harry's wand at the last word.

Gasps were heard all around the hall, when they realized that Harry Potter was telling the truth as proven by him still having his magic and alive. The loudest one came from Remus Lupin.

"How is that possible Harry," demanded Lupin, as he came and got right in Harry's face.

"I think it's about time you asked that question, Professor Lupin," the young man sneered at him angrily. "Don't you think you should have asked something along those lines when he was accused and sent to Azkaban without a trial or even being questioned? After all, of all the people left alive you knew him the best, but you let one man convince you that one of your best friends betrayed the others without even caring to get his side of the story. Do you have no loyalty at all?"

Remus Lupin jerked back as if punched in the stomach from the words and anger on the face of the boy he had always considered his cub. He was too shocked to speak at the moment, but as someone else was talking the glare coming from Harry was turned from him, thankfully.

"Mr. Potter, what do you mean he had no trial or was questioned," Bones commanded.

"Just what I said, but why don't you ask Mr. Crouch that question, since he was the one that threw an innocent man in that hellhole without a chance to defend himself, not just a man, but a scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the second oldest family still in existence to this day, the man that is now the Lord and Head of the same family."

"That is not possible, Black could not be the Lord of the family, as a convicted man could not claim Lordship and his grandfather was still Lord Black when he was imprisoned," sputtered Fudge.

"That is true a convicted man cannot claim a Lordship, but as he was never convicted in a court of law, he had no problem claiming his birthright. After all being held captive against your will and rights is not a crime for the victim, but for those holding him there well that is a different story. It makes them kidnappers, and the criminals anyway you look at it." Harry pointed out.

"Just because you say he is innocent doesn't make it true," screamed Umbridge.

"_Oh!_ You want more proof other than my oath then. Alright here is your first piece of proof." He said pulling his wand and shouting, _"Accio Scabbers!"_ A grey rat flew from Ron Weasley's pocket and into Harry's open palm, which he closed at once over the squirming frantic rat.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Harry," roared Ron. "Give me back Scabbers. You are scaring him and he is already sick."

"What is this nonsense, Potter," bellowed a more confident Crouch now that he saw what the boy's proof was.

"Proof of at least one of the charges Sirius Black was accused of is false, isn't that right Professor Lupin?" He asked, as he held the struggling rat out for the man to see.

Madam Pomfrey hurried quickly to the side of the man as his face lost all color so badly she thought he was going to faint, but all of a sudden Remus Lupin instead of fainting was furiously angry and grabbed the rat from the boy in front of him. The rat was now frantically trying to get away until the man holding him put it close to his face and snarled, "STOP NOW YOU TRAITOR BEFORE I WRING YOUR NECK!"

And to the watchers amazement the rat went completely still. None of them could believe the rat was acting like he knew exactly what was said..

"What is going on Remus," Professor Flitwick asked.

Remus Lupin looked at the man talking to him and then he turned and looked all around the room to see everyone looking at him in confusion. "This isn't a rat, Fillius, and Harry is right, this is proof that at least one of Sirius's charges is false without a shadow of doubt."

"Of course he is a rat," Percy and Ron yelled angrily.

"No he's not," Lupin argued.

"Please explain Professor Lupin," Madam Bones suggested.

"This is an Animagus, a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew, and since he is alive Sirius Black could not have killed him."

"That is ridiculous," Snape, Dumbledore and Crouch all fumed.

Before either Harry or Remus could say anything Moody snapped, "well that is easily proven or not." He raised his wand and _Stupefied_ the rat, and then performed a spell that immediately had the rat glowing as Remus dropped it. Then it started changing as a man started growing from it. Before everyone's eyes lay a fat balding man who had a rat like look to his features.

"Peter Pettigrew," gasped McGonagall.

"In the flesh, Professor, so please tell me how Sirius Black could have killed him if he is still alive," demanded Harry. "Or maybe you could tell me the answer to that Mr. Crouch, since you are the one that threw an innocent man into Azkaban for killing him. For that matter Minister, maybe you will explain how this cowardly, traitorous rat received a Merlin First Class medal posthumously while he is still alive?"

"Those are all good questions Potter, and I for one would like the answers myself," growled Moody.

"Well as you have the Veritaserum might I suggest you use it on the rat," Harry advised with a raised eyebrow.

At this Scrimgeour conjured up a chair with restraints and levitated Pettigrew in it. Then turning to Moody he asked him to administer the serum, before cancelling the spell on the rat. When Pettigrew opened his eyes he looked around in shock before the Veritaserum kicked in. His eyes took on a blank look at the same time Harry pulled a roll of parchment out of a bag Steelblade had handed him. Turning to Madam Bones he handed her the scroll while saying, "Madam, I know this is a shock to you so I took the opportunity of writing out a list of questions for you to ask Pettigrew. I hope you don't mind, but these are some questions that need answered to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sirius Black is innocent of all the charges, plus a few extras to help against other Death Eaters."

Madam Bones opened the scroll and as she read it a small smirk appeared on her face. "These questions will be perfect Mr. Potter."

"That is Mr. Potter-Black, Ma'am," he corrected her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter-Black that is going to take some getting used to for most of the wizarding world."

"Well if someone hadn't lied and _Confunded_ those that knew the truth that wouldn't be necessary, but that will also be brought to light." He promised, as he looked toward Dumbledore with a gleam in his eyes, which almost everyone noticed with speculation. They also noticed that Dumbledore looked angry at Harry's words.

"Well, let us get on with this," commanded Fudge.

"Very well, Minister," Bones told him. She then turned to Pettigrew and started questioning him.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Lee Pettigrew!"

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"Yes!"

"Were you the Potters' Secret Keeper on Halloween 1981?"

"Yes!"

Gasps were heard around the hall at the answers to the last two questions, but everyone quieted down from the glares Bones and Scrimgeour were shooting around at the people.

"Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?"

"Yes!"

"What happened on the first of November, 1981?"

"Sirius tracked me down on a Muggle street. I shouted out '_Sirius, how could you betray James and Lily?' _I then blew up the street with the wand behind my back. I sent a tickling jinx at Sirius, cut off my on finger transformed into my Animagus form and disappeared down the sewer in the confusion."

"So you were the one that killed those twelve muggles not Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Sirius would never kill anybody."

"Where have you been for the last twelve years?"

"I have been a pet with the Weasley family, first Percy and when he got an owl he gave me to his younger brother, Ron."

"Why were you hiding out with the Weasleys?"

"I needed to find a wizarding family to stay with so I could keep up to date when my Master started getting stronger again."

"What were you going to do if you heard about that?"

"I was going to capture Potter and give him to my Master."

"Did you take the Mark on your own free will?"

"Yes!"

"Can a person be given the Mark while under the Imperius or against their will?"

"No! The Mark won't take unless the Witch or Wizard truly wants to take it."

Lucius Malfoy was starting to sweat bullets from the glares he was receiving from Madam Bones and all of the Aurors in the room. But he wasn't the only one as Minister Fudge looked like he had just been sucker punched.

"Who cast the Fidelius Charm that made you the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"Albus Dumbledore!"

Everyone was now glaring at Dumbledore with enough venom to kill a dozen giants at this revelation.

"Are you sure it was Dumbledore that cast the charm?"

"Yes, of course I am!"

"Well that is the last question on the list. Rufus do you have anything to add," she asked.

'No, I think that covers everything," he agreed. He _Stupefied_ the man again and also cast a spell to make sure he couldn't transform when he was awakened.

"Is that enough proof for everyone to prove Sirius Black's innocence," asked Harry.

"Yes!" Madam Bones, Scrimgeour and Minister Fudge assured him.

"That does not let him off the hook for escaping Azkaban though," Umbridge seethed.

"I beg to differ with you Madam Umbridge, but as he was an innocent man never convicted of anything, he cannot be held accountable for leaving a place he shouldn't have been in the first place. Isn't that right Mr. Crouch," Harry snarled.

Crouch looked like a worm dangling on a hook as he stammered, "yes...yes, I guess that could be considered true."

"So does that mean you guys are going to pronounce Sirius innocent of all charges and call the Dementors off," pushed Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter- Black that is exactly what that means," promised Madam Bones. "Isn't that right, Cornelius?"

"I agree Amelia," Fudge admitted. "Black will be freed of all charges."

"And of course he will be compensated for being illegally held, too," Amelia included.

"Yes, naturally," a pale Fudge agreed.

"Good! That means when he does show up nobody will give him a hard time, right," questioned The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"You have my word that nobody will give the man a hard time, and if they do they will be arrested for harassment of a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House. Is that understood?" She demanded as she looked around the room at all that was present.

"Since we have now covered Sirius, Pettigrew and even pointing out the fact that Crouch broke the law by sending a man to prison without a chance to defend himself, who would you like to discuss next? Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, Fudge, Umbridge, Molly Weasley, the Dursleys or the Founders are your options. Some of those will overlap just like the last ones did, but Madam I will let you choose again," Harry instructed.

"Mr. Potter, I demand you stop all this nonsense now," ordered Dumbledore. "I'm the Headmaster of this school and I don't appreciate the mockery you are making of Hogwarts and myself."

Harry totally ignored the man and once again asked, "Madam Bones have you made a decision yet?"

"Potter this total disrespect of the Headmaster will not be allowed," sneered Snape. "You have just lost a hundred points and detention for the rest of the year. Again all heads turned toward the Gryffindor hourglass counter and it still read ten points.

"Albus, how is he doing that," wondered McGonagall.

"I have no idea Minerva, but I don't like it at all," he replied.

"Mr. Potter-Black do you think you could explain why the Gryffindor counter is not taking off points," Amelia requested.

"Okay... so you want to talk about the Founders next. I guess we can do that first... and then maybe if we do, we can get rid of all these stupid point deduction interruptions," Harry nodded slowly as he thought of how to begin.

"The four Founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin built and owned Hogwarts. This means Hogwarts is privately owned, the Founders may be gone, but their Heirs are not and they are now the owners of this school and all the land that comes with it. That means the grounds, the Forbidden Forest and the village of Hogsmeade. This land is considered a Sovereign Nation, not part of Scotland or controlled by the Ministry of Magic, School Governors or Headmasters. They have been allowed to take control until at least three of the Four Founders' Heirs could agree on how the school would be run, then they would once again take control of Hogwarts and run it like the founders wanted, or if they wanted they could even close the school and keep it as their home if that was their choice. This is in the original version of _Hogwarts a History._"

"To let you know there is at least three of the Founders' Heirs found and in agreement that the way Hogwarts has been being run this last couple of years in no longer acceptable. They have decided it is time to take control of the school, since the Headmaster keeps putting the students in danger, the School Governors have allowed themselves to be either bribed or threatened on how to do their jobs and that the Ministry, by allowing the Minister to arrest and throw the gamekeeper in Azkaban without a trial, so the Ministry could look to be doing something, _that was the Minister's own words by the way_, and also putting Dementors around the school, have shown they can't be trusted to put the students of this school and their safety first."

"What," was shouted out by at least half of the listeners?

"Do you know who the Founders' Heirs are Mr. Potter-Black," Amelia Bones inquired, while glaring sternly around the room at the people who were shouting,

"Yes, Ma'am, I know who all four Heirs are."

This caused a loud commotion as everyone started talking at once. They were all wondering how Harry Potter knew this when nobody else did. Dumbledore looked thunderstruck, as he only knew two of the Heirs himself and he knew those two would never agree on how Hogwarts was run. He was worried now because he knew what Harry said was true about what was in the book about the school. There was no way that he could let people wrest control of Hogwarts from him. This was his domain and his alone.

"If you know so much Potter then tell us, or are you just trying to gain more attention?" Snape barked out with an ugly look on his hateful face.

"I was just trying to figure out which Founder to start with. Does anybody have a preference?"

At these words all four names of the Founders were being shouted out from the people from their own houses.

"Quiet! Mr. Potter-Black would you please start with Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir," pleaded Filius Flitwick, his squeaky voice filled with excitement.

"No problem Professor. The Heir and new Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw is none other than Sirius Orion Black."

"That's not possible," came the angry voices of many Ravenclaws, Dumbledore and Snape.

"Well as I am yet again still alive and will once again prove I still have my magic I think that speaks for itself," he pointed out. "_Lumos!"_ A bright light lit up the tip of his wand at the incantation, proving that he was telling the truth again to everybody's amazement.

Charlie Weasley called out, "who is Gryffindor's Heir?"

A blushing Boy-Who-Lived stammered. "That would be me, as the Potters are directly descended from Gryffindor."

Shock was seen on even more faces, but one of the few not showing surprise was Albus Dumbledore. This was noticed by Madam Bones, Moody and Professor McGonagall, and they were not happy that he had not shared this information. If anybody had looked at Ron Weasley's face at the time they would have noticed a very jealous expression flash across his face.

The Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Cedric Diggory inquired about the Hufflepuff Heir next.

To the amusement of the watchers, Harry Potter-Black turned even redder, but answered anyway. "That would be me again, as Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor were married and their only great-granddaughter married a Potter around the time the last male Gryffindor died."

"So you're the Heir to two of the Founders," asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Actually more than that," he admitted sheepishly.

"How?"

"Well as Sirius Black is my father, and I'm his Heir that should be apparent."

"What do you mean Sirius is your father," Remus Lupin demanded.

"Why do you think my name is Potter-Black?" He answered with a question of his own.

"I have no idea, but I would like to know," he said.

"I'll tell you in just a minute, but I'm sure the Slytherins would like to know about Salazar's Heir. Until last June the Heir of Salazar Slytherin was none other than the man calling himself Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle..."

Dumbledore interrupted at this point. "What do you mean was? Tom is the Heir of Slytherin."

"Isn't that funny, last year when everyone was calling me the Heir of Slytherin you couldn't be bothered to tell anyone that piece of information, now when it is no longer true you want to announce it," Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Did you get your jollies off on me being ostracized by my fellow students, _Headmaster_?"

"Of course not, I just didn't want to scare all the students."

"Well that worked out so well." He said sarcastically. Anyway as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted that changed last June when I was in the Chamber of Secrets. Evidently when I beat Voldemort for the third time, Salazar Slytherin's line now became mine, by Right of Conquest, which means last year while I was accused of being his Heir, I wasn't, but this year I am. So between my Dad and myself, we now own Hogwarts and all the land that goes with it. And that is why I was able to lockdown Hogwarts and make sure that the Professors aren't allowed to dock points unjustly. That is why my Dad, Sirius Black will be the only one allowed to enter the school tonight. Since he is my father, and the Founders and I have agreed that he should and has claimed the Lordship of all four Founders Lines until he feels I am ready to take over all but Ravenclaw."

"Are you saying Black has five Lordships," questioned Lucius Malfoy indignantly.

"Actually he has more than that, including the Potter Lordship until I am older."

"How can he hold the Potter Lordship?" demanded McGonagall.

"Well there is actually two reasons he can do that, the one being that he is my father like for the Founders' Lordships and as for the other one, well would you like to explain that one Professor Dumbledore? I mean it is because of you nobody knows this information, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about my boy," Dumbledore exclaimed, but a few people noticed he looked worried at this point.

"_Wow!_ You better hope your nose doesn't start growing like Pinocchio's from all the lies you are telling." He said to a smattering of laughter from the Muggleborns and some Halfbloods in the room.

"What are you talking about, Harry," asked an excited Arthur Weasley?

"Pinocchio is a fairytale character whose nose would grow every time he told a lie, and as Dumbledore is lying through his teeth, he had better hope that he doesn't have the same problem, because I think that crooked nose of his would look even worse if it grows a foot long or longer," he answered with a smirk.

"Harry, please explain how Sirius can be your father," begged Remus Lupin.

Harry looked at the man, as if deciding whether he wanted to answer him. Yes, he was the best friend of his fathers, but the man really hadn't acted like it for the last twelve years. "Okay, if you insist. Sirius Orion Black was bonded in marriage to James Charlus Potter-Black and the two of them are my parents."

All hell broke loose at this announcement. The roar that filled the Great Hall was so loud it wouldn't surprise Harry if it could be heard in Hogsmeade at the very least. Harry noticed with amusement the furious look on Snape's face as he was yelling at Dumbledore. He also noticed the old man was clutching his wand as if in fear that he was going to be attacked any minute. Ahh... this was priceless, he knew his Dad was going to be upset he missed this. This was one memory he would have to share for sure with the man.

Ten minutes of continuous uproar was finally brought to an end by Amelia Bones and all Aurors in the room sending up loud bangs and sparks to get everyone's attention. The last person to stop yelling was Severus, _mad-as-hell_, Snape whose last words caused Harry to laugh out loud. "I'm not finished with you... you lying manipulative old goat!"

As everyone settled back down, Rita Skeeter asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "How is that possible Mr. Potter when everyone knows that you are the son of James Potter and Lily 'Evans' Potter?"

"First of all it is Potter-Black, second that is the story Dumbledore spread around and the people that knew the truth he either _Confunded_ or _Obliviated _the information from their minds. Isn't that right, _Headmaster_?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Harry," denounced Dumbledore, but many noticed the always present twinkle was now gone from his eyes, and the more observant ones noticed a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. Those same observant people could tell things weren't going the way he wanted.

"That is Mr. Potter-Black to you! And are you truthfully denying this? Why don't you take the same magical oath that I did? And you can tell the truth and nothing but the truth here tonight."

"I don't need to take a magical oath as everyone here knows my word is my bond. I am above such petty things as lying as anyone can tell you."

Harry scoffed, "I guess you forgot that Pettigrew proved that you are a liar when he was under the Veritaserum, but just in case you forgot, he said you were the one to cast the _Fidelius_ _Charm_ making him the Secret Keeper, yet you told the Wizengamot that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper. That proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are not above lying."

Dumbledore blanched as everyone looked at him accusingly, but he was saved having to say anything when Hermione started speaking. "Harry, you can't have two men as your parents, so that can't be true unless they adopted you."

"Ahh, Hermione that may be true in the Muggle world, and trust me I was just as shocked as you're going to be when I found out, but that isn't the case in the magical world. It seems two wizards or even two witches can have a baby together, since their magic will make that possible. My Da, James Potter-Black is the one that carried me and gave birth to me, not Lily Evans Potter. I am the son of Sirius Black and his husband James Potter-Black."

If that is true, why did you just call Lily a Potter?" snarled Snape angrily.

"Because she was, but not because she was married to James Potter, but rather due to the fact her parents were killed during the summer before her seventh year and the only family she had left was Petunia who hated her and anything to do with magic, so my Grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter adopted her by muggle adoption and she became my Da's sister. They felt this would help her in both worlds, since the Potter name would give her a better standing with the Pureblood snobs, and as she wasn't of age at the time in the muggle world. And since they were spending so much time together in their seventh year everybody thought they were dating, but they only told those they were closest to the truth. Lily Potter was not my mother, but my Aunt and Godmother instead." He explained to the utter astonishment of all those present. "As it was a Muggle adoption it did not show up on the records when she came back to school, so she just left it like that, and of course my Dad and Da thought it was a great prank that everybody thought those two were dating, when my fathers were already a couple at the time. They convinced those they were closest to not to tell anybody any different, including the three Professors that knew the truth."

"What Professors knew the truth?" McGonagall hissed angrily.

"That would be you, Dumbledore and Flitwick."

"That is ridiculous," Snape roared. "Lily was not adopted by Potter's parents."

At this Harry reached into his bag and pulled out an official document, but those watching noticed it wasn't a scroll, but a Muggle paper. He handed it to Madam Bones. "Please verify for Snape and everyone else that what I said is again the truth. You would think people would stop calling me on it since I made that oath and am still alive, but I guess it is like Hermione says, wizards just don't seem to know how to use logic."

As the woman perused the paper, she couldn't help grinning at his words. "Mr. Potter-Black is right Lily Evans was adopted by the Potters on the 27th of August, 1977."

"Who all knew this information," Remus Lupin asked, shocked beyond disbelief.

"The same people that knew my parents were married. That would be the three Professors I mentioned earlier, Remus Lupin, Pettigrew, my Potter grandparents, Frank and Alice Longbottom and his parents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Marlene McKinnon and Fabian and Gideon Prewett. By the way all of which were on the list of people to take custody of me if something were to happen to my parents, except for Pettigrew since they knew I didn't like him when I was a baby, and Dumbledore as they felt he was too old for the responsibility. All these people were also present for my parents bonding ceremony, with Aunt Lily and Remus Lupin standing up with them. Those two were named my Godparents, also. Dumbledore actually performed the ceremony."

"But Harry, you have your mother's eyes, everybody who knew her says so," Hermione argued.

"Oh that is because a manipulative old fool put a glamour on me as well as a lot of blocks and spells. I had all of those removed a couple of weeks ago thanks to my Goblin friends here."

"But you still have your mother's eyes," Ginny pointed out.

"No I don't, Dad just put a glamour back on me until this all came out. _Finite Incantatem!" _Immediately his eyes changed to a silver grey, his hair grew to shoulder length and seemed to be more manageable, and his cheekbones took on a more aristocratic look. Harry Potter had been a very handsome boy, but Harry Potter-Black was drop-dead gorgeous, was the thought going through all of the female minds and quite a few of the male ones, too, at the moment. He now looked like a perfect cross between Sirius Black and James Potter, except for the fact he was too short and a lot thinner than those two boys had been. "This is my real appearance," he pointed out, as he removed the glasses he no longer needed.

A stunned silence followed this announcement, as everyone was trying to wrap their minds around what they had just learned. The only noise in the whole room was the scratching of the quick-quote quill Rita Skeeter was using. It wasn't her normal acid-green one, but a blue one that only wrote what it actually heard. She was very quietly whispering the description of the changes made to Harry at the moment.

Finally recovering her voice Madam Bones began to speak again. "What did you mean about spells and blocks being put on you, Mr. Potter-Black?"

"Call me Harry, Madam, and just what I said, it seems somebody thought it was their right to cast spells and put blocks on me and my magic,"

"Who would do such a thing?" demanded Bones, McGonagall and Lupin at the same time.

"Well according to the magical signature the goblins found when they removed them all, that would be one, Albus Dumbledore," glancing at the man with a look of intense anger on his face.

The shock kept the uproar to a bare minimum at this announcement, but while it was going on Harry pulled another scroll from his bag and handed it to Madam Bones. "This is the list of spells and blocks put on me. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anybody that doesn't need to know what they were, as it really isn't everybody's business what I can actually do. There are some that would love to use that knowledge against me."

While he was saying this Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Lupin, plus Madam Pomfrey and Andromeda Tonks were yelling furiously at the supposedly greatest wizard since Merlin. The man that so many had looked up to and admired for many decades was now being seen in a different light, and by the look on his face he wasn't the least bit happy about this new turn of events. He was silently fuming and wondering how he could stop the train wreck he seemed to be on. Just the thought of all these people learning about his manipulations was horrible, but with Skeeter here and going to print this and with the knowledge about both her and the Boy-Who-Lived making magical oaths about what was said and printed the outcome would be no less than horrific for him and his plans for the future.

Madam Bones read the list of spells and blocks with the utmost horror and revulsion that anyone, let alone Dumbledore would do this to a child, and not just any child, but the saviour of their world. The mere thought had her fighting the nauseousness that was overtaking her. Just the thought that they had been foolish enough to trust that man to protect him, while all the while he had been doing this to a mere baby, it was too mind-boggling. If the man would do this to a child they owed so much, what had he done to all of the other children they had put under his care? Her own niece had spent the last two years under the man's supervision after all.

Alastor Moody who was reading the list with Bones was shocked beyond belief, the man he trusted above all others had betrayed them all. There was no other way to look at it. He had heard what the boy had said about who was at the bonding ceremony and why none of them remembered it. The man who he considered his friend had messed with his mind, and not just his, he had lied and helped send an innocent man to Azkaban, evidently stole a child from his father and placed him with people who had no right to even be near him, and cast spells and blocks on him for some reason only he knew. And then people wondered why he was so paranoid? It wasn't paranoia if it was true that people couldn't be trusted.

Rufus Scrimgeour was also reading the scroll with Bones, and the same thoughts were going through his mind as with the other two. How in the world had they let Dumbledore get away with such atrocities? Something had to be done, because anybody who would do the things that was coming out here tonight had no right to be holding any kind of power let alone three of the most powerful positions in their world. Just the things written on this scroll was enough to get the man thrown into Azkaban for the rest of his life, and that isn't counting everything else they had heard here tonight.

Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge and quite a few of the Slytherins were actually happy at the new turn of events. They thought this was a wonderful thing as they all thought Dumbledore had way too much power, but even they were shocked at what the man had done. Though they were happy to see the man was getting his comeuppance.

All of a sudden the Great Hall doors opened and as one everybody turned to see why. There standing framed in the doorway was a man with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. He was a handsome man, if too thin, he was dressed in a expensive black robes with the Black crest on his left chest and on his right were nine other crests, in three rows of three but smaller than the Black crest. The man by no means resembled the picture of the prisoner that had escaped Azkaban less than a month ago. Except for his weight and a look in his eyes no one would ever guess that this man had spent twelve years locked in the worst place on earth. But for all who had known the man or seen pictures of when he was younger, there was no doubt in their minds, that this was none other than Lord Sirius Orion Black. The females who had thought Harry's new looks made him drop-dead gorgeous could definitely see the resemblance to his dad. The man may be in his thirties, but he was drool-worthy material.

As he stood there at least three people weren't thinking about his looks, but rather how much they hated the man and how they wanted to cause him pain. Of the three only Dumbledore didn't attempt it right away, which he was thankful for when he saw the results of the other two's spells. Severus Snape called out _Sectumsempra _at the same time Dolores Umbridge was also trying to cast a spell. Both spells were aimed at Sirius Black, but as he was unarmed and nobody else had a wand drawn what happened next was even more shocking than what had happened so far this night. Both wands that were firing spells exploded with no spell hitting Black. Instead the two castors were holding their wand hands and shrieking in pain both hands were bloody and burnt looking.

Fudge and Dumbledore were both shouting out, "Who cast those spells? The person or persons who did are looking at time in Azkaban or expelled if they are underage." Both men were looking at Harry as they said this, but he just glared defiantly back at them as if they were idiots.

While Madam Pomfrey went to tend to Snape's hand, Andromeda Tonks went to assist Umbridge, since she was also a Healer, even though the woman was a despicable creature she couldn't in good conscience leave her bleeding like that.

Dumbledore and Fudge were now, both in Harry's face demanding for him to admit what he had done, but this really pissed Sirius Black off. Who did those two bumbling idiots think they were yelling at his son like that? He raised his wand and called _Silencio _twice and the morons were silenced even though their mouths were still moving. By the time they realized they were making no sound Sirius Black was standing in front of them with his wand still pointing at the two.

"Who the Bloody Hell do you think you are screaming at and accusing my son of something like that? Everybody in this Hall can see he is not holding his wand, yet you two idiots are blaming him. I noticed that neither one of you are yelling at your lackeys for trying to curse an unarmed man. That shows just what kind of people you two are, of course it doesn't surprise me at all, but I think quite a few people here are finally getting their eyes opened to just what type of men they have representing them in their Government."

"I'm the Minister of Magic, you will not speak to me that way," roared Fudge, after Lucius Malfoy unsilenced him.

"I don't have to listen to such disrespect," fumed Dumbledore at the same time, since he wordlessly removed the spell on himself. "Nobody else would have the audacity to shoot hexes at Professor Snape and Madam Umbridge with all of these witnesses other than Harry."

"My son's name is Mr. Potter-Black to you, old man, and nobody in this Hall hexed those two idiots, they did it to themselves, which you would think _you _of all people would know."

"What are you talking about Black," growled Moody.

"Well anybody who has read _Hogwarts a History, _the original version would have been expecting that to happen, and you would think that the Professors and high officials in the Ministry would have made sure to read that book, as it has all the laws pertaining to Hogwarts in it."

"As I've never seen that book, what caused their wands to explode then?" questioned Madam Bones. "And where can I get a copy of that book?"

"Well truthfully the Headmaster, Deputy Head and all four Heads of Houses should have a copy, as well as the Minister, School Governors, Wizengamot, Department of Mysteries, the ICW and the head of the DMLE since it tells them what they can and cannot do in regards to what happens on this Sovereign Nation. Because even if Harry had shot those spells at those two, there is nothing anyone but me could do anything about it, as I am the Lord and owner of this land and my word is law here. As for what happened to their wands and hands, well they attempted to attack the Lord of Hogwarts, and she didn't appreciate it. Just so you know the same thing would happen if you try to curse Harry as well since he is her Heir. I thought I should give you fair warning, but that is the only warning you get, because anyone trying to harm _my child_ will find themselves being fed to the Acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest and there is nothing anyone can do to me as I am the Lord of this country. And those who don't like the way I plan to run the place can leave and never come back some will be leaving anyway and never be allowed to return when this night is over."

"That is ridiculous. You are not above the law, Black," Crouch thundered.

"You're right I'm not, I am the law here though."

"Do you think we will let you get away with this? We will arrest you and throw you back into Azkaban," Umbridge screeched through her pain.

"You can't do a damn thing. What part of a Sovereign Nation don't you understand or do you think you could walk into France and tell their rulers what they can or can't do as well?" This caused people like the Weasley twins to actually snicker at the woman's stupidity.

"Lord Black, are you really saying you don't have to answer to anyone on what you do here?" Flitwick asked.

"I answer to Hogwarts and her Founders, their portraits anyway, but other than them, no I don't."

"But there aren't any of the Founders' portraits around anymore," Professor Vector pointed out.

"_Oh there are_, Dumbledore just hid all those that were available for the public to see, but that didn't mean he could hide the ones in Founders and their Heirs' personal quarters or at Godric's Retreat, which is where Harry and I spent the last few weeks."

"Personal quarters? Godric's Retreat?" was being muttered all over the Hall.

Harry was pulling a large book out of his bag at this point, as he laid it on the table he asked his Dad to assist him. Nobody but Hermione could read the title of the book, but as her eyes lit up like Christmas lights, they all had a pretty good idea what it was.

Sirius pointed his wand at the book and said, "_Geminio!" _he repeated this over and over. He then handed a copy to Madam Bones, while Harry gave Hermione one. This made Hermione look like she had been given the greatest treasure on earth. Sirius then proceeded to send a copy to Flitwick and Sprout, two copies to McGonagall, while explaining the extra one was for the next Head of Slytherin, which caused Snape to glare furiously at him, and six copies to Madam Pince for the Library. When only the original was left Harry put it back in his bag.

"What about the rest of the people you said should have one," asked Percy Weasley.

"I'm sure the Headmaster and the Minister have copies in their offices, the same for the School Governors and the Wizengamot. I don't know about the Department of Mysteries, but if they need one I am sure Madam Bones can make them a copy," he told him.

"Now, that we have covered the Founders how about we go on to others. I know we have gotten some of Dumbledore out of the way, but why don't we talk about the Death Eaters in the room and how they avoided Azkaban?" Harry changed the subject with a smirk.

"Death Eaters? We have Death Eaters here," cried out at least a couple dozen voices in fear.

"Yes, we have two marked Death Eaters in this room right now, neither deserving to be here. One bribed his way out of trouble by claiming to be under the Imperius Curse, while the other had somebody vouching for him saying he switched sides at a personal risk to himself. Both stories were the biggest load of hippogriff dung there ever was." Harry explained.

"Just because you say it is true doesn't mean it is so." Draco Malfoy roared. He was scared for his father and godfather and what was going to happen to them if Potter was believed.

"Again my oath doesn't seem to be enough, but that is okay I have proof. Since you brought it up Malfoy, why don't we start with your father?"

All three Malfoys and Snape were now looking very worried. All of them could be seen sweating.

While Fudge who was worried about what would happen to his career if Lucius was found guilty, was now complaining. "You can't accuse Mr. Malfoy of anything. He is an upstanding citizen who donates to many charities."

"Yes, you would know all about Malfoy's donations wouldn't you Minister? You and Madam Umbridge have personal experience with those donations." He said, as he pulled out a few scrolls and handed them to Madam Bones.

Narcissa Malfoy couldn't stop herself. "What are those?"

"They are the personal records of all transactions for your husband, the Minister and Umbridge provided by the goblins," he answered. "You'll notice Madam Bones that withdrawals from the Malfoy account are the exact same amount to be added to either of the other two accounts on the same days."

"How did you get those," demanded a steaming Minister, his toad lackey and Malfoy Sr?

"The goblins are not allowed to give out personal information on their customers." Narcissa and Snape proclaimed loudly.

"Well you see the goblins would normally never do such a thing, but they take great offence to people who endanger or cause trouble for those they consider friends, and/or are their richest clients. Since Harry and I fit into both those categories, well I would think that would explain why they are helping us prove our enemies deserve to be in Azkaban, where they belong." Sirius replied, to the astonishment of almost everyone in the Hall, except for Harry, Bill Weasley, Flitwick and the Goblins. Nobody else had ever heard of such a thing, where goblins helped a wizard before.

While most were trying to wrap their minds around such an astonishing fact, Madam Bones had decided to see why they would consider those three enemies to Lord Black and his son.

"What exactly have they done to be considered a threat or enemy to you two?"

"Well for one thing Mr. Malfoy almost got me and every other student in this school killed last year by making sure the Chamber of Secrets was opened." Harry informed her.

It was as if an explosion went off, the noise was so loud. Many were pulling their wands and aiming them at the man who hurt or caused them so much fear the year before. Only Lord Black casting Sonorus on himself to get their attention and promising them he would handle it quieted them enough to hear his exact words.

"Please, I understand your anger at the man, trust me when I say it can't be any worse than mine, since my son was actually seconds away from dying because of that man's actions, but I promise you if the Ministry doesn't do their jobs and vow to lock the man in Azkaban for the rest of his life before they leave, then you have my guarantee the man won't be leaving these grounds alive. He is after all on land I control and endangered my son and Hogwarts' Heir, and that isn't something he will get away with."

These words caused all three Malfoys to become as pale as ghosts as they all aimed their wands at Sirius Black. But this just caused the man to let out a bark like laugh at their stupidity.

Harry, who was also laughing at their idiocy said. "I see you people are as dumb as I thought, I have nothing against blonds, but you three are the perfect example why some people spout out dumb blond jokes."

This caused hysterical laughter from all that knew what dumb blond jokes were about, but Professor Sprout wanted to know why he said that.

"Well Ma'am, as I'm sure you can figure out that a dumb blond joke is a joke about people who are supposed to be stupid. There are those who think all blond people are stupid and make derogatory jokes about them. While I myself don't feel that way, the Malfoys just showed why some people do. The three of them are blond and just pulled their wands on a man they know they can't hex without them being the ones hurt, as proven earlier by Snape and Umbridge, thus showing their stupidity and the reason for those kind of jokes." He explained with a snicker.

The Malfoys were now blushing as they put their wands away, but Malfoy Sr. snarled, "Prove it!"

Harry put his own wand to his head removing a very long string of silver substance that he put in a bottle his Dad was holding for him. He then called, "Dobby!"

With a small pop a tiny elf with bat-like ears, a long nose and wearing a pair of black trousers with a red jacket with a gold crests on its back showing the Potter and Black crests, appeared before Harry, excitedly exclaimed, "Master Harry called for Dobby? What can Dobby do for the best Master in the world?"

"Dobby, I need your memories about everything you know about the plot last year to open the Chamber, and you are not allowed to punish yourself for showing me, since Dad and I are now your Masters." He held the wand to the little elves head and said. "Just think about everything you know and I will do the rest."

As the audience in the hall watched a silver strand was coming from the little elf, which Harry also bottled in another bottle in Sirius Black's hand.

Madam Bones held out her hand to Lord Black for the two bottles, but he didn't give them to her. "I'm sorry Madam, but these need to be shown here and now so everybody can see them, while also giving you the opportunity to make that vow, because I meant what I said earlier, the man will pay for his crimes one way or another."

He then pointed his wand at the bottle with Dobby's memories, while saying something under his breath. To the amazement of all those watching, the ceiling suddenly started playing different scenes showing Dobby listening to Malfoy talking to Severus Snape about how to get rid of all the Mudbloods in the castle and how to cause trouble for that blood-traitor Arthur Weasley at the same time. In total there was at least five different scenes and everyone of them included Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. If anyone would have been paying attention to Dumbledore at the time they would have noticed the pure shock that was on his face, but everybody was too engrossed in the memories.

As soon as the last memory was shown Sirius pointed his wand at Harry's memory bottle, and just like before the ceiling became like a giant-sized TV screen. It showed Harry Potter-Black hiding in a cabinet in Borgin and Burkes listening to both Malfoy males and Mr. Borgin, then it changed to show a group of people in Flourish and Blotts as Mr. Malfoy took a book out of Ginny Weasley's cauldron, the fight that entailed and when Lucius Malfoy put the book back after the fight it showed a gap as if something was in it. Next scene showed a twelve year old Harry in a large chamber listening to a blurry looking sixteen year old talk and then they heard the older boy start hissing as a giant statue opened and then everything went dark on the ceiling, even though they could still hear things, when the ceiling started showing pictures again, many screamed in fear at the sight of the gigantic snake. They all watched in horror as the small boy fought and killed the Basilisk and was bitten by a fang from the snake, they watched as Fawkes healed him and then he stabbed the diary, which to their amazement made Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort scream and disappear.

The scene that appeared next was in McGonagall's office, they saw Harry explain how he figured out things and part of what happened in the Chamber, never mentioning about how close he came to dying. Then Lucius Malfoy and Dobby came in, they saw with amazement Dobby giving Harry hints about the diary and Malfoy, and to their amazement the last thing they saw was Harry tricking Malfoy into freeing the little elf and the elf make the Head of the House of Malfoy fall down the stairs and leave.

This scene caused instant laughter which Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape tried to use to their advantage, by trying to sneak out of the Great Hall, but to their dismay not only would the doors not open, but a caterwauling sound was heard when they tried to open it, bringing the attention of everyone on them and before they could try to defend themselves they were _Stupefied_ by Madam Bones and every Auror in the room.

While Scrimgeour and his Aurors put magic dampening bracelets on the two men, Madam Bones gave her oath that what had been shown would be enough to get both men life-long stints in Azkaban. The loud clapping and cheering that met this statement, drowned out Narcissa and Draco's complaints.

It took a few minutes for everybody to quiet down and then get all the implications for what they had seen straight in their mind. Madam Bones wasn't sure if she could handle anymore tonight or if anyone else could either, she noticed Rita Skeeter talking quietly as her blue quick-quotes quill continued to race across the paper. This made her realize that tomorrow all of Wizarding Great Britain was going to be feeling like she was tonight. Harry Potter-Black was right their world was going to be truly shaken up after all the truths coming out here tonight.

It was Rufus Scrimgeour who asked the next question. "What has Minister Fudge done to cause the goblins to see him as your enemy?"

"You mean besides setting Dementors around a school, letting them search the Hogwarts Express, which would have probably seen me kissed if Professor Lupin hadn't been on the train? How about the fact that at least twice a year, since he has been in office, the goblins have been sending him information and requests about my Dad's innocence and asking for him to get a trial as they had proof that he was innocent and he did nothing about it? Those things were enough to make sure that they wanted to see justice done for Fudge to show that he should have given my Dad a chance at justice."

Harry pulled out a pile of scrolls and handed them to Madam Bones. "These are copies of every attempt they made to get Fudge to do what was right."

"What about Madam Umbridge," asked Amelia Bones? She started glancing casually through a few of the scrolls just to get the gist of what they said, while listening to the next bit of information.

It was Sirius who answered this time, he knew his son was still upset with Remus and would be leery of this part, and he couldn't let Harry's anger at what he felt was betrayal from Remus ruin the chance to make that vile woman pay for her crimes. "That would be the new anti-werewolf laws she has put into effect."

"That isn't against the law," Crouch said with scorn. He thought it was great she had done that after all.

"Well let's put it this way, Remus Lupin is a werewolf..."

Gasps of shock and horror were heard at this pronouncement. "You can't let a werewolf be around children," shrieked Molly Weasley. "That animal has to go."

Anybody looking at Remus Lupin at the time would have seen a look of shame and resignation cross his face. That look made Sirius even more furious than just the words of Molly Weasley, and the reactions from the others in the hall.

A loud bang came from Sirius Black's wand and anger could be seen on his face as he snapped, "That is enough! Remus Lupin is a good man who I trust with my son and any other child. He will be teaching at Hogwarts and anybody who doesn't like it can leave now to never cross this threshold again. I refuse to let him be punished and discriminated against for something he couldn't help when he was just a small child."

"But he is dangerous to us all," Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy yelled together. This caused amusement from their fellow housemates, since they knew the two would hate saying the same thing.

"If there was any chance that he was the least bit dangerous I would never have made him my son's Godfather," he stated with finality. "But like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, those laws hurt the man I see not only as my best friend, but my brother in all but blood. They also made it impossible for him to get my son out of that abusive house that he had to live at for the last twelve years. So for that she has definitely become my enemy and hurt my family. I will see justice done against her, and that is why the goblins included her name and transactions for you."

"Now we are down to Molly Weasley and a couple of her kids, the Dursleys or more on Dumbledore. Though talking about Mrs. Weasley and the Dursleys will include Dumbledore in both conversations, so between what we have already discovered about him and what you learn from those two conversations we may not really have to cover anymore, because truthfully with all the information so far and all that we will add, it really should be enough to get the man kissed." Harry informed her.

"How can you say that Harry," Hagrid cried out in anguish and disbelief?

"Hagrid, I'm sorry if the things I say hurt you, but that man ruined my Dad's life. He helped put him in Azkaban by lying about him being the Secret Keeper. You spent less than two months in that place, while being innocent, and I know it has affected you, imagine how my Dad feels, as he spent twelve years there while being innocent. You both could have been saved from that pain and suffering, by him telling the truth and/or getting you both trials. Since he was Chief Warlock, he had that power to make sure it happened. The man also ruined my life while using you to help him do it."

"Whatcha mean Harry?" Hagrid got out through the shock he was feeling, as he hadn't realized Dumbledore could have kept him from going to Azkaban.

"Hagrid, he had you kidnap me from my Dad and take me to people I wasn't even related to. The man left me on their doorstep in the middle of the night, and he knew they were magic hating Muggles, because he knew about the adoption of Aunt Lily and the reason for it. Hagrid you have no idea what I went through at that house, it was Hell, I would've had a happier childhood living in Azkaban with my Dad, and a safer one, too, and you know from personal experience how bad Azkaban is."

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind. "What did those Muggles do to you Mr. Potter-Black? How did they make your life Hell?"

"The Dursleys hate magic or anything they don't consider normal. There is a reason I'm smaller than my classmates. See I spent ten years of my life living in the cupboard under the stairs, even though there was two spare bedrooms in the house. I was refused food for days on end while being locked in that cupboard for as long as two months sometimes. That is not even counting any physical abuse I suffered from all three of the Dursleys I lived with and Vernon's sister."

"You are a lying attention-seeking little brat," screeched Madam Umbridge.

"Again my oath is not proof enough for some idiots. But as Fred, George and Ron Weasley had to break me out of the bedroom I was given when I received my Hogwarts' letter, a bedroom that had bars on the window and the door was locked on the outside, I do have witnesses to the way I was treated." He said in a tired sounding voice.

Sirius Black wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder, pulling him close to give him the comfort he so desperately needed. The man knew this was one thing Harry hadn't wanted to talk about in front of others, but it had to be done.

Madam Bones looked toward the sea of redheads and said, "Mr. Weasleys?"

"He is right Madam, we did have to break him out, by pulling the bars off of the window, and pick five locks to get out through the door to get his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs." Fred Weasley explained in a serious voice, to the shock of those that knew him.

"When we were getting his trunk we noticed a baby mattress on the floor of the cupboard, though we had no idea what it meant at the time." George Weasley added, just as serious as his twin.

"He looked like he had lost at least ten pounds, since I had last seen him which had been less than five weeks before." Ron told her.

The noise level rose again as people heard what their saviour had endured with the Muggles he had lived with. How was it nobody had been looking out for Harry Potter, who they all owed so much too was what many were thinking? Their shock making them forget that wasn't really his name, just remembering all the stories they had heard about the wonderful life he had lived were what was going through their minds at the moment. If what they just heard was true, where had all those stories came from? Why had nobody protected their saviour?

Minerva McGonagall was now in Dumbledore's face, screaming at him in a way nobody had ever seen her do before. The woman actually looked like she was going to rip his beard out by the roots. "You told me he would be safe and happy there, even after I told you those people weren't fit to take care of him. You better hope the Ministry arrest you because if not I will transfigure your bony arse into a rat and let my Animagus form have a nice snack."

Madam Bones was the first to recover from the shock. "Why didn't you Weasleys tell someone this so your friend could be helped?"

"We did," George told her.

"We told Mom," Fred added.

"But she acted like it was no big deal," continued George.

"And when we told Harry that we wanted to tell Dad," Fred took over.

"He said it wouldn't do any good," George informed her.

"Because every time he told an adult about it before," explained Fred.

"They acted the very same way," George said with a frown.

"So he asked us to just forget it," again Fred spoke.

"So we're sorry to say we did," they finished together, looking guiltier than anyone had ever seen them look.

"Well Mrs. Weasley why didn't you inform the DMLE about this," demanded an irate Madam Bones?

"Because I knew they were just lying to get out of trouble," she defended herself.

All three youngest Weasley boys shouted. "We would never lie about something as serious as that for any reason."

"Or was it Mrs. Weasley because you already knew all of that and didn't want it known," asked Harry?

"That is ridiculous Harry," she sputtered nervously.

"What are you talking about Potter," growled Moody, while keeping his magical eye on Molly Weasley?

"Well it seems that Mrs. Weasley has been working hand in hand with Dumbledore to keep me nice and pliable for their plans for me. Isn't that right, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped.

"_Really? _You don't have your own plans for me and ways to get a hold of my money?" He asked with a Snape worthy sneer.

"NO, I DON'T!" she shrieked.

"Harry what plans are you talking about?" Arthur Weasley asked worriedly.

Before he answered Harry pulled another four scrolls from his bag, but at first he only handed one to Madam Bones. "Madam, maybe you can answer Mr. Weasley by telling him what that is."

As Amelia Bones read the scroll her eyes got so wide the monocle she wore fell from her eye, luckily it only fell a couple of inches, before it magically returned to its original position. She looked first at Harry then at Arthur Weasley, a man she highly respected and liked, before telling him what the scroll said. "Arthur this is a betrothal contract between one Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewitt Weasley the 16th of March, 1982, with a bridal price of one million galleons to be paid out on the 31st of July1996 when Harry Potter turns sixteen years old, and the marriage ceremony to take place one year later on his seventeenth birthday."

"What?" yelled Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George Weasley.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny wouldn't even be of age at that time," roared Bill Weasley.

Quite a few people noticed that neither Ron nor Ginny were questioning this new bit of information, including Hermione Granger, who then turned to the two youngest Weasleys and demanded to know why they weren't surprised by this revelation.

But it was Harry who answered her though, while at the same time handing the last three scrolls to Madam Bones. "Well Hermione there is a simple explanation to that question. You see our friends here are in on it with their mother. They seem to think they deserve to have my money, through me marrying Ginny or for them just being my friends. As the scrolls I just gave Madam Bones show they all have their own Gringotts accounts, as they were being paid out of my account. The only thing Dad, our Goblin friends and I can figure is that they have been being paid with my own money to befriend me and be nice to me."

"That's not possible," Arthur exclaimed in disbelief. He was feeling like his whole world was crumbling before his eyes.

"I'm afraid it is Mr. Weasley, money has been taken out of my account, while the same amount has ended up in their accounts. The first withdrawals from mine and matching deposits into theirs started the first of August1991. Which makes the fact that Mrs. Weasley was talking about Muggles loudly at Kings Cross and having to ask what the platform number was, well that makes a lot more sense. They were supposed to meet me, all on Dumbledore's orders I'm sure."

"If the Weasel and Weaselette had money why do they always wear secondhand robes and use old books," smirked Draco Malfoy? Snickers were heard from his fellow Slytherins at the question.

"That I don't know, evidently you will have to ask them as they haven't taken any money out of their vaults, except for Mrs. Weasley." Harry answered.

"Harry maybe that means they didn't have anything to do with it." Hermione said trying to defend her friends.

"Okay but before I believe that I need to ask you a couple of questions. The first trip we took on the Hogwarts Express you walked all over it looking for Neville's toad right?"

"Yes," she answered with a questioning look.

"So it's safe to say you would've noticed if all of the compartments were full or not, right?"

"Yes?"

"Were they?"

"No of course they weren't. There were plenty of compartments with only one or two people in them. Why do you ask?"

"Because the first thing Ron said to me when he came to the compartment was to ask if he could sit with me because everywhere else was full," he explained.

At this not only did Hermione, but Neville, the twins, Draco Malfoy, his goons and quite a few other students look at him with disbelief, since all of them had been roaming all over the train that day. They were all, but the goons, thinking that it really did sound like a set-up for Ron Weasley to meet and become friends with Harry Potter, more so because Ron's face and ears were now a bright red.

Arthur Weasley and his five other sons were looking like their world had just exploded in front of them. How could any of what they were hearing be happening? The boys were thinking how could they mother do such things? How could she more or less sell their little sister into marriage? How could she take money to help a kid? And then she didn't even help him when he needed it. How could she totally ignore child abuse like that?

"So Hermione, do you now see why I think they were in on it? There are too many things that now that I look back on them that don't make sense to me. Like why for instance did Mrs. Weasley send a Christmas present to someone she had only spoken a couple dozen words to? Please don't take offense , but how could a family that couldn't afford to buy their son a wand of his own, be able to afford trips to other countries for the next two Christmas holidays? Why would Mrs. Weasley even do that instead of having her youngest children come home, especially when it would be easier for the older two to come to them and the whole family could be together? This and so much more have been running through my mind every since I found out they were getting paid out of my vault."

"All very good questions, Potter," said an impressed Moody. "All that you have brought up here tonight has been real eye openers."

"Thank you, Sir. I hope they are questions Madam Bones will be asking of each of the people that I have brought to her attention tonight. Hopefully those that have committed crimes will be punished for them under the law, legally I might add. After all we don't want more innocent people in Azkaban or more guilty people walking around still breaking the laws."

"You have my word Mr. Potter-Black each of the people who you have proven has broken the law, by your word and oath will be brought up on charges they will have to answer for, but they will have the chance to defend themselves," the head of the DMLE assured him.

"Thank you, Madam! May I make a couple of suggestions about the procedure?" He asked imploringly.

With a smile on her face, the normally stern-looking woman said, "of course Mr. Potter-Black."

"It's just Harry to you Madam," he corrected her. "I would like to suggest that you make sure you question Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy each before you start their trials, as I feel their testimonies will help on all being convicted. And even more importantly I think you should make sure Dumbledore goes before Snape's trial that way you can ask why Dumbledore thought he had changed sides."

"I like the way your mind works, boy," Moody growled.

"Harry those are some great suggestions, but from the way you said that about Dumbledore and Snape makes, me think you know something you aren't saying." Madam Bones said with a knowing look on her face.

"Well Ma'am as I have taken an oath to tell the truth, and what I suspect is just hearsay, I am afraid I can't go into that without endangering my magic and/or life, and even if the magic from the oath lets me get away with that, my Dad wouldn't, as he seems to think I am no longer allowed to put myself in dangerous situations."

Laughter filled the hall at this pronouncement, since most people there knew Harry had done many dangerous things over the last two years. But while they were laughing, Sirius Black was scowling down at his son, he really didn't like the implications of that laughter.

As the laughter finally died down, Sirius said, " Madam, as I haven't taken an oath I can tell you what my son knows better than to say," while shooting a stern look at his son. "I heard the Death Eaters in Azkaban screaming out in their cells that Snape was the one that told their Master the information that led him to going after my family the night of his downfall."

"What?" rang out from all sides.

So you see that is why we think his trial should come after Dumbledore's," Sirius explained.

"I'm not having a trial as I will not be arrested, since there is nobody here able to take me into custody." Dumbledore stated arrogantly.

But to his shock all the Aurors and Madam Bones yelled, _"Expelliarmus!" _Thus disarming him and knocking him out at the same time. Kingsley Shacklebolt then proceeded to put magic-dampening cuffs on him.

Then all the Aurors proceeded to arrest and put magic-dampening cuffs on Fudge, Umbridge, Molly Weasley, Pettigrew and Crouch, as Snape and Malfoy were already wearing them, while Madam Bones told Arthur Weasley that he was to take his two youngest children home with him and keep them under house-arrest until they could be questioned about their activities. Then she looked to Sirius Black and promised all four Dursleys would be arrested on child abuse and endangerment.

"Thank you, Madam! I do appreciate all you are doing here tonight. Please also know that I will be backing you to be our next Minister for Magic, and I will be using all ten of my seats on the Wizengamot to help that become a done deal," Lord Black said with conviction.

"Well that seems to be everything to be covered here tonight. I hope you all learned that everything isn't as it seems and nobody is above the law. Dad do you have anything to add?" Harry concluded his part of the evening.

"Yeah Kiddo, I just have a few things to add. Madam you and your entourage are free to go whenever you feel like it, as the doors are now unlocked." He said waving his arm. "But for those of you who had your memories messed with by Dumbledore, the Goblins have offered to help you retrieve them at my expense, so I suggest you make an appointment with Gringotts at your earliest opportunity."

He continued, "Miss Skeeter that is all for you as well, but remember you gave an oath and even if you only lose your magic if you lie in that article or articles, know that I will hire the best attorneys out there to make you sorry for lying."

Then turning to Mrs. Malfoy he added, "Narcissa, I will be talking to you later, because I am Lord Black, with a higher standing in society than the Malfoys, I am your head of family. You have a lot to answer for, and depending on your answers, well let's just say that could decide whether you stay a member of the Black family or not.

Looking at his other cousin and her husband he smiled saying, "Andromeda, I will be talking to you as well, but be prepared to be brought back into the fold when I do so with all of that being said, all guests are free to go."

Harry was thanking the Goblins for coming to support him and his Dad, When Sirius turned to them to add his own thanks with promises to talk to them within the next couple of days. All of the guests in the Hall turned and left, including the three eldest male Weasleys while taking Ron and Ginny with them. Harry knew he would have to try and talk to Mr. Weasley later but for now he would let it go. He knew they had to have time to process what they had learned here tonight.

Sirius then turned to the students and staff saying, "You are all free to find your beds now, tomorrow there will be no classes, but everybody needs to be in the Great Hall at nine a.m. so you can find out the new rules for how Hogwarts will be run. There will be new staff, new rules and new classes. Some of you may not want to continue on here at Hogwarts with the way the school will now be run and that will be your choice along with your parents. Those of you who are connected to the Floo network will be allowed to Floo call your parents to tell them your choice so they can have input in your decision. For the Muggleborns or those with no Floo connection if you are thinking about leaving we will have a Professor take you to talk it all over with your family as well. Nobody has to stay if they are uncomfortable with how things are going to be done. The school owls are of course available so you can write your parents to let them know what is going on, but please wait until the morning so you have a full understanding of what is happening. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

At his final words Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "Prefects please lead your housemates to your houses, but all students please make sure you are here for the meeting in the morning."

The students all left the hall after this announcement, except for Harry who was still standing beside his Dad, by the Gryffindor table, and Hermione and Neville who were waiting at the doors for Harry to come with them.

When Harry realized they were waiting for him, he said, "go on guys, I'm staying with my Dad tonight. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Lord Black are you going to tell us what you are planning?" Professor Flitwick asked with curiosity.

"Not tonight Professor. It has been a long day and Harry needs to get to bed. I really think most, if not all of you will like the changes I have planned. I feel that you all also need the chance to let everything you learned here tonight to sink in, before I add more to it. So I will wish you all goodnight. Come on Pup lets go."

"Sirius?" Remus Lupin said with a questioning voice.

"You can come with us if you want Remus," he told his best friend.

And the staff watched with amazement and wonderment as once again Black, Lupin and a Potter, even if he was a Potter-Black, left the Great Hall together. All the while wondering just how much more chaos those three were going to cause them and Hogwarts.

**Well that is the end of my One-Shot, if anyone is interested in me writing the changes that will be happening at Hogwarts, due to what was learned in this story, please let me know. I only planned on this far, but I know I have read many one-shots where I was left wanting more, so if you are feeling that way I will try to write another chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed this story and my take on JKR's Harry Potter's World.**


	2. Chapter 2 Can Hogwarts Adapt?

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I received I decided to do at least one more chapter. Some have even said they would like more than one more chapter, so depending on how this chapter turns out and the reactions about it, I may make this a longer than a two-shot. If I decide to do that I will remove the One or two-shot remarks in the summary so people will know it is a longer story. I have been given so many ideas because of the questions it is possible that this may make a longer story, but for now I am only committing to this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or his world. JK Rowlings is the author who created this wonderful world and its characters. I am just twisting things around a little.**

_**What happened at the end of the last chapter:**_

"_Sirius?" Remus Lupin said with a questioning voice._

"_You can come with us if you want Remus," he told his best friend._

_And the staff watched with amazement and wonderment as once again Black, Lupin and a Potter, even if it was a Potter-Black, left the Great Hall together. All the while wondering just how much more chaos those three were going to cause them and Hogwarts._

**Ch.#2**

**Can Hogwarts Adapt?**

Sirius put his arm around his son's shoulders as they walked out the doors, but he could feel how stiff the kid was holding himself. He knew perfectly well why. The kid was upset that he let Remus join them, but Sirius wasn't letting his thirteen year old son call the shots, no matter what his Pup thought.

Harry was furious, how could his Dad let Remus Lupin come with them like nothing had happened? Yes, he knew the man didn't remember his Dad and Da were married. So what if he didn't remember he was Harry's Godfather? The man still knew he had been Sirius's friend, he still knew Harry was the son of James Potter, another of his friends, but he still abandoned both of them like they were yesterday's garbage. How could his Dad forget that? How could he act like the man was still his friend? How could he give him another chance to hurt them both? He didn't think he would ever understand his Dad, the last three weeks hadn't given him any insights, that was for sure, but it had been the happiest time of his life. Just thinking of the time he spent with his Dad brought a smile to his face even through his anger.

Remus's mind was spinning with everything he heard today. Here he was walking beside one of his best friends and his cub, two people he never thought he would ever see again. A couple of hours ago he had never wanted to see Sirius Black again, the man he had thought that had caused the death of two of his friends and killed another one, but now he knew Sirius had been innocent all along. Sirius hadn't betrayed their friendship, but Peter had, the man he had thought died as a hero. Not only that, but his cub considered Remus, himself, to also be a betrayer to his friends, and looking at it from Harry's point of view, he had to agree. Why had he let Dumbledore convince him to stay away from his cub? Why didn't he insist that Dumbledore make sure Sirius got a trial? Maybe nobody in high positions would have heard him out, but he could have tried to get others like Augusta Longbottom and her late husband William to push for a trial, or possibly Moody as he knew the man was very committed to justice. Harry was right, evidently he didn't have any loyalty at all, he for sure didn't blame his cub for being angry at him.

The three of them had been climbing the stairs while lost in their own thoughts, but now Remus realized they were walking down a fourth floor corridor, and he had no idea where they were going. His office was on the third floor and the Gryffindor tower was on the seventh, so why were they on the fourth floor?

"Where are we actually going," he finally asked.

But even as the words were leaving his mouth Sirius stopped in front of a tapestry showing a pride of lions frolicking around in a jungle setting.

"Right here," he answered his oldest friend.

"_Okay, _Sirius why are we stopping in front of this tapestry? We know it doesn't go anywhere after all," Remus pointed out.

A smirking Sirius said, "that's what you think Moony. Just because we didn't find it when making the map doesn't mean it doesn't have a secret here."

"Really? When did you find it then," the surprise and curiosity evident in his voice.

Well truthfully this is the first time I have ever used it, but Godric told me it's here. Actually what he said is after I open this secret door that the whole castle will look different from the outside. I don't know what he means by that, but I can't wait until the morning to find out," Sirius told him excitedly.

"You don't know where it goes," Remus asked with one eyebrow raised.

'Well it leads to Godric and Helga's private chambers according to Godric's portrait, but he said it is even more than that. The portraits of the Founders that are inside will finish explaining what this place is. See the portrait at Godric's Retreat is only of Godric, but they all have portraits in here and as it is all of their secrets, he said they will explain more together."

Harry who had been quiet since they left the Great Hall said, "come on, Dad just open it already, please."

"Sure thing, Kiddo." Then looking at the tapestry, he gives a realistic roar and said, "the Heirs have come home."

At the sound of the last word the tapestry changed before their eyes, now instead of a tapestry they were standing in front of a huge red door with a beautiful golden lion carved into it, but even more amazing than that was the fact it felt like the whole castle was shifting at the same time. The magic in the air was almost palpable for a couple of minutes, as they stood there in shock.

Finally the lion opened its mouth and said, "password, please."

Sirius closed his gaping mouth with a snap, before saying, "Godric's domain."

The door swung open on its own and led into a huge sitting room. The walls were painted in gold, but they looked like they had just been painted hours before they were so fresh looking. The room looked like it had just been finished that very day, there were three large plush couches and eight chairs, all of which were a deep red, the floor was covered in red and gold rugs, but their eyes were drawn to the large portrait that was hanging above a huge fireplace, that had a blazing fire in it.

This portrait was amazing, it was at least five feet tall, but it had a three-D effect, in the background was a beautifully depicted replica of the Hogwarts Castle, except they noticed there was another tower coming out of the top of the castle in the picture that wasn't part of the Hogwarts they all knew. This confused them, but before they could comment on it one of the four people standing in the portrait in front of the castle drew their attention.

"Welcome home, Sirius and Harry! I know that I have been passing messages back and forth between you and the others, but let me introduce you to your other ancestors," said a man with shoulder length black hair that seemed to be going in every different direction. Remus noticed that he looked like an older version of his late friend, James, but with longer hair.

"This beautiful lady is my wife, Helga Hufflepuff-Gryffindor." The woman in question was beyond beautiful were the thoughts going through the minds of the two men and the one boy being introduced to her. She had waist length blond hair, the loveliest sky-blue eyes they had ever seen, she was about a foot shorter than her husband who probably topped out at six feet two inches. She was a beautifully proportioned pint-sized beauty except for her bust size which was over-endowed.

"Good evening, my Grandsons and their guest. Welcome to your home. I'm so glad to finally be able to talk to you without relaying messages through Godric. I insist that you call me Grandma," Helga told them.

"It would be an honor to call you, Grandma," Sirius told her with a smile. While Harry was nodding from beside him.

Godric then added, " and this lovely lady is Rowena Ravenclaw. This woman was just a beautiful as her friend but also the complete opposite in looks. She was at least five foot nine inches, black shoulder length wavy hair with coal black eyes, where Helga was a over-endowed busted woman Rowena was perfectly proportioned for her statuesque shaped body.

"Hello boys, you both are as handsome as I knew you would be," she said with a distinct tone of pride in her voice. "You may call me Grandmother. Please introduce your friend to us."

"I'm sorry Grandmother, this is Remus Lupin, an old friend who is at the moment the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sirius explained.

Remus gave a strange look towards Sirius, at the same time Rowena was speaking. "Hello Professor Lupin it is a pleasure to meet you for all of us, as we know Sirius thinks very highly of you."

"Thank you Ma'am it is an honor to meet all of you, too," he assured her.

"Okay, enough of that Godric introduce me to my new Heirs," the last occupant of the portrait said. He was about an inch shorter than his friend but tawny gold color hair that was tied back into a ponytail, it was a couples inches past his shoulders. His face had a full beard and mustache and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He was a very handsome man.

"Keep your knickers on Sal, I'm getting to you."

The two Marauders couldn't help laughing out loud at this, because they could definitely see where James had gotten his sense of humor from.

"And this gentleman is my best friend Salazar Slytherin. Sal this is Lord Sirius Black the man you agreed to let claim your Lordship until he feels Harry is ready to take up the mantle, and this handsome young man is the one that beat that monster that you had to claim as your Heir until Harry helped you out."

"Hello Sirius and Harry, you may call me Grandfather since you are now my Heirs. Harry I want to thank you personally for ridding the world of that scum. I do wish you could have done it without having to kill my familiar Sylver though."

"Your familiar?" asked Remus.

"Yes, he was a Basilisk that Helga and Godric gave me for my 35th birthday. It broke my heart to know because of Riddle he had to die," explained Sal.

"Well Granddad are you going to tell us about this place," Harry spoke up.

"This is the Founders' Tower," Godric answered his grandson.

"Tower? But aren't we on the fourth floor," questioned Remus.

"Yes, you are. but this tower runs from the dungeons to be the highest spot on the castle. In this tower we each had a floor for our own personal use, but when Helga and I married she moved in this one with me and changed her floor into giant Library with offices for each of us so we could all work on the same floor if we wanted. You can check the other floors out some other time. This floor has five bedrooms with private baths, besides this room there is a small kitchen, a dining room, a study that was mine and a small sitting room that was Helga's, both of the last two has our small personal libraries in them. Most of our books are in the library on the second floor that Helga made, but some books that we couldn't stand not being on hand at all times are in our own rooms.."

"You, Sirius will of course take the master bedroom, it is the first door down the hall on the right and I would suggest that Harry takes the room right next to it as it is decorated for a teenage boy. Our youngest child, Marcus had that room, and I think Harry will be quite comfortable there."

"Thanks Grandma," Harry said appreciatively.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I'm just glad there will be someone in that room again," she cooed at the young man she knew she would be fussing over a lot. She was so happy to finally have Heirs living in these chambers again.

Sirius checked his watch and realized that it was already after eleven, so turning to his son he said, "I think you should go check out your room and get ready for bed. I will be in there soon to wish you good night."

Harry wanted to complain, since he didn't want to leave his Dad alone with Lupin, after all he didn't trust the man, but he was tired and he knew his Dad wouldn't be happy if he argued about it. Especially since he had given him an eleven o'clock bedtime when they first got together, he was afraid that if he complained he might decide to make it earlier since the school year had started back up, and he wasn't going to take any chances on changing things until he had too.

"Okay Dad see you in a little bit. Good night everyone." He turned and walked off to find his room.

But Sirius called out as he was walking away, "make sure to call Dobby to bring your trunk from Gryffindor tower."

"Will do."

Okay Moony I know you have many questions for me, but first I need to write some letters and have Dobby deliver them tonight," so saying that he sat down and wrote out three letters. When he was done he called for Dobby and asked him to take them to Ted and Andromeda Tonks and Alastor Moody.

He then turned to his friend and said, " I'll be right back as soon as I make sure Harry's in bed and we can talk a little bit. I won't be able to answer all your questions tonight though because the letters I just sent out I asked the Tonks to meet me at half past seven and Moody at eight, so I will need to get to bed soon. You are more than welcome to stay here tonight in one of the extra bedrooms or can be back at half past seven, too."

He walked away before Remus could say anything though, at the second door on the right down the hall he saw a plaque that said Marcus's Room, he waved his wand at it and now it read Pup's Room. He knocked on the door and when he heard "enter" he went in.

Harry was sitting on the side of a giant four poster bed bigger than the ones in the Gryffindor dorms. The room was painted a light blue while the bedding and drapes were a midnight blue, the ceiling was exactly like the one in the Great Hall showing the night sky outside. There were rugs that were made up of a half a dozen different shades of blue. The furniture was a dark cherry wood, besides the bed the room had a desk and chair, a chest, two night tables and a wall of shelves. There was a huge fireplace with two plush dark blue chairs in front of it, a walk-in closet and another door leading into a huge bathroom, that followed the same color scheme as the bedroom. The room had no personal touches though, as it looked like it was waiting for Harry to make it his own.

"Hey Pup, how do you like the room?"

"It's great Dad. I can't wait to put up posters and get my books on the shelves," he answered.

"Well we will get you some as soon as we can, but for now you need to get between those sheets and get some sleep as we have a big day tomorrow."

He climbed in the bed as his Dad held the blankets back for him. Good night Dad, I think we made a difference tonight don't you?"

"We sure did, Pup, you did a great job tonight. Good night Kiddo, I love you and since it's already a half an hour past your bedtime no story tonight." He knew Harry was going to miss hearing a story about the Marauders tonight, which had become a nightly ritual for them, but he needed his rest. "Sweet dreams Pup," he said as he kissed the messy head.

"Love you, Dad, see you in the morning," Harry answered through a yawn.

As Sirius walked back to the other room he was thinking about how many questions Remus was bound to have for him. He felt bad because he knew he wouldn't have time to answer them all tonight. He had those early morning meetings plus he knew the man really needed to get his memories back with the help of the Goblins first. There was one thing he didn't want to have to be the one to tell him, but he knew his friend was going to be devastated when he learned it. He was also going to be a totally irate werewolf. Dumbledore had better be thankful that he was arrested before Remus remembered that, or the man would be wishing that Greyback had ahold of him instead of Moony, because he would be in less pain from Greyback.

"Well Remus ask your questions, but I won't answer everything, because I think you will need to get your memories back before I answer some as you will learn more that way, so I think that will help you have less questions tonight."

"How did you get with Harry? How did you learn all those things? How did you escape? How did you keep your mind? How did Harry beat Voldemort three times? How..."

"Okay, take a breath Moony," chuckled Sirius. "I can only answer one at a time."

"Fine just answer those first," huffed Remus.

"I'll start with how I escaped and how I kept my mind first. I kept my mind by remembering I was innocent, as that wasn't a happy memory the Dementors couldn't take it away from me, so I could keep my mind which made it easier to keep my powers so I could turn into Padfoot, and since the Dementors can't see they thought I was just losing my mind like the rest. When I saw that picture in the Daily Prophet showing Wormtail on the Weasley boy's shoulder I knew I had to get out. I escaped as Padfoot. I slipped past the guards and squeezed through the bars since I was so skinny and swam ashore."

"I then made my way to Andromeda's because that was where I thought Hagrid was taking Harry that night, since he said he was taking him to his Aunt's and she was the only person besides Lily he called Aunt. When I got there and watched and listened I realized that Harry wasn't there and had never been there. This totally pissed me off, because I was scared I wouldn't be able to find my son, then I heard Dora talking to her parents about the fact that Harry was with Lily's sister because Dumbledore said the blood wards would keep him safest there."

Now Sirius had a ferocious glare on his face as he continued, "You have no idea how angry I was to hear that and even more confused when I heard Andy said "that is good." I mean Andy knew Harry was mine and James's son so why would she think Lily's sister's blood would keep him safe? The Blacks know all about blood magic after all. That made me realize that something was wrong, badly wrong, so I headed to the only place I knew the Ministry couldn't interfere, and where I had friends, to get answers. I headed to the Goblins and they helped me, by giving me answers and letting me in my vaults to get money and my spare wand I kept there. I also went through the lists of properties James and I owned and finally settled on Godric's Retreat as a place to go when I got Harry, since I had been a part of the Potter family since I was twelve and had never heard of it before I figured Dumbledore wouldn't know about it either."

"But how did you get Harry?"

After making plans and going to check out the property to make sure it would be safe, I apparated to about two miles from the Dursleys and traveled as Padfoot. I planned on sneaking in during the night and just taking him away and explaining when I got him to safety, but while I was waiting in an alley until nightfall (I hadn't been there maybe fifteen minutes when I saw him), he was dragging his trunk down the sidewalk while continuously looking over his shoulder. He was running away from home Remus with no idea where he was going, how to get there or what to do. My kid was scared out of his mind," he growled.

Sirius was frowning in remembrance of the danger his son could have been in if he hadn't been there, the thought still gave him heart palpitations just thinking about what could have happened if he had ran into somebody like Malfoy that night.

"Anyway thankfully I had cleaned up while at Godric's Retreat and shaved while also cutting my hair. Harry didn't recognize me as the escaped convict he had seen on the Muggles' news. I thought he was going to hex me at first the way he was holding his wand, but I finally got him to calm down enough to at least hear me out. He finally agreed to come with me and spend the night and listen to my story, especially when I told him I had ways to prove what I would tell him. It helped that I had his Birth Certificate on me that I had taken out of my vault. But he made me promise that I would take him to Gringotts the next day to get money from his vault if he still wanted to leave."

"You have no idea how glad I was that he didn't ask me to do that the next day. I really didn't want to break my promise, but I wasn't losing my son again after just getting him back."

"I don't blame you there. What about beating Voldemort three times?"

"Well you know about when he was a baby and also seeing that memory in the Chamber. He also faced him in his first year, because the oh so wise Dumbass, err I mean Dumbledork, well you get the idea, Anyway he hired a teacher that was being possessed by Voldemort. Evidently he was actually sticking out of the back of his head, the man wore a turban that stunk to high heaven but evidently that wasn't suspicious enough to worry anybody enough to make him remove it. Can you imagine ten months of being taught by Voldemort? Do you see now why I have taken over the school with the Founders' blessings?"

"Sweet Merlin!" Remus gasped out. "But how did Harry beat him?"

"I don't really know since he hasn't told me the story yet, but trust me I will find out. I just haven't wanted to push him too much, he has been through so much in these last three weeks, finding out all these things, finding out his whole life has been a lie and he was just a pawn to an old man he had trusted. Then the pain he endured having those blocks taken off, having to learn to control his magic since he is so much more powerful now, all that while having to get use to having a father, an over-protective one at that, I have to admit after all the things I have learned so far."

"He seems like he really cares about you, from what I saw tonight."

"Oh, we have definitely bonded. I worry that I might be treating him younger than he is sometimes, but I lost so many years with him, plus he looks younger than he is, thanks to the abuse and neglect he suffered at the Dursleys, but I think he likes when I do that, because he never had anybody to do it before. He laps up any affection I show him like a dog dying of thirst when given water. Merlin, Moony when I think about my baby being mistreated like that I really want to kill anybody that had anything to do with it, but I know my son needs me, and I won't let anybody take him from me again."

"Padfoot, I'm so sorry for not giving you the benefit of the doubt, for not being there for Harry. I should've done something," apologized Remus.

"I'll tell you the truth Remus, at first I was upset with you, but when I realized Dumbledumb had obliviated everyone who knew anything I realized it wasn't your fault. I forgave you at that moment. I have to tell you though old friend, Harry hasn't forgiven you, yet, but I know he will when he gets to know you, but until then if he is rude in anyway to you because of this I want you to tell me about it."

"No Sirius, he has the right to be mad at me."

"Being mad, yes. Rude, no. He knows how I feel about this and I am serious about you telling me if he is.I have been honest with him from the start of what I expect from him, he has the same rules James was raised with and I was expected to follow from Christmas vacation second year from Dad Potter. He also has the same consequences, we talked about this the second day we were together. I love my son, but I want him raised the way he would have been raised if I had raised him from his birth. I intend to be a father like Charlus Potter was, the best I can possibly be."

"I guess I can understand that, I know how much you admired him after all." Remus agreed. "I have another question, I thought you said I was going to still teach here, but when you were talking to the Founders you introduced me as the DADA Professor for now. Why is that?"

"Ahh, about that... look I know you like DADA the best, but I am trying to fix things so that I have great teachers in every subject. First of all I'm dropping DADA as it is evidently jinxed with every teacher only lasting a year at the most, so it will no longer be a class here, but instead I am going to have a class called Spells in a Defensive Setting (SDS) in a whole new classroom. The thing is I know you could handle teaching this class, but you are so versatile I can have you teach a different class and hopefully get Moody to take over the new defense class, that way I will have two great teachers, but I doubt if Moody would take another class. I'm hoping he will take this one though," he explained apologetically.

"So what do you want me to teach?" he asked afraid he was going to say Potions, even though it was his worst class while he was a student.

"Well I was hoping you would agree to take over the History of Magic class, because Binns will no longer be a Professor here. He can stay as a ghost but not teaching, or should I say attempting to teach, the students here, because we both know only people who want to go that extra mile in their studying really learn anything from Binns. Now all of this depends on Moody of course as I may need you to take SDS until I can find somebody else for that or the History class if he doesn't agree."

"Hopefully he will agree, because he would be a great teacher, I still remember how much you and James sang his praises when he was you Auror trainer. And as for the History class I have no problem with taking over that class, as I really think History is an important subject, but not the way Binns teaches it."

"Thanks Remus, I appreciate it. I know you would be great in any class, well except Potions, and I just couldn't bring myself to do that to the students, if I did Hogwarts would probably curse me," he said laughing.

"Not funny, Padfoot," Remus said with a pout, even though secretly he agreed.

"I thought it was funny," he said sniggering. "Okay are you going to stay here tonight, we have three extra bedrooms?"

"No, I think I will use the quarters provided for the DADA Professor that way Harry won't think I'm pushing myself in too fast."

"I'm not letting you distance yourself from either one of us, but I will agree to this right now. We probably should let him get to know you a little first before we throw you at him first thing in the morning. He lets his defenses down then and knowing him he won't like that until he knows you better."

"Well then I will go for now as you only have seven hours until your meeting with the Tonks. Good night, Padfoot, its good to have you back."

"Thanks Moony, good night, I'll see you in the morning. Why don't you meet me here about a quarter after eight and I should know then which class you will be able to take?"

"I'll do that," he promised as he left.

Sirius headed off to his room, after calling for Dobby and requesting he have tea and scones ready in the lounge at half past seven in the morning. He couldn't believe the master suite when he entered it, he had expected Gryffindor colors, not a mixture of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors. It was beautifully decorated in black and red from the duvet to the walls, the floor to the curtains. The king-sized four poster was a beautiful black that matched the rest of the furniture, except for the four red over-stuffed chairs sitting in front of the massive fireplace, which were a beautiful red that was peppered with tiny black dots.

He went into the ensuite and took a quick shower before heading to bed. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, but he couldn't help smiling at how much they had accomplished today.

Sirius Black woke up at five after seven the next morning, so of course he was running late, which he wasn't happy about, by the time he shaved and got dressed in another formal robe with the same crests he wore the day before. He knew he needed to make sure everybody kept in mind that he was the one calling the shots. It would also help them to remember he was a free man.

Just as he stepped into the drawing room he heard a knock on the door, as he hurried to answer it, he was wondering if Harry was up yet, but he didn't have time to check as the Tonks were here for their meeting. Hopefully Harry would come out soon or he would have to make sure to make time to wake him before Moody arrived.

With a smile upon his face he greeted his favorite cousin and her husband, "Andi and Ted it is so good of you to come. I hope you slept well last night and are ready for the propositions I have for you both."

Andromeda wrapped her arms around him with a bone-crushing hug and said, "Sirius, thank Merlin you are out of that terrible place and free again. I'm so happy that you're as sane as ever."

"Well that's not saying much Andi, love, since he was never sane to begin with," Ted Tonks laughed.

"Thanks a lot Ted," Sirius said with a fake pout as he held out his hand in welcome.

"But seriously Sirius it is great to see you again."

"You too, I'm so glad that you could come this morning.. First of all I want to tell you that I have every intention to bringing you back into the Black family. I'm also kicking Bellatrix out but I will dissolve her marriage first. As for Narcissa, I will be dissolving her marriage as well but whether she stays in the family will depend on her and her attitude when I talk to her. Please tell me if you don't want back in the family or not, because I don't want to force you if you are against the idea."

"Oh Sirius, I would love to be re-instated into the Black family. Nymphadora deserves to be able to claim her heritage and I would love to have your son to claim me as family as well."

"That is wonderful, but I'm going to wait until you get your memories back, but hopefully you will make an appointment with the Goblins soon. Now as for what else I wanted to talk to you about, it's actually the reason I wanted to talk to you so early this morning, because I need..."

At that moment Harry walked into the drawing room dressed in his Gryffindor robes saying, "good morning, Dad. Oops, sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"That,s okay Pup, come here and meet your Aunt Andi and Uncle Ted. This is Andromeda and Ted Tonks," he told him while pulling him close with a hand across his shoulders.

"Andi, Ted this is my son, Harry James Sirius Potter-Black."

"Hello Harry," Ted said holding out his hand, which Harry seemed to shake reluctantly.

"Hi!"

When they were done shaking hands Andromeda engulfed him in a hug and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I hope we can be very close."

"Yes, Ma'am. He then turned towards Sirius and said, "Dad is it okay if I go meet Hermione and Neville now?"

Sirius noticed the coldness his son was showing his family, but he didn't say anything to him at the moment. He knew Harry thought that Andi and Ted should have stood behind him when he was accused and thrown in prison, but at least he was being polite. Merlin, he hated to have to talk to Harry about forgiving the others again, he wasn't under any misunderstandings, he knew that it wasn't that the people forgot Harry, but that they had forgotten to be loyal to his dad that bothered Harry so much. Harry was too forgiving when it came to the injustices that were done to him, but Merlin forbid that somebody hurt someone he cared about.

The Tonks noticed that Sirius seemed to hesitate about letting him go, but then he said, "Okay Pup, but only to Gryffindor tower then straight to the Great Hall for breakfast, I don't want you missing any meals after all those nutrient potions you had to take this summer. I also want you to be careful as I'm sure the Death Eaters' kids that are here might have a grudge to pick with you, they won't be able to hex you, but they may try to beat you up, so stay with your friends, also if anybody tries anything call for Dobby and have him bring you straight to me. Got it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but he did agree."Sure thing Dad, I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"I mean it, Harry James," he said sternly.

"I know, Dad, I'll remember. I'll be fine. See you at the meeting," he said in a different tone, because he knew if he wasn't careful his dad would change his mind. Lord the man was way too protective, but it was also, great to have somebody care about what he did and what happened to him.

"Okay go have fun."

"Bye everybody."

The Tonks jumped when they heard four voices behind them say good-bye to the boy. Turning around they saw a portrait that took their breath away. They noticed that the picture of Hogwarts looked just like how the castle looked when they saw it this morning.

When Sirius noticed them looking at the portrait he introduced them to the Founders, but after everybody said their hellos Ted was the one to ask, "why does that castle show the extra tower, plus how is there an extra tower on the castle this morning?"

It was Rowena Ravenclaw who answered him, "that is the Founders' Tower, which became visible again when our Heirs said the password to get in here last night. It's always been here but a Heir had to call it forth to be visible."

"Wow! That must have been what we felt last night when the tapestry turned into a door." Sirius told them in awe.

"Yes, we're so glad to finally having someone living in these quarters again," Helga added.

"Sirius you might want to finish your business with these two, since you only have fifteen minutes before your next appointment," Godric pointed out.

"Thanks Granddad, you're right." Then turning to the two people in the room with him, he said, "I want to offer you both jobs, I know you both are working right now, but I really need you to take a teaching job here. I need people I can trust as well as people who know their stuff."

"What?" they both asked at once.

"Andi, I want you to take the Potions class as well as being Head of Slytherin. You have a Potions Mastery, I know you've been working at St. Mungos, but I also know you wanted to actually be a Potions Professor here when you were at school. I even remembered that Dumbledore promised you that you could have the job if Slughorn ever retired."

"Really? I don't remember that," both of the Tonks exclaimed together.

"It's probably something else he made you forget. I sure you will remember after the Goblins give you back your memories. Anyway as for being Head of Slytherin, well you were a Slytherin who didn't end up following Voldemort, so that will help to keep some of them from believing the things he spouted off. Plus if Draco Malfoy does end up staying here maybe you can be a good influence on him. Think about it while I explain to Ted his job, if he wants it."

"Now Ted, I think you know as well as I do that wizards have a hard time fitting into the muggle world, even ones that take Muggle Studies, like Arthur Weasley. I mean the man's job has to do with muggles all of the time, but he can't even say words right or dress to blend very well. When Harry told me this I asked Godric about it, and he told me the problem is that the Professor is a pure-blood using books that have nothing newer than 1950 in it. Is it any wonder we can't blend in like we should? If this continues our world will be found out, plus it doesn't show just how intelligent that muggles are.'

I have decided that we need to make Muggle Studies mandatory for all pure-bloods and those half-bloods that are raised in the wizarding world. This will be mandatory from first through Owls and an elective after that. Ted, I want you to take this position and I'm hoping you will because we need you. You think about it while I get Andi's answer."

"Actually Sirius, we need a few minutes alone to talk about this," Andi informed him.

At that moment somebody knocked on the door, so Sirius said, "okay, you two go through that door over there and talk while I talk to Moody."

They went into a sitting room that was painted in a pale yellow with nice comfy furniture to talk, while Sirius went and let Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody in. He just hoped Moody wouldn't have him at wand point the whole time, as he knew how paranoid the man was. He was sure to be even more so, after finding out last night that Dumbledweeb had messed with his mind, since Sirius knew that the old fool was one of a very few that Moody had trusted.

Opening the door he greeted the man with, "Hey Moody, how's the greatest and most paranoid Auror in the world doing this fine day?"

"I am only the greatest, because I am the most paranoid, Black," growled Moody with his wand pointing at Sirius. "Now tell me what was the first thing I said to you and Potter when you started at the academy?"

In a fair imitation of Moody's voice he responded with, "Now listen up you two, I've heard all about you always pulling pranks and joking around, now I'm warning you, I won't stand for any of that nonsense here, because it can get you or others killed. I don't care if your father or the man you, Black consider a father is my boss, you will be out the door faster than you can say,'but it was funny' do you hear me?"

Moody lowered his wand and said with approval, "word for word, I'm impressed Black."

"Well after hearing that I know I will lose the little bit of respect I just earned unless I ask you a question to prove your identity, so saying that, what was the first prank James and I played on you?"

With a scowl Moody answered, "you sent me roses with a card saying they were from Minerva McGonagall and asking to meet her that night at the Leaky Cauldron, but when I got there only you and Potter were there, which by the way wasn't funny."

'Yeah about that, we didn't know at the time that you had feelings for the woman, or we would never have done it," he admitted sheepishly.

"What are you talking about, Black," the man demanded.

"Please don't tell me that, that manipulative old goat made you forget you and Minnie were engaged to be married when I was arrested, too."

"WHAT!" shouted a flabbergasted Moody.

"You really need to see the goblins soon, there is no doubt about that, but until then I'm not going to say anymore about your personal life. I'm sorry for telling you that way though.," he admitted.

"Right, then what did you want me to meet you for?"

"I want to offer you a job teaching a brand new class here at Hogwarts."

"Now, you are still surprising me, I thought you were going to offer me the DADA job."

"I would if we were going to still have a DADA class, but since we're not, I..."

"You cannot be really planning to get rid of the most important class there is in this school," Moody demanded interrupting him while pacing around the room instead of sitting like Sirius offered as Sirius sat down.

"Whoa, hold up Moody, I know it's an important class, but hear my reasoning first, before you berate me. Evidently the job is cursed, nobody has held the job for more than a year for about twenty-five years now, some of the professors have even died, so I'm going to drop DADA and start a whole new class in a new classroom. It's called Spells in a Defensive Setting, SDS for short, not only will it be teaching how to fight the Dark Arts, but it will show how to use transfiguration and charms in a defensive way, something along what you taught us in Auror training actually," he explained.

This brought the man up short. "That sounds like a better class than what they have now, and it might actually work to break the curse."

"I hope so, because these kids need and deserve a real teacher."

"But what about your friend, Lupin? I thought you said he was still going to teach here."

"Oh he is, but if I can get you to take this job, he will become the new History of Magic Professor, so the kids can actually learn something there as well."

"Won't he be mad about you giving me this job and moving him to a different one?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "I have already talked to him about this last night, he agreed that it sounded like a way to get two better classes for the students."

"Well if that's the case then..."

But he was interrupted as somebody knocked on the door and a door opened on the other side of the room at the same time. Moody had his wand in his hand faster than you could blink, with his normal eye on the people who just entered the room, but his magical eye staring at the door from the hallway.

"Its okay, Moody that should be Remus at the door."

"It is," Moody growled. "Why are the Tonks here?"

'I've offered them jobs, too, now let me get the door, and I will find out everybody's answers about the jobs they have been offered."

"Good morning, Moony. I hope you slept well. Come in and say hello to everybody."

"Hey Padfoot, I slept fine if you can call being plagued with thoughts of how much of my life I've forgotten about, or what could be so bad that you won't talk about it until I get my memories back, is considered fine that is."

"I'm sorry Remus, but it's going to be hard enough for you to hear without being able to remember at the same time."

"I understand Sirius, but it is a lot to take in."

"I know and I wish that none of you had to go through this, but it can't be helped now, all we can do is get you guys back your memories and try to fix the mistakes Dumbleshite caused in all of our lives. But for now come in and say hello to my other guests."

Everybody came into the room and sat down, while Sirius offered them all tea and scones before broaching the subject on what they had decided about his job offers.

"Well Andi, what do you say? Will you take the Potions job and Head of Slytherin," he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Andi looked at her husband and decided to answer for both of them at his nod. "I will Sirius, and Ted has also, decided to take the Muggles Studies job as well."

"Really?" he questioned while turning to Ted who just nodded and smiled. "That's great! Now we have two classes that are already going to be better for the students. So what have you decided Moody?"

"I'm probably going to regret this, but I will take the job for your new defense class," he grumbled.

"New defense class?" Ted and Andi asked as one.

"Yeah, I'm throwing out Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it is supposed to be cursed and starting a new class called Spells in a Defensive Setting, called SDS for short," he explained, before turning back to Moody and saying, "thanks, I think you will do a great job.

"But what about Remus," Andi asked Sirius with a frown.

But it was Remus who answered, "I'm going to take over History of Magic classes."

This is great that makes five classes for sure taken care of with new teachers, well that is if Minerva will become Headmistress, I guess."

"Then who will teach Transfiguration class," wondered Ted.

"That's simple, I'm going to, as well as take over duties as Deputy Headmaster. Remus will be Head of Gryffindor. But all of that is only if Minerva will take the top job, of course, because if she won't then I'm going to be stuck being Headmaster"

"Hopefully she will take the job Padfoot, just to keep the castle standing," Remus said with a smirk.

"Oh very funny, Moony! I'll have you know I could do the job better than Dumblebum, at least I wouldn't hire a teacher being possessed by Voldy to teach the kids," he told him with a pout.

"That's true," he agreed.

But at the same time the other three yelled, "WHAT?"

So once again he explained what he knew about Harry's first year, and while the others were trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Voldemort was in the school with the children for a whole year, he told them they should head down to breakfast before the meeting.

But as they were walking down to the Great Hall Ted asked, "what about the Muggles Studies professor, Sirius?"

"Well she will have one of two choices, she can either leave or take the new class I'm going to be starting," he explained.

"What class?" Remus and Andi asked together.

"It's a new class called Magical Studies. It will be the opposite of the Muggles Studies class, where things like magical, transportation, money, laws, customs, etc... will be taught. It will be mandatory for the first five years for all muggleborns and half-bloods raised in the muggle world, with an elective option for NEWT students."

"That is definitely a class I wish we had available when I started here," Ted assured him. "It would make it easier for people like me to have fit in."

"Yeah, when Harry was telling me the reason he never bought himself new muggle clothes was because he didn't know how to exchange his galleons into pounds, it made me realize that we were not helping those kids fit into our world anymore than we were learning to fit into the muggle world. I hope with this class maybe the muggleborns won't be treated so badly."

"Wow, Sirius, you've really been thinking about this, haven't you?" Remus smiled with pride at his friend.

"Of course I have, Remus. This is not only my birthright, but more importantly my son's. I want Hogwarts to be something he can be proud to pass on to his kids someday."

They all thought about that as they made their way to the Great Hall.

After Harry left his Dad and the Tonks he headed up to Gryffindor tower, because he wanted to see Hermione and Neville badly. Hermione because she was his best friend, at least he hoped she still was, after what he found out about Ron, he was kind of afraid to trust his own judgement on such things. And as for Neville, after what his Dad had told him about what had happened to Neville's parents he was hoping to be a better friend to him. He still couldn't believe he had never asked Neville about why he was living with his Gran, but maybe it wasn't so strange since he was taught to not ask questions from an early age.

While still lost in his own thoughts he heard a shout from the landing above him, looking up he saw Hermione and Neville beaming down on him.

The next thing he knew he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Hermione, as she said, "oh Harry, why didn't you tell me all of that stuff when we were on the train? Why did you wait to tell me with everybody else? Don't you trust me Harry? You don't really believe that Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are that bad do you?"

"Hermione breathe already. Hey Neville. Did you have a good summer? I didn't get to talk to you before now."

"Harry James Potter don't you ignore my questions," fumed Hermione with her arms crossed.

"First of all Hermione, that isn't my name. I figured you at least would have remembered hearing that last night," he said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so use to calling you that when you do something wrong, it is second nature by now. I know you name is Harry James Sirius Potter-Black, and I promise to start calling you that when you do something to tick me off."

"Or maybe you could just stop telling me off all the time. I have a Dad to do that now, and trust me he doesn't need your help in that department." he pointed out to her.

"He's not mean to you, is he?" demanded Hermione looking at him worriedly.

"Of course not Hermione, he's not the Dursleys. He just has rules he expects me to follow like any parent would, or are you telling me your parents let you do whatever you want?"

"Well no, but my parents haven't been in prison for 12 years either," she said defensively.

"What has that got to do with anything? It's not like he wanted to be locked away, or even did anything to be there in the first place," Harry grumbled angrily.

"Oh no, Harry I know that, I didn't mean anything by it honestly. Please don't be mad at me, she begged him.

"It's okay Hermione, that's just a touchy subject with me. Come on guys lets get some breakfast before the meeting starts," he said leading the way back down the stairs.

What's going to happen in the meeting Harry," Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see, Hermione, this meeting is something Dad is going to do, not me. I'm just another student here when it comes to this," he explained.

But this left Hermione looking disappointed that she wasn't going to find out anything before everybody else, but her mind was taken off of that as they entered the Great Hall. The commotion inside was enough to raise the roof, and she saw why immediately, evidently the Daily prophet owls had already started delivering the paper. As they took their seats at the Gryffindor table Hedwig dropped one right in front of Harry, and reading the headlines was enough to tell them why the noise was so out of control.

"Here Hermione why don't you read out the title of the articles for us. I don't think we will have time to read the paper now, because we need to eat and the meeting will be starting soon," Harry said while glancing at his watch.

Hermione took the paper and stared at the picture of Harry and his Dad covering more than half of the front page, she wondered where the reporter got it as she hadn't seen any cameras last night, but it was definitely one of Sirius Black with his arm around her best friend's shoulders from last night. She couldn't help admiring how handsome they both looked before reading aloud, so Harry and Neville could hear, while also noticing that Collin Creevey and and a couple of his friends were also listening to her.

"I'll read all of the front page since there isn't a lot of words, because the picture takes up so much of it if that's alright," she told them.

**Daily Prophet **

**Special Edition **

**By our own Rita Skeeter**

_Last night I was invited along with many other guests, among them the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones, Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, Lucius Malfoy, and Director of Gringotts Goblin Ragnok just to mention a few. We were the invited guests of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He had invited us to Hogwarts welcoming feast so he could reveal some truths he told us that would set Magical Britain on it's ears. I can tell you after hearing these things I can promise you that the public will be reeling in shock just like all of us in the Great Hall of Hogwarts were last night._

_I can also promise you that everything in these stories are real and accurate. Not only did I take a magical oath to tell the truth nothing more, nothing less, but Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's Saviour did also take a magical vow to tell the absolute truth, which he proved many times that he was doing by performing a Lumos charm throughout the the telling of the following stories._

_Please read this paper thoroughly, as a lot of things in our world are going to be changing after last night. Many people left the Great Hall in the custody of Aurors to await trial for the crimes that were revealed. Don't say I didn't warn you that shock will be part of your morning. Those with weak constitutions may want to have calming draughts on hand before reading this paper._

"Well that was the front page," she informed them, just as she noticed Sirius Black, Professor Lupin and three of the guests from last night entered the Great Hall and headed up to the head table and sat down. "Your dad is here now, maybe we should wait to read the headlines later."

"No, we have time, see they are all going to eat breakfast first," Harry reassured her. He noticed his Dad accept the paper from Professor Flitwick and start looking through it quickly, before he started talking quietly to Professor McGonagall.

"Okay, if you're sure. Here are the titles of the articles."

**Sirius Black, an Innocent Man Locked Up Without a Trial!**

**Peter Pettegrew Alive and Hiding as a Family Pet, Not a Hero, But a Traitor and Mass Murderer!**

**Death Eater Teaches at Hogwarts, Severus Snape Never Changed Sides!**

**Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater Responsible for Opening the Chamber of Secrets Last Year!**

**Albus Dumbledore Obliviated Those** **That trusted Him, So He Could Control Boy-Who-Lived!**

**Harry Potter Not Really His Name! Lily Potter Not His Mother!**

**Heirs to All Four Founders Found! Hogwarts has a New Lord Who Has taken Over The Sovereign Nation!**

**Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and His Senior Under Secretary Arrested on Accepting Bribes Charges!**

**Death Eaters Who Claimed the Imperius to be Rounded Up, Arrested and Given Trials Under Veritaserum!**

**Boy-Who-Lived Placed in an Abusive Home By Albus Dumbledore!**

**Molly Weasley, Nee Prewitt Steals from Our Saviour and Plans with Albus Dumbledore to Trap Him in Loveless Marriage!**

**Sirius Black has Ten Lordships, More than Anyone in History!**

**Albus Dumbledore Puts Blocks on Harry Potter- Black's Magic!**

**Bartemius Crouch Arrested for Locking Up a Scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Without a Chance to defend himself!**

**Albus Dumbledore had Our Saviour Kidnapped from His Father the Same Day He Saved Us All!**

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Really Named Tom Marvolo Riddle With a Muggle Father!**

**Goblins Help Lord Black Prove Crimes Against Him and His Son!**

"Wow, I can't believe it, everyone of those stories take up at least a whole page. Those are the only stories in the paper, too." Hermione informed them. She looked like she was going to go back and start reading the articles when Sirius Black stood up and the food disappeared from the tables.

The whole Hall fell silent, not knowing what to expect from the man who they had spent so many years thinking was a mass murderer. Quite a few people looked at the man with fear in their eyes. Noticing this he tried to put them at ease.

"Okay everybody, I know that you still have misgivings about me and my innocence even though it was proved beyond a shadow of doubt last night, but we have to get past this if we are going to be sharing the same castle for the next ten months. I'm innocent and I mean nobody any harm unless they try to harm my son or myself, if you aren't planning on doing that than we will get along fine," he assured them.

"Now it is time to tell you about the changes I have in store for Hogwarts. We will have new Professors, new classes, even losing some classes, the points system will be fairer and detentions will not endanger any students. The wards on the school will be updated so no dangerous beasts will be able to get inside the building or even leave the Forbidden Forest. The students, their education and their safety are the first priority for Hogwarts and it's staff. Which is how it should have been all along."

"Well lets start with the jobs you know are now open, Professor McGonagall has just agreed to become our new Headmistress..."

"I thought you were in control of the school," sneered Draco Malfoy interrupting the man.

"You see Mr. Malfoy, even though I own the school and the Headmistress will not be allowed to make any new rules or go against what will be set down for her to follow without my consent, she will be in charge of running the school on a day to day basis, as she has more experience in this sort of thing. I on the other hand with become Deputy Headmaster, so I can learn from her experiences, and I will also be the new Transfiguration Professor. I would also appreciate it if you would not interrupt me again. Anyone with questions can ask after I get done with all of the announcements."

"Now for Potions and the Slytherin's Head of House, both of those positions will be filled by Andromeda Tonks." There was a commotion of snarling coming from the Slytherin table at this announcement, but one glare from Lord Black was enough to quiet them down.

"Professor Tonks is well qualified for both jobs as she has a Mastery in Potions and was a Slytherin herself," he told them with finality. "You will give her the respect she deserves or find yourselves in negative points as well as many detentions, or you can find yourselves a new school, this is non-negotiable."

"Now Defense Against the Dark Arts is to be stricken from the curriculum." At the dumbfounded looks staring back at him he decided to explain. "I know you are all thinking, but that is an important subject, and I do agree, but as the subject seems to be jinxed, I have decided to throw it out and introduce a new subject. We will now be having a class called Spells in a Defensive Setting, SDS for short, It will not only teach what was in DADA, but also how to use Transfiguration and Charms defensively, something on the lines of what Aurors learn in their training. The new Professor will be none other than the ex-Head Auror Alastor Moody, who actually trained me when I was a rookie Auror. I can promise you the man is a genius when it comes to defense."

Hermione turned to Harry and started whispering to him, "I thought Professor Lupin was going to be our teacher for Defense."

"I'm sure Dad will explain if you give him time," he told her, but at that time he noticed the glare his Dad was sending at the two of them. "Dang Hermione, you're getting us in trouble. Don't you know it's disrespectful to talk when someone is talking?" Trying to look apologetic he shut his mouth and turned away from Hermione.

Sirius was not happy to see his son and his friend talking while he was. How could he expect the others to show him respect if his own son wasn't. Harry knew that being respectful was one of his rules, it looked like they would be having a discussion on respect later, but for now he needed to get back to the announcements.

"Now I'm sure many of you are wondering why Professor Lupin won't be teaching the new Defense class, well that is because he will be teaching the History of Magic class instead. Binns will no longer be teaching at this school. he may stay on as a ghost if he wishes, but the education of our students have to come first before the feelings of a ghost who isn't actually teaching anything. I'm sorry if that seems harsh to Binns, but I need to worry more about the future of our world and if you don't learn about our history how can you avoid the same mistakes those in the past made?"

"Now the next is Muggles Studies which will be having a few changes. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to Professor Burbage about this, but she will no longer be teaching that class. I will give her a choice in what she does next but first I want to cover the new Muggles Studies. It will be taught by Ted Tonks who is a muggleborn. We will also be having new books that are actually newer editions and that I will personally provide for the students. Now you should know that Muggles Studies is a mandatory class for all pure-bloods and half-bloods raised in the magical world for first through fifth year and an elective for NEWT students."

At this announcement there was angry muttering coming from most of the pure-bloods and Hermione. Harry and Neville looked at her like she was crazy, but it was Neville who asked, "why are you mad?"

"I wanted to take Muggles Studies," she sulked.

"You don't need it though Hermione, plus Dad has something for the muggleborns and half-bloods raised in the muggle world as well if you will give him time to explain," he snapped tired of her complaining and interruptions. He could tell his Dad wasn't happy that he was talking again.

"Quiet!" Sirius roared "I told you last night things were changing at Hogwarts and you either accept it or you can leave. Our world is in danger of being found out because wizards don't know how to fit into the muggle world. It doesn't help that you are being taught things from the 1950's by a pure-blood. That is changing and you will take this class if you fit into that category. of course there will be some exceptions like my son who is a pure-blood, but since he was raised in the muggle world he won't need the class, and if others can prove they don't need it for the same reasons well then you will take the other new mandatory class."

"Because there will also, be a class called Magical Studies, that will be mandatory for all muggleborns and half-bloods raised in the muggle world for years one through five and an elective for NEWT students. It will teach things like magical transportation, money, laws and customs and so forth. It will help you fit into our world easier. I am hoping that Professor Burbage will take the teaching of this class, as I feel she will do a great job of it," he said as he looked toward the woman with his eyebrow raised in a questioning way.

She looked pensive for a moment then nodded her head in agreement. He smiled at her in gratitude before turning back to the students and adding, "I will also be furnishing the book for this class."

He then turned to Hagrid and said, "Hagrid I've been informed you were made the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, and I want you to know I think you will do a great job at it, but we will need to discuss what you have planned and that the creatures you teach are age appropriate. I also want you to take some tutoring from your colleagues so you can study for your OWLs since you have now be proven innocent of what you were expelled for. I don't know if you will be allowed to carry a wand in the rest of the magical world, but you have my permission to carry one on my land, and I will do what I can to make sure you can in the rest of the world as well."

"Thank you, Sirius," Hagrid said smiling through his tears as he blew his nose.

"No problem Hagrid, I know what it's like to be punished for something you didn't do, and I want to give you back your rights, that should never have been taken from you on the word of one kid, without any investigation or trial."

"I am sorry to have to inform Professor Trelawney that Divination will no longer be taught at Hogwarts. It is not a subject that can be taught, either you are a seer or you're not. I see she didn't come to the meeting, but she will be given a pension and retired from here."

"The rest of the Professors will keep their current jobs if they are so inclined, as I have heard nothing but good about them. I do have two more people to talk to about their jobs and I'm sorry to say both will be on probation until they prove they are doing a better job, or they prove they don't deserve the chance."

He then turned to the Librarian and said, "Madam Pince, you have a problem with the way you treat the students who come into the Library. You act like you are doing them a favor to let them read the books and you scare them away if they are just looking around. The Library is a place they go to browse and find a book to read, if they are scared away from it they won't want to go there anymore and will eventually stop trying to read just to be reading. The Library does not belong to you, but to the students of this school, for their learning and their enjoyment. It is your job to take care of the books so they will be able to read them, if you can not do this then you will be retired and I will find somebody to handle the Library who realizes that. That is why I say you are on probation to see if you can treat the students of this school better."

"Now Mr. Filch, you are also on probation, your treatment of the students is atrocious and it will not be tolerated anymore. You will no longer be allowed to punish any student or supervise any detentions. If you are ever heard threatening to whip, hang students with chains, or kill a student again you will be out of this school so fast you will think you actually flew. Do I make myself clear?"

Before he could answer three voices said at once, "KILL?" McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were outraged to think somebody threatened to kill a student.

"Yes, last year when his cat was petrified he threatened to kill my son just because he was one of the first ar the scene. I'm telling you now, that the only reason he isn't immediately fired is because I am going to give him a chance to become a better person, but he needs to know that he is only getting this one chance. Is that understood Mr. Filch?"

Filch looked like he wanted to complain, but he decided he better not because of the look on Black's face. He couldn't believe that brat was now in charge of the school and his job. He knew if he opened his mouth he would start a tirade so he just nodded to the man in agreement instead.

"Well that takes care of all the staffing, but now we need to talk about the points and detentions. Detentions first, no student will ever again be given a detention that puts them in danger. Is that clear?" he demanded in a harsh voice, as he looked at all the staff but settled his gaze on McGonagall.

While McGonagall looked at him like he was crazy, the others were giving each other confused looks, but it was Sprout who said, "of course, we wouldn't give such a detention."

"I have to disagree, when Professor McGonagall put four first years in so much danger she almost got my son killed by assigning a detention in the Forbidden Forest starting at 11:00 o'clock at night to find a unicorn that had been hurt by something or someone without knowing what caused the unicorn to be hurt in the first place. There will be no detentions in the Forbidden Forest for anyone under a six year and that is only if it is during the daytime and if Hagrid does not leave them alone for even a second, if there is something dangerous going on the staff will handle it or call in the Aurors. That is something else that is non-negotiable," he stated with fire in his eyes as he looked at the professor he had always looked up to the most. He was hoping he wasn't making a mistake naming her Headmistress, after the things his son had told him she did, especially in his first year.

The other Professors looked at McGonagall like she had grown a second head. They could not believe she would do such a thing, but the guilty look on her face told them she had indeed done such a thing.

"I'm sorry about that, truly I am, but Dumbledore told me to assign that detention, and I'm sorry to say I did against my better judgement," she stated guiltily.

"Well let this be a lesson to you all, even if your new Headmistress is the one giving the order if you think it is wrong bring it to my attention and I will handle it. Nobody should or will endanger the students in this school, no matter who they are," Sirius said with determination.

"Now for the point system, we all know Snape was a big problem when it came to the point system, but he wasn't the only one who was unfair doling out or taking points from students. I know it seems like I'm picking on you Minerva, but as you are the only one besides Snape to ever take points from my son and who he could tell me about points awarded or deducted the most I will be using you as an example for the most part, but rest assured you are not the only one."

"Prefects are not allowed to take points from their siblings just because they say something they don't like to hear. Is that clear Mr. Weasley?" he asked glaring at the oldest Weasley in the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sir," Percy Weasley said defiantly.

"Didn't you remove five points from your youngest brother, because he said you were more worried at your chances to be Head Boy instead of your sister?"

"No, it was because he was disrespectful," he denied.

"Maybe so, but what was said was a family matter not a school matter, so you had no right to use your authority that way. That will not be allowed again, and Hogwarts will not remove any points for such things in the future, and the castle will let the Founders know who will inform me of the incident of this is attempted by anyone again, and I promise that prefect will lose their badge for such things.."

Then turning to McGonagall he asked, "Minerva would you like to tell me about the night my son and three other first years were caught out after curfew, the night they earned the detention that led to them being in the Forbidden Forest and in danger?"

"What about it? I mean I caught Mr. Malfoy and took points and awarded him a detention, then Mr. Filch caught Miss Granger and your son and took them to my office to wait for me, while he came and informed me. While I was on the way there I found Mr. Longbottom as well, so I took points from all three of them and awarded them a detention each."

"Yes, but how many points did you take from the students?" he demanded.

"I believe it was fifty points each," she answered.

"That's not exactly true. Yes, you did take fifty points each from the Gryffindors, but you only took twenty points from Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to explain why you did such a thing? Would you like to tell me why you took fifty points from your Lions when twenty points is always the amount taken for being out like that? Why did you punish the Gryffindors so unfairly?"

Minerva McGonagall was looking very uncomfortable now. "I don't know, I just thought they should have known better than to act like that."

"What you don't understand is all three of those Gryffindors were trying to help friends, and for that you punished them unfairly, while Mr. Malfoy was trying to get others in trouble and you punished him normally. There is something wrong with that scenario. Did you know that three fourths of the school turned on Harry and his friends for that, the only ones who didn't were the Slytherins who just made it worse by thanking him all the time for putting them in the lead for the cup? For weeks they were shunned and treated horribly because you punished them unfairly."

McGonagall was definitely feeling hot under the collar now, but Sirius Black decided to go on to the next point.

"Now let's talk about Halloween that same year. There was a troll in the school and you, Snape and Quirrel found three first years in a girl's bathroom with a knocked out troll. I know for a fact that Miss Granger told you she went looking for the troll on her own, because she had read about them and thought she could take care of it on her own when the boys found her and saved her. Now would you like to tell me why when you are told a student went looking for danger on her own that you only took five points for that? That was a definite at least twenty point deduction there if not more, plus it should have included at least one detention? Do you see why I have problems with the way the point system is being used?"

McGonagall was actually red with embarrassment as everyone in the school was staring at her in astonishment.

But Sirius didn't wait for her to answer as he continued, "now please don't misunderstand by thinking I condone this next thing, but I still have to point out the ridiculousness of it. The other two first years in that room who ended up saving Miss Granger's life that night had taken out a twelve foot mountain troll on their own, and how did you reward them for saving a fellow student's life? You awarded them five points each. They had done something amazing and truly heroic and you only awarded them five points apiece for that. It was like you were saying Miss Granger's life had no meaning in my opinion."

"We will be going back to the original way the points were awarded or deducted, so all of the Professors need to read the copies of Hogwarts a History the original version while we are not having classes this week..Instead of classes the students will be expected to read the first chapter s of their books for each class and write an essay on each subject explaining what they learned in those chapters."

"This will give the Professors time to work out new lesson plans, especially the new Professors and with their new books. It will also give those that had their memories messed with by Dumbledore the chance to go to Gringotts and get their memories restored. The students will need to make their decisions about whether they are staying on here or not as well, but remember if you need to use the Floo or the school owls to talk to your parents you need to do that soon, because school will continue as normal starting next Monday."

"Oh on a more positive note a good piece of news for the students and Madam Hooch. I will be donating thirty new Cleansweep brooms to the school for the flying class. Students will be able to sign them out on the weekend for a two hour period once a weekend if they want, and as long as they take care of them. If you are not a very experienced flyer I expect you to make sure you have a student at least with you who is though, as we want no accidents."

Cheers were heard in the Great Hall at the latest announcement. Those who did not own their own brooms looked like Christmas had just came early to Hogwarts.

"Now another announcement is that evidently Hogwarts has changed her looks after last night, when you check out Hogwarts on the outside you will notice it now has an extra tower. That is the Founders' Tower and is only visible when the Heirs acknowledge their ancestors."

Sirius finally finished with his announcements by asking if anybody had any questions, so of course Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger you have a question to ask?"

"Yes Sir, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take Muggle Studies as well as Magical Studies?"

"No Miss Granger it won't as that would be unfair to the others in your class as you know all about Muggles, plus I'm hoping we can fix the classes at the same time as the Magical Studies class," he informed her.

This caused Hermione to pout and Harry to roll his eyes at his friend. Yes he understood that she liked to study and be the best at everything, but his Dad was right that would give her an unfair advantage over the other students of that class.

As nobody else seemed inclined to ask questions Sirius called an end to the meeting and told the students to go have fun and enjoy their unexpected holiday. Which caused a commotion as the students started leaving the Great hall in droves.

Hermione and Neville also stood up to leave, but stopped when they noticed that Harry was still sitting looking at the Head table at his Dad. "Aren't you coming Harry," Hermione demanded bossily.

"No, I think Dad wants to talk to me, probably about us talking during his meeting," Harry explained.

"You don't think you will be in trouble do you, Harry," worried Neville.

"Probably just a lecture Neville, one of Dad's rules is about being respectful, and he wasn't happy I kept talking during his meeting.," he assured the timid boy.

"How do you know that Harry," questioned Hermione.

"I could just tell," he told her as he watched his dad approaching them.

"Hey Pup, we need to talk," Sirius said seriously, before turning to the other two and saying, "Hello Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom."

Neville responded, "Hello Lord Black."

While at the same time Hermione said, "Hello Professor Black, we were just trying to get Harry to go outside with us for awhile."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I need to speak to Harry for a little bit, maybe he can meet you later, but probably not until after lunch." Then turning to Harry he said, " come on Pup let's go to the tower and talk."

"Okay Dad," Harry said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall with his Dad. He knew he was in for a lecture, but he didn't care because it meant he had somebody who cared what he did. Plus it was for something he had actually done wrong, not like when he was at the Dursleys where he was always in trouble for things he didn't do. It was wonderful having a Dad who loved him and wanted the best for him and also expected the best of him. He had given up of ever having someone like his Dad in his life and he knew he would never take him for granted like most kids did with their parents.

**Well that is the chapter. I don't know if people liked it or not. I know it didn't cover any trials or anything outside of Hogwarts, but this is what I felt was needed for this story to go on. It depends how this is received if I will continue to write on this story, but I have to say if I go on it will have Sirius/Harry, Father/Son relationship which will probably include punishments down the line, including spankings at some point in time, because we all know Harry tends to put his life in danger and Sirius would not be happy about that. But it will also have some surprises, just a thought. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Changes are Starting

**First of all just to remind everyone. This is a Non-Canon story, it is AU (Author Universe). I have borrowed the characters that J. K. Rowlings invented and changed their world to fit in a way I would have liked to have seen happen. It will have bashing of some characters, so anybody that is offended by bashing of characters should not read. Snape, Dumbledore and Molly Weasley are definitely in that category. So if you are a fan of these characters you won't like my story.**

**The reason I stated this is because I got my first bad reviews. I understand that getting bad reviews are a rite of passage, but to be told my story is not Canon when it says in the summary that it is Non-Canon was pointless. To have complaints about bashing when that was also in the summary, well I don't understand why that reviewer thought they had to say anything as I already knew these things. But I didn't really take offense to the review itself so much, but the fact that she called Harry a brat. If you don't like Harry Potter why are you reading stories about him to begin with?**

**This story will be a Sirius/Harry, Father/Son story. These two characters will be having a better life then JKR gave them. That is what my story is about, making my two favorite characters having a better life.**

**Most of my reviewers asked for more of this story, so I have decided it will be a longer story. I have surprises still in store for you guys. Please read and hopefully enjoy the way it is meant for you to.**

**I have also changed Septima Vector from being female to being a male named Septimus Vector. Sorry but I need him a male for my story.**

**Don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with his world. That honor belongs to JK Rowlings. Thank you for giving us these wonderful characters to play with.**

_**How the last chapter ended.**_

_While at the same time Hermione said, "Hello Professor Black, we were just trying to get Harry to go outside with us for a while."_

_"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I need to speak to Harry for a little bit, maybe he can meet you later, but probably not until after lunch." Then turning to Harry he said, " come on Pup let's go to the tower and talk."_

_"Okay Dad," Harry said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall with his Dad. He knew he was in for a lecture, but he didn't care because it meant he had somebody who cared what he did. Plus it was for something he had actually done wrong, not like when he was at the Dursleys where he was always in trouble for things he didn't do. It was wonderful having a Dad who loved him and wanted the best for him and also expected the best of him. He had given up of ever having someone like his Dad in his life and he knew he would never take him for granted like most kids did with their parents._

**Changes are Starting**

As Lord Black and his son, the Boy-Who-Lived walked out of the Great Hall almost everybody was staring at them. Many different thoughts were going through the minds of those watching them.

Some like the Hufflepuffs were thinking that the changes Lord Black had talked about seemed like a good thing. They were looking forward to a fairer and more just point system. It was also great to know that Filch could no longer punish them.

Most of the Ravenclaws were excited about the new and improved classes. They also thought having the chance to find a good book in the Library without Madam Pince making them feel guilty was a good thing.

From the Slytherin table a wider variety of thoughts were going on. Some like Malfoy and his ilk were beyond pissed at the changes that blood-traitor was making. They didn't want to take Muggle Studies, as they didn't care what those worthless muggles did. It was also galling to know a blood-traitor was going to be their Head of House when their house stood for blood purity. Some of them were thinking maybe it would be better to leave Hogwarts and go to a school like Durmstrang instead of staying here.

While the more neutral Slytherins, the ones that really stood for what Slytherins were noted for, the sly and cunning ones who hid behind masks were thinking that maybe they had a chance of getting their house back to what it should have been. Maybe they would actually have a chance for their house to stop being ostracized, if people like Malfoy could be neutered to stop making them look bad, especially now that Snape was gone. He may have been their Head of House, but they knew he caused a lot of the rift between them and the other houses, after all why would the other houses want to give them a chance when their Head of House was always bullying and taking points off of them for no reason.

People like Oliver Wood and the others who thought flying and Quidditch were important were looking after the man with awe. They were going to have great brooms for the Flying classes, which meant the new recruits for Quidditch would be even better. Plus they were sure if a student wanted to play Quidditch but couldn't because they couldn't afford their own broom, well they just knew Lord Black would let them borrow a school broom for that. Which meant that more students would get the chance to try out. Which in turn would hopefully give them the best players the school had to offer.

The Gryffindor table had a myriad of thoughts going on. The Weasley twins were looking after Harry with serious looks on their faces. They really needed to talk to him, as they were worried he might think they had known what their Mum and siblings had been doing, and nothing was further from the truth. They really liked Harry, they saw him as a cross between a friend, teammate and little brother. It broke their hearts to know that members of their family was hurting the raven-haired teen. They had to see if he still wanted to be their friend, and if he would forgive them for their families actions.

While Percy Weasley was looking after the both of them with resentment. How could Harry say those things about his Mother, Ron and Ginny after all his family had done for him? They let him live in their house for almost a month last summer and this is the thanks they get. Plus evidently Harry had been telling tales to his father to get him to take Percy to task like that about the points. He didn't appreciate Sirius Black more or less threatening to take away his Head Boy badge either.

Colin Creevey and the other Gryffindors who hero-worshipped Harry were staring after him and his Dad with awe and wonderment. Last night seeing their hero in action just made them more of fans, and to now know that he and his dad owned Hogwarts was simply amazing.

Of course most of them female population were just thinking how cute both males were, and imagining themselves being married to either Harry or for some of the older girls, well they were thinking how great it would be to be Lady Black. It didn't matter to them that Sirius Black had been married to James Potter, so he was definitely gay, no they were thinking how they would be the one to get him to like females instead.

Remus, Andi and Ted were smiling after Sirius with pride with how well he had handled the meeting and the changes he planned on making. They realized just how much time and thought he had to have put into his plans for the school. This was the Sirius Black they had always known, the one most people never got to see, because he kept this side of himself hidden except for those he was closest to usually.

Madam Pince and Filch were looking after the man in resentment. Who did that whelp think he was to put them on probation? They had been at this school when he was just a snot-nosed kid and now he was threatening their jobs. It wasn't right.

The Professors who had taught Sirius Black were shocked that he sounded so mature and level-headed. This didn't seem to be the same hot-headed prankster they knew Sirius Black to be. Who was the real Sirius Black? Had Azkaban changed him so much? Or had he been hiding his true self from them? The same way Mr. Potter-Black had been doing it seems.

But there was one Professor who was looking after the two as they left the Great Hall with his mind a virtual sea of thoughts. As he was watching them go joy, love, pride, longing and fear were all running through his mind. He wanted to go to them and tell them who he really was. He wanted to spend time with them and hopefully get them to accept him into their lives, but what if they rejected him? What if him being part of their lives put them in danger? He didn't know what to do, but he got up and walked off to his office to do some serious thinking about his options. He didn't even acknowledge when a student asked, "Professor Vector are you alright?"

Hermione Granger was watching the two walk out with a disgruntled look on her face. She had things she needed to talk to Harry about and Sirius Black kept taking him away when she wanted answers. It was starting to get annoying.

But Neville Longbottom was alternating between watching Harry and Lord Black leave the room and watching the emotions playing across Hermione's face. He could not believe that she wasn't showing the slightest bit of remorse for getting Harry into trouble with his Dad. No instead of remorse on her face she looked put out that she wasn't getting her way. As he turned back to the empty doorway he made a decision, so mustering up all of his courage he decided to take Hermione to task. Remembering how Harry stood up for what he believed in last night made it a little easier as he turned to the bushy-haired girl next to him.

"Hermione didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

"What?" sputtered Hermione, being brought out of her own thoughts so abruptly.

"I said didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

"Of course they did. Why would you ask such a thing?" she demanded.

"Well from what I've seen here this morning, it sure doesn't look like it at all," he informed her bravely.

Hermione just stared at him for a minute, before she said in a very quiet but deadly voice, "I don't understand why you would say such a thing."

"Well, let me list them for you. How about the way you were rude to Harry earlier and saying those things about his Dad being in prison? Or what about talking more than once while Lord Black was talking? I've never seen you do that when Dumbledore was talking, but when Lord Black did you had no problem doing it. Even after Harry told you his Dad was getting mad you did it again, while bringing Harry into it. Then when he came over here you called him Professor Black instead of Lord Black. And instead..."

"He is our Professor so what was wrong with that," she asked angrily. She definitely was not happy with the way Neville was talking to her.

"He may be going to be our Professor, but he is foremost Lord Black, so unless we are in a classroom or something concerning school he should be addressed as Lord Black. After all you read the title of that article stating he has more Lordships than anyone in history. Did you not notice the Crests on his robes?"

"Yes, there were ten of them, so what?'

Hermione, besides the ones mentioned last night, there was four more. I only recognized two of those, but both of those are awe inspiring to say the least."

"Why? Whose crest were they?"

"One was the Crest of Merlin and the other Le Fay. The most famous wizard and witch in all time. Sirius Black is Lord Merlin and Lord Le Fay, which makes the man the closest thing to royalty we have in our world."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. By the way you interrupted me a minute ago, which is another thing that makes it look like you weren't taught manners. Like I was saying, you got Harry in trouble with his Dad and you don't even look the least bit sorry about that. Instead you were looking perturbed that you weren't getting your way. I don't know about your parents, but my Gran would have been furious with me for talking when such an important person was talking. And even though Harry told you it was disrespectful and that one of his Dad's rules was to be respectful, you don't act the least bit concerned that you got him in trouble."

Now Hermione was looking red-faced. She knew her parents wouldn't have been happy with her either if she had been talking while they were, especially if they were having an important meeting at the time. Why did she do that? Neville was right she never talked like that when Professor Dumbledore was talking. And Harry did say he was in trouble, but she just acted like that was no big deal. Harry was her friend and she sure wasn't acting like it this morning.

Still red in the face she turned to Neville and said, "Thanks Neville, I really needed to hear that. I will apologize to both Harry and Lord Black when I see them again."

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude to you, Hermione, but I could tell Harry felt really bad going against his Dad's rules, but I do think he will appreciate you apologizing to both him and his Dad. Especially his Dad as he seems very defensive of him, which truthfully you can't blame him for acting that way, after knowing how his Dad was treated."

"You're right and I should have paid better attention to what Harry was actually saying," Hermione agreed. They started walking out of the Hall when Hermione asked, "Neville, is Lord Black really the closest thing to Royalty the wizarding world has?"

Yes, Hermione! Those ten Crests on his robes are all from Noble and Ancient Houses or higher, because lesser Houses don't have Crests to represent them. And every Noble and Ancient or higher House has a seat on the Wizengamot automatically, so with him having ten seats to represent...wait a minute...didn't he say last night to Malfoy's mother that he was her Head of House with a higher standing than the Malfoys?"

"Yes, he did. Why?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Neville actually started snickering before he answered her. "Well that means he will have another Lordship to represent until he feels Malfoy is old enough to take over the Lordship."

"What? Why?"

"Because he is Malfoy's Head of House, now that his Father is going to go to prison. Truthfully if he wants he can take Malfoy away from his Mother, which is probably why he was saying last night they would talk and it depends on her attitude how that will turn out for Malfoy."

"What that isn't right," Hermione sputtered.

"Hermione this is the wizarding world and the way it works. This right here is why Lord Black probably wants Magical studies for the muggle raised kids. You don't seem to understand our society is not exactly like the muggle one. The things you do in that world doesn't always fit into our's anymore then we fit into your's. You are thinking like a muggle and that is why you have such a hard time making friends with most people here, because they see the way you act as you are looking down on us and our way of life, instead of trying to understand our laws and customs, you think we should change to your way of thinking. That is why a lot of purebloods don't like muggleborns and won't give them a chance. This is our way of life and yes some things need changed and updated, but it will take time and talking down to people because they don't see things the way the muggles do it as right, only makes it harder for muggleborns to fit in. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Hermione?"

Yes, I do Neville. You're telling me I'm showing the same kind of prejudice against the wizarding way of life as a lot of wizards show for the muggle way of life. I really didn't know I was doing that, I swear I didn't mean to."

"I know Hermione which is why I never said anything before, but anyway as I was answering your question earlier. Yes, Lord Black is the closest thing to royalty we have. Counting the Malfoy seat he now has eleven seats to vote in the Wizengamot. Nobody has ever voted more than four before. And when people realize that he is the Lord to the Houses of Merlin and Le Fay they are going to go wild. Nobody has held those Lordships in at least 700 years or at least they never mentioned it if they did."

"Harry is the Heir to Merlin and Morgana Le Fay?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yes, and see how you are feeling about that, just know the wizarding world will be 100 times more impressed than you are about it, because they know just how big of a deal that really is."

"Thanks Neville, maybe I should read up about the magical world's law and customs better."

"I think Lord Black plans on all muggleborns doing that," Neville laughed. This caused Hermione to join in as they went out and set by the lake each thinking about the conversation they had and the changes that were happening because of Harry and his Dad.

Meanwhile Harry and his Dad were entering the Founder's Tower with Harry feeling a little nervous about the coming conversation. So he started before his Dad opened his mouth, "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to be disrespectful and rude to you."

Sirius noticed the four Grandparents looking on curiously and felt that this conversation should be private. "Just a minute Pup, let's take this to your room, okay? "

"Yes Sir!"

As they walked into his room Sirius gave his son's shoulder a gentle squeeze letting him know it was going to be okay. When they were seated on the bed side by side he said, "Okay Harry, I heard your apology and I accept it, but I would like to know why you were talking when you knew it was rude and disrespectful?"

"I'm sorry. Hermione kept asking things or complaining and I was answering her."

"Tell me which is more acceptable, being rude to a friend or your parent, a Professor or the Lord of this school?"

"I should have ignored Hermione, Dad. I'm really sorry and it won't happen again, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that Harry James, because if it happens again the next time you will be punished, understand?" he asked him sternly. "You know our rules and the consequences for breaking them, so please remember your promise, because I don't want to have to punish you. I hate punishing you, Pup, it breaks my heart."

"I'll remember Dad, I promise." Harry said remorsefully. He knew his Dad didn't want to ever punish him, the three times that it had happened over the last three weeks his Dad looked as if he would cry, even though they were three different kinds of punishments, even the one where he made him write an essay had made the man look that way. His Dad was too soft-hearted when it came to him. Harry had a feeling it was because of the fact that he had missed so much of his son's life, and he didn't want to ruin any of their time together with punishments, but he understood his Dad did it because he loved him and wanted him to be the best he could be. He was grateful that his Dad felt that way about him, and even if he didn't like being in trouble or punished, he definitely loved having his Dad back in his life and he would take all the punishments his Dad felt he deserved just to have this feeling of love and security he got from his Dad.

"Well then Kiddo, why don't we go out there and talk to our Grandparents for a bit."

As they walked into the room Helga Hufflepuff-Gryffindor was looking them over to make sure they were alright. She had heard from Godric how Sirius would feel bad if he had to punish his son and it seemed like Harry had gotten up to some mischief, but both of her Grandsons looked fine, but it was Sal who said something first.

"Everything okay, guys?"

"Everything is fine, Grandfather. It was just a little misunderstanding that we have sorted out."

"Was it at the meeting?" Godric asked.

"Yes, Granddad, but we don't want to talk about that." Sirius told him.

"We miss everything up here ," Sal complained. "Sirius, you have to get our other portraits put back where they go."

"I don't know where they are Grandfather."

"That old fool locked them in a special warded room in the Headmaster's quarters. Fawkes can show you exactly where when you are in the office," Rowena explained.

"Okay, Pup let's go portrait hunting."

"Wait, when you get to the room, like I said it is warded so you and Harry need to hold hands and touch the door at the same time while saying Alohomora. I know this is a simple first year spell but it is the fact that you are the owners of the school and our Heirs that will actually help break the wards, but it will let it know exactly how you want to break them by unlocking the door. You will have to both have your wands out and doing the spell continuously until it unlocks. It could take as long as five minutes before the ward breaks, but it will break for you, nothing in this castle can actually keep either of you out if you really want in no matter what or who warded it."

"Thanks Grandmother. We'll talk to you in your other portrait soon, Sirius assured her as they left to head to the Head's office.

As they were walking Sirius realized what was actually just said and was worried about how his son would use that information, after all he was the son of two Marauders and he knew James and himself would have used that to their advantage, so he knew he would have to say something to Harry about it.

Turning to his child he said, " Pup, we need to talk about what your Grandmother just said."

"What about Dad?"

"The fact that she said we could get in anywhere in Hogwarts. I don't want to find out you are using that to your advantage to go places you are not allowed to be or places that could be dangerous for you. Do you understand me? Because I promise if I find out you have taken advantage of that information, you will be in trouble. Got it?

"Yes, Sir, I promise Dad, I'm not going to go looking for trouble."

"Look Kiddo, I believe that you mean that, but you are a thirteen year old boy, who is the son of two Marauders, it is in your genes to get into trouble. Just remember no matter how much trouble your Da and I caused for every bit your Granddad found out about we were punished for it. We were held accountable for our actions the same way you will be, with the same consequences, okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I know, you already told me all of this," he said flippantly.

"Yes, Harry James, I know I did, but I just want to remind you. Now that I said that I also want to remind you what I said about the way you are to treat Remus, your Aunt Andi and Uncle Ted, you are allowed to be mad at them, but you are not to be rude or disrespectful, is that understood?"

"I won't Dad, but I still don't understand how you can be okay with the way they treated you; he stated mutinously.

"I'm okay with it, because I know quite a bit of it had to do with Dumbledork's meddling.

"They still should have given you the benefit of the doubt," he pouted stubbornly.

"Yes, Harry James, you have made your opinion on that quite clear to me, but it is in the past and can't be changed, all we can do is go forward from here. If they show signs of not truly being my friend or family then I will make the decision to cut them out of our lives, but until then I'm going ahead like none of it was their fault, and I expect you to do the same. Is that understood, young man?" he asked with a stern look on his face.

"Yes Sir, I'll remember," answered the chastised young man.

Changing the subject now that he could see Harry was taking his words to heart, he asked, "so how was your time with your friends?"

"Neville was great, but Hermione upset me a little. I'm beginning to wonder if she really is my friend, or if she had ulterior motives to be my friend like Ron. I'm having a hard time trusting my own judgment on my friends after hearing about what Pettigrew did to you and Da, and after what Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley did. Maybe I don't have any real friends at all."

Sirius wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders pulling him close to offer comfort as he said, "I'm sure you do have real friends, Pup. Please don't become cynical just because you have been let down so badly. Don't judge everybody on the actions of a few, give your friends a chance to prove to you they are your friends or not, before you write them off, okay?"

"Yeah, alright, I guess that makes sense." he nodded.

As they came to the stone gargoyle blocking the entrance to the Head's office they ran into McGonagall.

"Hello Professor," they said in unison.

"Lord Black, Mr. Potter-Black. Were you coming to see me?"

"Actually we were hoping to go to your office so we can break a ward on the room that Dumblebum put on a room he locked the Founders' portraits in. They want their portraits put back around the school so they can know exactly what is happening without having to depend on Hogwarts or Harry and myself to tell them," Sirius informed her. "Plus Professor, I would prefer you to call me Sirius as we are now colleagues."

"Then call me, Minerva, Sirius. Now let's go up, I was just changing the password. It is knowledge is power, but Mr. Potter-Black I do not expect that to get around to the other students, understand?"

"Yes Professor."

When they entered the room, she turned and asked, "Just where exactly is this room you need to break the wards on."

"We're not exactly sure," Sirius answered, turning toward the phoenix sitting on a perch in the corner of the room. "Rowena Ravenclaw said Fawkes could help us find it. Then addressing the beautiful bird, "could you help us please Fawkes?"

As an answer the bird flew up to a little balcony behind the desk and started trilling at them. So climbing a spiral staircase up to the bird Sirius and Harry pulled out their wands as one. They both could feel the magic of the spot as soon as they neared it, they grabbed hands and laid them on the wall and started saying the simple spell.

McGonagall was about to say that she didn't think Dumbledore would use a simple spell like that if he was warding a room, but stopped herself when she saw the wall the other two were touching was changing colors. It was flashing all eight colors of the four houses over and over again, and each time the color was repeated it was brighter than the last. It had been about four minutes of this continuously when all eight colors appeared at once and then a door was in place where the colors had been.

Sirius pulled his son back from the door for a minute, turning to ask him if he was okay, before they were going to open that door. He knew that had taken a lot of magic from him so he was worried for his son.

"I'm okay, Dad." Seeing the disbelieving look on the man's face he added, "I'm really fine, just a little tired is all."

"Yes, I'm sure you are as I know it tired me out as well."

Then he called for Dobby, when the little elf appeared he asked him to get them two pepper-up potions from Madam Pomphrey, when the elf had popped out again to do his bidding he said, "Well let's get your Grandparents out of their prison. It seems Dumbledork liked to keep our family imprisoned, Kiddo."

"Sirius, I don't think you should be talking like that in front of Mr. Potter-Black," Minerva said sternly. "as it teaches him to be disrespectful to adults."

Sirius looked at her with one eyebrow raised, as if he couldn't believe she had just said that to him. He also noted before answering her that his son was quietly snickering behind him, for being told off like that by the older woman.

"Minerva, I expect my son to be respectful of adults, but if you think I'm going to be, or even expect Harry to be respectful to or about Dumbledore, after all he has done to us, than you might want to think about making an appointment with St. Mungos to have your sanity checked out."

Minerva McGonagall could not stop the blush that appeared on her cheeks. How could she have forgotten just how bad the man had made the lives of the two young men in front of her? She would guess her only defense would be that she had looked up to the man for so long that it was a natural reaction.

"I'm sorry, Sirius! It is hard to wrap my head around all the man has done, after respecting him for so long," she apologized.

"I understand Minerva. We all admired the man, which is another thing that makes his crimes so reprehensible."

But before anything more could be said Dobby popped into the room again. "Here's youse potions Master Sirius, sir."

"Thank you, Dobby would you please stay, because I will need you to put the portraits we find in this room back around the castle where they go if you will," he asked as he gave Harry one of the potions and he drank the other, which made steam come from both of their ears.

"Dobby will be happy to do that Master Sirius," exclaimed the little elf excitedly.

Finally opening the door they were hit with a cacophony of voices saying "thank Merlin!" as they took in more than a dozen portraits in the room. All of them pictures of the four Founders, most were individual portraits but there was one of Godric and Salazar, another of Rowena and Helga, plus three of all four of them together. There were also three portraits of each Founder alone they noticed.

Seeing how many portraits there were Sirius told Dobby he should get about three more elves to help him hang the portraits back in the spots the Founders wanted to be hung in.

"Where do you all hang at," Harry asked in shock at seeing so many portraits.

All of the portraits subjects turned to look at a life-sized portrait of Godric Gryffindor that was hanging on one wall with life-sized portraits of the other three Founders. His portrait was the largest in the room since he was the tallest of the four, but it was only an inch bigger than Sal's while Helga's was the smallest on that wall. The subjects in those portraits were all approximately 45 years of age, but the way everyone turned to him, you could tell he was considered the leader of the group of friends.

"All of our portraits have a special place in the school, the four of us on this wall hang in the Great Hall behind the staff's table in line with our own house tables, that way we can watch over the students entrusted to our houses. The largest of the four of us together hangs in the Headmaster's office behind the desk so we can see all and who enter the room as well as watch over and assist the Headmaster or Headmistress. The other two of the four of us are hung in the infirmary and the Deputy Head's office. The one of Helga and Rowena hangs in the Library, while Sal and I hang in a seventh floor corridor by a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance. That leaves two of each of us, one hangs across from our common rooms, so we can watch over the entrance to make sure no student is left out for any reason or no one gets in that shouldn't, and across from the entrance to our private quarters in the Founders' Tower so we can protect those inside, by letting them know who is outside at any time," he answered.

"All of those make sense except the one of you and Grandfather," Sirius said with some confusion of the placement of that portrait.

There was a smirk on all the faces of the two men in the paintings, but it was the largest one of Sal that answered. "We will explain more to you later when you are not with the new Headmistress."

Headmistress McGonagall did not look happy at this comment, Harry noticed, as a matter of fact she was looking at his Grandfather and Granddad the same way she always looked at him and his friends or the Weasley twins when they were doing something she didn't like. He was actually surprised she didn't try to put them in detention for not telling her, since he knew she didn't like secrets.

"I'll hold you to that Grandfather," Sirius told him with a smirk, as he had also noticed that look on his old Head of House's face, a look that had been directed at him and his friends many times in his seven years in this school.

Dobby will you and your friends please put the Founders where they tell you too? I'm sure they are tired of looking at this small room."

"We will be happy too, Master Sirius." Then all four elves clicked their fingers while touching a couple of portraits each and in a blink eight of the portraits were gone with the elves departure.

Sirius himself levitated the largest of the four of them out of the room to hang in the Head's office in the meantime. Just as he was finishing up Dobby and the others were back, and Dobby was glaring at his Master for doing his job.

Harry started laughing when he heard his Dad say, "sorry I was just trying to help you."

"Master Sirius is a busy man and he should let Dobby and the other elves do this work," he said in an almost reprimanding voice.

"Dobby I didn't mean to make any of you feel like I don't appreciate your work. You guys can hang the rest of them now if you like," he assured the little elf who he had become very fond of in the last few weeks.

As Dobby and the others left with the rest of the portraits, Sirius turned to his son with a mock glare, "that's not funny, Pup."

"Sure it is Dad and you know it, too," he retorted through his laughter.

McGonagall who had been watching the exchange was shocked when Sirius Black lost his glare and started laughing with his son, while reaching out to ruffle his hair. She realized that she had never seen Harry Potter look as happy in the last two years as he was now. Harry Potter-Black, not only had a new name, but he seemed like a totally different boy almost, and it had nothing to do with his new looks, but his whole attitude. He was exuding a confidence and happiness that had never been part of him before, and she couldn't help thinking Sirius Black really was good for the boy.

She was brought out of her musings by Sirius saying, "Minerva before we leave you to get your new office and quarters the way you want them, may I please make a suggestion that you get your memories back soon. I would also like to recommend that you make your appointment around the same time as Moody. Perhaps you could even travel together there."

"Is there a reason that you that you would suggest that?"

Yes; but I don't want to be the one to tell you why. When you get your memories back you will understand why, I promise. Come on, Pup let's let our new Headmistress make herself at home."

When they left Minerva McGonagall was wondering what could be so bad that Sirius Black would not want to tell her, but she set down and wrote off a letter to Gringotts immediately. She also wrote note to Alastor Moody explaining what Sirius had recommended and asking him to set up his appointment for the same time as her by sending a letter at once to Gringotts. With that done she called some house elves, one to take the letter to Moody and the others to help her pack up Dumbledore's things.

As they walked away from the Head's office Harry asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well why don't we head outside. I don't know about you, but I would like to see the changes to the castle for myself. We could also probably head to Hagrid's, and I could talk to him about his classes. I think I should talk to him about acceptable pets as well," he answered giving his son a pointed look at the last comment.

The look made Harry squirm uncomfortably. his Dad hadn't been happy when he found out about Norbert and Fluffy, and he hadn't really went into much detail about his dealings with Fluffy, because after the man had become unglued over the baby dragon and the troll, Harry had decided to downplay his adventures and not volunteer anything extra. He had actually told him that was all the dangerous pets Hagrid had that he had met. He hoped his Dad never found out about Aragog or that he had made a trip into the forest to follow the spiders last year, because he knew he would be in big trouble for putting himself and danger like that and for lying to him, since those were his Dad's two most important rules for him, rules that he had learned from Harry's Granddad Potter. Those rules also held the biggest consequences he knew.

Shaking off the thought of his Dad finding out, because actually who would tell him? Only Ron and he, himself knew what had taken place that night, they hadn't even told Hermione what actually went down during that trip into the forest. He knew his Dad wouldn't be asking Ron, or even believing him if he heard about it from him, because his Dad didn't trust his son's ex-best friend after finding out how he had used Harry like that.

"Yeah I would like to see the castle's new look, too."

When they were finally outside and far enough away to take in the whole castle they couldn't believe the difference in the way it looked. Yes, they had seen the portrait with it in the background, but they had thought the colors on the new tower were just the artist taking special license with the painting, but now they could see they were wrong. While the whole castle was made out of granite and in a grey stone color, the Founder's Tower rose up right in the middle of the castle, setting back from the front doors, but it looked like it was made out of colored marble, all eight colors of the houses were blended together to make it stand out beautifully. That tower added so much more beauty to the castle than they thought would be possible, as Hogwarts was already one of the most beautiful buildings in existence to them.

After getting their fill of looking at the castle they started walking companionably to Hagrid's when they heard a shout of, "Harry wait up." When they turned to see where the shout came from they saw Hermione and Neville hurrying to catch up with them, though Hermione was definitely in the lead. They stopped to wait for the two teens to catch up with them, and very shortly Hermione was before them gasping for breath.

"Hermione are you okay? You didn't have to run so fast we would have waited for you just like Neville," Harry said smiling.

Finally getting enough air to start talking, she blushed and said, " I know Harry, but I just felt so bad about the way I acted earlier I had to get here as soon as I could." Turning to the man standing beside her best friend she said, " Lord Black I want to apologize for being so rude and disrespectful while you were talking earlier. I should have had better manners than to talk while you were. Please forgive me and it won't happen again, but I also want to say was the only reason Harry was talking was he was too polite to tell me to shut up, like I deserved."

"Thank you for your apology Miss Granger, I appreciate it."

"Harry I hope I didn't get you in trouble and I want to apologize to you as well, for the way I acted in the Great Hall, plus for the things I said before that. I was way out of line and I really hope you can forgive me. If you do I promise to listen more and be a better friend than I have been today."

"Of course I forgive you Hermione. You are my best friend, and I'm fine and not in trouble," he reassured her.

"Oh great, I was worried I caused trouble between you and your Dad," she let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey Harry. Hello Lord Black," Neville greeted as he finally joined them. He had slowed down even more when he realized Hermione was apologizing to them.

"Hey Neville. What are you guys doing?"

"Oh we were just enjoying being outside by the lake," the larger boy answered.

"What do you guys think of the new tower on the castle?"

"We forgot to look," Hermione exclaimed excitedly while spinning around.

"Wow!" they both gasped out at the sight.

"I didn't think Hogwarts could be more beautiful," Neville added.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" Harry agreed.

"Hey Pup, why don't you go spend some time with your friends for a little while," Sirius said glancing at his watch. "It's about an hour before lunchtime starts. I will see you in the Great Hall at noon."

"My friends and I usually don't go to lunch until later than that. So I probably won't be there until closer till one."

"Harry James, you are on a nutrient potion that has to be taken at noon, as you very well know. Now I will see you at noon in the Great Hall, right?" he asked sternly.

"Yes Sir," he agreed, while blushing at being reprimanded in front of his friends.

Reaching over and ruffling his son's hair to show him that he wasn't mad, he told him, "then I will see you later as I want to have that conversation with Hagrid about his classes. Remember what I said about any trouble earlier."

Smiling at the sign of affection, he replied, "Got it Dad. Tell Hagrid we said Hi and that we will see him later."

"Will do son," he assured him as he walked away.

Neville noticing that Harry was acting embarrassed about being reprimanded in front of them decided to come to his rescue, after all he was use to having his Gran tell him off in front of people all of the time. Besides when she did it was a lot louder and meaner than what Harry's Dad just did. Actually Neville could tell he did it because he was concerned with Harry's health, not like his Gran did because he was such a disappointment to her for not being like his Dad.

"Well shall we go sit by the lake and talk about what we did over the summer?"

"Yes, that sounds good, as I want to know how Harry got with his Dad, and how he learned all those things he was talking about last night," Hermione agreed excitedly.

"That's fine with me also, but you guys have to talk about your summer as well," Harry pointed out.

They all three walked over and sat under a tree near the water's edge and Harry started off by telling them how he met his Dad. They happily spent their time until lunch right there sharing the fun things they had done over the summer. Harry was glad for once he could contribute to the conversation.

While they were just sitting down under the tree Sirius Black was knocking on Hagrid's door. When the door was opened Hagrid was excited to see his visitor. After all the man was going to make sure Hagrid got to be a real wizard with a new wand. Something he had given up hope of ever happening.

They spent the next forty-five minutes talking and reminiscing about the past, but during the conversation Hagrid let slip about Harry and Ron Weasley going into the Forbidden Forest the year before to follow the spiders on Hagrid's advice. He also told Sirius about the story Aragog had told him about a car invading the nest and getting the two boys away.

"Why would you send them in there to follow the spiders?" demanded Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Sirius! I didn't think Aragog would hurt them, since they were friends of mine," Hagrid apologized.

"Hagrid they are children. They do not have giant blood in them. They would have been killed if not for some strange car in the Forest. What was that car doing in the forest in the first place?"

"You'll have to ask Harry about that," said Hagrid, while noticing that Sirius Black definitely looked madder than a wet hen.

"Hagrid, you are to tell Aragog and his family that if they so much as look cross-eyed at any of the students from this school again, I will take all of the Professors and any parents that want to join us into their nest area. We will put up a protective bubble to keep the rest of the forest safe and then we will set fire to their nest and burn every one of them from Aragog to the last egg, and if they don't like that idea they can move on to somewhere else, but the students of this school are not going to be endanger from them or anything else in that forest. I'm sorry if that upsets you Hagrid, but your so called friend would have killed my child if not for that car and that is not acceptable."

"I'll tell them Sirius," Hagrid promised.

Checking his watch Sirius realized it was time to head up to the school to give Harry his nutrient potion. "I'll see you later Hagrid," he told him as he left.

Sirius Black stopped a few feet from Hagrid's door to take a few breaths so he could calm down some before he saw his son. He could not believe how furious he was at him. Harry had told him about Hagrid's baby dragon and giant three-headed dog, explaining that they had talked Hagrid into sending the dragon away with one of the Weasley's sons, and that they met the dog by accident one night when they were running from Filch after curfew. But he had also told him they were the only ones of Hagrid's pets beside Fang they had met. His Pup had also told him the only time he was in the Forbidden Forest was for that detention. Harry had lied to him.

His two biggest rules for his son, no putting himself or anyone else in danger and no lying, and his Pup had broke both of them. He was angry enough to go up to the Great hall and take the child over his knee right there in front of the whole school, but he couldn't do that. He needed to calm down. There was no way he would ever punish his son while angry, that was one of Dad Potter's rules that he kept himself too, for handling his son and surrogate son as well.

Yes, he would give himself time to calm down and talk to Harry before he went to bed tonight, he would let him explain why he had lied to him and then he would dish out whatever punishment was necessary. His boy had been abused and he would make sure that Harry knew whatever his punishment was done because he loved him and wanted him to be safe and to grow up to be a good man.

Sirius knew he would have to handle the situation carefully, since he had also been abused by his parents, but Dad Potter showed him there was a difference from being abused because people wanted to cause you pain, and being punished to teach you right from wrong. He remembered being afraid the first couple of times he was punished at the Potters, but the man he considered his Dad would always make sure to comfort him and let him know he was loved and forgiven after his punishments, no matter if it was corner time, grounding or even a spanking, it was all done out of love. He would make sure his Pup knew that too.

So with that thought in mind he headed into the Great Hall, noticing as he did the new portraits of the Founders hanging behind the staff and the way everybody was staring at them in awe. It looked like he was going to have to introduce the grandparents to the students and staff, but first he headed towards Harry who was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Here you go, Pup," he stated as he handed him a vial he had just taken from his robe. He also pulled one out for himself and they both took the vile tasting potion at the same time.

"Thanks, Dad," he said with a grimace, because of the after taste. "Dad are you okay? You seem upset."

"We'll talk about it later, Harry," he told him while trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Okay if you say so, but I was going to ask if it was okay with you if I went to the Library with Hermione and Neville to start working on the essays we have to do this week?"

"That's fine, Pup, as long as you are back in our tower by half past seven."

"But curfews not until nine," he stated.

"Yes, I know Harry James, but we have some things we need to discuss tonight. You remember what I said half past seven, and if there is any trouble before that you know what to do."

"Alright, I'll remember," he said hurriedly.

"Then enjoy your lunch. I need to go introduce your grandparents to the school."

As he got to the staff table he noticed people were taking turns between staring at him and the portraits behind him, so instead of sitting down he cleared his throat to let them know he was going to start talking and to quiet down.

"I see everybody has noticed the new additions to the Great Hall. I'm sure it isn't that hard to figure out who is who, not only because they are wearing their house colors, but from the positioning of their portraits, but I will introduce you all."

Turning he pointed to the painting in line with the Slytherin table. "This gentleman is Lord Salazar Slytherin. I know there are many who think he was an evil man who wanted to keep all muggleborns out of Hogwarts, some even think he had the Basalisk in the Chamber of Secrets to attack them. This is not true. He did not fight with the others and leave the school in a huff and the Basalisk was his familiar, given to him as a gift from Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. He was and still is dedicated to this school the same as the other three."

"Now this beautiful lady is none other than Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, a woman noted for her amazing intelligence."

And turning to face the other side of the staff table he started again. "Now as you can see another beautiful lady for you to meet, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, who believes that everybody should be treated equally no matter who they are."

"Last but not least by any means I give you Lord Godric Gryffindor, a man well known for his bravery. Now you all will be able to talk to them if you would like, because not only are their portraits in here but strewn over the school as well, but for now why don't we all enjoy our lunch."

No sooner had he sat down when a majestic eagle owl flew in and landed in front of him, holding it's leg out with a scroll of parchment attached. Taking the letter at the same time Remus handed to the owl a bit of ham, he began to read it.

"Everything okay Sirius?" Remus questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, it's from Amelia Bones, evidently her and Kingsley went to have their memories returned this morning first thing. She says she wanted to make sure that they did this before questioning everybody from last night. She is apologizing for both her and Kingsley for not being better friends to me as we were all very close when we were Aurors together. The poor woman really feels bad about not making sure I got a trial, and she says Kingsley feels the same way."

"I'll have to write and tell them both I don't blame them since Dumbles took away their memories, truthfully he probably put some spell on them so they wouldn't even think about asking for me to get a trial, as they are both very much into doing the right thing for justice for everybody."

"You are probably right," growled Moody, thinking his old friend had most likely done the same thing to him. "Flitwick, Minerva and i are going to the bank in the morning to get ours back as well."

"Andi, Ted and I will go after lunch," Remus told him.

"That just leaves Augusta Longbottom then. I will need to talk to her after she gets hers back, because I think she might want to get Neville checked out for blocks, because from what Harry tells me Neville didn't show signs of being magical until he was eight. He says the family actually thought Neville was a squib and kept doing dangerous things to try and get him to perform magic."

"What," gasped Andi and Minerva at the same time.

"That is what he said Neville told him at the feast their first day here, which is really strange, because Neville was like Harry, and performing accidental magic by the time he was nine months old. So I really think she needs to have him checked over by the goblins."

"I could check him," Madam Pomphrey huffed.

"Nothing against you Poppy, but the goblins really can check for things that we can't, plus they can tell if he has had blocks put on him, whose magical signature it is that did it. If Dumbledore did this to Neville as well I want that brought up at his trial."

While they were talking nobody noticed that Professor Vector kept staring at Sirius Black. He looked like he was forcing himself not to talk to the man. Well one man in a portrait noticed the strange behavior of the Arithmancy Professor. Salazar Slytherin was wondering why the man was looking at his new grandson like that, and he decided he would get to the bottom of it. The man wasn't looking at him like he was lusting after him, but there were definitely feelings behind that look.

Sirius noticed his son and friends leaving the Great Hall to spend time together. He knew he needed to think of other things then what he had learned at Hagrid's, so he decided to see if Moony wanted to spend some time reminiscing about their own school days.

"Hey Moony, old friend want to go spend some time remembering the good old days?"

"Sounds like fun, Padfoot."

So the two old friends left together, followed soon by the Arithmancy Professor. Nobody noticed that the portrait of Salazar Slytherin was now empty as he had left to go to the office of the strange professor to get to the bottom of the man's obsession with his new Heir and the new Lord Slytherin. Many but his old friends didn't know it, but Salazar was very protective of those he considered his family and friends. The man would do anything to protect them. It had been his idea after all to make it possible for Hogwarts to protect their Heirs.

**Well a couple things:**

**First of all Happy Thanksgiving to all those that are Americans like me.**

**Second this chapter is not as long as the other two. It is still 20 pages even if I didn't have the ANs at the top and down here, but I was told that you would probably prefer smaller chapters if it meant quicker updates. Truthfully the only reason they were so long before was it really had to do with the fact it was only going to be a one or two-shot, so I needed to leave it at a place where I could end with a clear conscience if possible,**

**Warning up front about the next chapter, so those who are offended by such things don't have to read if they don't want to. There will be spanking in the next chapter. The actual spanking itself will not be described in detail and I will explain more my reasoning at the top of that chapter, but I am giving fair warning. I'm old-fashioned and the wizarding world is even more old-fashioned than me, so I think it is a given that parents would act that way. I will give examples from the books to prove that is true during the next update.**

**If I lost readers over this I'm sorry, but I have thought long and hard about it, and it is my story and how I feel it should go on this way.**


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world that honor belongs to JK Rowlings, but I'm changing things around to fit the way I would like to have seen things happen.**

**Warning: this chapter will have spanking of a young teen in it. I am not going to be describing the actual spanking, but I will be letting it be known it happens and up to and after it as well. I know there are those who don't believe in spanking children and I'm sorry if this offends you and I realize that when I started this story there was no warning about possible spanking included but this did start out as a one shot with the possibility to become a two-shot not a chapter story. But I will warn you now if this story continues on into Harry having a life more spankings will most likely be in the future. It will not be a spanking every chapter story, but we all know Harry gets into a lot of trouble.**

**I believe as old-fashioned as the wizarding world is that spanking would be a normal part of a child's home life and can even give two examples from the books to back this up, though I will say I consider both example more abuse than a spanking, but if Arthur Weasley would resort to what I consider abuse on a seven year old spankings would be the norm.**

**Examples: In book three PoA, the chapter The Marauder's Map Ron comments that - **_**"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel.**__**"And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick."**_** - To use a broomstick on a nine year old child I consider abuse. And in book six HBP chapter A Very Frosty Christmas - **_**'Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did, too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental,' said Ron, with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes. 'Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since.' **_**- Now a spanking that makes a kid say 11 years later that he still doesn't think his left buttock is the same is abuse for a seven year old child. Don't get me wrong I would have spanked him too, but not to such an extent for a seven year old and I don't care how old or what he did I would never use a broom on a child. But I feel that this does show spankings are part of a wizarding child's life.**

**Again you have been warned so please no flames about it because I will not let you offend me on this as I'm also old-fashioned enough to believe spankings are a way to teach a child that there are painful consequences before they do something to get themselves killed or locked up for their mistakes. I was spanked as a child and I know I was never abused but that I was loved enough that I was worth the effort to try to keep me safe. And just fair warning DO NOT ATTEMPT TO SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY DADDY, because that is the one thing that will make me take offense to a review.**

**Sorry for the long AN but wanted to give a thorough warning.**

**Chapter 4 Confrontations**

Sirius Black was sitting in the Great Hall enjoying his dinner after spending the last several hours reminiscing with his childhood friend Remus Lupin. They had only talked about their first six years at Hogwarts though since it was two weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year that Sirius and James had gotten together, and Remus didn't remember any of the couple being together. They had decided they could talk about the rest after Remus got his memories back the next day, but still they had laughed and carried on like the boys they had once been while the Founders watched from their portraits. Sirius still couldn't believe how much Granddad Godric and Grandfather Sal had laughed at their stories. A few times those two had laughed until they had tears in their eyes much to the amusement of Grandma Helga and Grandmother Rowena. The two women hadn't gotten as much amusement out of the stories as the men, but they had laughed or looked on with fond smiles through the whole time anyway.

At the moment Sirius was listening with half a mind on the conversation Moody and Remus were having about plans for the new SDS class. Moody was asking Remus what he had planned for the DADA class so he could see if he could incorporate any of it into the new class since Remus had, had longer to plan what he was going to do. But even though he was trying to follow their conversation his mind kept going back to the reminiscing he had done with Moony earlier, but this time he was thinking about the summer following sixth year and all that had happened that had changed his life.

_He was remembering how he had to spend weeks before school let out begging Dad Potter to let him go back to his parents house, Grimmauld Place the man was determined to keep Sirius away from there because three weeks into the summer after fifth year he had to come and get Sirius from his parents house with two Aurors. Sirius was supposed to have only stayed with his parents for two weeks before going to Potter Manor for the summer. The only reason he went back each summer was to try to reach his little brother and get back the closeness they had before Sirius had started at Hogwarts, but the summer of fifth year his parents wouldn't let him leave, and he hadn't been able to get into his trunk for the two-way mirror that would let him contact James. The first opportunity he had to retrieve the mirror was a week after the time he was supposed to go to the Potters, because he was being kept locked in his room before that. It had taken one call to James after getting the mirror and two hours later before the man he considered his Dad was at the door not only dressed like Lord Potter, but in his official capacity as Head of the DMLE, and he was accompanied by two Aurors who he had stand back when he talked to Orion and Walburga Black, well not so much talked to but threatened them that if they did not let Sirius go with all of his belongings he would have the Aurors take them in on child abuse charges._

_Charlus Potter wanted to arrest them so badly, but he didn't because Sirius begged him not to. Sirius was afraid if his parents were arrested because of him Regulus would never speak to him again, since he was the apple of their eye. They had let Sirius go of course, but the fact that they tried to keep him a prisoner after fifth year made Charlus determined Sirius would never go back, but the man really loved the boy he considered his second son and after weeks of letters and floo calls he finally agreed that Sirius could go back for two weeks, but only if he kept his mirror on him at all times and contacted James immediately if they tried anything with him which of course he agreed to do._

_But Sirius had no idea that as soon as he got back to Grimmauld Place he would be made to strip and locked in the dungeons for the next fifty-two hours. Those fifty-hours were the worst in his life besides when his soulmate was killed and his baby stolen from him. It was so bad he refused to let himself remember those horrific hours, hours that made Azkaban feel like a nice summer picnic in comparison. It had gotten so bad that the only way he escaped was when he used accidental magic knocking both his parents, though torturers would have been a better description, out cold. Escaping and finding his stuff in his father's study Sirius had fllooed to James's empty house, because the Potters were out for the evening. They came back to find Sirius passed out on the sitting room rug._

_The nightmares he endured from that incident were terrible and he always woke to find James sitting by his bedside. It was eleven days later that he had the happiest moments of his life until his wedding day and the birth of his son. Waking from another nightmare to James bending over him in concern Sirius had tried to apologize for waking him yet again, but James wouldn't hear any of it. He never knew why he did it but while looking into James's eyes that close he had reached up and kissed him, for one blissful moment every bad thing to ever happen to him disappeared until he pulled back and realized that he had probably just ruined his friendship with James. James loved Lily after all he knew that and had known it forever._

_Sirius had realized Christmas Day fifth year that he loved James with all his heart and soul, but he knew with James loving Lily that he could never let him know or he would lose the closest person in the world to him. And he knew even if he couldn't have James's love like that he wouldn't survive if he lost him out of his life. That thought made him decide to accept what he had and never say a word._

_But when he pulled back from that kiss and what he had done hit him he knew he had messed up. Pushing James off of him while apologizing and swearing he would pack and be out in the morning he tried to leave the room, until James had called his name a half dozen times before grabbing him and asking the question Sirius did not want to answer._

"_Why did you do that," he had asked in a curious voice._

"_I'm sorry, I really am sorry James, you don't have to worry I will leave as soon as it's morning."_

"_Sirius why did you kiss me," he demanded. _

_Turning around and looking into the eyes of the man he loved he told him, "because I love you James, I'm sorry you I know you don't want to hear it, but I've loved you for more than eighteen months and I couldn't help myself when you were that close to me. You don't have to worry though, I won't make you kick me out I'll leave on my own."_

_With that James had jerked him down on the bed and started kissing him hungrily and before long Sirius had taken control of the kiss and the man he loved not even trying to understand why James had done that. Ten minutes of the most amazing snogging later Sirius finally asked him why he did that, and all of Sirius's dreams came true that day when James told him he had realized more than a year before that he loved Sirius as well. It was more amazing when he told him he realized it a couple of days after the willow incident concerning Snape. Evidently not talking to Sirius for those two days made him realize how much the other boy meant to him. He said fearing Sirius's reaction was what kept him from talking to and admitting that he had forgiven Sirius for more than three weeks until his Dad stepped in and made him talk to Sirius again. But he had also decided to keep it a secret. But when Sirius had admitted his love James couldn't help himself and from that moment on Sirius and James were a couple._

The smile that was gracing Sirius Black's face at the time had many wondering what could make a man smile in such a contented way while eating dinner. Over at the Gryffindor table Harry and his friends were watching the man and Hermione couldn't help asking the question.

"I wonder what is making him smile like that."

"Oh I think he is thinking about my Da," Harry answered confidently.

"Why would you think that, Harry?" Neville wanted to know since it seemed so strange that Harry would seem so sure about his Dad's thoughts.

"Because he had that same look quite a few times on his face the last few weeks and when I asked him about it he told me he was thinking about something he and my Da did."

"Did he tell you what," Hermione questioned.

To his friends amusement Harry turned red but explained anyway. "He told me I was too young to hear those kinds of stories, but he told me a different one."

This caused the other two Gryffindors to now be as red as Harry was.

"Oh mate, I really didn't need to know that," Neville complained with a moan.

"Well she asked," Harry exclaimed in defense.

To the relief of the three they were pulled from the conversation and thoughts about Harry's Dad and Da together when Sybil Trelawney came storming through the Great Hall doors and started ranting at the new Lord of Hogwarts.

"How dare you fire me? What gives you the right to come in here and start changing things around? I don't know who you think you are but I will not take this. Do you hear me? I have worked in this castle for fourteen years and you have no right to fire me."

Sirius stood up and addressed the strange looking woman. He could not believe how much she looked like a giant insect was the thought going through his mind but he pushed it to the back before saying," Who are you?"

"You fire me and you don't even know who I am," she spluttered angrily.

"Again who are you?" he demanded.

"This is Sybill Trelawney, the Divination Professor," Minerva told him.

"Ahh... I see. Well the thing is Professor Trelawney I have decided to cut Divination from the curriculum since it is not a subject that can be taught. I would have told you this in person if you had come to the meeting this morning like everybody was asked to do. As for who, I am, I am the owner of Hogwarts so I assure you I can fire you, but I believe the letter I sent to you told you that I was retiring you from the job, since we no longer have that subject here, not firing you. You will receive a nice pension for your services but I will not waste money or the students' time on your subject anymore."

"How can you say that? I have taught many students the fine art of Divination," she protested.

"Professor I did do my research before I decided to cut your class. If you really want me to embarrass you I will tell you and the rest of the Hall what I have found out."

"There is nothing that you found out that would embarrass me," she exclaimed in anger.

"Fine, since you have been teaching here you have had one hundred-eighty-nine students, out of those thirty-nine have received an OWL those consisted of one Outstanding, seven Exceeds Expectations and thirty-one Acceptables. Now out of the thirty-nine students only eight students have went on to try for their NEWTs, and the really strange part about that is the one Outstanding and four of the Exceed Expectation students weren't among those. Not one of your students received a NEWT or went on to do anything with what they learned in your class. I was surprised about the Outstanding student not trying for a NEWT until I found out that the examiner who handled her Divination Owl exam was related to her and then it made sense to me. She really hadn't shown promise in your field but had help by the examiner giving her such a great grade."

"There are real Prophecies, they even have a room full of them in the Department of Mystery," she cried out while stomping her feet.

"Yes I know that, but I also know that more than half of the ones that have expired never came true, and that of all those in that room two-thirds were made by Centaurs and of the other third, half of those were made by Goblins I know that your own ancestor made about one hundred and fifty of those as well and even though she is considered one of the greatest seers of all time she has only had twenty-three of her Prophecies come true with only two left that has not expired. So even of those two come true that would have given her twenty-five true Prophecies and she was born with the gift not taught at school. So I refuse to waste the money and time when these students can learn something that will be useful to them in life."

"You can't do this to me."

"I'm sorry but I have made up my mind on the subject. Like I said before you will be given a pension, but your days of teaching an unteachable subject are over here at Hogwarts."

Crying Sybill Trelawney ran from the room while Sirius sat down feeling like a heel for making her cry, but sure that he really had done the right thing. He knew most students took that class for an easy grade, because all they had to do was guess and they still couldn't pass the exams when they sat for their OWLs. He had done his homework when Harry had told him he had signed up for the class and he had decided it had to go. Hogwarts was suppose to be the finest Magical school there was, but with subjects like that, a ghost professor that put students to sleep, a bullying professor and incompetent ones that wasn't true anymore, but Sirius was determined to make it so again.

Just then he noticed Harry and his friends leaving the Great Hall checking his watch he noticed Harry still had an hour and a half before he was supposed to be in the tower for their discussion, a discussion that Sirius really wasn't looking forward too. He noticed that two identical redheads had followed his son and his friends out of the hall with a determined look on their faces.

"Who are those boys?" He asked Minerva.

"Fred and George Weasley."

This did not make Sirius happy since he wasn't sure that they weren't after Harry because of what happened with their mother and younger siblings last night. Turning towards the portrait of Godric Gryffindor he quietly said.

"Keep an eye on him Granddad, please."

Those that heard him at the staff table were amazed that the Founder immediately left the portrait without a word.

"Sirius why did you ask him to do that," asked Remus.

"Because I want to make sure they aren't going to hurt Harry in retaliation for what happened with their family last night."

"Good thinking Black," Moody growled approvingly.

Regulus was watching what was going on quietly and after watching Godric Gryffindor disappear from his portrait it brought back the rush of memories of what happened after he left the Great Hall at lunchtime.

_He had been so lost in his own thoughts when he left the Hall he hadn't noticed that Salazar Slytherin had left his portrait as he was leaving. Thinking hard about whether he should come clean with Sirius with his true identity or not had taken up the time it took him to get to his personal sitting room where he threw himself into one of the three chairs that took up all of the seating in the room. The rest of the room was filled with bookcases, a couple of side tables and a desk of course one of the three chairs in the room went to the desk. He didn't need more than that as nobody had ever been in his private rooms since he knew he could never let anybody get too close to him in case it caused them or him to be killed._

_But while sitting in that plush brown chair while the thoughts kept going round in circle in his head for what felt like hours but was probably only about fifteen minutes, he heard a man clear his throat. This had brought his head up in astonishment and truth be told fear as he drew his wand while looking for the intruder seeing none did not make him relax it actually made him even more nervous until a voice came from behind him. He whirled around wand at the ready to see Salazar Slytherin standing in the only painting in the room. The painting was of a bear-sized black dog, a larger than normal wolf, and a stag standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but if you looked close you would have noticed a small spot right on top of the stag's head where the paint didn't quite match the surrounding area this was because at one point the painting had a small grey rat sitting on the stag's head, but he had painted over it when he found out Sirius Black was accused of killing Peter Pettegrew. There had been no doubt in his mind for Sirius to be after that man that he was no longer to be considered one of the friends in the painting. He had painted the painting in Sirius's last year at Hogwarts, but now standing with a hand on the dog was the Head of his old House, and he couldn't help wondering why the man was there._

"_Can I help you Lord Slytherin," he asked politely but with confusion clear in his voice._

"_Yes, you can tell me why you keep staring after my Heirs the way you do?"_

"_I'm sure everyone is staring at them Sir since they have caused such a difference in the school in less than twenty-four hours. People are wondering what they will do next."_

"_That may be true, but that is not why you are staring at them I've seen the almost hungry look of longing you keep throwing their way. Now I want to know why and I won't be leaving this room until you tell me. I will not have my Heirs in danger from you or anybody."_

"_I mean them no harm," he offered in defense._

"_Then explain what you do mean or want," demanded the angry Founder._

"_Sir I mean no disrespect but I don't see why I should have to tell you anything."_

"_Because if you don't I will see that you are kicked out of this castle and never allowed to return," he said with firm conviction._

"_Fine if you want to know who I am, I'm Regulus Black, Sirius Black's younger brother. The brother who became a Death Eater at sixteen, but who realized a little more than a year later that I had made a mistake and tried to fix my mistake by trying to help bring the Dark Lord down and almost died in the process," he growled out furiously. "Are you happy now? I'm sure that means you are going to have me kicked out anyway so I'll start packing or are you going to have me arrested with the other Death Eaters?"_

"_What do you mean you tried to bring him down?" The man asked while ignoring the question._

"_I found out he had made a Horcrux. I don't know if you know what that is, but it..."_

"_I do," he interrupted, "so just continue with the story."_

"_I had loaned my house elf to Voldemort when he said he needed one, but I had told Kreacher to come back when he_ _was done with him, and it was a good thing I did or Kreacher would have died. When he got back I asked him to tell me what happened and he explained that Voldemort took him to a cave and made him drink a potion that made him feel extreme pain while bringing up terrible memories and after Kreacher had drunk the potion that monster put a locket in the basin and refilled it with the potion and left Kreacher there to die by being pulled under the lake by Inferi."_

"_I assume that because you ordered him to come back afterwards that was how he was able to escape the Inferi?"_

"_Yes, I believe so. Then I realized I needed to figure out why he would do that and found out about Horcruxes in the Black Library and a few weeks later I had Kreacher take me to the cave where I took the potion after making Kreacher promise to take the locket in the basin and leaving a fake one I had brought to_ t_he cave with me informing the Dark Lord that I was the one to steal his Horcrux and I was going to my grave with the knowledge that hopefully he would be mortal enough to meet his death after my sacrifice. I also ordered him to destroy the original locket, but never tell any of my family what had happened to me. He watched me be pulled under the water by the Inferi and Apparated away."_

"_Then how are you still alive?" Salazar asked in amazement._

"_I had my wand in my hand when I was pulled under and was able to conjure up a water proof fire which drove them far enough away for me to try to Apparate to the other side of the lake, but somehow I actually Apparated past the wards but I wasn't human when I landed."_

"_What do you mean you weren't human?"_

"_I had never tried to become an Animagus but when I was lying on the ground near that cave I now had paws, big black paws I noticed before I passed out. When I woke up I w_a_s in a muggle place called a zoo. Evidently it is a place they keep wild animals so people can see them without being in danger. I found out that I had turned into a black panther, but I had no idea how to turn back into a human as I had never studied how to change into an Animagus. It took me almost three years before I was able to finally change back one night," he said in obvious disgust._

"_You lived as a panther for three years?" was the astonished question._

"_Yes in a cage on display for muggles to gawk at, and when I finally was human again and was able to find out what was going on in the wizarding world I found my brother was locked up in Azkaban for murder and being a Death Eater and traitor. I knew this wasn't true so I have been sending letters to Fudge and Dumbledore every month since then to try and get them to reopen his case, because I told them as an old Death Eater, and I knew he wasn't one."_

"_You have been trying to get your brother released all of this time?"_

"_Yes Sir as I knew Sirius would never join the Death Eaters. He had made his opinion clear on that from the time he was eleven years old, and I couldn't believe anybody would think he was one or to even imagine that anyone was stupid enough to fall for the idea that Sirius would betray James Potter, and I didn't even know they were bonded soulmates at the time. But Sirius's loyalty to James knew no bounds and anybody who ever knew him should have known that."_

_When the man _i_n the portrait made no comments for a couple of minutes Regulus Black finally broke the silence. "Are you going to have me arrested or are you going to let me leave in peace?"_

"_Neither, you aren't going to be arrested, and I need to think on how we will tell Sirius your story, or when I should say so you aren't going anywhere. You are to stay here at the castle and let me think for a little bit and maybe put out some feelers with Sirius about you to see how receptive he is to you being here. I will talk to you tomorrow and let you know how we will work this out so until then don't confront either him or your nephew."_

"_I don't want to put them in danger if or when Voldemort come backs," Regulus protested._

"_No worries about that, but I will let your brother tell you that story when you two talk to each other, until then just keep acting like you have been but maybe not quite so obvious about wanting to get close to your brother or nephew," ordered the Founder._

"_Okay I'll wait for you to tell me when I should talk to him," agreed the not so dead ex-Death Eater._

While Regulus Black was remembering about his conversation Harry, Hermione and Neville were climbing the stairs to head to the Library when they heard the sound of two voices behind them saying, "Oi Harry wait up."

Turning around they saw the Weasley twins hurrying to catch up to them, a little out of breath they said in unison, "Harry can we talk to you please?"

Feeling a little nervous because he had never seen the twins so serious, and he wasn't for sure how much they hated him for what happened with their family last night he still said, "sure," before leading them into an empty classroom on the second floor.

As they walked in the twins noticed that Hermione and Neville had also walked in with them, but they never noticed the painting on the other side of the empty classroom. It was a painting of a rat turning into a goblet and back, but it now had the presence of Godric Gryffindor standing beside the table where the rat/goblet was sitting.

"Harry can we talk to you in private?" asked Fred

Noticing the looks between the three younger students George said, "We just want to talk to you Harry."

And to Godric's disbelief he saw Harry nod before telling his friends, "It's okay Hermione and Neville I will meet you in the Library in just a little bit."

The other two walked out before Godric had made up his mind about whether telling Harry that wasn't a good idea. He couldn't believe his grandson had asked his friends to leave when his dad had told him to stay with them. He had a funny feeling young Harry was going to be in trouble for this, and Godric already suspected Sirius was already upset with the boy which gave him a funny feeling his young grandson was not going to have a good evening.

"Thanks Harry," George said.

"We were worried you would be too mad to talk to us," Fred added.

"We just want you to know that we had no idea what Mum, Ron or Ginny were doing," Fred continued.

"And we hope you will still want to be our friend after finding this out." George told him.

Harry looked at the two Weasleys who had done a lot for him from helping him learn to play Quidditch better to rescuing him from his locked and barred bedroom and also always finding a way to cheer him up when most of the school turned against him.

"Guys I was hoping you would still want to be my friend, but I was afraid to hope for it after what happened with your family."

"Harry, you have been our housemate, teammate, friend and honorary little brother and as far as we are concerned nothing has changed that," both redheads said together.

Feeling very emotional Harry assured them, "I feel the same way guys and I'm glad that we can still be there for each other."

To Harry's amazement both of the older boys hugged him before turning to leave after saying, "We'll see you later Harry since we know Hermione and Neville are waiting on you."

"Later guys," Harry replied as he walked out of the room and headed in the opposite direction from the twins. He couldn't help smiling to know he still had some of the Weasleys as friends, but by the time he got to the third floor he was held up again by yet another Weasley calling out to him.

"Harry I want to talk to you," the Headboy said as he got closer. "Let's go in here," he said pulling Harry into another empty classroom while closing the door behind him.

This did not make Godric Gryffindor happy when he realized that the room had no paintings in it for him to enter, and he had not liked the way the older boy had pulled Harry into the room without waiting to see if he wanted to go with him. He had a feeling of dread in his stomach and made his way back to his portrait in the Great Hall.

"Sirius," he called out as soon as he was in his portrait.

"Yes Granddad?"

"The twins did nothing but tell Harry they still wanted to be friends but a boy that I think is their older brother, wearing the Headboy badge, just pulled Harry into a room on the third floor and there was no way for me to enter."

"Do you think he was also wanted to make sure Harry still wants to be friends?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"No, I have a bad feeling about this," admitted Godric.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do anything with Hermione and Neville with Harry," Sirius said trying to convince himself as he stood up and walking away until he heard the next words from his Granddad.

"He sent the other two off to the Library before he actually spoke to the twins so he his alone with this older boy."

"What room on the third floor," he demanded.

"I'll meet you outside the room," he was yelling by the end because Sirius Black was running out of the Great Hall.

Those left in the Great Hall noticed all four Founders were gone from their portraits as they watched Professors Lupin, both Tonks, Moody, Vector and McGonagall all follow Lord Black out of the Hall at a very fast paced even if it wasn't the out and out running that the owner of Hogwarts was doing.

"Of course Potter just has to draw attention to himself," drawled Draco Malfoy while sitting at the Slytherin table.

"I believe that his name is Potter-Black now Malfoy so you might want to remember that, because I for one think Lord Black might not appreciate you forgetting that the Gryffindor is his son," Daphne Greengrass said in a condescending voice.

"Like I care what Black says that blood traitor will get his," sneered Draco angrily.

"You might want to care after all I remember what the man said last night even if you don't," smirked the ice queen of Slytherin.

"What are you talking about Daphne?" asked her best friend Tracey Davis.

"Lord Black told Malfoy's mother that he was the head of her family and well he was talking about my kicking her out of the family. I already am sure he will dissolve her marriage so Malfoy here will be a bastard, and if he kicks her out of the family Malfoy will have no name unless he takes him away from his mother," she explained.

"He wouldn't dare," snarled a furious Draco.

Laughter met this announcement and it was Blaise Zabini who commented, "I do believe after last night that I wouldn't put anything past Lord Black so you might want to be careful because I have a feeling that man will be controlling your life real soon."

Nobody commented though some found it funny when they saw Draco Malfoy, the self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin gulp in fear. Draco himself was wondering if what the others were saying was true. He did hear Black tell his Mother he would be talking to her soon and he was wondering what that meant for him. Potter was sure to have told his Father how much he hated Draco even though it was all Potter's fault for not accepting his hand in friendship on the train there first year, so the man couldn't blame him for their enmity, right. But he had a funny feeling that wasn't actually right after all the man just ran out of here as if the bats of Hell were after him because his son was alone with the Headboy. The one Weasley who acted like he had some sense and was so uptight that it was like he had a stick up his arse, and Black was acting like he was a demon after his kid.

Thinking it might be a good idea to see how Black acted when he thought his kid was in trouble just in case he wanted to try something against the other boy he hurried out of the Hall and rushed up the stairs. He was on the stairs to the third floor when he heard a loud bang which had him running until he came upon the scene where a bunch of Professors were rushing into a room that looked like the door was only hanging by one hinge. Peeking around the corner he was shocked at what he was seeing.

When Sirius Black rounded the corner on the third floor and saw all four founders in a portrait pointing towards a door across the hall from them he wasted no time blasting the door open and entering the room. The sight that met his eyes pissed him off to no end. Percy Weasley had his son by the throat and was holding him off the ground with his hand pulled back in a fist, and it was obvious by the purpling bruise forming on his son's left cheek that he had already been punched once. The man grabbed the redhead's wrist that was aimed at his son's face and pulled it back until he heard a snap as he felt the bones break before snarling like a wild dog.

"PUT-HIM-DOWN-VERY-CAREFULLY-UNLESS-YOU-WANT-ME-TO-

BREAK-EVERY-BONE-IN-YOUR-BODY!"

When the younger boy's feet touched the ground Sirius Black threw the older one halfway across the room by the broken wrist he had been holding before pulling his son close to him and shielding his body from everybody in the room. He was looking around as if the first person to make a move would be hexed into oblivion. The Professors were all talking at once, but one person not saying anything was the blond boy peeking around the corner. His mouth was gaping open like a fish out of water, and all he could think was 'did he just snap Weasley's hand like it was a twig before throwing him across the room into a wall? Is he going to hex the first person that moves like he looks?' Okay Draco, you need to rethink how you are going to treat Potter...no not Potter, but Potter-Black from now on all he wanted to do now was leave, but he was afraid to move in case the man saw him and took his anger out on him.

"Sirius Black I cannot believe you just did that. How could you break Mr. Weasley wrist and throw him across the room like that he is a child," snapped Minerva McGonagall.

Andromeda saw the anger on Sirius's face and could not believe that McGonagall was yelling at him like that. She wanted to go help the older boy, because she could tell he was hurt from the blood leaking from his head, and she had also heard his bones break when Sirius had a hold of his hand. Truthfully she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have more broken bones because he hit that wall hard, but she wasn't a stupid woman and she knew if she checked on the redhead before her nephew, Sirius would probably hex her into the next century, but she also knew the way Sirius was protecting him with his body if she took a step before Sirius was ready she was also in danger of being hexed especially with McGonagall yelling at him like that.

"EXCUSE ME? Are you seriously yelling at me for defending my child, who is a child, against an adult, yes I said an adult as we both know the boy is at least seventeen to be a seventh year here? A legal adult in our world who put his hands on my child after I specifically told everybody that no one would be allowed to hurt my son last night. I believe I even mentioned something about feeding people that tried to hurt my son to the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest," roared a furious Sirius Black.

Draco standing outside the door watched in amazement as McGonagall actually seemed to gulp in fear and eww - did Weasley just piss himself? Draco thought that was disgusting but truthfully he kind of felt sorry for the idiot because it really looked like he would be spider chow. To his surprise the new Professor that he knew was a werewolf and he despised for that actually showed he was a true Gryffindor, an idiot to the end, as he stepped closer to the furious Lord Black who he was sure the Dark Lord himself would run from if he was in his presence at the moment, the only reason Draco wasn't was because he had some self-preservation and didn't want to call attention to himself.

"Sirius, you really need to calm down," Remus said in a placating calm voice, but it didn't seem to be working on the other man at all.

"Calm down? Did you see what that little bastard was doing to my son? He was choking him. He punched him and would have done it again if I hadn't stopped him."

"Mr. Weasley will be given a month's worth of detentions for his actions," McGonagall said like this was going to appease the man.

Seeing the reaction to those words Draco wanted to snort at McGonagall's idiocy. Yes she was a dumb Gryffindor, too was the thought going through his head.

"McGonagall if that is your idea of proper punishment for a Headboy that attacked one of the younger students he is supposed to help keep from doing wrong well maybe making you Headmistress was a mistake. I will tell you here and now this Weasley is expelled from Hogwarts, and he shall never be allowed across the property line again and that includes Hogsmeade as well. Moody will you contact Amelia Bones to have her send somebody to take this garbage out of here as he attacked the Heir to ten Noble and Ancient Houses or higher?"

McGonagall looked like she wanted to comment on this but Andromeda Tonks grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her from the room not very gently and said, "Minerva you need to stop now, or we will never get him calmed down enough to check either of those boys out. You need to remember Sirius is very protective of those he cares for and that is his son who was being attacked. He will push this and if you don't get behind him on it he will not let you be the Headmistress and I wouldn't blame him."

"I wouldn't either," said a voice from behind them and turning around they saw Godric Gryffindor looking as pissed as Sirius was and realized he was the one who spoke.

Draco noticed that all three of the other founders also looked furious and all he could think was oh great Potter-Black has more protectors than the Queen of England. He also had noticed that Moody had left to go do what Black told him. He was surprised to see Professor Vector standing there very quietly but looking very angry as well. This was something he wouldn't have expected to see since the man was known to stay away from most people except during class time, and Draco wasn't happy to see that he was the first one who seemed to notice him there. The man was looking at him with a look that he was sure was saying 'I hope you are taking note of how protective he is of his son for your own sake' which didn't make Draco feel very safe at the moment. He was drawn back to the room when he heard talking again.

"Sirius, Harry is hurt you need to let Andromeda look at him," Remus tried in a gentle voice.

This seemed to finally get through to Sirius as he turned towards his son while kneeling down but still keeping himself between the boy and everybody else. Seeing the fingerprint bruises on his baby's neck made him growl as much as the shiner his son was now sporting. He really wanted to turn around and hex that filthy piece of crap that had hurt his Pup, but he needed to make sure he was okay before he did anything else.

"Andi will you please come and check out Harry? How bad does it hurt Pup?"

Draco could not believe the difference in Sirius Black's tone as he spoke to his son and he couldn't help feeling jealous because his Father had never spoken to him like that, Hell his Mother had never spoken to him with so much love and concern in her voice as Lord Black was to Harry Potter...Potter-Black, he really needed to remember that as he definitely didn't want on this man's bad side.

"Hey Harry how bad is the pain," Andi asked as she starting waving her wand over his body.

"It's not too bad Professor Tonks," he told her.

"It's Aunt Andi to you Harry," she corrected him.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied but he was looking at his Dad instead of the woman he was talking to.

The man had one eyebrow up and a look that said you are not seriously going to try to and lie about this are you. Harry had no doubt that was what his Dad was thinking because he had given him the same look when Harry had gotten hurt once this summer and he said he was fine. Harry knew his Dad did not like Harry lying to him about anything, but was even more adamant when it came to Harry's health.

"Are you sure the pain isn't too bad Pup?" asked the man in a sterner voice than he had used before.

"I'm a little sore Dad, but I'll be fine, really," he tried to reassure him.

"Andi how is he?" he asked looking to his cousin for her professional opinion.

"He will be just fine as soon as he takes these two potions and lies down for at least an hour," she informed him as she handed first one potion and then the other to her nephew and watched while he drank both of them.

"Thanks Andi," he sighed in relief before calling, "Dobby."

"Master Sirius called Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby will you please take Harry to his room and make sure he lies down until I get there?"

As the little elf grabbed Harry's hand he exclaimed, "Wait Dad I'm supposed to meet Hermione and Neville in the Library. I can't just not show up they will worry about me."

Looking around Sirius saw the blond boy standing at the door, a boy that he knew was Narcissa's son.

"You're Draco aren't you," he asked him.

Looking like he was terrified that the man was talking to him he said. "Yes Sir."

"Draco go to the Library and tell Hermione and Neville that Harry won't be joining them tonight." he told him, but was confused when Draco and Harry both looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "What?"

"Dad they don't like Malfoy and Malfoy doesn't like them," Harry explained hoping his Dad would understand.

"I don't care I didn't ask him to go become bosom buddies with them I told him to give them a message. Now go before I take points from Slytherin for you disobeying a direct order from a Professor."

"Yes Sir," Draco said as he walked away wishing now that he had stayed in the Great Hall. He couldn't believe him, the great Draco Malfoy was being a messenger to Gryffindors, and not just any Gryffindors but Granger and Longbottom.

"Dobby please take him to his room now," he ordered the elf. "I will see you as soon as I get this garbage out of the castle Pup.

He was pointing at Percy Weasley, Harry noticed as Dobby popped them away when they got to his room Dobby stood glaring at Harry until he got in bed after which he smiled and asked.

"Can Dobby get anything for Master Harry?"

"No Dobby I'm fine thanks," he reassured the little elf before closing his eyes as the pain potion was making him a little tired.

Meanwhile Draco was walking into the Library and saw the Gryffindors he was told to give a message to sitting a little ways inside so walking up to them he said.

"Potter...Black won't be joining you tonight," but before he could turn to leave both of the stupid Gryffindors pulled their wands and aimed them at him.

"What did you do to Harry?"

In what he thought sounded like a hiss from the Mud...Granger, remember Lord Black doesn't like that word and you don't want on his bad side Draco.

"I didn't do anything to Potty," he snapped.

"Why don't I believe that," growled Neville.

"I don't have a clue, but maybe because you're an idiot," he replied before turning away from the other two only to come to a halt when he heard Granger say.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell us what you did to him and where he is?"

Pulling his own wand he faced them again, but before he could say a word he heard somebody behind him clear their throat.

"Now you three wouldn't be planning on throwing hexes around would you?"

"No Professor Vector," Hermione stuttered blushing at being caught holding a wand on a fellow student.

Draco looked around to see the man had indeed followed him and he hadn't even realized it, but he was also angry if he was coming up here why did, Draco have to give the bloody Gryffindors a message.

"Professor if you were coming up here why didn't you just tell Lord Black that you would give them the message instead of making me do it?" In what Draco would never admit was a whiny sounding voice.

"I wasn't going to, but then I realized that trouble would probably come from you passing the message on and it seems I was right especially since you didn't bother to tell them Lord Black asked you to pass the message on." he said with a raised eyebrow.

With a hint of pink in his cheeks at the feeling the man's look gave him he said defensively, "I didn't think it was necessary since I told them the message I was told to give them."

Draco couldn't figure out why this man could make him feel guilty with just one look, but he didn't like it.

"Sir, do you know where Harry is?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Mr. Potter-Black is in his Father's quarters as he was attacked by a student earlier," at the look of concern on the two faces of his nephew's friends he added, "he is going to be just fine but Professor Andromeda Tonks wanted him to lay down for a while so his Dad sent him there."

"What did you do to Harry," snarled Hermione turning furious eyes on Draco.

"Just a minute Miss Granger that is uncalled for. Do you honestly think Lord Black would send the person who attacked his son to tell you about it? Mr. Malfoy has done nothing wrong, and I don't like the way you are treating him. You are very lucky I haven't read the original version of Hogwarts A History yet so I don't know what punishments are acceptable and what isn't for pulling a wand on a fellow student, but I assure you before I leave this Library I will be taking one with me so if I see this sort of thing again I will be able to dish out the proper punishment. Now I want you to tell Mr. Malfoy you are sorry for your unfounded accusations and for pulling a wand on him as well as thanking him for delivering a message to you so you wouldn't worry when your friend didn't show up," Professor Vector said sternly.

"I'm sorry Malfoy and thank you for letting us know about Harry," said a very docile Hermione.

"I also apologize Malfoy for accusing you and thanks for letting us know Harry wouldn't be coming," Neville added.

"Fine," looking at Professor Vector he asked, "Can I leave now?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy you may go and you are also welcome for keeping you out of trouble," he said with a smirk as the disgruntled Slytherin stalked away.

Regulus Black couldn't help thinking that Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as he tried to pretend. Hopefully now that his Father was locked up the boy could be saved from following in the man's footsteps.

"Professor please, tell us the twins didn't attack Harry," begged Hermione who was feeling guilty for leaving him alone with them.

"No it wasn't the Weasley twins," he assured her, "but their older brother, Percy Weasley."

"What?" cried the two outraged students.

"That is all I'm going to tell you tonight as I'm sure Lord Black will mention it in the morning at breakfast," he informed them before walking over to Madam Pince to ask for a copy of Hogwarts a History.

Hermione Granger was totally pissed that she wasn't going to get her questions answered again. Why didn't people realize she needed to know things, but catching the way Neville was looking at her made her realize she was acting uppity again and tried to mellow out her look before she got another lecture. She wasn't for sure if she liked this more assertive Neville or not.

On the third floor Andromeda Tonks was healing Percy Weasley when Alastor Moody walked back into the room followed by Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. She had to fix his broken wrist, two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a gash on the back of his head and that wasn't counting all the bruises she had to heal. When she gave him the pain potion she thought for sure Sirius was going to jerk it out of her hands but thankfully Remus grabbed his arm in time.

"What is going on here," demanded Amelia Bones. She was confused since all Moody said when he contacted her office was that Lord Black had a prisoner for her.

"We have had a little trouble Amelia," said McGonagall before noticing the glare Sirius was giving her which had her shutting her mouth with a snap.

"Little trouble is that what you call it?" he snarled angrily at the woman.

Seeing the look the man was sending the other woman Amelia figured she better step in before he hexed her. "Lord Black would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Yes I want this young man arrested for attacking my son. He was choking him and had punched him at least once before I got here and made him let Harry go. He is to be charged with attacking the Heir to ten Noble and Ancient Houses or higher. I want him to be made an example of to let the wizarding world know that I will not allow anyone to harm my son without severe consequences. No matter what anybody else thinks I should do," he finished while glaring at McGonagall.

"Kingsley please arrest Mr. Weasley and let's get out of here for now," she told her colleague before saying to Sirius. "I found something interesting in Fudge's office that I want to show you. I was wondering if I could bring it by tomorrow afternoon so you can look at it."

"That will be fine. Will two o'clock work for you?"

"Yes, I'll see you then," she replied before leaving with Kingsley as he escorted his prisoner from the room.

"Minerva do you want to write the boy's father or do you want me too?"

"I will do it," she informed him.

"Okay I'm going to go check on my Pup. I will see you all later," he added as he left the room.

As he was walking to his room he started thinking about what had happened to his son and he was getting more and more angry again especially when he remembered what Granddad Godric had said earlier. The man had said Harry had sent his friends away so he could talk to the twins and this made him realize that his son had disobeyed him, because he clearly remembered telling him to stay with his friends as well as making sure he called Dobby and had him bring him to where Sirius was if he had any trouble. His Pup had promised he would do that, but he hadn't even called Dobby by the time Sirius made it into the room which meant his son had lied to him again. Damn what had that kid been thinking? He knew he needed to calm down but this on top of the things Hagrid had told him was really making it hard to think objectively.

Walking into the Founders' Tower he noticed the way the occupants of the portrait were looking at him with real concern. This made him take a few calming breaths before he heard Grandma Helga speak.

"Are you okay dear?"

"We know what happened but rest assured Harry and Dobby have been in his room since you sent them back here," soothed Grandmother Rowena.

"Thanks guys but I will be fine, but I do have a question for you," he said while still trying to give him time to calm down before he saw his son. "I know that your other portrait selves were outside that room but how do you know what happened?"

"Oh that is because we know what happens around our other likenesses as well it just takes a different amount of time for us to find out. That is why even though we couldn't travel to our other portraits on any other portrait in here we all knew what was going on at Godric's Retreat even the ones of us that were locked in that warded room. Godric let his other portraits know and he informed us. That is why we all felt like we knew you and Harry before we finally met you," explained Rowena.

"So if something happens in a part of the school where one of your portraits is located you could know and inform me without having to have either one of you travel to another portrait?" he asked.

"Yes and that is why the placement of our other portraits are so particular we wanted to be able to inform those who needed the information as soon as possible," admitted Salazar.

"I think that is great," Sirius told them before saying, "I need to go check on my Pup and have a discussion with him now so I'll talk to you later."

"Sirius please do not be too hard on yourself for any punishment you may have to give your son. We all know it is hard to punish your child, but we have all been through it and truthfully it has to be done to teach your child right from wrong and what is acceptable and not. I have watched you and Harry bond for the last few weeks, and I can tell you are a great Dad even if you seem to be too hard on yourself at times because of something that was out of your control. Harry loves you and he always will, but he does need to know that his life is as important as everybody else's," Godric tried to offer assurances and comfort to the man he considered a grandson and who he respected a lot.

"Thanks Granddad," he said walking down the hall to knock on his son's door which was opened by Dobby with a finger to his lips.

"Shhh... Master Sirius, Master Harry is sleeping."

"How is he Dobby," whispered the concerned parent.

"Master Harry went straight to bed and a sleep Sir so Dobby doesn't know if he is still hurting?"

"Thanks Dobby, Andi says he should be fine by now. I'll take over from here while you go do whatever you want," he said quietly while walking over to sit on the side of his son's bed.

Sirius sat there carding his hand through his son's hair while thoughts of what had just happened to him and also the things Hagrid had told him about earlier ran through his mind. His son, his precious baby had been almost eaten by Acromantula last year because he followed spiders into the Forbidden Forest and only the presence of some magical car was the reason his pup was still alive. The tears quietly started dripping down his face as he realized that he almost had never gotten the chance to see his child again. Still lost in his painful thoughts he didn't realize Harry had woken up until he spoke.

Harry woke up slowly feeling somebody rubbing his head and smiled in spite of himself, because he knew this was his Dad since the man had done this many times the first week they were together to convince himself Harry really was with him. Finally opening his eyes he saw the tears running down his Dad's face and the pure sadness on it made Harry catch his breath in shock.

"Dad are you okay," was the concerned question the boy asked.

Shaking off his thoughts while casually wiping the tears off his face on his robe sleeve the man looked at his son with concern, fear and something Harry could not tell what it was.

"I'm fine Pup," but more importantly, "How are you?"

"I'm okay Dad," seeing the raised eyebrow as if in disbelief he continued, "really Dad I don't hurt at all anymore, I was a little tired when I got back here, but I perfectly fine now."

Harry wasn't for sure if he liked the way his Dad was looking at him, it was almost like he was trying to judge whether Harry was lying to him or not, but before he could ask him about it the man started talking.

"If you are really alright I need you to sit up here so we can talk about some things," he said in a firm sounding voice.

Nodding Harry sat up on his bed Indian style and faced his Dad who had pulled one of his legs up onto the bed so he could turn and face Harry.

"Pup what happened today?"

"Percy pulled me into that classroom and started yelling at me for being ungrateful for all that his family had done for me, and when I told him that they only did it because they were paid well he hit me in the face and grabbed me around the throat lifting me off the floor at the same time. You came in as he started to punch me again." he explained in a rush.

"Now tell me why Hermione and Neville weren't with you," he demanded desperate to see if his son would lie to him.

Gulping nervously Harry replied, "I asked them to let me talk to the twins alone."

"I see... do you remember what I told you this morning before I let you go to meet your friends?"

"Yes Sir," was the quiet answer.

"What did I tell you Harry?"

"To stay with my friends at all times in case somebody wanted to attack me for what happened last night," Harry admitted guiltily.

"Was there anything else?"

"You also told me to have Dobby bring me to you if any trouble happened," he added looking down in shame that he hadn't listened to what his Dad told him to do.

"Kiddo we have a problem here not only did you not do what I said after saying you would, but I found out some things from Hagrid today that make me think that you don't remember the rules I told you I expected you to follow, the same rules your Granddad expected your Da and I to follow."

"I remember the rules Dad," he said while blushing at the tone his Dad was using.

"Tell me."

"I'm not allowed to be disrespectful or to curse. I'm not to disobey you because when you give me an order you have a good reason for doing so. I also am not allowed to go through other people's stuff or take something without their permission. I can't tell lies because then I will get in more trouble than if I told the truth to begin with no matter what it is."

When he didn't continue Sirius prompted, "And your number one rule to follow?"

"I'm not allowed to put myself or anyone else and danger," he responded.

"And what are the consequences for that one?"

Blushing beet red he said."I get a bare bottom spanking," seeing the look on his Dad's face he continued, "and it doesn't matter if I'm thirteen or one hundred and thirty because, you are my Dad and it is your job to keep me safe.

When his Dad didn't say anything when he was done he finally broke down and asked, "Are you going to spank me for today?"

"You mean for sending your friends away and not having Dobby bring you to me?"

"Yes Sir," he whispered.

The man looked at him long and hard before saying, "No but you are grounded to the tower unless you are with me until Saturday morning and if you don't get in anymore trouble between now and then your grounding will end after these four days but if you do you will also be grounded on the weekend."

"But I was supposed to work on my essays with Hermione and Neville," he blurted out before he thought about what he was saying.

He squirmed in his seat when he saw his Dad's eyebrows disappear into his bangs, but breathed a silent sigh of relief when he heard what he said next.

"I figured as much so every day I will walk you to the Library at one o'clock and let you study with your friends. I will pick you back up at four, but I warn you now your Grandmothers will be keeping an eye on you. You don't have to stay within hearing distance, but you have to stay where they can see you and if you leave for any reason they will let me know, and you will not be happy with the consequences of that action. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," he said as he noticed the clock beside his bed said a quarter to nine. "I guess I will get ready for bed."

Harry also knew that anytime he was grounded or spanked he was to have a nine o'clock bedtime. That was another of his Granddad's rules as he said the extra time would give the child a time to reflect on what they could have done or should have done differently, but as he went to stand up his Dad pulled him back down.

"Not yet Pup we need to talk about what I learned from Hagrid today," he said sternly. "Harry James did you or did you not tell me you had only been in the Forest once and that you had only met Fluffy once by accident and Norbert, who you talked him into getting rid of, besides Fang of Hagrid's pets?"

"Yes Sir," He said looking like he was heading to the gallows.

"Do you remember why I said you shouldn't lie to me besides it would get you into more trouble than if you told the truth," he asked seriously.

Now looking like he wanted to cry Harry said while nodding, "You said that if I would start telling you lies, you wouldn't be able to trust me when I told you something."

"Is that what you want Harry James for me to stop trusting you?"

"No Sir," he said as a tear dripped down his cheek.

"Is there anything you have to tell me then Harry James?"

"Yes Sir," he stuttered as more tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry please don't stop trusting me Dad, I promise I won't lie to you again."

"Then why don't you come over here and tell me what I need to know Pup," he said pulling his son onto his lap to offer comfort to the heartbroken boy.

Being held against his Dad's chest gave Harry the courage to tell his Dad everything that had happened to him from the moment he had gotten to King's Cross and met the Weasleys. He explained about how he came to be on the Quidditch team first, how he was going for a duel with Malfoy was why they ran into Fluffy, why Hermione was really in the bathroom when the Troll was in the school, and he didn't stop talking until he told about everything that had happened in second year with the whole school turning on him and flying a car to school to ending up in McGonagall's office where he thought he was going to be expelled even though Ginny was the one to open the Chamber and got into no trouble at all which he thought was wrong because she had stolen the diary back from him after she knew there was something wrong with it, and she started writing in it again which caused Hermione and that prefect Percy liked to be petrified.

Sirius Black listened to his son talking about all the times he had almost died like going through those traps on purpose to get the Philosopher's

Stone to going to rescue a stupid girl who could have caused many deaths in the school, and he realized that his son did not put any value on his own life, and that was going to stop here and now. Yes he knew it had to do with what the Dursleys had done to him and that made him want to go kill the idiots monsters, but Amelia had already arrested them by now he was sure so he would have to teach his son a painful lesson that he would not be accepting him doing something so reckless and dangerous ever again.

"Do you have anything else to say Harry James?"

"I'm sorry Dad," he told him and with a resignation as to what was coming he asked, "I'm getting a spanking aren't I?"

"Oh yeah Harry James that is a big definite," he said with a determined look on his face. "But I want you to understand why you are getting a spanking it is because I love you and I will not let anything happen to you. I could not live if something happened to you Harry James, you are my life and I would rather you have a few minutes of pain to help you remember why you are not allowed to put yourself in danger than to lose you or for you to do something to get you in trouble with the law and to be locked in a place like Azkaban."

"But Dad this stuff happened in the past," Harry feebly tried to protest.

"I understand that, but that didn't matter to your Granddad when he found out we had became Animagus in fifth year even though we were eighteen when he found out. He still took us over his knee that night and the next one he did again and when we asked why we got spanked for the same thing twice he said the first was we endangered our lives doing that on our own so young, but the second was because we broke the law and could have ended up in Azkaban over that. Then he registered us but put it in a secret file until after the war was over so we could use it to spy on the Death Eaters but still be protected."

"So I'm really getting a spanking?"

"Yes but I want you to know it is a spanking not like the abuse the Dursleys heaped on you. I hope you see there is a difference and won't be afraid that I'm doing this to hurt you but because I love you too much to lose you. Now unless you have anything else to say let's get this over with so we can put it behind us and start with a new slate."

Standing up Harry said, "I am sorry Dad. What am I suppose to do?"

"You need to drop your trousers and underpants," at the blush that stained his son's cheeks he said, "there is two reasons for that one by doing it yourself you are acknowledging that you are accepting your punishment, and the second reason is to make sure I don't unintentionally spank you to hard. I want to punish you not abuse you and it would kill me if I ever left a bruise on you even by accident. And then you need to bend over my lap."

Blushing a deep red that soon his bottom would be matching Harry pulled down his trousers and pants at the same time before throwing himself over his Dad's lap while wishing with everything in him that at least he hadn't lied to his Dad before, but even though he was dreading what was to come he couldn't help feeling a little grateful that his Dad at least cared whether he lived or died. Nobody else ever did since his Da and Godmother had given their lives for him. He was brought out of his thoughts by trying to keep from making any sounds now that his spanking had started, but to his shock his Dad stopped and while rubbing his back said.

"It is okay to make noise and to cry, I promise I will not think badly of you if you do nor will I add to your punishment if you do. I know this hurts Pup and it really is okay to cry," and then he proceeded with Harry's punishment.

When it was over Harry was crying hard even though he was barely making any noise. Trying to comfort his Baby, Sirius was rubbing his back until the hard crying eased a little before helping him up and pulling the boy's pants back up for him. He then opened his arms for his precious child, and Harry fell into them sobbing now worse than anytime during his spanking all the while saying over and over.

"I'm sorry Daddy please don't hate me. Please don't give me back to the Dursleys. I promise I will be good from now on. Please Daddy, I'm sorry, please don't stop loving me."

"Oh Baby I will never stop loving you, and I will never give you away and Merlin help anybody who tries to take you from me again. Shhh...Puppy Daddy has you and it is all over. You are forgiven Baby please calm down and listen to me," he begged through his own tears. "It is okay Kiddo Daddy has you," he soothed as he rocked his son as if he was still a baby while kissing his messy head that was so like James even though it now was longer more like his own hair.

Sirius Black continued to rock his son until he eventually cried himself to sleep and even then he didn't want to put his child down, but after he had been asleep a good half an hour he finally cast a charm to turn his clothes into pajamas and laid his precious child on the bed before covering him up and kissing his forehead one last time. Sirius Black decided then and there that spanking his son had been the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, and he fervently hoped his Pup wouldn't cause him to have to do this too often, but as he walked out of the room he realized with him being the son of the two worst Marauders that he could hope all he want but it sure had not helped Dad Potter when he had hoped the same thing about those two Marauders.

When he entered his room and sat on the side of his own bed he went over everything Harry had told him and he was once again reminded of how close he had come to never having laid eyes on his Baby again and Sirius Black broke down and cried like he hadn't cried since the night James had died. He cried for at least twenty minutes before he calmed down enough to start thinking about the other parts of what Harry had said. He remembered with anger that Harry had tried to tell McGonagall that he thought the stone was going to be stolen and she wouldn't even listen to him. He thought of all the other things he knew about what she had done like after the boys had crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow she had sent them to bed without having them looked at. How Dumbledore or her had Harry checked after he had fought a Basilisk even though he was covered in blood. The more he thought of McGonagall's actions and inactions he began to wonder if making her Headmistress was a mistake, and then tonight she thought Weasley should only get a month's detentions after attacking a child four years younger than him. Well he knew for one thing Minerva McGonagall was now on probation and how she acted from now on would decide whether or not she not only remained Headmistress but in this school at all. She had better get her priorities right and fast or else.

Finally getting up and heading into the bathroom for a shower to help calm him down he thought 'I sure hope tomorrow is an easier day.'

**Well that is the new chapter. I just want to remind you this is AU (Author Universe) and does not follow canon. The information I gave about Divination was all made up. Sorry but I didn't fall for that even if the two Prophecies we knew about came true. I always blamed both of them coming true more on Dumbledore than that they were true Prophecies and if anyone wants that explained PM me and I will do that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and that I didn't offend anyone too badly with the spanking scene. One of the reasons it took so long to write this chapter was because I knew that some would find this offensive but I felt this was needed. Sorry if this turns you off my story, but if so and you were a fan of this story before I apologize that I ruined it for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all those from his world still belong to JKR, but I'm still here and still changing things to the way I wanted to see them.**

**Ok people I received a review from a guest that did not leave a name so I could reply to the review. Now I have received others as well and I am most appreciated to them even if they don't like what I wrote and to all those whether good or bad I want to say thank you for taking the time to review my story, but I gave fair warning on the top of my last chapter that even if you didn't like what I wrote and flamed me I wouldn't take offense except on one condition. This was the condition: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY DADDY! Or I would take offense. Now here is the review this note is concerning:**

**:**_**No matter how hard you try spanking is abuse and in more than 30 civil**_

_**countries spanking is illegal. Old-fashioned? Well, even hit wifes was**_

_**old-fashioned but we know it's abuse pure and simple. **__**And yes you were abused,**_

_**sorry to see you're willing to do that to child but abused child became abuser**_

_**once they grow up, sad but true. Regard**_

**I consider the words I made larger a dig at my Daddy and since this person has already accused me of being an abuser and to chicken to put their name on the review I will just have to say this right here and now. **

**My reply: **_**You are very lucky that you never said such a thing to my face, because I don't care who you are or how big you are I would have given you reason to think I was an abuser and trust me you would have seen the difference between the spanking I wrote about and the bloody face you walked away with. Now I gave fair warning about the spanking, (you didn't have to read it), (you didn't have to review) and (you most certainly did not have to say my Daddy was an abuser). You my friend were way out of line and if I lose readers because of this answer I'm sorry but that had to be said. My Daddy is dead and I'm like Harry Potter in the way that nobody gets to talk smack about my parents. **_

_**I also would like to point out that I would rather have had a spanking every day of the week as to have received that humiliating Howler Molly Weasley sent her son so the whole school could be privy to his humiliation and punishment, and if I am willing to choose a spanking over another form of punishment than that should prove I was never abused.**_

**That was my answer but I also have a fan that wanted to answer to that reviewer and asked if I would add her response. This response is from 'lightnings pride'**

_**I don't think that you were abused and from what I can tell your daddy was a**_

_**awesome person. its one thing to guest insult a author but its wrong on so**_

_**many levels to guest insult a author AND their parents.**_

**I just wanted to say I was thankful for her support it meant a lot to me.**

**Now if I still have readers after that Thank You and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 5 Sirius Goes on an Expelling Binge**

Harry Potter-Black woke up to find himself lying on his stomach which threw him for a loop as he never slept on his stomach, but when he turned over the small twinge in his bum made him realize why he was now. It also brought back all of the happenings from the day before, and as he thought back over everything he couldn't help feeling bad about the way he had acted not only yesterday but over the summer. He couldn't believe he had lied to his Dad, and he was hoping with everything in him that he hadn't lost the man's trust over it.

He still couldn't understand why he lied about going into the Forest a second time or about meeting Aragog. Yes he knew his Dad would freak out, but even though he freaked about the troll, Basilisk and Fluffy he hadn't spanked him for it. The only punishment he had given him was to write an essay explaining what he could have done different that wouldn't have endangered his life, but no he had to be an idiot and bold-face lie to his Dad. He deserved that spanking and he knew it, because he knew how his Dad had felt about lying before he did it. The man had been upfront and honest about what Harry's rules were from the second day they were together.

No the spanking hadn't been any fun and had been painful, but it was nothing compared to what the Dursleys had done to him. Hell everyone of them had always as least left bruises but more often than not welts or broken bones on top of the bruises, no what had hurt the most about that spanking was the fact he had heard his Dad crying while he was administering it, and that had hurt more than if his Dad had beat him like Vernon Dursley used to do.

Truthfully he knew he had really deserved a second spanking for not obeying his Dad yesterday and lying to him, but when he thought about it he realized why his Dad had grounded him instead. The man was afraid that others would try to attack Harry, and because he hadn't followed the man's safety rules for him he was going to make sure Harry was safe by being with him or under his Grandmothers' watchful eyes so they could let his Dad know if he needed him. Harry was sure his Dad was hoping things and feelings would settle down by the weekend.

He couldn't deny that he deserved his punishments from last night, but he was hoping and praying to every holy deity out there that he hadn't lost his Dad's trust, because that would hurt more than being spanked every day for the entire year. He was hoping his Dad would give him a second chance to prove he could be trustworthy, but he wouldn't blame him if he didn't. With these painful thoughts going through his mind Harry went to take a shower since he didn't take one the night before.

Harry had decided to not wear his robes today since there were no classes, and he would probably be spending most of the day in the tower and he couldn't help wanting to actually let his friends and schoolmates see him wear muggle clothes that actually fit him for once. One of the first things his Dad had done when Dobby came and asked to bond with them was to send him to get Harry a whole wardrobe of muggle clothes. Harry had been shocked to know that there was a shop in an alley right off of Diagon Alley that sold muggle clothes and let you pay with galleons. He had really been upset that Hagrid hadn't shown him that shop knowing he could have been dressing normally all of this time.

When Harry had dressed in a pair of skintight black jeans, a red tee shirt that said WILD THING, black leather jacket and black dragon hide boots and had pulled his now longer hair in a ponytail with a red leather tie he headed out into the sitting room. Having heard the shower running from his Dad's room he decided to spend some time talking to his Grandparents while he waited for his Dad to explain what they would be doing today.

"Hello Grandparents," he said with a smile before he noticed the looks he was getting from them. "Is something wrong?"

"Young man how could you send your friends away when your Dad told you to stay with them," scolded Grandma Helga.

"I'm sorry Grandma I wasn't thinking evidently," said a subdued Harry.

"That was obvious Harry," said Grandmother Rowena.

Feeling horrible at the tone his Grandmothers were using Harry hung his head in shame until he heard a voice behind him say.

"That isn't necessary ladies as I've already taken care of Harry's punishments, and he is forgiven for his mistakes now. We are not going to rehash things, because as far as I'm concerned it is done and over with and we move on hopefully having learned a lesson not to do the same thing again," Sirius admonished the portraits of his Grandmothers while wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders in comfort.

Harry looked up at his Dad in surprise. Did he really mean that? Had his Dad really forgiven him? Would he still trust him?

"Dad have you really forgiven me? Are you still going to trust me?" He asked in a meek voice.

Turning his son to face him he knelt down so he could look into the downcast face and said, "Harry James of course I forgive you. You have been punished and it is all over as soon as your grounding is done, and yes Pup I still trust you, but I really do hope you won't continue to lie to me, because I never want to feel like I can't trust you."

At these words Harry threw his arms around his Dad's neck and said, "Thank you, Dad and I won't lie to you, because I would hate if you stopped trusting me. I love you Dad and I'm sorry for everything that I did."

"I know Puppy and I know you are sorry so it is all in the past now." he reassured his son as he stood up. "Now I don't know about your but let's go to breakfast because I'm hungry."

Laughing Harry teased, "Dad, you are always hungry."

"Well I've got a few meals to still make up for missing and so do you," he said wrapping an arm around his son's neck before saying. "Like the look today Kiddo, but Minerva might not because now you look like I used to when I ran these halls as a kid. I have a funny feeling she is going to think her worst nightmare has come to life."

Laughing they both headed out to breakfast but they were on the second floor when they heard raised voices coming from down the hall and around the corner. Sharing a glance Sirius said quietly, "You are to stay behind me. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir," Harry said just as quietly with a nod.

Draco Malfoy was not having a good morning. He had tried to explain to the other third year Slytherins what had happened last night between Lord Black and Percy Weasley, but the three morons he had always considered his friends wouldn't believe him that the man had done those things. They said they knew he was lying because Percy Weasley would never have acted so out of character, and that Draco was just afraid of him because of what Greengrass had said the night before. And to add to that they decided to make Potter-Black pay so they were going to attack Granger and they expected him to help.

Stupid idiots wouldn't listen to him as the dragged him up to the second floor to wait for Granger to pass. When he had asked what they were going to do if Potter-Black was with them they sneered and said they would take care of him too. Now Draco may have done some dumb things in his life, but he wasn't into suicide no matter if these fools were or not so he had spent the last ten minutes arguing with them all the while praying Granger and Potter were already having breakfast at the moment.

"We cannot attack Lord Black's son. Didn't you guys hear the man when he said he would feed anybody who hurt his son to the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest the first night he was here," demanded Draco.

"Oh he was just saying that," Theo said dismissively. "I truly doubt that there are even any Acromantula in the forest. You are just being a wimp, because you are afraid you will lose your inheritance."

"I tell you I saw the man break Weasley's wrist and then throw him into a wall. The man looked homicidal and if that makes me a wimp at least I will be an alive Slytherin wimp, while you three will be more like dead Gryffindor idiots," he snapped angrily.

"You're helping us Draco," Theo shouted as he aimed his wand at the blond.

The other two people he used to consider his friends had also aimed their wands at him, but not before he had drawn his own wand. He had never imagined that he would be facing down friends while trying to talk them out of hurting Potter and Granger. He knew there was no way that he could take all three out before they hexed him. He may be the better wizard but they were all to close, and he knew Crabbe and Goyle would be using their fists as well, but to his shock he heard the voice of Lord Black at that moment.

"What is going on here? Lower those wands immediately," came the forceful command.

Without a thought of disobeying Draco lowered his wand immediately while noticing Potter-Black eyeing him curiously from behind his father's back. He also noticed the three guys who had just lost his friendship had turned pointing their wands at the man, but he just looked at them with a raised eyebrow as if to say are you really this stupid.

"I believe I said to lower those wands, now."

And to Draco's utter astonishment he heard all three of the boys in front of him scream out spells.

Theo shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Goyle yelled, "Stupefy!"

Crabbe shrieked like a girl, "Crucio!"

Many things happened at the same time that Draco took in as if in slow motion. Potter-Black tried to come out from behind his dad only to be pushed back by the man, Moody, Lupin and McGonagall came onto the scene and the wands of the three Slytherins exploded on their owners. He noticed that Theo's hand was burnt and bleeding a little bit. Goyle's was burnt as well and bleeding a lot, but it was Crabbe's hand that had Draco thanking Salazar he hadn't had breakfast yet, because if he had he would be losing it now. Crabbe's hand was totally gone, and it was splattered over all the three boys and this had Draco looking down to make sure he wasn't wearing any of the gory bits and to his great delight he realized he wasn't.

"What is going on here," demanded McGonagall.

This had Draco wondering if the woman was going to be putting her foot in her mouth again like she did last night. He couldn't help it but he really hated the woman every since she called him a liar when he tried to tell her about the dragon in first year.

"I think that is quite obvious Minerva," Moody growled. "These three idiots tried to curse Black and now they will have to suffer the consequences. It looks like that one has lost his hand for good," he added pointing to Crabbe who was bawling like a baby while clutching what used to be a hand.

"Dobby," called Sirius.

"Master Sirius called for Dobby," asked the excited little guy when he popped in front of his master.

"Yes would you go tell Madam Pomfrey and Andromeda Tonks they are needed here, please?"

"Yes Master," he said before popping away.

"Draco are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they," Sirius asked turning with concerned eyes to the blond while ignoring the crying idiots who tried to hex him.

"Yes Sir," Draco said in shock that the man was acting like he cared.

"I want to thank you for trying to talk them out of hurting Harry and his friend. It was very brave of you to try to stand up to the three of them," he told him appreciatively.

"You're welcome Sir," he said but even more surprising when his nemesis for the last two years said.

"Thanks Malfoy I know that you don't like me or Hermione so I realize that had to be hard for you. I think I may have made a mistake on the Hogwarts Express first year when we actually met, and I would like to make amends to that mistake if you will let me." He told the other boy while holding out his hand and saying, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter-Black it's nice to meet you."

Draco just stood there eyeing the extended hand for a moment which seemed to make the dark haired teen think he was refusing to accept his hand in friendship, because he started to pull it back saying.

"I understand that you don't want to accept..."

But he stopped talking as Draco reached out and grabbed the offered hand and said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Draco," Harry said with a smile, but both boys were brought back to what was still happening around them when Sirius Black said.

"Moody will you get Amelia to send some of her Aurors again?"

"Right away," he said stomping away at the same time McGonagall said.

"Why these are just boys, Sirius?"

Draco and Harry saw the furious look that Sirius Black was wearing but he was stopped from answering at the arrival of the two Healers on the scene.

"Oh my, what has happened here," demanded Madam Pomfrey as she went straight to Crabbe to try and stop the bleeding.

"These three boys tried to hex me Madam, but they used different levels of spells so they were each hurt at a different level,"he explained. "But I think we should head up to the hospital wing for now."

"I agree Sirius," said Andromeda as she was working on Goyle's hand since it was the second worst one.

"You two boys go to breakfast," McGonagall said to Harry and Draco dismissively.

"Harry will be accompanying me to the hospital wing Minerva, "Sirius told her.

"No I must insist he not be allowed as he has no right to watch these boys being treated," Minerva stated firmly.

"Insist all you want but my son is coming with me, and Minerva you really need to stop and think before you say anything else, because right now I'm not very happy with you anyway," Sirius said in a no nonsense voice. "Come on Pup let's go," he added as he led the way to the hospital wing.

McGonagall was not happy that Sirius Black was talking to her like that in front of five students. He had made her Headmistress, but he kept acting like she was just another professor here and it was getting old. She would have to talk to him about this the first chance she got, because he was not letting her do her job.

Once they were all in the hospital wing Sirius called for Dobby again, who appeared in an instant, "Dobby will you bring Harry some breakfast?"

"Yes Master Sirius," he answered popping away and back again in less than a minute with a full tray of breakfast food which he placed on a table at the far side of the room that his Master pointed out to him before popping away again.

"Pup, you sit over here and eat while I take care of this mess," he told him while ushering him into a chair before the table.

"Dad I can wait to eat until you do," Harry insisted.

"No Harry I won't have you missing any meals, and I'm not for sure how long this will take."

"But Dad, you are hungry too," Harry added.

"Yeah you are right but I will eat later," he said but not before he grabbed a piece of bacon off of the plate on the table and walked over to the others.

"Now that is my Dad," Harry snickered as he walked away which caused the man to look back at him with a cheeky grin.

"Minerva you need to get these boys' parents here now," he informed her before asking. "Ladies how are they?"

A fuming McGonagall went to the floo and called out, "Crabbe residence," before sticking her head in.

Harry saw her pull her head out and put it in the fireplace two more times before the door of the hospital wing opened to allow Amelia Bones, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks to enter the room.

"Lord Black, you requested Aurors again," asked Amelia.

"Yes, we have had more trouble Amelia, and I will explain in a minute, but first Minerva are their parents on their way?"

"Yes," she answered as the floo flared and a large woman that bore a strong resemblance to Crabbe stepped out.

Before the woman could say more than, "what has happened to my son?"

The fireplace lit up with green flames twice more to let two more women walk through. Harry noted that neither woman was very nice to look at but at least they weren't as bad looking as the one that looked like Crabbe.

"Are the boys' fathers not showing up?" asked Sirius which caused all three women to glare at him but not say anything.

This caused Moody of all people to smirk and say, "I would be surprised if they did knowing them as I do I'm sure they are on the run from the Ministry as all three were accused of being Death Eaters who claimed they were forced to take the mark under the Imperius curse."

The women seeing their sons on the hospital beds rushed to their sides demanding to know who cursed their sons and while Minerva was telling them all what happened Sirius walked over to the portrait of his Grandmothers and said.

"Grandma could you have Grandfather watch over Draco to make sure that none of the other Death Eaters' kids harras him and let me know if he needs help? I would hate to think he was hurt for trying to help Harry and his friend," he added.

"I'll do that Sirius don't worry he will be fine," she said as she closed her eyes but didn't leave her portrait..

Looking at his Grandmother he asked, "What is she doing?"

"Did you forget what we told you last night? She is informing all of her other portraits, so they can tell all of us what is happening so we all can keep a lookout for the boy," she explained.

"Sorry I guess I did forget that, but at least I know he won't be attacked without being able to get him help immediately," Sirius said approvingly before joining the screaming woman at the mini Death Eaters' bedsides.

"Okay ladies enough with the screaming," he snapped harshly.

"This is all, your fault," shrieked . "Madam Pomfrey says she can't make my son's hand grow back. What did you do to my son?"

"I didn't do anything. He did it to himself. It is not my fault these boys can't learn from seeing other people's mistakes after all it was just two nights ago they saw Snape and Umbridge be blasted for trying to attack me, and you son actually used an Unforgivable so that is why he lost his hand. Hogwarts evidently decided to put the dark magic back in the retaliating blast which is why his hand can't be re-grown," he explained.

"He is right," Rowena Ravenclaw said from the portrait of the two female founders. "These boys were warned with the whole school that Hogwarts would not let anybody hex her Lord or Heir."

"He used an Unforgivable," questioned Amelia in shock. "The boy can't be more than fourteen."

"He tried to Crucio Lord Black," Moody growled.

"He wouldn't do that," the boy's mother denied.

"Well I can assure you he did," he snarled back at her.

"Let's get this over with and discuss the boys' punishment, because I for one am hungry and not going to spend all morning on this mess. These boys, all three were talking about attacking a young lady and my son while trying to force a fourth boy into helping them. They had the other boy at wand point when I came upon them and ordered them to lower their wands at which time these three turned their wands on me. This one tried to disarm me even though I didn't have my wand in my hand," he said pointing to Nott. "That one tried to stun me and of course the other one tried to Crucio me. Hogwarts will not let anybody attack me or my son so their wands exploded doing a different amount of damage according to the spells used. Now you are here to hear your sons' punishments."

"Sirius may I speak to you," McGonagall asked. "In private?"

"Excuse me, I will be right back," he said following Minerva out of the door.

"Sirius we haven't discussed the boys' punishments yet so how can you tell them what they are," she demanded to know.

"Because I know what the rules say is to happen when a student attacks an Heir to the school let alone the Lord," Sirius informed her. "I would suggest you read the book I gave you the other night as you will need to know what punishments are to be used also while I have you here you might want to know that I'm not impressed with the attitude you have been showing about the punishments being handed out. Minerva I hope when you get your memory back you will be more like the Professor I used to know, because if not I can say with all certainty that your days at Hogwarts are numbered. I learned some more things last night that really has me rethinking my judgement on naming you Headmistress. I have always respected you but now your actions and inactions are really making me think those days may be gone for good, but I'm willing to wait and see if this is more of Dumbledork's fault than yours."

Minerva McGonagall stood gawking after the man as he re-entered the hospital wing leaving her to follow if she wanted to or not.

"What are you going to do to our boys," demanded Mrs. Nott when Sirius walked back in.

"All three boys are expelled from Hogwarts. They will never be allowed on Hogwarts owned property again which includes Hogsmeade." he was saying as Minerva entered the room. "I will not be insisting Mr. Nott or Mr. Goyle's wands be snapped which will give them the chance to attend another magical school or be home schooled, but as for Mr. Crabbe well he used a spell that is an automatic life sentence in Azkaban," he paused at the gasp from Mrs. Crabbe before continuing, "I spent too much time in that hellhole to want to see a child my son's age in there so I will suggest instead that he have his wand snapped and his magic bound so that he is nothing more than a squib for his crime."

"You can't be serious," Mrs. Crabbe yelled furiously.

"I'm very serious your child is already using Unforgivables as a third year which just shows he does not need to be allowed to use magic whether it is as a prisoner of Azkaban or a squib is your choice, but I will be pushing for one or the other. You may choose which you think is the better option for your son," he informed her with finality.

"I think Lord Black has made a very sensible suggestion," Amelia Bones added, and I will also be pushing for one or the other at his trial."

"He will get a trial?" asked the distraught mother.

"Of course he will get a trial for the criminal charge of using an Unforgivable as I won't see anyone punished without a trial, but all three boys will be expelled without a trial as I have plenty of witnesses to what they did, and I won't have them in the same school as my son after knowing they were going to attack him." Then turning to Madam Pomfrey he asked, "Are they well enough to leave now?"

"Yes I have done all I can for them. All three will have scars that won't go away and of course Mr. Crabbe 's hand is gone, but he is as good as I can make him."

"Fine then I want these boys off of Hogwarts property as fast as possible," Sirius ordered.

"Let's go Theo," his mother said taking his arm and leading him to the floo before stepping through.

As the other two women grabbed their sons Amelia stopped Mrs. Crabbe by saying, "I'm sorry but your son will be held in a holding cell until his trial."

"You can't do that," she screeched.

"I assure you I can. Kingsley please take the young man into custody and lock him in a cell away from anybody else as he is just a child." She commanded her Auror.

Mrs. Goyle and her son had already departed while Mrs. Crabbe was arguing so that only left her and Amelia Bones, after Kingsley and Tonks took her soon away, as the only outsiders still in the hospital wing. She finally left as well crying and ranting that they wouldn't get away with this.

"Lord Black I know you said we could meet at two but I brought that information with me now, and I was wondering if we could just have our conversation right away instead of later," Amelia said.

"That is fine but let's go to my quarters," he assured her before adding, "come along Harry, you can start fixing your room up while I talk to Madam Bones."

They left the room before anybody said anything else, but Minerva was fuming when she said, "That man has got to be stopped. That is four students he has expelled since dinner time last night."

"And they all deserved it," Moody informed her. "You can't honestly believe he should have let any of those boys stay knowing that they are dangerous to the students of this school?"

"They are not the first boys to hit or hex other students and we don't expel all of them," she defended angrily.

"That is true but they were all after his son and if you think that doesn't make a difference than you are out of your mind. Black has always been protective of those he cares about and you know it." Moody agreed.

"But that is my point he shouldn't be able to do that just to protect his son," Minerva added.

But it was Rowena Ravenclaw that spoke up next, "he is doing it not only to protect his son, but Hogwarts Heir as it states emphatically in Hogwarts a History the original version that any student who attacks an Heir to the Founders in the school will be expelled, because our Heirs should be able to feel safe in their own home."

"I'm going to go read that book," Minerva said walking out of the room.

"Don't forget we are supposed to be at Gringotts at ten," Moody called after her.

When Sirius, Harry and Amelia entered the sitting room of Godric's quarters Amelia couldn't take her eyes off of the portrait above the fireplace. It truly was the most amazing painting/portrait she had ever seen while she was admiring it she heard Lord Black say,

"Pup please go and work on fixing your room up the way you want it to be."

"Okay Dad I'll talk to you later," he said leaving the room.

Harry entered his room and walked straight to his trunk where he started unpacking it. He put all of his books on the shelves and his clothes in the wardrobe. This was really the first room he felt he was able to do this in. Yes at Godric's retreat he had his own room, and he had unpacked the things he would need while there but he hadn't unpacked everything, because he knew he would be coming to Hogwarts in only a few weeks, but now for the first time in his life he was going to have a room that was his where he could have all of his things around him and put posters on his walls. It didn't take all that long to put his belongings where they went, but he knew his Dad was planning on letting him buy some posters and more books soon. He walked over to give Hedwig some owl treats and told her.

"I'm going to see if Dad will let me pick up a stand for you so you won't have to be in your cage or the owlery all the time."

This made the beautiful owl give a happy hoot and peck his hand affectionately. He decided when he was done petting Hedwig to go ask his Dad when they were going to Hogsmeade, but he stopped when he realized that his Dad's company was still there and when he heard what Madam Bones was saying about a third letter he couldn't help listening.

When Harry had left the room Amelia Bones turned back to Sirius Black just as he said.

"Madam Bones I believe you said you had something to show me."

"Yes I do Lord Black, you see when I was going through the Minister office to see if I could find any other incriminating evidence I found about one hundred letters all from the same person, and they were all concerning you and the need for you to have a trial."

"Please call me Sirius as we use to be friends. Are these the letters from the Goblins?"

"Only if you call me Amelia," she told him. "I also want to apologize for not being the friend I used to be to you. When I got my memories back I was shocked to realize I used to consider you and James as some of my closest friends."

"I don't blame you Amelia, because I know Dumbledore took those memories away. I'm just glad you have them back now, and hopefully we can move forward from here on out." he reassured her.

"Thank you Sirius I would really like that and now about those letters. No they are not the ones from the Goblins," she admitted. "These letters were from somebody that said they had been a Death Eater."

This had Salazar Slytherin paying rapt attention to the conversation which his three best friends noticed with open curiosity. They were wondering what was going on but decided to listen to what was being said and questioning their friend later.

"Why would a Death Eater be trying to get me a trial?" Sirius astonishment was plain to see.

"I only brought three of the letters with me," she informed him. "The first letter, the last one before your escape and the only one since your escape."

Taking the first scroll from it and opening it with disbelief he started to read it but stopped by Grandfather Sal saying.

"Please read it aloud Sirius."

"If you wish Grandfather." he said before reading out loud.

"_7 September 1982_

_Minister Fudge,_

_I'm writing to you concerning a grave miscarriage of justice. I have just come back to magical Britain to find out that Sirius Black has been arrested on murder charges and of being a Death Eater. I have even heard the unbelievable rumors that he not only was Voldemort's right hand man, but that he betrayed James Potter and his family which resulted in Potter's death. I must tell you that none of this can possibly be true. I must also tell you through thorough searching I have found that Black never received a trial, a chance to defend himself against these false accusations, and I implore you to please correct this horrendous miscarriage of justice as soon as possible._

_I know for a fact Sirius Black was no Death Eater and had never followed Voldemort. You may be asking yourself how I know this, and I must tell you I know because I was once one of his Death Eaters myself. I am sure after reading that you will think I can't be trustworthy, but I assure you I left Voldemort's services years before that fateful Halloween night. I did so in hoping to help bring the evil bastard down even if it meant my own death in doing so. I have just now recovered from my attempts to do that which is why I have not written to you before now._

_What I cannot understand is how anybody in their right mind could even contemplate that Sirius Black would be a Death Eater. The man turned his back on his own family to avoid that very fate as a child. He became an Auror who brought many Death Eaters to justice. He also joined Dumbledore's secret organization the Order of the Phoenix to try to bring Voldemort down. But all of that, aside the one person Sirius Black cared about more than any other was James Potter, and he would never turn against the man. You also might want to ask yourself why a trained Auror would have to blow up a whole street to take out a pathetic excuse of a wizard like Pettigrew, because not only the training he received in the Auror Department but from his father as being a Black he could have taken that man out without a single person even seeing him. Why also did the man go into custody willingly if he had already shown he was willing to blow a whole street up for one man's demise? Sirius Black was one of the strongest wizards to come out of Hogwarts in decades and could have taken out every one of those sent to arrest him without breaking a sweat._

_I'm sure you are saying a Death Eater's words are not to be believed but I will swear on my magic and life in front of the Wizengamot if you will give Sirius Black a trial and promise that I will also receive one so I could tell my own story. I again implore you to do the right thing and give Black his day in court, because you are holding an innocent man in the worst place on earth._

_A very remorseful ex-Death Eater"_

"Wow that was a very convincing letter to me," Salazar said. "So of course Fudge ignored it."

"Here is the last letter before your escape," Amelia told him handing over the next scroll.

"_1 July 1993_

_Minister Fudge,_

_Here I am once again writing to you to demand a trial for Sirius Black. I do not know how long you think it will be acceptable to hold an innocent man in prison without a trial. I have been writing to you at least once a month for almost nine years at first begging, then asking and now demanding a trial for Black, and you have been ignoring each one of my letters. I know for a fact you have been receiving these letters, and I must say I'm not happy with your continuing to ignore my requests. I want you to know you have just about pushed me to an extreme that you will not like. In two more months it will be nine years since I have started sending you these notes if you do not have Sirius Black a trial by that time I will do something more than write you to get Black his trial. I do not want to have to do this but it seems you are too corrupt to have the job of Minister, and I promise you if Black doesn't get a trial I will let all of magical Britain know of your corruption. You have been warned. I'm tired of this and I want a resolution soon or I will see you out of office._

_A pissed off Ex-Death Eater"_

"Here is the third letter."

Taken the third scroll Sirius started reading right away not knowing that his son was now listening in the hallway.

"_1 August 1993_

_Minister Fudge,_

_I know Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. I also know that you have the Dementors after him even though you know the man has never had a trial. Get the man a trial and stop telling people Sirius Black is going to hurt the Potter boy. He would no more hurt him then he would have James Potter._

_I'm warning you now if something happens to Black, because you don't want to let the wizarding world know he is innocent I will personally make it my mission in life to see that the rest of your days are as horrible as you have made Black's. _

_I still meant what I said in my last letter if Black hasn't had a trial by next month I will step up my campaign to get him one even if that means walking all over you to do it. Get the man a trial and call the Dementors off as this is your last warning. I will not be sending you any more letters after this one, but I can guarantee that you will know that I have not given up starting the first of next month._

_Your worst nightmare a vengeful Ex-Death Eater"_

Sirius read in bemusement. "Who could be writing these letters in my behalf?"

"I don't know Sirius but I also found eleven letters addressed to me in Fudge's office from the same person but I had never seen them before. "

"He was intercepting your mail," asked an incredulous Sirius.

"Evidently. They were like the first letter you read promising to come in to testify in your defense if we would give you a trial," she explained.

Harry Potter-Black could not believe what he was hearing somebody besides the Goblins had been trying to get his Dad a trial for years even going as far as to threaten Fudge to try to get it done. The young man couldn't help it as he felt a rush of gratitude to the unknown person for standing up for his Father. This is what Remus Lupin and the Tonks should have been doing all of these years. Merlin knows if they had been doing this as well maybe his Dad would have gotten that trial after all the more people requesting it would have put more pressure on Fudge. He turned to go back to his room before his Dad caught him eavesdropping, but hadn't realized his Dad heard him due to his enhanced hearing from being a dog Animagus. He hadn't taken three steps when he heard from behind him.

"What are you doing Pup?"

Harry turned to look at his father with a guilty look on his face. "Going back to my room."

"And why would you do that if you just came from there?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Realizing he had to admit he had been listening to their conversation or lie to his Dad again which he wasn't going to do he said, "I didn't think you would like it if you knew I was listening to your conversation with Madam Bones."

"If you wanted to hear the conversation why didn't you just come ask if you could join us?"

"I didn't think you would let me," he admitted.

"So instead of taking the chance of being told no you decided to do something you thought I wouldn't like. Is that what you are telling me young man?" was the stern question.

Looking contrite Harry nodded, "Yes Sir."

"What am I going to do with you, Pup? I would have thought after last night you would have at least tried to stay out of trouble for a little while." he said in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Dad," was the contrite reply.

Staring at his son in contemplation for a minute before telling him, "Go to your room, find a corner and put your nose in it and think about how better you could have handled this situation, and we will talk about it when Amelia leaves."

"Yes sir," he said walking away.

"Pup, you should have just came in the room as I wouldn't have minded," he told him the disappointment plain to hear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Dad. It won't happen again," he added as he walked to his room feeling terrible for disappointing his Dad again.

Sirius returned to the sitting room and apologized to Amelia for the disruption before asking.

"Amelia what is going to happen if this Death Eater comes forward?"

"What do you mean Sirius?"

"Well is he automatically going to Azkaban or is he going to get the chance to get off since he is supposed to have actually tried to take the Dork Lord down?"

"Dork Lord? Really Sirius?" asked an amused Head of the DMLE.

"Yeah it seemed to fit, but you didn't answer my question."

"I don't know truthfully. I mean he admits to being a Death Eater at one point and we now know he had to join willingly, but he says he changed sides enough to try to end the man. I guess we will have to see what will happen when he is questioned," she told him. "What do you think we should do?"

"I honestly don't know. I have always hated Death Eaters, but I feel I owe this one for defending me and trying to help me," he admitted ruefully.

Checking her watch Amelia said, "I guess I should be going as I have many people to question still. I guess we will have to wait and see if this person comes forward before we decide anything." She added before leaving.

Sirius stood there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out what exactly he thought should happen to the person who wrote those letters when he heard.

"What do you really want to happen to that man, Sirius?"

Looking at the portrait into the eyes of Salazar Slytherin he answered, "I don't know Grandfather."

"Do you think he should go to Azkaban if he really did do what he said he did?"

"No," he said with a determined look on his face. "But I doubt if I can persuade enough of the others to agree if they feel like he should."

"I have a solution about that if you want to hear it," Sal told him.

Looking at the face of a man he had always thought was bad until less than a month ago he saw concern and caring in those eyes and he nodded. "I would like to hear it, but first I need to go talk to Harry since I have him in the corner right now and don't want to leave him there too long. We can talk about your idea when I come back."

"Sirius what has that young man done now," Grandma Helga asked with fond exasperation.

"I think he is testing me Grandma to tell you the truth. He seems to be trying to see just how much he can get away with before I rein him in. I think he was hoping that after last night he would get a little break from me punishing him if he did something he knew I wouldn't like," he added before walking away.

"I take it you are not going to let that happen are you son," asked an amused Godric Gryffindor.

"No Granddad I'm not. I love him too much for that to happen. I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

Harry heard his door open and knew his Dad had come into the room. He knew that normally he would have knocked before entering, but figured he didn't this time because he didn't want Harry talking while he was in the corner or maybe he just wanted to make sure Harry was really in the corner without warning him he thought ruefully. He couldn't believe he had already gotten in trouble again his Dad must think he was a horrible kid, because he was beginning to think that about himself. Merlin why hadn't he just walked into the room to ask his Dad if he could stay or at least went back to his room immediately when he knew they were still talking?

"Harry James come here," was the order that brought him out of his own thoughts.

He turned around to see his Dad sitting on his bed before he walked over and stopped in front of the man.

When he didn't say anything Sirius said with a huff, "Do you have anything to say to me young man?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you and Madam Bones and I promise it won't happen again."

"And why is that?"

"Because if a situation like that comes up again I will do one of two things I will either turn around and walk away or ask you if I can join the conversation instead of listening in behind your back," he explained with a guilty look on his face.

Eyeing his son with a stern expression before nodding, "I'm holding you to that Pup, because if I catch you eavesdropping again I'm going to take that as if you lied to me and neither of us wants that to happen. Do with Kiddo?"

"No Sir! I'm sorry Dad," he told him apologetically.

"Okay Pup then we will put this behind us as a lesson learned and move on," he promised as he pulled his son into a hug of comfort.

Harry relaxed into his Dad's arms with a feeling of relief. He saw that his Dad really meant it when he said they would put it behind them and he was glad because it meant he still trusted Harry to keep his word. He really was going to have to stop doing these things to get himself in trouble.

"I'm really sorry Dad."

"I know and you really are forgiven Pup," He reassured him before adding, "Your Grandfather wants to talk to me about the letter writer. Do you want to join us?"

"Really?"

"Yes really, that is if you want to."

"I would like that," Harry grinned.

They entered the room with Sirius's arm wrapped around his son's shoulder to the amusement of the people in the portraits. They were all so proud of the love Sirius was giving the boy even after punishing him. The love between those two was a beautiful thing to uphold and all four of the ancestors were remembering times with their own children.

"Okay Grandfather, you said you had an idea about the Death Eater that wrote the letters."

"Yes if you are sure that you don't automatically want the man to go to prison and want to be able to control the outcome to your decision if you feel he doesn't deserve it after you hear his story I would suggest that you have him questioned here at Hogwarts."

"Why?" Harry asked in clear confusion.

"Because your Dad can offer him sanctuary if he doesn't like the thought of the man going to prison," He informed his grandson.

"That is great Grandfather but how do I get him to come here in the first place?" Sirius asked doubting they could help the man since they didn't know who he was.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem," Salazar said with a smirk.

"What do you know that we don't Sal," Godric demanded. He hated being out of the loop and couldn't believe his best friend was keeping him in the dark.

"Would you like a list Godric? We could be here all day if I told you what I know that you don't," he snorted.

Godric opened his mouth to retaliate but hearing his young grandson's laughter at his expense had him looking at the young man in shock, and to add further insult to injury his wife, friends and other grandson also started laughing with Harry.

Giving an exaggerated huff Godric said, "Why do I even like you people? I get no respect whatsoever."

Feeling bad for starting the laughing in the first place Harry apologized, "I'm sorry Granddad."

When Godric realized that Harry thought he was really mad he hastily reassured him, "You have nothing to be sorry for Harry. Sal and I play around like that all of the time and of course you would find it funny. It is okay to laugh at me or Sal in these situations and if you didn't I would think you were missing your funny bone."

"Yeah your Granddad is something to laugh at by just looking at the man," agreed Salazar.

"Just tell us what you know Sal before I beat you into your next portrait." roared Godric.

"Fine, I just know the Death Eater in question is already at Hogwarts," he admitted.

"What?" was the response but in many different tones.

"There is another Death Eater here and you didn't tell us," Rowena demanded.

"I just found out yesterday and I heard his story. I decided to wait until Sirius found out about those letters so I could decide if it was safe to tell him about the man or not."

"So I take it that you believed his story then," Sirius said with realization.

"Yes I do and I think deep down you do too without even learning anymore," Lord Slytherin told him.

"Well I know I believe him," Harry said. "And I want to meet him and tell him how grateful I am to him for trying to help my Dad."

"You want to meet a Death Eater even though you don't want anything to do with your Aunt Andi, Uncle Ted or Uncle Remus?" Sirius exclaimed in shock.

"Well that is different. This man took up for you and believed you wouldn't do such a thing while the others didn't seem to have any problems with believing it." Harry said the anger evident in his voice.

Leading his son to a sofa facing the portrait he said, "sit down Pup," before he sat on the coffee table facing him. "Kiddo you have to let your anger at those three go. They are your family and we don't know how much is Dumbledweeb's fault."

"Dumbledore made them forget some things, but they still knew the same thing that Death Eater did and he never doubted you," Harry said obstinately.

"Pup..."

Harry interrupted, "I know you want me to be respectful, but you said it was okay if I was mad at them. Well I'm mad at them, and I think whoever this person is would be somebody I like and trust better than them. I know you are probably mad at me and if you want to punish me fine, but that doesn't change how I feel."

Sirius saw the angry tears in his son's eyes and pulled him into a hug before saying, "I'm not punishing you, Pup. You are right I said you could be mad and that is okay. I just want you to be careful, because I don't want you trusting this person too easily because they tried to help me."

"Thanks Dad and I'll be careful I promise."

"Who is this person Grandfather?" Sirius asked turning to face the portrait but still keeping one arm around his son.

"You mean you can't figure it out Sirius?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Sirius. When was that first letter written?"

"In 1982 I believe," was the uncertain reply.

"That's right," Rowena confirmed.

"Well the man said he had been out of the wizarding world since '79' so who went missing in '79' presumed to be dead? A Death Eater who might believe in you?" asked Salazar with a smirk on his face.

Sirius was trying to think about who it could be, and he knew from the look on his Grandfather's face it should be somebody obvious but when a name popped in his head he couldn't even dare believe it could be him. The one Death Eater in the world he would have given anything to save, but he was afraid to get his hopes up. Had he really changed his thinking and turned his back on his Master. Did he really care enough about Sirius to try to get him a trial enough to write more than a hundred letters and even start threatening the Minister of Magic. He raised his eyes to look in the eyes of Salazar Slytherin almost begging the man to tell him without making him guess, because he knew if he said the name aloud and it wasn't him it would be like losing him all over again.

Salazar saw the pain in his grandson's eyes and realized the man couldn't bring himself to state the name on the tip of his tongue. "Yes Sirius, you're right it is Regulus Black I'm talking about."

A breath he hadn't even known he was holding escaped Sirius as the realization his baby brother was still alive. The man couldn't stop the tears that silently made their way down his face.

"Who is Regulus Black?" asked Harry as he hugged his Dad when he saw the tears on the man's face.

Looking down at his son and through the tears he smiled and said, "He's your Uncle. He was... I mean is my Baby Brother that I thought died in 1979."

"What?"

"Remember I told you my family followed the dark side well Regulus joined the Death Eaters when he was just sixteen and died or so I thought a little more than a year later." Sirius explained without being able to suppress the grin even as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"So I have one Uncle that actually believed in you and went to bat for you," asked Harry excitedly. "When can I meet him?"

Sirius was thinking_ 'ahh shite how am I going to get him to accept the way the others acted now' _even as he said, "I don't know as I haven't seen him in the castle myself. Grandfather, you said he was here so why haven't I seen him?"

"There is a good reason for that Sirius. The man is under a glamour charm, but if you want I will have him come here to talk to you now. I told him yesterday to wait to approach you until I gave him the word," he explained.

"But how did you know Grandfather?"

"He was watching you and Harry, but I could tell it wasn't like the others so I went and questioned him. He wanted to tell you, but he was afraid it would get you guys hurt if Riddle came back and knew he was with you. I assured him he didn't have to worry about that but I didn't explain why," he told them.

"Do you really think he is sincere about this or should I worry for Harry's safety?" Sirius asked while pulling his Pup closer.

"Well he has been in the castle with Harry for the last two years and done nothing not even the intense bullying that Snape did, plus I really think he wants to be part of your lives. He earned my trust during our talk Sirius, but I can't tell you what to do."

With a determined nod Sirius said, "Ask him to come here and see me then as soon as he can."

Harry watched his Grandfather closed his eyes and knew he was talking to at least one of his other portraits before turning to his Dad and asking, "Do I get to be here too when you talk to my Uncle Regulus?"

"Yes Pup, you can," Sirius answered while thinking, _'I can't get him to call the others Uncle or Aunt, but Reg is already Uncle Regulus to him. How do I explain this to Remus?'_

"Thanks Dad I can't wait to meet him," the excitement evident in his voice.

"He is busy with a student right now Sirius, but he said he will meet you after lunch if you want," Salazar said.

"That will be fine," Sirius agreed.

"Ahh come on Dad that's not fair I'm supposed to go to the Library after lunch," Harry pouted.

"Well I guess you can wait until later to go or not go today at all otherwise you will miss the meeting."

"Errr."

"Did you just growl at me Harry James," Sirius demanded with a shocked laugh.

"Uhh...maybe." he admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I want to meet Uncle Regulus, but I also want to spend time with my friends," he pouted.

"Sorry Kiddo but if you want to meet Reg you will have to forfeit the extra time with your friends," he told him while ruffling his son's hair.

"Fine, "Harry huffed before hearing his Dad's stomach let out a growl of its own. "Maybe we should head to lunch now Dad before your stomach tries to eat me."

"Brat," he laughed fondly while checking his watch. "Yeah let's go as it's already half past eleven."

While they were making their way to the Great Hall Draco Malfoy was also making his way there. He had been hiding out in an abandoned classroom since Lord Black and the others left him after his ex-friends had acted like idiots. He wasn't feeling too safe to go back to his common room at the moment, but he felt he would be safe in the Great Hall with the Professors there. He couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed that Professor Flitwick and both Tonks were already in the room when he entered. He headed over to sit by Zabini and the Greengrass sisters feeling much safer now. This made him feel very confused because none of the Professors in the room were purebloods, but at the moment he realized the purebloods he had always trusted were the ones most likely going to try and hurt him.

"Where have you been Draco?" Blaise asked. "We have been hearing the most ridiculous rumors about Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Some of them even say you were part of it."

"What have them been saying," he asked nervously. He was wondering if the ones that were always neutral were going to turn on him too.

"Well they said the other three were expelled as a matter of fact some of them said you were too, but since you are here that kind of eliminates that part," Daphne explained as Tracey Davis sat between her and Draco.

This had Draco feeling better as he looked up and saw Flint, Warrington and Montague coming towards him. They sat down across from him now that Davis was on one side and Zabini on the other. The three older boys were sending him death glares and this actually had Draco squirming in his seat as he knew all three guys' Dads were Death Eaters.

Under those intense glares Draco said, "I don't know if they were expelled or not. The last time I saw them they were headed to the hospital wing with Lord Black and some others."

"Why were they going to the hospital wing," demanded Flint angrily.

"Because the idiots tried to hex Lord Black and their wands exploded."

"Why would they do that? I mean we all saw that would happen if you tried to hex the man," Blaise said exasperated.

"I believe I just answered that," Draco snapped. "Because they're idiots."

"Why didn't your wand explode," asked Montague.

"Because I'm not an idiot so I didn't try to attack the man," Draco informed him as if he was stupid which in Draco's mind he was if he thought Draco hadn't learnt that to attack the man was a way to get hurt.

"Don't snap at me Malfoy. I want to know why you didn't help your friends,"

Montague snarled.

"I tried to help them," he defended. "As a matter of fact I tried to help all of the Slytherins by telling them what happened with Weasley last night, but they wouldn't believe me. They thought it would be smart to attack Granger and when I questioned them what they would do if Potter-Black was there the idiots said attack him too. I was trying to convince them that wasn't in their best interest when Lord Black and his son showed up. My so called friends had me at wand point at that time, but when Lord Black ordered them to lower their wands they turned them on him. He again ordered them to lower them but those idiots each tried to hex him just as more Professors showed up. I will tell you that what happened to them was not pretty especially Crabbe."

"Why? Did they attack them," demanded Flint.

Rolling his eyes the blond said, "No Hogwarts did."

"Why did you say that Crabbe's was worse?" Tracey asked with interest.

"Because his whole hand was blown off," he explained with a grimace. "I've never seen anything so sickening."

"Why would it blow his hand off? It didn't do that to Snape or Umbridge," gasped Astoria.

"I think it was because he tried to curse Lord Black with an Unforgivable," he admitted.

Shocked gasps of, "What?" met this announcement.

"What did he use," Blaise asked in clear disbelief of the boy's stupidity.

"Crucio!"

"Bloody hell you are right they are idiots," Blaise said shaking his head at the thought of anybody being that stupid.

"Shut up," roared Flint. "At least they were trying to stop that blood traitor Black."

"Oh yeah stop him in the one place he is totally protected. Are you planning on trying it too Flint? I mean losing your wand hand might make you a nicer guy," Draco drawled more confident now that he noticed Lord Black and his son had walked in.

"You, little Bastard! Who do you think you are talking to me that way," snarled the older boy going for his wand at the same time.

Draco jerked back as he grabbed for his own wand but stopped when he heard the unmistakable voice of the new Lord of Hogwarts.

"Is there a problem here," the man demanded as he brought his hand down on the shoulder of Flint's wand arm.

Flint feeling the pressure on his shoulder and knowing if he tried anything that the hand on his shoulder was going to break it. His shoulder was already hurting from the hold on it which had him lowering his wand before saying, "No Sir I was just showing Draco my wand."

"Really?" the voice said the skepticism clear as a bell.

"Yes Sir!"

"Do you always call younger kids than you a Bastard before showing them your wand?"

"Umm..."

"Don't try to lie to me again." was the order he heard before the man asked. "What is your name?"

"Marcus Flint, Sir!"

"Well Mr. Flint, you have just lost ten points from Slytherin and earned yourself a detention for foul language and pulling your wand on a fellow student. I will let your Head of House know so she can schedule your detention. I should also warn you a second offense of this nature will cause you to lose twenty points and a week's detention," Sirius said in his sternest voice. "I have already expelled four students since dinner last night and rest assured I will have no problem expelling more if that is what it takes to keep the students in this castle safe. I gave fair warning the first night I was here that I would not let anyone put the students in danger and that includes other students. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," was the sullen reply.

"Mr. Malfoy if even one more student threatens you for anything I want you to let me know at once. Tell the portraits if necessary and I will be informed."

"Sir?" was the flustered reply.

Some people seem to forget that I am the Lord of your family and that means I will not let them treat you badly."

"Thank you, Lord Black," he said before smirking at the others at the table.

Seeing that smirk had Sirius adding, "That does not mean I will let you lord it over the other students Mr. Malfoy. You might want to remember that I will not only be able to punish you as a Professor but also as your head of family if I feel the need calls for it."

Sirius Black could not stop the small smirk that graced his face as he walked to the Head Table after seeing the young man gulp at his announcement. He did hope that the boy would be okay though. It looked like he was going to have to talk to Cissy sooner than later, because it looked like he might need to move Draco into the Founders' Tower to protect him. He knew that he wouldn't be letting a Malfoy live there so he had to get the boy's name changed to Black fast. But as he walked to join those at the Head table Harry was joining Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table. He noticed they were only a couple seats away from the Weasley twins and Oliver Wood when he sat down..

"Hi Hermione! Hi Neville! Did you two have a good night? Oh by the way I'm sorry I didn't get to join you in the Library last night." He told them as he reached for a platter of fried chicken.

"Harry what is going on Malfoy and Professor Vector said you were attacked last night? Professor Vector even said it was Percy that attacked you, but he wouldn't tell us anything else except that your Dad made you go rest. We were so worried and then you didn't show up for breakfast either," Hermione said all of this in one breath.

"What did you say about Percy, Hermione," demanded Fred.

"Harry he didn't really attack you did he," asked George.

"If he hurt my seeker I will hurt him," added a disgruntled Wood.

"I'm fine Oliver. And yes guys I was attacked by Percy last night as a matter of fact not long after you guys left," Harry said looking right at the twins.

Gaping in sheer confusion both twins said as one, "Why would he do that?"

"He said it was because I was ungrateful for your family letting me stay last summer and for how I treated your Mom, Ron and Ginny," Harry admitted feeling guilty and wondering if Vernon Dursley was right about him being an ungrateful freak.

"Why, that giant prat. Mom was stealing from you and he thinks you should just let that go," George shook his head in disbelief.

"He didn't hurt you did he Harry?" asked Fred.

"He punched me in the face, grabbed me around the throat and was going to punch me again when Dad walked in and stopped him."

"Well I for one hope your Dad punished him good," Fred said vehemently.

"Me too cause Mom never punished him or Ginny for anything," George added.

Hermione who knew Harry better than the others could see he was feeling guilty about something asked, "What happened, Harry? Why are you feeling guilty?"

Looking at Hermione instead of the twins since he didn't want to see them angry at him or his Dad he told her, "Dad's really over-protective and he doesn't like the thought of somebody hurting me so he might have gotten a little carried away last night."

"What did he do?" questioned Neville.

Looking sheepish Harry explained, "Well he came in while Percy was holding me in the air by my throat and was getting ready to punch me a second time. He caught Percy's hand and twisted it until his wrist broke before throwing him into a wall."

"What that is barbaric," yelled Hermione in outrage.

This of course put Harry on the defensive. "He was protecting me! I'm his son who was being beaten up by a legal adult."

"Harry you can't condone your Dad's actions," Hermione told him bossily.

Before Harry could say anything George spoke, "well I for one think it is great."

"Me too," added Fred. "The git had no right hurting Harry."

"But he hurt a student," Hermione protested.

"Did Lord Black do anything else to him Harry?" asked Neville before Harry could explode at Hermione like he looked like he wanted to.

"He has been expelled and arrested for attacking an Heir to ten Noble and Ancient Houses," Harry said trying to calm down.

"Well that will be some time in Azkaban for him then," Neville said as if it was a foregone conclusion.

"He hasn't even had a trial yet," spluttered Hermione indignantly.

Fred, George and Oliver just shook their heads at the supposedly smart girl's lack of knowledge while Neville answered.

"He'll get a trial Hermione but if anybody seen any of the attack he is as good as sentenced already. Attacking an Heir to families as old as Harry's is an automatic two year sentence in Azkaban and that is just being an Heir to one family that old. Harry is the Heir to ten, and I told you about Harry's standing in the wizarding world yesterday. When that comes out he may be facing closer to ten years or more."

"He deserves it Hermione," Fred snapped when she went to say something else. He was feeling bad because he could see Harry was feeling guilty and Hermione was making it worse.

"Harry don't you feel guilty man. Your Dad warned everybody that he wouldn't stand for you being attacked," George said with a small smile to try to make the younger boy feel better.

"Hell he is lucky he didn't kill him," Oliver added but at Hermione's outraged look he continued. "He did warn everybody that he would feed anybody attacking Harry to the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest and nobody could do anything about it."

"If Percy was too big of an idiot to listen to the warning well he deserves what he gets," Fred and George said in unison.

"Are you okay after that Harry," asked Neville.

"I'm fine from the attack, but I kind of got grounded for sending you and Hermione away to talk to the twins and then forgetting to call for Dobby when Percy grabbed me," he admitted blushing.

Fred looked at his twin before asking, "Why would you get in trouble for that?"

"Dad made me promise not to go anywhere without Hermione and Neville in case somebody wanted to attack me and if somebody did try something I was supposed to call for Dobby to take me straight to Dad," Harry mumbled.

"Oh Harry, man we're sorry for getting you in trouble," George apologized while Fred nodded in agreement.

"Hey it's not your fault. "I'm the one that lied to my Dad, and I know that is his number two biggest no-no rule for me only coming in second after putting myself or anybody else in danger." He said with a rueful shake of his head.

"Which you did both of," smirked Neville.

What took Hermione by surprise was that Harry was smirking now too.

"Why are you acting like this is no big deal or even funny," she demanded angrily.

Harry looked like he wasn't for sure how to answer so Neville said, "I get it Harry. It feels good to know you have a parent that cares enough to give you rules and make you follow them. So how long are you grounded for and what does that entail?"

"Well hopefully I will be ungrounded Saturday."

"Why do you say hopefully," wondered a concerned Oliver Wood who had been planning on a team practice that day.

"Well it was conditional that I don't get into anymore trouble, and I already did once this morning. I'm hoping that doesn't count against me," he said sheepishly.

"What did you do Harry," asked an excited George.

"Please tell us it was something good," added and equally excited Fred.

"I sort got caught eavesdropping on Dad and Madam Bones having a meeting."

"Harry," exclaimed Hermione.

"Amateur mistake," Fred sighed.

"You have to do better than that," said a disappointed George.

"Don't encourage him," exclaimed Hermione.

Ignoring her Fred said, "we'll give you lesson to not get caught the next time.

"Yeah man that is so disappointing that you aren't sneakier," George told him which had Harry, Neville, Oliver and the twins all laughing while Hermione crossed her arms disapprovingly.

Sirius looked towards the Gryffindor table with a fond smile nothing made the man happier than to see his son laughing as he was now. He was glad to see he wasn't acted upset about his punishments. The kid really was remarkable, and he couldn't be prouder of him. As he turned to tell Andi about Flint's detention he noted with some surprise that Minerva and Moody weren't there. He couldn't understand why since Fillius went to see the goblins at the same time so after explaining about the detention and why he turned to the little Charms Professor and asked.

"Fillius I hope you got your memories back alright and do you know why Minerva and Moody aren't here?"

"My memories are back fine Sirius, and I'm really thankful that mine weren't as messed with as Minerva's or Alastor's. Minerva cried for an hour when she realized that Dumbledore made her forget how much she and Alastor had loved each other. The goblins found her engagement ring in Dumbledore's vault and she is now wearing it again." he told him and the other professors that were nearby.

"But why aren't they back then? Are they getting re-acquainted?" Sirius wondered aloud though the thought made him grimace and wish for some bleach to wash the thought away.

"No," Flitwick exclaimed with an uncustomary angry look on his face. ""It seems Dumbledore caused more damage than we knew."

"What do you mean," Remus asked.

"Evidently Moody was the first one of us that Dumbledore tried to removes memories. He bungled it royally. You know how Alastor is so paranoid, well he was always a little paranoid, but it seems that because somebody he trusted turned a wand on him he became worse which is why the Ministry fired him. Before that he had enough to make him cautious but after the memory spell he became almost neurotic about it. Not only that but it also slowed down his reflexes and that is why he lost his leg, eye, chunk of his nose and has all of his scars. Dumbledore messed with his memory a couple of weeks before that Halloween."

"Oh sweet Merlin that poor man," cried Andromeda.

"Damn him," Remus growled.

"And now Moody is paying the price," muttered Ted.

"Actually thanks to Sirius's friendship with the Goblins they are helping Alastor," Fillius said with a grin.

"What do you mean? You can't repair damage done by dark magic," Remus said confused.

"Wizards may not be able too but my goblin brothers can. They can't fix it all but they are re-growing his leg and before I left his nose was fixed except for a small scar while all the other scars are also smaller. The only thing they can't do anything about is his eye and Alastor says that is fine, because he likes having the advantage of his magical eye. He actually said he would feel lost without it now. He will be at Gringotts until about ten tonight, and Minerva wouldn't leave his side," he finished explaining.

"I wish I knew how they could do that," Andi said enviously. "But I am glad that Moody gets to benefit from their knowledge."

"Me too," Poppy Pomfrey said.

"So Andi Ted and Remus are going to Gringotts this afternoon right," asked Sirius.

"Yes," said Ted and Remus together.

"Fillius do you think you and Pomona can keep an eye on things around the school this afternoon? I have an appointment in the Tower after lunch, but if you need me give a shout out to one of the Founders' portraits and they will let me know at once."

"That is fine Sirius," he agreed.

"Grandfather," Sirius said turning to the portrait of Salazar again. "I still need you to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy as he is still being threatened. I will send an owl to his mother as soon as I get back to the Tower requesting a meeting, because I'm going to have to get the boy away from her and into my custody to keep him safe. I was really shocked when Harry offered his hand to Draco this morning in friendship. I spent the last three weeks hearing how he is almost as bad as Dudley when he found out we were related to him, but today was a shocker. That and about what he said about the man we are meeting after lunch."

Sirius didn't notice the way Septimus Vector's head jerked up as if wanting to hear what Harry had said about him. He was grateful when he heard Lupin say.

"What did he say about the man you are meeting? Who is he by the way?"

"He says he can't wait to meet him as a matter of fact he is grounded to the Tower for the rest of the week but with the privilege of spending from one to four in the Library to work on his essays with his friends. He is so excited to meet my guest he is passing up the Library today." Sirius explained with a fond smile.

"You didn't say who he was," Andromeda pointed out.

"I will tell you after my meeting. I want to see how it turns out first," He told them while hoping he would be able to have another member of his family back.

Septimus was shocked that Harry would want to meet him after finding out he was a Death Eater. He couldn't help remembering the sneer the boy had on his face the night of the Feast when he mentioned the word Death Eater. Salazar had told him that he had told Harry and Sirius who he really was looking over at the Gryffindor table to see his nephew laughing with his friends he wondered if he really could be part of the boy's life. At an unexpected shout from the Slytherin table he turned as did everyone in the room to see Draco Malfoy holding his hand to a bloody nose. What the Hell happened, but even as he thought this Sirius and Andi walked to the Slytherin table matching anger showing on their faces.

"What the Hell happened here," roared Sirius Black as he took in the sight of the blond bleeding.

Andi walked over to her nephew and said, "Please move your hand Draco so I can fix your nose."

When he removed his hand it was quite obvious that Draco's nose was broken, and he was already starting to sport to black eyes. Andromeda waved her wand over the poor boy's face and fixed his nose at once before pulling a couple of potions out of her pocket one for pain and one for the bruising. Draco drank them down with only a slight grimace for the taste. He was wondering why these potions tasted better than the ones his Godfather had always given him. They didn't taste good but they also didn't taste like somebody had shit in the vial first like Snape's did.

When nobody had answered Sirius he was getting even more pissed by the minute. Harry saw his Dad's anger and started across the room to the shock of Hermione and Neville.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Hermione.

"To see what happened to Malfoy and why Dad is so angry," he told her as he continued to walk towards the Slytherin table.

"Why would he care what happened to Malfoy," Hermione asked stunned.

"I don't know but maybe we should go too," Neville said as he started to walk after Harry.

But Hermione didn't follow she just sat there looking at her two friends in pure disbelief. The blond ponce was always mean to them why were they now trying to check up on him? Was the world still turning the right way on its axis? Maybe somebody should check that out.

"Dad is everything okay over here?" Harry asked as he walked to stand right next to the man.

"No Pup it isn't as evidently somebody felt they could punch your cousin and get away with it, but I can promise that isn't happening." he informed his son before turning back to the table and saying, "I won't ask again what happened here?"

Draco lowered his eyes so he didn't have to look into the man's face, because he knew if he told he would just have more people after him. How could things have gone so bad for him so fast?

"Warrington hit him," Daphne Greengrass said causing all of the Slytherins to look at her in shock.

"Which one of you is Warrington?"

"I am Lord Black. What are you going to do about it?" Sneered a large boy who looked like a sloth.

"So not only do you hit my young cousin, but you disrespect me as well. I think that calls for some drastic action don't you? I wouldn't want anyone to think they can get away with going around punching other students whenever they feel like it after all," Sirius said with a menacing look on his face.

"He deserved it," Charles Warrington snapped.

"Oh really? What could he have done that warranted such an action?"

When he received no reply he turned to the other Slytherins and said. "Does anybody want to explain what Mr. Malfoy did that earned him a broken nose and two black eyes?"

"He said he would not attack your son no matter what the others told him to do," Blaise answered finally.

"I see well I'm telling you now Mr. Warrington you are now also expelled from Hogwarts. I will not request your wand be snapped, but you are no longer allowed in Hogsmeade or on Hogwarts grounds." He said before turning to face the whole Hall, "And the rest of you better pay attention real close because I will not stand for the younger students being beat on by older students. I will not stand for students hexing each other or fighting. These will have harsh punishments. Mind you not all will be expelled, but you are definitely taking that chance if you try it. You might want to think long and hard about the consequences before trying such a stupid stunt. I have now expelled five students since dinner last night. Four Slytherins and one Gryffindor and if I have to I will expel as many of you as needed to keep the rest safe. I told you the first night I was here that nobody is allowed to endanger the students of this castle."

"You can't expel me for hitting Malfoy," snarled Warrington.

"I just did! Andi will you floo his Mother and have her pick him up before you leave for your meeting at Gringotts?" Then turning to Draco he said, "Mr. Malfoy will you please join me and my son as I have some things I need to talk to you about? Come on Pup we have a meeting in just a little bit."

To the shock of all of those in the Great Hall the two enemies from Gryffindor and Slytherin followed the Lord of Hogwarts out the doors of the Great Hall. Just how many more changes were they going to see in these walls. Classes still hadn't even started yet but it seemed things were changing by the hour around here. Many were hoping that all of the changes would be good ones, but there were those like Charles Warrington that was wishing for the old days where Dumbledore let you do what you wanted, because he said everybody deserved another chance.

**Well that is another chapter done. I had really planned on getting Regulus's talk done in this chapter but this is already over 14,000 words without my AN so I felt this was a good stopping point. I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6 More Family

**Disclaimer: I am disappointed to say that JK Rowlings still owns Harry Potter and his world.**

**Warning: This story contains spankings, bashing, talk of gay marriage and male pregnancy. It is not Canon and my people may act out of character. This will not follow the books after second year. It will contain cursing. You have been warned! If any of the above offends you please don't read. If you read anyway please don't send me bad reviews without at least signing in. It just shows that you get off on hurting others when you do that. If you want to say something bad at least give me the opportunity to respond to your accusations.**

**I am not forcing anybody to read my story after all. You chose to do that despite the warnings.**

**Ch 6 More Family **

As the three walked out of the Great Hall one seventh year from the Gryffindor table stood up and followed them out at a fast pace as he hurried to catch up to the trio.

"Harry, hey Harry wait up. I have something to say to you," gasped out Oliver Wood when he finally caught them.

"What's the matter Oliver?" asked a concerned Harry while Sirius and Draco looked on curiously.

"I just wanted to tell you not to get into anymore trouble so your Dad doesn't ground you longer, because we are have practice on Saturday at nine," he explained with a glare.

Harry Potter-Black wanted to smack the older boy when he saw the smirk on Malfoy's face from knowing that Harry was grounded for something. Yes he might have decided to give the blond a chance, but he could tell that Draco was happy at the thought of Harry being in trouble.

Sirius noticed not only the smirk on Draco's face but the anger on his son's as well, so he decided to try and defuse the situation before either boy said anything.

"I take it you are Harry's Quidditch Captain," he said, "a young man that ordered my son to get the snitch or die trying last year."

"Uhh...I may have said that Sir, but I didn't really mean it," he hurriedly assured the man.

"I would hope not young man," was the menacing comment that had Oliver Wood wishing he had stayed in the Great Hall.

None of them noticed Professor Vector come out of the Hall and stand listening to the conversation with a smirk. His brother still had it that was for sure. He remembered when Sirius would make the Slytherins gulp like that when they had done something he didn't like to his friends.

"I'll be at practice on Saturday Oliver." Harry huffed turning and walking away from the older boy while ignoring the blond who was walking beside him.

Septimus or rather Regulus followed behind at a slower pace as the other three walked up to the fourth floor. He watched in surprise when they stopped in front of a beautiful red door with a golden lion carved in it. He also noticed a portrait of Godric Gryffindor across from the door like he was standing guard or something. He was just standing there in the hallway when he noticed the three go through the door. He knew he should go knock and get this over with, but he was so nervous. What if Sirius wanted nothing to do with him? What if he hated him for joining the Death Eaters in the first place? Regulus didn't think he could take it to see his brother look at him with hate filled eyes. He finally mustered up the courage that took him into that cave all those years ago and knocked on the door that would hold his chance to have a family again.

Harry was so angry that Draco knew he was grounded that when he entered their quarters he headed straight for his bedroom without a word. He only slowed down when he heard his Dad ask,

"Where are you going Pup? I thought you wanted to be here for my meeting."

"I do but I'm going to my room until he gets here." He snapped as he walked into his room and slammed the door to Sirius's shock.

Draco was ignoring the other two as he took in the beautiful room, but he couldn't help rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor colors. He would never admit it, but the room was amazing even with those colors.

"Draco have a seat, and I will be back in a minute. I need to speak to Harry," Sirius told the young Slytherin as he went to follow his son.

Sirius knocked on the door to his son's room and waited until he heard the muffled enter before opening the door. Harry was laying face down on the bed with his face buried in the pillow. The man walked over and sat beside him on the bed.

"You want to tell me why you snapped at me like that Kiddo?"

Harry's body went tense at the question _'oh crap was he in trouble again?' _

He really hadn't meant to snap at his Dad, but he was just so embarrassed that Draco knew he had gotten in trouble.

Turning over and looking at his Dad sheepishly he said, "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just angry that Wood mentioned I was grounded in front of Malfoy."

"I can understand that Pup, but I do have a question for you. How did Wood even know you were grounded?"

"He heard me telling Hermione and Neville at lunch," Harry admitted.

"So you talked about it at the Gryffindor table loud enough for Wood who was about four seats away from you to hear which means anybody else in that vicinity also heard, but you're mad because Draco now knows," at the embarrassed nod he continued. "Harry, you know that it will be all around school by this time tomorrow with the amount of people that heard at the Gryffindor table, so Draco would have heard anyway. You acting like you did by snapping at me was not necessary then, was it?"

"No Sir," he mumbled in agreement.

"Ahh... come here Pup," he said pulling his son into his arms for a hug and dropping a kiss on the top of the boy's head. "Harry there isn't a kid out there that doesn't know what it is like to get in trouble with their parent or guardian. Yes it may be embarrassing for others to find out, but it is a normal part of a kid's life. Don't let it get you down that others know that you get in trouble, too."

"I guess at least it won't be as bad as when Mrs. Weasley sent that Howler to Ron last year and mentioned my name in it," he had to admit. "Now that was embarrassing."

He bit his lip in anger at the thought of that redhead embarrassing his son like that. "I hear you there Kiddo my Mother seemed to think a day couldn't go by without sending me one of those things. It took your Da and me six months before we figured out how to vanish them before they could open up and start screeching. We thought we were going to be in trouble the first day we were able to do it, but when McGonagall came to our table she gave us ten points each for Gryffindor for allowing everybody to have quiet breakfast for a change. She never once complained about us doing that every morning."

"Wow that doesn't sound like the Professor McGonagall I know," Harry said impressed.

"I know and that is why I'm having so many problems with her right now. I really hope that McGonagall is back now that she has her memories again. Hey I think I heard somebody knocking lets go see if your Uncle Regulus is here." He told him with a grin. He got up pulling the kid with him.

Draco had been sitting there for a couple of minutes just taking in the room when he heard a knock at the door. He turned to look at it but never made a move to answer the thing. Then he heard a chiding voice say.

"Young man, do not sit there being so rude. Go answer that door now."

When he turned towards the portrait above the fireplace he saw Rowena Ravenclaw glaring at him.

"Yes Ma'am," he said as he hastily answered the door to find Professor Vector standing on the other side. "Professor may I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Lord Black," was the reply.

"Come in Sir. He is in another room right now, But I'm not exactly sure where," Draco told him as he stepped back to let the man in.

"Sirius will be back soon Professor why don't you have a seat and wait for him," Helga Hufflepuff said kindly.

"Thank you Lady Hufflepuff," he told her with a smile. "This really is a beautiful room, and that door was truly a work of art."

"Thank you, young man. Godric and I really loved making these quarters a home our family could be proud of. I'm sure at some point Sirius will show you Rowena and Sal's quarters. Of course he still hasn't had time to explore them himself. He has been so busy, but we are all proud of the work we put into this tower from the dungeon to the outside tower itself. It actually has a seating area up there, so we could sit out there on a summer's night and enjoy the surrounding countryside." She told him with a reminiscing smile on her face.

"I can't wait to check that out myself Grandma," Sirius told her as he and Harry entered the room.

Harry's eyes were at once on the man in the room. He realized right away he was Professor Vector, but he had never spoken to the man since he didn't have Arithmancy classes, but realizing this man was really his Uncle had him deciding to take the man's class.

"Hello Sir! I'm really glad to meet you." Harry told him offering his hand to the man at once.

Draco was looking at the other boy like he was crazy. Why was Potter-Black acting like Vector was somebody important? The man was just another Professor after all, but from the way the he was acting you would think he was as important as the Minister of Magic or something.

"It is good to actually meet you too, Harry." Regulus grinned while shaking the small hand.

Sirius opened his mouth to greet his guest, but Harry started talking again before he could say a word. He looked at his son smiling at his enthusiasm to finally meet a family member, he wanted to meet.

"Sir, you're wearing a Glamour aren't you? Will you please remove it, so I can really meet you," begged Harry.

Regulus Black took in the shocked look on Draco Malfoy's face and the nodding smile on his older brother's before looking back at the eager expression his nephew was wearing before agreeing.

"You sure you want me to do that Kiddo? You might not like what you see," he teased.

"Yes please as I really want to meet somebody who took up for my Dad when everybody else turned their backs on him," Harry explained excited to really see his Uncle Regulus.

Sirius noticed that the spell that the other man was using was not the normal Finite Incantatem spell, but a more complex one that his Father had taught him before he started first year. One never shared with anybody who wasn't a Black. That was something his family had always made sure of, that none of the spells they created were to ever go outside the family. They could only be taught to the sons of the family, so a daughter couldn't hand their knowledge over to families they married into.

When the spell was done he was looking into a face he never thought he would ever see again. His younger brother was standing before him with a hopeful look on his face, but again Harry spoke before he had a chance to.

"Wow you look just like my Dad except you have brown eyes. Oh and you are a little shorter than he is." Harry said looking back and forth between the two Black brothers, so he could compare them. "Do you mind if I call you Uncle Reggie or would you prefer Uncle Regulus?"

The man laughed at the quick acceptance of the young man in front of him. "You can call me Uncle Reggie if you like. Your Dad always called me Reggie or Reg as he said Regulus was too stuffy a name for his brat of a brother."

Draco Malfoy was having a hard time picking his jaw up off the floor. He knew who the man in front of him was, because his Mother always talked about her cousin Regulus. Who had been a proper Black not like his older brother Sirius. The thing was the man was supposed to have died before Draco was born. How was the man standing here in front of him? Potter was doing it again, and he didn't like it. He was changing things that Draco knew not to be true. How did he bring a dead man back to life? What was he going to do next bring James Potter back from the dead, too?

Sirius couldn't help himself he walked forward and wrapped his arms around his baby brother, while he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thank you for the chance to do this again. He hadn't hugged his younger brother since he boarded the Hogwarts Express in his first year, because by the time he came back for Christmas break his Mother had already turned him against Sirius.

"How, Reg? How are you here and alive," was the tearful question.

"It was pure dumb luck Siri." He answered as he hugged the older man back. He was thankful, that he wasn't hexing him where he stood.

Regulus couldn't help noticing the happy look on his nephew's face, as he watched them hug. Then he saw Draco's face, and he couldn't help chuckling at the look the kid was sporting.

"I take it Draco had no idea I was going to be here today?"

"No I wasn't expecting Draco to be here actually, but I can't let him be attacked." Sirius told him pulling away reluctantly. "Sit down Reg and tell me what…" at the sound of a throat clearing coming from his son he amended, "tell us what happened that made it possible for you to be here."

Twenty minutes later with his story told Draco's jaw wasn't the only one on the floor now, because Sirius, Harry and the Founders, besides Sal, were all keeping him company with their shock.

"So you turned against the Dark Lord," Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes the man was a psychopath and after being his slave for more than a year I knew he needed to die, and I wanted to help anyway I could. I didn't care if I had to die to do it, because it would be better than crawling on my needs for such a disgusting specimen."

That didn't sound the way his Father and Mother talked about being in service to the man. They sure didn't make it sound like slavery and crawling for the man. What was that about? His parents always told him Malfoys were better than anybody, and he should never bow down to anyone. They had always told him Regulus Black was a great man, one who gave his life for the Dark Lord, because he believed in his cause. But the man was telling him that he would rather have died than fight for the man.

"What happens, now Siri? Do you want me to turn myself in, or do you want to do it," Regulus asked.

"No you aren't going to turn yourself in, because we can't trust the Ministry," Harry yelled.

All eyes turned to look at the angry young man that was standing glaring at his Uncle, as if he was going to force the man to do what he said.

"Umm... Harry that is up to your Dad," Regulus tried calming the boy.

"Dad tell him, he isn't allowed to turn himself in," demanded Harry turning towards his father.

Sirius stared at his son in shock. The boy had just yelled at his uncle and himself not more than a half an hour after being talked to about snapping at him. What was his Pup thinking?

Harry noticing the emotions flittering across his Dad's face realized he had done it again. In his desire to keep his new Uncle with him he had been disrespectful to both his Dad and Uncle, and to top it off he had done it right in front of Malfoy.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I'll just go to my room now."

Walking into his room he slid down on the floor and thought about the horrible impression he just made on the one family member he wanted to know besides his Dad. Vernon Dursley truly was right he was an ungrateful freak there was no two ways about it. He couldn't seem to go more than an hour at the most without getting in trouble it seemed. Maybe the Dursleys were right for blaming him for everything, because he sure couldn't follow the rules. He really wished he wasn't grounded right now, because he wanted to get away from here and be by himself, but he really didn't want to disappoint his Dad anymore by disobeying him again. So he just sat there on the floor with his head buried in his arms that were lying on his knees.

"Sorry Reg I know Harry didn't mean to yell at you. He is just real excited to have you in his life, and I believe he is afraid that if you would turn yourself in the Ministry would lock you away like they did me," he stated.

"Hey I'm not mad. I could tell he was acting that way, because he was concerned about me. I am honored he even cares after he knows I was a Death Eater," Reg assured him.

"But he is right Reg I don't want you to turn yourself in," Sirius pointed out. "I will have Amelia question you here at Hogwarts and will grant you sanctuary so no matter what they can't take you away. I refuse to lose you again."

"Sirius I don't want you in trouble with the Ministry because of me or worse Voldemort when he comes back."

"Regulus Arcturus Black, I'm the Lord of your family, and I say we are doing this my way. I truly don't think there will be any problems after you are questioned under Veritaserum, but I am like Harry I'm not taking any chances after what I went through. I went along willingly, and you see what it got me. Look at what it cost me and my son. I'm not taking any chances on you, and that my dear brother is an order," Sirius told him firmly.

"What about Voldemort, Sirius? I can't endanger you and Harry."

Shaking his head, "Voldemort is gone for good Reg. You don't have to worry about that. My Pup took care of him for good."

"Sirius I recognized that diary for what it was the other night. It was a Horcrux just like the locket I found, and I don't even know if the locket got destroyed or not. If Voldemort had two Horcruxes I have a feeling he had more than that." Regulus shuddered at the thought.

"It doesn't matter Reg..."

"Of course it matters," interrupted Regulus.

"You didn't let me finish Reg," chided Sirius. "That monster could have had a hundred of the things, but he is totally gone now."

"Sirius you have to destroy all the Horcruxes, or he keeps coming back." The man tried to make his brother comprehend.

Draco was sitting quietly watching the two brothers in shock. They kept calling the Dark Lord by his name like it was no big deal. And they were talking about killing him as if this was a normal conversation. He knew that Regulus Black had truly turned against the man, because his Mother, Father or Godfather would never say the name even when his Godfather was trying to convince people he changed sides.

"Well that or have the same person destroy him three times, and if that happens no matter how many Horcruxes, or ways he has to come back he can't. Hell he can't even come back as a ghost after that. When Harry stabbed that diary he destroyed Voldemort for good. How do you think Harry became the Heir of Slytherin, and I was allowed to become the Lord of that family?" The man smirked at the look on his brother's face.

"He's really gone?" was the hopeful question.

"Yes he is." It wasn't Sirius that answered but Salazar Slytherin.

A swift feeling of relief swept through Regulus Black. He had never thought he would live long enough to feel this free again. "Thank Merlin or maybe I should say thank Harry instead. That is one special boy that you have their Siri."

A look of pride appeared on the older man's face. "Yes he is. I can't believe how lucky I am to have him for my son."

A surge of jealousy ran through Draco's body at the sound in both men's voices. Nobody had ever talked about him like that. His Father had always acted like Draco was never good enough. And his mother only seemed to want to push him to have better manners and to be able to make the perfect marriage someday. He couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to know you were a source of pride for somebody.

"Okay Reg I'm going to send Amelia a letter asking her to come here and question you." Then looking at Draco he added. "I'm also going to send one to your Mother. I need to get things fixed so you are safe here."

Draco stared warily at the man. "What are you going to do?"

"That depends on my conversation with Narcissa." Sirius tried to calm the boy's nerves. "I promise it will be in your best interest no matter what I do."

Draco didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything. He just sat back on the sofa with his arms crossed.

"Oh before I send that letter I need to fix something." Sirius stated looking at Reg. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of Hogwarts grant sanctuary to Regulus Arcturus Black in the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its accompanying lands. So I swear it. So mote it be."

A beautiful golden light lit up encompassing Regulus as the words were finished.

"He is now as protected in these Halls as you or Harry are Sirius." Salazar informed them. "Nobody but you will be able to force him to leave Hogwarts now."

He tried speaking past the lump in his throat. "Thanks Siri. I honestly don't deserve a brother like you not after the way I use to treat you."

"That is in the past Reg. We're brothers and I love you. We are moving forward from here on out not dwelling on what use to be." Sirius voice rang with a sternness that had his younger brother nodding at once.

"Okay and I love you to Sirius. I always have I just forgot how much there for a little while."

"We're going to be fine now Reggie." Sirius's conviction was plain to see. "Why don't you and Draco visit while I write out those letters? I then need to talk to Harry."

Sirius wrote out letters to both Amelia Bones and Narcissa Malfoy before calling for Dobby.

"Master Sirius called for Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby I need you to deliver two letters for me. This one is for Amelia Bones, but the other one is for Narcissa Malfoy at Malfoy Manor. I know that place has bad memories for you, so if you want to have another elf deliver it that is fine with me."

"Dobby will deliver both letters. Dobby will do a good job for his Master." Taking both letters the little elf popped away.

"I'm going to speak to Harry now I will be back in a little bit." He told the two occupants as he left the room.

Knocking on his son's door he was surprised when he got no answer. Walking inside he noticed Harry sitting on the floor about five feet from the door. He was leaning against the wall with his knees tight against his chest and his head buried in his arms. His whole body seemed to be shaking. Concern jolted through Sirius's body as he rushed to his Pup's side. Getting on his knees he reached out towards his son.

"Harry what is Pup? Are you hurt?" When no answer was forthcoming he raised his son's face to see tears of anguish running down his cheeks. "Baby, tell me what is wrong."

Harry was so miserable that it didn't even register let alone embarrass him that his Dad just called him baby. "I'm so sorry Dad. I'm the worst son in the world." He cried out harshly.

"Stop that!" Sirius ordered. "You are a wonderful son, and I won't have you cutting yourself down." When Harry's mouth snapped shut, and he buried his face in his arms again Sirius fretted. He finally just picked his distraught child up and carried him over to the bed. He sat down and held his child on his lap.

"I love you, Harry James. I'm proud to be your father. It is breaking my heart to see you like this. Please tell me what has you this upset." He mumbled into his son's hair.

"How can you be proud of me when I keep messing up? I yelled at you and Uncle Regulus. I keep breaking your rules." He told him miserably. "The Dursleys were right I am an ungrateful freak."

"What did I just say about cutting yourself down young man?" The stern tone brooked no argument. "The Dursleys are not right nor have they ever been. Yes you make mistakes Pup, but you are a kid and all kids make mistakes." He hugged the small body closer. "I mean it when I say I am proud of you, and I wouldn't change you for the world, well maybe to make you a little happier." He added ruefully.

"But I disrespected you and my Uncle." Harry pointed out.

"I know." Sirius grinned at him. "I'm not happy about that, but I do understand you were worried for Reg. He isn't upset at you for yelling at him. Truthfully he said it made him feel good that you cared enough to stand up for him like that."

"Really? He doesn't hate me," Harry's disbelief showing through loud and clear.

"No he doesn't hate you." Sirius shook his head in exasperation. "And before you ask neither do I. Would I have liked it better if you said those things in a respectful tone? Yes. Am I going to punish you for being disrespectful? Not this time, because I know there were extenuating circumstances. I'm just going to say this and then we are putting this incident behind us. You need to stop and think before you act or speak so rashly. I didn't do that Pup, and it got me twelve years in Azkaban for something I didn't do. So count to ten or even a hundred when you get that mad next time and learn from your old man's mistakes."

"Thanks Dad. I promise to try to do better." He buried his face in his Dad's shirt and thanked Merlin to have given him this man for his father.

"You have nothing to thank me for. Now let's go spend some time with your Uncle. I have granted him sanctuary and sent Amelia a letter asking her to come as soon as she can. I hope she makes it today, and we can get this Death Eater business behind us."

They both stood up and Harry ran to the bathroom to wash his face before joining his Dad. When they walked into the sitting room it was to see Regulus and Draco talking animatedly about something.

The four of them spent an hour visiting when a knock was heard at the door. When Sirius answered it Amelia Bones and three other people were standing there.

"I came as soon as I could." Amelia smiled and introduced her companions. "This is Lord Alonzo Greengrass and Lord Michael Abbott. They are members of the Wizengamot, and the witnesses you requested. This young man is Andrew Corner. He is the court scribe you wanted."

He gave a curt nod at the men. "Did you bring the Veritaserum?" At her affirmative he said. "This is my brother Regulus Black. I want you to know he had been given sanctuary at Hogwarts and the magic of the castle has accepted. You will be able to question him here, but you will not be taking him anywhere." The steeliness in his voice had the scribe looking nervous.

Amelia was not happy with that, but she knew it was not debatable. "Fine, are the boys staying for the questioning?" Her whole attitude shouted that she didn't think they should.

Sirius glanced thoughtfully at his son for a moment. "No, that won't be necessary. Harry take Draco and show him your room." When the teen opened his mouth to protest he shook his head, "now Harry James! You two can play chess or something until we are done."

Harry wanted to scream and rant at his Dad, but he bit his tongue when he saw how everybody was staring at him. He didn't think this was fair, but he turned to walk away. "Come on Malfoy let me show you my room." He muttered angrily.

"Excuse me for a second Amelia and gentlemen." He followed the boys. "Harry I need to speak to you for a second."

The young man stopped and eyed his Dad before saying. "The room that says Pup's Room on the door is mine Malfoy. I'll be there in a minute." He turned back to his Dad when he saw the other boy enter his room and close the door. He didn't speak to him for fear he would let his anger show and be disrespectful again.

"Pup I know you want to be there," sympathy coming through loud and clear. "But you know what is going to be said already, and I just want to get this over with so your Uncle Regulus can stop looking over his shoulder." He saw at once that some of the anger left the small body. "But the reason I stopped you is, because I want to make sure you stay in your room until I come and get you."

Harry tensed up again. Why was his Dad acting like he was a baby?

"Kiddo I am saying this because I don't want you to get any ideas about listening in like you did this morning."

Harry flushed with embarrassment. "I wasn't going to." He murmured in a sulky voice.

Sirius reached out and ruffled the child's hair. "I didn't actually think you were planning too, but I was afraid if it took too long you might start getting impatient. When that happens things you don't mean to do, seem to become more... tempting is the word I want I think." Seeing the skeptical look he added. "Trust me I know from experience Pup, because your Da and I did some stupid things when we got impatient."

Harry felt better. It wasn't that his Dad didn't trust him anymore. He was just trying to help him not make the mistakes his Dads had. "Thanks Dad. I will keep Malfoy entertained in my room until you say it is okay to come out."

"That's my boy." Sirius smiled proudly. "I will try to make this as fast as possible." They both went their own way.

Sirius entered the sitting room to find it filled with tension. "Okay let's get this done. Reg take a seat and Amelia can give him the Veritaserum. You can ask your questions, but I will help out by asking some so you get the full picture since I already heard the story."

"You aren't supposed to question him." Lord Abbott protested.

"Maybe not but unless you all want to sit and hear the whole story through and then ask your questions you are not going to know what all to ask. I will leave it to Amelia unless I feel something needs to be brought up." He said forcefully. "I will not let my brother be railroaded into being found guilty after what I went through."

Amelia and the two men looked guilty but made no more complaints.

Harry entered his room to see Malfoy staring longingly at the Firebolt his Dad had bought him for his birthday present. He got it a couple of weeks late, since he hadn't even met him on his birthday. But he told Harry it was to make up for all the birthdays he had missed. The broom hung on the wall where a couple of hooks had already been just for this purpose.

"You have a Firebolt?" the blonds jealousy obvious.

"Yeah my Dad bought it for me for my birthday." He smiled at the memory. His Dad had given him a cake, the Firebolt and a couple of other small gifts. It was his first real birthday celebration he could remember. He had also told him stories about his first birthday.

"So how long do we have to stay in here?" Draco demanded in a huff. "I'm already bored."

"Until Dad comes and gets us. Do you want to play some chess?"

"Fine if I have too." Draco grumbled.

They were in the middle of their third game when Sirius knocked on the door. "You guys can come out now."

"Not yet Dad this is our tiebreaker." Harry moved his bishop before looking up. "I actually have a chance against Draco. I mean I already won one." He said proudly. When Draco was taking his turn he asked. "How did it go?"

"It was great. They agreed your Uncle has made amends and no charges will be brought against him." the relief evident as he grinned. "Regulus is a free man now. He can go where he wants with no reprisals. It will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

Harry took on an anxious look. "He isn't leaving Hogwarts is he?"

He shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that Pup. I meant he will be able to come and go as he pleases without the glamour." Smiling at the way his son relaxed. "He will continue to wear the glamour until after the Prophet is delivered tomorrow at breakfast. I will then give an announcement about his true identity."

"Good." Harry grinned as he said. "Check."

Draco had a stormy look appear on his face as he moved his bishop. "Check back at you."

Harry couldn't help himself. He laughed with glee. "Checkmate Draco. Yes I am finally getting better at chess."

"Congratulations Kiddo." Sirius said ruffling his hair as he led the way back to the sitting room.

Draco was not happy that the other boy beat him two out of three games. He had thought when he won the first game in five minutes the scarhead was an easy opponent. '_I probably just got too cocky,' _he thought.

They spent the next hour visiting then Regulus put his glamour back on. They all headed to dinner the boys a little ways in front.

"Don't get too far ahead guys." Sirius called out. "Reg, can I get you to do something for me?"

"Sure anything Sirius," his curiosity peaked.

"I have a meeting with Narcissa in the Deputy Head's office after dinner. Would you stay in the tower with the boys until I get back?"

"They are thirteen Sirius." Regulus pointed out. "I think that is old enough to stay alone for a little while."

"I understand that Regulus, I really do, but even if they are working on a truce they have been adversaries too long for them to just forget their differences with no setbacks." He explained as they descended the final stairs to see the boys entering the Great Hall.

"There is that." Regulus agreed with a slight frown. "Yeah no problem Sirius I will stay with the boys for you."

"Thanks I appreciate it." He seemed to relax more after saying that. They joined the staff table to find Remus not there.

"Andi did you guys get your memories back." Sirius asked gently.

"Yes we did. I will tell you it is lucky Dumbledore is locked up." She had a grim look on her face.

"Did he mess with more of yours then I realized?"

"No I don't think so. Ted and I had been made to forget the things you thought, plus me wanting to be the Potion's Professor and some other little things." Andromeda was looking more like a Black than ever as she remembered what they had found out. "No I was talking about Remus. When he got his memories back it was bad. He seemed to flit back in forth between anger and grief. I tell you it was hard to see."

"Where is he?" Sirius started to stand only to have his cousin pull back into his chair.

"He asked me to tell you he wanted to be alone tonight. He will see you tomorrow, but right now he is afraid if he talks about it before he accepts what he has learned the wolf will take control."

"He's not in the castle tonight is he?" Sirius felt bad for his friend. He wanted to help him, but he knew he had to give Moony this time.

"No. He asked Ted to keep an eye on the Gryffindors tonight for him and said he was going back to his place." Andi sighed sadly.

"He'll be okay Andi. I have faith in him, and I will be there for him when he gets back." Sirius reassured her. "If he isn't back tomorrow I will go get him."

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry was enjoying his meal with his friends. But Neville, Hermione and the twins were noticing that he kept glaring at Oliver Wood who was a few seats away.

"Harry, why are you glaring daggers of death at Oliver?" George asked highly amused.

"Yeah Harry because it looks like you are making the guy uncomfortable," Fred laughed. This had Oliver now glaring at the twins, but it only made them laugh more.

"He told Malfoy about me getting grounded." Harry snarled at Wood.

"What?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Why?" George was just as shocked.

Blushing like a beetroot. "I didn't mean to. I didn't see him there I was just reminding Harry not to get into more trouble, so he wouldn't miss practice on Saturday." Oliver defended himself.

"Did he give you a hard time of it?" Neville grimaced at the thought.

"No he didn't say anything." Harry reassured him before turning to Oliver. "But I almost got in trouble when somebody made me so angry I ended up snapping at my Dad."

"You didn't get grounded for longer did you?" Oliver's eyes were wide with worry.

Harry threw a dinner roll at him. "No but no thanks to you." He picked up another one to toss at his captain when Hermione caught his arm and pulled it back down.

"Harry, you might not want to do that. Your Dad is looking this way." She told him quietly.

He gulped noisily. "He didn't see me throw the first one did he?"

"I honestly don't know." She frowned as all of those in the conversation turned as one to look at Sirius Black.

The man raised an eyebrow at his son while staring for a few minutes before turning back to his plate.

"Do you think he saw you Harry?" Neville finally broke the silence.

"I don't think so." Harry didn't look very convinced, but they all went back to their meals.

Draco Malfoy was being interrogated at the Slytherin table. Everybody wanted to know where he had been, and when they found out he had been in the Founders' Tower they wanted information. He spent the whole meal talking about what he had seen.

"What was it like Draco?" Astoria Greengrass wanted to know.

"It was actually great even if I only saw the Gryffindor area. They had this portrait of the Founders in front of Hogwarts. That was the most amazing painting I have ever seen." He hated admitting that, but it was true.

"How did Black treat you? Was he mean to you?" Zabini wondered aloud.

"Actually he wasn't bad." Draco looked pensive. "I was actually surprised that neither, him or old scarhead treated me like the enemy. I actually played some chess with the kid."

"Who won?" Tracey showed an interest.

"I beat him in five minutes." He bragged. He didn't bother to tell him that he lost the next two games.

"Are you coming back to the common room after dinner?" One of the fourth year boys demanded.

Draco eyed the kid warily. He was the kid of a Death Eater after all. "No Black wants me to go back to the tower."

Draco would never admit it, but seeing the kid's disappointment had him glad that he wasn't going back to the common room. He had a funny feeling that the kid was only one of the people who wanted him there. He ate his dinner faster than normal, so he could get away from those eyeing him with animosity.

When Professor Vector stood up from his dinner Draco also stood. "I'll see you guys later." He told his companions. He couldn't say friends, because he truly didn't have any friends. He had thought of Crabbe and Goyle as friends and that hadn't turned out well at all.

Sirius stood up and headed to the Gryffindor table. Harry was grounded so he needed to get him back to the tower before he met Narcissa in his new office.

"Ready, Pup?"

A startled Harry looked up. "Sorry Dad I didn't realize you were done." He stood up at once.

"I have a meeting so we need to get you back to the tower for now." Sirius smiled at Harry's friends.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Bye guys I'll see you at breakfast."

They met up with Malfoy and Regulus, in his Vector image, at the doors of the Great Hall. Sirius walked them back to the tower while warning both boys to have fun but behave.

"If they give you any trouble Reg have one of the Founders let me know. I have a portrait of all four of them in my office as well." Sirius said so both boys could hear. "Maybe you guys could play some exploding snap or gobstones. I will be back as soon as I can."

He walked away. When he got to his office it was to find Narcissa Malfoy waiting in front of the door. He wondered why she hadn't come to the Great Hall to see Draco if she had already been in the castle.

"Narcissa," He held the door for her to enter.

"Sirius," She sneered as she took an offered chair. "Why pray tell did you wish to see me." Her whole attitude spoke of disdain for the man before her.

"I would adjust the tone Cissy. I know you despise me, but I am the Lord and Head of your family, and I will have the respect I deserve." He radiated power as he spoke.

She couldn't help the small shiver that went up her back. "What do you want with me my Lord?"

"I wanted to inform you that I'm dissolving your marriage. I will be taking back the dowry that was given to Lucius when you wed. It will be put in a trust for Draco. I will also be having half of the Malfoy fortune set aside for him when he is of age." He explained.

"Why would you do that? He will get all of it when he takes over the lordship?" She frowned not liking where this conversation was going.

"I seriously doubt that as Draco will not be a Malfoy. When your marriage is dissolved he will be a Black. I doubt he will be able to claim the lordship then. I already have the goblins working on getting him his share of the fortune." Sirius sat back eyeing her.

"What is going to happen to me?"

Sirius shook his head that she did not seem concerned about her son's well-being first. "That depends."

"On what," She was getting agitated. She didn't like the way the blood traitor was staring at her.

"Do you have the mark Cissy?"

Narcissa sucked in her breath. The fear was evident in her eyes as she tried to divert them. "Of course I don't Sirius."

"Show me your left arm." He ordered her.

But when she made no move to comply he aimed his wand at her arm. A second later the sleeve on her dress was gone and the Dark Mark was visible for both to see. He opened his mouth, but she would never know what he was going to say next because a knock was heard on the door.

Sirius not expecting anyone was surprised. "Enter."

When the door opened Amelia Bones stood there. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was told you were here when I asked after you at the tower."

"That is quite alright Amelia." He gave her a reassuring grin. "How may I help you?"

"I needed to talk to you about the Weasley kids." But at that moment she caught the sight of the Dark Mark marring Narcissa's skin. "What is going on here?"

"I was just discovering as you can see that Narcissa is a Death Eater."

"Are you going to give her asylum as well?" Amelia's eyes had hardened at the thought.

"No." His answer was curt and decisive. "She has never tried to atone for her sins, as a matter of fact they way she has raised her son lets any that know him know that she still believes in Voldemort's agenda."

"How can you say that?" Narcissa demanded outraged.

"Oh I don't know maybe has something to do with the fact last year when muggleborns were being attacked Draco was heard to say that he hoped the next one died." Sirius said sarcastically. "Of course that wasn't the word he used at the time." The ugly look on his face showing what he thought of the word used.

"That was Lucius's doing." She stammered nervously.

"You were his mother and it was your job to protect him and raise him right." He snarled furiously. "My son's Godmother gave her life for my child, but you couldn't even try to teach your son the right way to behave."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "I don't want to hear it Cissy. I am disowning you from the Black family and claiming Draco Black for the family. I will see that he is raised with the right morals."

"He'll never accept you as his guardian." She sneered nastily. "He knows you are a blood traitor of the highest caliber."

"You don't need to worry about that as you will not be allowed around Draco again." He informed her before turning to Amelia. "You may arrest her. I will not interfere."

"You are not going to do anything to help me?" She asked incredulously. "You are the Lord of the Black family."

"But as I said you will be disowned as soon as I send a letter to Gringotts." Seeing her dumbfounded look he added. "I will at least abstain from voting on your case before the Wizengamot. I will not use any of my votes for or against you, but instead let the others decide your fate. That isn't for your benefit mind you, but Draco's as I do not want to give him reason to despise me by helping to imprison you."

He nodded to Amelia who took this to mean she should arrest the woman now. "Narcissa Malfoy soon to be Black again, you are under arrest for being a Death Eater. You will be given a trial to state your defense." She then proceeded to place magic dampening cuffs on the blond and pocketed her wand.

"Did you want to take her in before we talk about the Weasleys?" Sirius asked.

"I think a privacy ward around her should be sufficient." She cast the charm so that Narcissa couldn't hear what was said.

"What about the Weasleys did you want to say?" Sirius leaned back watching her intently.

"I interrogated Ronald and Ginevra under Veritaserum with their father and older brother present. Arthur gave the permission for me to use the serum, since he wanted to know just how involved his children were in all of this mess."

Sirius sat forward his body tense. "What did you find out?"

"That the two did know that Ginny was supposed to marry Harry, and that Ron being Harry's friend was a setup. He was supposed to befriend him and keep away others so Harry would come to depend on the Weasley family." She frowned at the thought. "But they didn't know anything about the money that was being stolen from Harry. They were told after Harry married Ginny they would all be rich."

"So they did nothing criminal." Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, as he thought about what he had learned.

"No they didn't." Amelia agreed. "What are you going to do about them? Are you going to let them return to Hogwarts?"

"Merlin, what a mess," Sirius knew he really didn't have any reason to keep them out, but he was afraid how Harry would act if or rather when they came back. He had a funny feeling his son would really start acting out in a rebellious nature. He knew in the very fibers of his being that his son would be testing him more than ever, shaking his head in resignation. "I'm going to let them come back, but they will be on probation. I'll let Arthur Weasley know that those two are to give Harry a wide berth. If he wants anything to do with them he will go to them and not the other way around."

"That sounds fair." Amelia seemed a little surprised. "Arthur was afraid that after what has happened you would want to keep them out."

"Truthfully I do." He admitted ruefully. "But I really don't have a reason to expel them. They were following their mother's teaching. But they are going to have to change the same way I expect Draco to change, if I expelled every student for the way they were brought up then almost all purebloods would be kicked out. Hopefully these two can be saved."

"That is very generous of you. I know they hurt Harry emotionally especially Ron."

"Have you been able to get any of the others questioned or anything?" He questioned not wanting to think about Harry's reaction when he told him the two youngest Weasleys were coming back.

"Actually Mrs. Crabbe has convinced her son to take your recommendation about binding his magic. She didn't like it, but was afraid if he went before the Wizengamot he would be sentenced to Azkaban, since he tried attacking one of the Noble and Ancient House's Lord."

"He deserves a trial." Sirius protested.

"I know and we have agreed that he would go in front of a panel of seven and tell his story. They will decide if he is guilty or not, and if they decide guilty his magic will be bound the same day." Amelia explained patiently. "His mother wants to get him out of custody as soon as possible, so he will be going in front of the panel tomorrow."

"You make sure it is fair Amelia." He conjured a small vial before extracting his memory of the incident. "You may use this if needed."

"Thank you." She pocketed the vial. "Arthur has spoken to Percy and has convinced him to ask for your mercy."

"I beg your pardon." A hard edge was heard clearly in the angry man's voice. "He attacked my child and Heir just what kind of mercy are they expecting."

"He will plead guilty and hope that you will be satisfied with a reduced sentence of one year in Azkaban instead of the mandatory two or more that the law requires. He is only seventeen years old after all."

"Damn." The man was rubbing his head as if to ease a painful headache. "Fine I'll agree with the bargain. Azkaban is a horrible place and one year would be worth at least ten in a muggle prison. I don't want the kid to go completely insane, but learn his lesson about attacking children." He had a resigned look on his face. "Make sure he is held in a minimum security area. Hopefully he will learn from this experience not become worse for it."

"I will let them and their parents know." Amelia stood preparing to depart. "As for the others well we are questioning them plus the other Death Eaters we have captured. Those that have pled guilty will go before the Wizengamot on Saturday to be sentenced if you want to be there."

"Do you think it is necessary for me to be there?"

"No not really since they have all pled guilty. This will be sentenced fairly and justly." She reassured the weary looking man.

"Okay let me know when you do need me." He stood and offered her some floo powder. "I get that note to Arthur Weasley tonight so his children can come back to school when he wants. Thanks for coming Amelia."

"You are welcome. I'll see you later Sirius." Grabbing a hold of Narcissa they both stepped in the floo and were whisked away.

Sirius sat back down his head in his hands. The man was worried beyond belief how Harry would take Ron Weasley's return to school. Merlin knows he wouldn't blame him for resenting it. He had considered the boy to be his best mate, almost a brother and to find out he had befriended him on his mother's orders had to have hurt. Squaring his shoulders he sat up and wrote Arthur Weasley before he changed his mind.

"Dobby."

"Master Sirius called Dobby, Sir?"

"Yes, Dobby would you please take this to Arthur Weasley. There is no need to wait for an answer." He smiled kindly at the friendliest elf he had ever met.

When Dobby had left he turned to stare at his grandparents' portrait, "any advice what to do about Draco? Narcissa is right he won't accept me as his guardian."

The four in the portrait exchanged a look before Rowena Ravenclaw spoke. "I have a suggestion."

"I'm all ears Grandmother." He looked at her with hope filled eyes.

"Regulus."

"What?" His confusion was evident.

"Regulus should become Draco's guardian." Suddenly she corrected herself. "Actually I think he should blood adopt him. If anyone has a chance of turning that boy around it will be Regulus Black. They were raised with the same attitude, but Regulus changed his way of thinking, and I believe he can change Draco's."

"So you want me to tell my brother I want him to become a father to a thirteen year old boy?" Sirius's laugh sounded hollow. "He might just decide Azkaban was the better option."

"Have him keep Draco in his quarters tonight, and tomorrow after you make the announcement of his innocence you can talk him into becoming Draco's father." Helga smiled sweetly at him like it was a done deal.

"You could have the two of them move into my quarters in the tower." Salazar added. "They can be safe, and you all can get closer as a family."

"Plus I see Harry accepting Draco more as a cousin than a brother." Godric said with a knowing look. "I don't think he would take well to having to share you after what he endured at the Dursleys."

"i know you're right with my only other options being the Tonks, who he won't accept with Ted being a muggleborn and Andi a blood traitor, or Remus who is a werewolf so of course not worthy of his time." Turning to leave he muttered. "This is not going to be easy. I'm not looking forward to any of the conversations in my future."

The man never noticed the four share an amused grin as he walked out the door. When he got back to the tower he asked Reg if he would mind letting Draco stay in his quarters for the night, and they would talk the next day. When the two had left Sirius turned to his son.

"Hey Pup, you need to be getting ready for bed." At the pout that was now on the teen's face he added. "Hey Kiddo this is your own fault. It is part of your punishment as you very well know."

Still pouting the teen turned towards his room. "Okay Dad."

Sirius sat down to rest while he waited for his son to get ready for bed. He decided he would wait until the morning to tell him about the Weasleys. He did want the kid to sleep tonight, and he knew he would fret all night if he told him before he went to bed. Checking his watch and seeing it was a quarter to nine he went to his son's room. Harry was in bed looking at the ceiling.

"Do you want a story Pup?" He couldn't hide his grin at the eager nod.

He started telling a story in the Marauder's third year about when they decided to become Animagus. When the story was done he stood and kissed his son's forehead.

"I love you, Pup. Sweet dreams." He tucked the blanket around the boy's shoulders before heading for the door.

"I love you too, Dad. I'll see you in the morning." Harry mumbled sleepily as he closed his eyes.

Sirius decided he needed a long hot shower to ease some of the tension in his body. When the spray of water washed over him he couldn't help thinking about so many things that had happened today. He was worried about tomorrow, and the things he had to talk about to his son, his, brother, Draco and Remus. He was not looking forward to any of them, but for tonight he was going to think about the fact that he was a lucky man to have his son, brother and best friend back. He grinned despite himself thinking that he was going to get a nephew out of all this mess, but poor Reg wasn't even going to get the fun of making him. He could imagine the look on the younger man's face when he told him he was going to be a Daddy.

James would have thought it was a great prank. Thinking of James's laughter at the thought brought back wonderful memories the two of them had created. He climbed into his bed with the thoughts of his lost love on his mind. Sirius Black spent the night dreaming sweet dreams of holding his husband in his arms again.

**Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. I want you all to know there will be a spanking either in the next chapter or the one after. I truly am sorry if this offends anyone, but this is the way the story is going. I'm sorry but I warned at the bottom of chapter two that if the story continued spankings would be a part of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7 Uncomfortable Conversations

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters from his universe belongs to JK Rowlings.**

From: Guest

:Lol of course you'll have spankings next, that's what people do here when they want to have readers. Lot of perverts around who enjoy writing and reading about a kid getting a spanking and who cares if this is an abusive way to raise a child.

My answer:

LOL! Yes, we perverts must stick together, and you must count yourself as one of them as you are still reading my story. At least I have the courage to put a name on my reviews whether they are good or bad. I hope you continue to enjoy the story even if you have to leave reviews like this to make you feel less like a Pervert. LOL! I have received too many of these people. They don't bother me anymore, because evidently the ones that leave them read my story ignoring the warnings so on with the next chapter.

**Chapter 7 Uncomfortable Conversations**

Sirius woke up after a wonderful night filled with the dreams of being with the love of his life. He hated for the dreams to end, but as he lay in his bed he was thankful he had his son back in his life again. Thinking about his son reminded him of the conversation he needed to have with him. He hated to have to tell Harry the news, because he knew the kid would be angry and even hurt that he was letting the Weasley kids come back, especially Ron Weasley.

He still remembered when they found out the information about the Weasleys. Harry had acted so unemotional about it at Gringotts and all that evening, but when Sirius was going to bed that night he had checked on his son like usual. What he found broke his heart. He had found Harry crying, his face buried in his pillow trying not to make any noise. He had pulled his son onto his lap and listened to him sob out the pain and heartbreak of knowing somebody he had trusted and loved like a brother had only been using him.

Sirius Black had sworn that night that nobody would ever hurt his child like that again. That was when he decided to make sure everyone that had hurt his Pup would pay for the pain and misery they had caused him. The next day they started planning and working on outing all of those that had become their enemies. Here it was just days after making all they learned known to the wizarding world, and he was going to tell his son that the one that had hurt him the most emotionally was coming back to Hogwarts. Harry was not going to be happy.

Sirius got up and prepared for the day. He decided today he was dressing as a muggle. School was not going on, and he really hated robes. He donned a pair of skintight black jeans and tee shirt before grabbing his leather jacket. He headed to Harry's room to get this over with as soon as possible. He knocked and opened the door at the quiet enter he heard from his son.

Harry had just walked out of the bathroom when his Dad knocked. When he saw the man standing there he realized they were dressed alike except his black shirt had a Batman logo on it while his Dad's was just a plain one. He donned his leather jacket as he said.

"Morning, Dad. Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think something was wrong?" The man's nervousness was showing through.

"I don't know maybe because you came in here this early instead of waiting for me in the sitting room." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, I need to talk to you, Pup. Please sit down." Sirius sat on the bed and patted the space beside him.

Harry had a feeling of dread fill his stomach as he sat down next to his Dad. "What is it Dad? What is wrong?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Harry did you see Amelia when she came to find me last night when I was in my meeting?"

"Yes, I answered the door for her." A frown was on the teen's face.

"Well she wanted to talk to me about the two youngest Weasleys and their questioning." Sirius explained.

"What did she find out Dad?" Harry's hands were clenched tightly.

He put his hand on his son's tense back rubbing soothing circles on it. "It wasn't as bad as we thought. They didn't know anything about the money or the actual marriage contract. They were told you were going to marry Ginny when you were older, and they would all be rich." Harry just continued to stare at him so he went on. "Ron was told to befriend you and to keep the others away from you, so that you would become dependent on the Weasley family." He admitted quietly.

Harry's jaw was now clenched as tightly as his hands, but he just continued to stare. He could tell by his Dad's body language that there was more that he had to say, and that Harry wasn't going to like it.

"Pup they never broke the law and as despicable as they have behaved, they have not done anything that justifies them being expelled from Hogwarts."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. His eyes now held anger and hurt in their depths. He knew what his Dad was going to say, and he couldn't believe it.

"I sent Arthur Weasley a letter last night saying that they could come back to Hogwarts if they wanted to." The man faltered in what he was saying when his child turned his head away from him. "I told him they were to stay away from you. That if you wanted anything to do with them you would go to them. I also said they were on probation, and if they hurt you again no matter who liked it they were out of here."

Harry stood up and walked over to Hedwig's cage. The door was left open, so she could come and go. He started petting the beautiful owl while his mind raced. He was not going to speak, because he knew he would start yelling if he did. The teen knew and understood why his Dad had made the decision he did, but that didn't make it any easier to hear. He wanted to rant and curse at his Dad, but he loved the man too much for that.

Sirius walked over and put his hand on his kid's shoulder. "Pup I know you are angry, and you have every right to be, but we agreed when we were making our decisions about how Hogwarts would continue that we wouldn't hold how the students were raised against them. We said we would let everyone that wanted to stay at Hogwarts be judged on their merits, and if they were willing to try and change. I felt I had to give these two a chance to overcome their mother's teaching."

Harry nodded, but still didn't speak. He was still turned away from his Dad petting Hedwig.

"I guess this means I'm getting the silent treatment." Sirius's disappointment was plain to hear. "I love you, Pup. I'm sorry I hurt you." He turned and walked towards the door. "When you're ready to go to breakfast come on out." He shut the door quietly behind him.

Harry turned and looked at the door. His mind was in turmoil. His Dad was right they had agreed to those conditions, because they had hoped to help those who had not been taught any better. But he was hurting to know his Dad was letting Ron come back. Ginny didn't matter to him. He had only ever seen her as Ron's little sister.

It was Ron's betrayal that had hurt so badly. He had five people he had trusted at all before his Dad came back into his life. Hermione, Neville, the twins and Ron were it. Ron had been the one he trusted above all others. When he found out that the other boy had not really been his friend it was as if somebody had stabbed a knife in his heart. The pain had hurt so bad that he thought he would die from it.

He closed his eyes while pinching his nose. It was a habit he picked up from his Dad without even realizing it. The man did that when he wanted to calm down his emotions. Harry was feeling guilty. He knew his silence had hurt his Dad beyond measure. The child in him could not stand the thought of knowing he was hurting his Dad, even as he himself was hurting. He left the room to go find the man.

Sirius had walked into the sitting room. He had a dejected air about him as he sat down on the sofa. He really would have rather Harry had yelled at him as to give him the silent treatment. He closed his eyes with his head down and just let the guilt of knowing he had caused his son pain wash over him.

"Are you okay Sirius?" Godric asked.

He had spent enough time in the man's presence to know the only thing that could put the dejected look on the man's face was guilt. Sirius Black blamed himself for every pain emotional, physical or imaginary his son had ever or would ever endure. The boy was the man's pride and joy, but he was also the man's biggest weakness.

"I'll be okay." Sirius answered slowly. "I just let my kid down and caused him pain."

"I gather he didn't take the news of the Weasleys return well." Rowena smiled sympathetically at the man she had grown to love as her grandson.

The man shook his head but never spoke. He just gave them a sad grimace.

"I actually expected to hear lots of yelling." Salazar clearly surprised that he hadn't. "Did you put up silencing charm?"

"No. He didn't yell," at their disbelieving looks he added, "He is giving me the silent treatment instead."

"Ouch," Godric exclaimed. "I always hated when one of my kids would do that. They were expected to be respectful, but I would rather have them yell at me then stop talking to me. It makes it harder getting the hurt feelings and problems taken care of and put behind you."

"Yeah, I agree," was the sad reply.

Harry was walking into the room and heard what was being said. The words made him feel even guiltier. "Dad?"

Sirius whipped his neck around so fast that it popped. His eyes took in the guilty look on the kid's face. He smiled reassuringly at him. "Hey Kiddo come and sit with me."

Harry hurried over and sat down beside the man. "I'm sorry." He muttered miserably.

Sirius wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know that you were going to be angry and hurt Pup, and I'm sorry that I was the cause of it."

"But you're not Dad. We did agree to the conditions you said." Harry rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I guess I didn't even think that there would be a chance Ron would be back, or maybe I hoped he wouldn't be."

"I can definitely understand that Pup."

"Dad, may I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything. I'm not always saying I will answer, but I will do my best to unless I think it is something you are too young to hear."

Harry frowned at that. He wasn't a kid anymore. It was as if his Dad read his mind because he said.

"Yes you are. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Would you really have been okay with me yelling?" He couldn't help thinking his Dad wouldn't have been.

He shook his head as he looked at his child. "Would I like it if you yelled at me? No I wouldn't. Would I have understood it? Yes. Would I have punished you for being disrespectful? No not under these circumstances. Harry I expected yelling, because I knew this was going to hurt and anger you, and I can never make you understand how sorry I am about that." Sirius looked at him remorsefully. "But I truly felt I had to go with this option."

"You were right to agree to let them come back." Harry said with real conviction. "So yelling is okay under some conditions?"

"Not really okay but understandable." He said ruffling the kid's hair.

"Dad," he whined. "I just fixed that. I finally have hair that doesn't look like it's never seen a comb, and you mess it up."

A bark like laugh was his answer before the man sobered up and said. "Pup I don't want you to think you have to hold all your emotions in. I want you to know that I'm here for you whether you're angry, sad or happy. I want you to feel you can trust me." His look had love and concern showing through. "You can yell and still be respectful you know there is a fine line after all. It just takes awhile to find it. I never did find it with my parents, but with the Potters I did. It all boils down to if you really respect the person I think."

"I respect you." Harry promised.

He looked at his son with love and pride. "Thank you, Harry James that means a lot to me. You're a great kid. Did you know that?"

A flush crept up the teen's cheeks, but he couldn't help the small smile at the praise. Nobody before his Dad had ever praised him, and he had to admit it felt good to hear those words.

"Thanks Dad," he changed the subject. "Are we ready to go to breakfast?"

He grinned wickedly. "Do you want to fix your hair first? It is a mess after all."

Harry stood up and started walking back to his room, but not before he stuck his tongue out at his father to the delight of those in the portrait.

Draco Malfoy woke up in a spare room in the Arithmancy professor's quarters. He lay in the bed wondering why he was here in the first place. What was Lord Black planning for him? He didn't know why, but he felt his life was going to take on an even bigger change. He got up and got ready for the day. Regulus Black had called for an elf to bring his things from the Slytherin dorm last night before bed, so it was an easy thing to do.

The fact that all of his stuff was in the room was making him even more apprehensive about what was coming. The man had told him it was so nobody would mess with his stuff, but he still felt it was some sort of omen.

When he entered the sitting room of the professor's quarters it was to find him in his Professor Vector persona. He couldn't help thinking that he liked the man better as Regulus Black. He was also wondering how those in the school were going to react with they found out the truth this morning.

"Good morning Draco. Are you ready for breakfast?" Regulus asked using his real voice and not the one he had been using for Professor Vector all of these years.

"Yeah sure let's go." Draco drawled leading the way out of the rooms.

Draco walked ahead of the man trying to put as much distance between them as he could. He couldn't shake the feeling that the man was going to play a big part in his future, and truthfully he couldn't tell how he felt about that. He was brought from his musings when he heard Zabini call out to him.

"Hey Malfoy. Where did you spend the night?"

This had about two dozen people who were in the entryway turning to look at the blond with raised eyebrows. Draco knew before the day was over all kind of rumors would be going around the school. That was when he noticed Black and his son were coming down the stairs. He felt a rush of anger when he saw the smirk on Potter's face. It didn't matter that he understood that the other boy was taking pleasure in Draco getting back some of what he had caused him to have to endure that last couple of years. He glared at all of those present before walking in and joining the Slytherin table.

Sirius gave a look that had all of the other students rushing into the hall as well. He gently tugged on his son's ear when only Reg was left with them.

"That wasn't nice Pup."

The boy gave him a look that said 'oh come on.'

"Even if it was understandable try not to be as petty as your old Dad was when he was a kid." Sirius gave him a hopeful look.

He laughed. "I'll try Dad, but no promises."

"That is all I can hope for I guess." Sirius laughed while trying to mess up the kid's hair which he dodged to Reg's amusement.

"Let's get breakfast, guys." Regulus urged as he headed into the Great Hall with the other two following.

Harry ducked another swipe at his hair from his Dad and hurried over to join the Gryffindor table. Sirius couldn't keep the grin off of his face. His boy really was something special. He took in all of the staff at the head table as he walked over to take his seat. He noticed everyone but Remus was there.

"Good morning everyone, I hope everybody slept well." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a drink before adding, "That hit the spot. I really needed that this morning."

"Rough morning Sirius," Andi looked at him concerned.

"It could have been worse I suppose." He admitted, but her questioning look had him continuing. "I had to tell Harry that I said the two youngest Weasleys can come back to the school."

McGonagall looked shocked to hear the news. "I didn't think you would let anyone who was a threat to Harry in."

Sirius raised his eyebrow at her comment. "And I won't let anybody who is a threat to my son be here no matter what anybody says or does. Harry and his safety is my first priority, but the Weasley kids while hurting him emotionally and making it harder for him to trust people, didn't break any laws. I have said they can come back, but they will be on probation, and they are to stay away from my son, unless he wants something to do with them." His eyes darkened. "I will give them a second chance, since they were just following their mother's teaching. I mean if we threw every kid out that was taught wrong by their parents, then we would be throwing out at least half the purebloods and some of the halfbloods."

"Well that is the truth." Moody growled lowly.

"Al that isn't nice." Minerva gently scolded which had the old ex-Auror looking sheepish.

Sirius's bark-like laugh rang through the Great Hall. "Thank Merlin you two got your memories back. Minnie you are the only person in the world can make this cynical old guy seem like a naughty schoolboy."

"Shut up Black." Moody snapped.

"You're just mad because you know I'm telling the truth." Sirius smirked. "But it is good to see that the Goblins were able to help you with those scars."

"Yeah and I like walking on my own two legs again." Moody looked pleased at the thought. "But they wouldn't let me pay them. Sorry but they took the money from your account."

"Don't think twice about it. I'm glad to help." Sirius waved it off as unimportant. "I see you have that engagement ring back on Minnie's hand. I hope we don't have to wait too long for the wedding."

Minerva blushed but had a small smile on her face. "We have decided to get married the day after Christmas break starts."

"So you can have a honeymoon I see." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Mr. Black!" Minerva yelped.

"What?" He had a fake innocent look, but a minute later he added. "All kidding aside I hope this means the real Minerva McGonagall is back."

The woman looked contrite. "I owe you an apology Sirius."

"You didn't remember because of that old coot. Let's just go forward from here and see what happens." Sirius told her. "I want Harry and the others to know the real you, the professor who would invite a student in to her quarters for tea and biscuits or maybe a quick game of chess when they were upset, the one who always listened before passing judgment, even if she had to wait for a while for them to get up the courage to explain. The woman who made you feel like you had an adult who cared about you even if you were in a boarding school."

Minerva wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh Sirius is that really how you saw me?"

"It is how all of the Marauders and Gryffindors saw you. I know that some of the other students did, too."

"I don't understand why he would make you change that part of you." Andi commented.

"It was because of Severus." Minerva noticed the questioning looks. "I thought about it a lot while Alastor was resting yesterday. The first few months he was teaching here I was complaining about his bullying my lions. I remember going to Albus and telling him I had enough with him not taking action against the man, so I was going to the Board of Governors. He must have Confunded me as I went to storm out, because I never did go to them, and I don't remember ever complaining again."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sirius snarled angrily.

It was at that moment the Great Hall had the post owls arriving. Sirius noticed glancing up as a Daily Prophet landed in front of him. He couldn't help pushing his anger away as he read the headline. 'Regulus Black, Reformed Death Eater Alive and Cleared of all Charges.'

"Sirius what does this mean? Do you know anything about this?" Andi asked frantically.

He gave her a happy grin. "Oh yes Andi and I couldn't be happier." He stood up and called for quiet. "Settle down please. I have an announcement to make."

All eyes turned to him. "I see some of you have seen the headline and might have even started reading the paper. I want to inform you that yes Regulus Black is my younger brother, and he was a Death Eater. He was convinced to take the mark when he was just sixteen years old and a little over a year later he almost died trying to make it possible for Voldemort to be killed."

Almost everybody in the room shuddered or screamed at the name.

"Enough of that people it is just a name, and as you saw the other night it wasn't even his real name." Sirius's disappointment was showing through. "But as I was saying my brother changed his allegiance which almost cost him his life. He proved this in a questioning yesterday, so he earned his freedom. The thing I want to tell you this morning is that Regulus Black is a Professor here at Hogwarts."

A small second year Hufflepuff stood up and yelled. "You can't do that. You can't let a Death Eater teach here. I thought you said you were going to protect us."

A Hufflepuff prefect with long dark hair stood up and pulled the younger girl down beside her. "Amy, please it's not polite to interrupt Lord Black. He has shown us we can trust him, so we need to hear him out."

"What is your name Miss?" Sirius asked the prefect.

"Isabelle Taylor, Lord Black."

"Thank you for standing up for me Miss Taylor."

"It is no problem Sir." The prefect never noticed the grateful look the Boy-Who-Lived was giving her.

"I was saying that Regulus Black was a professor here. He has been a professor here for the last eight years." A shocked silence met this announcement. "Regulus if you please."

Every eye was on Professor Vector as he stood up and pointed his wand towards himself. When the glamour fell they saw a man who looked almost identical to Sirius Black. The students who had been taught by the man could not believe he was once a Death Eater. The man was nice and always helped everybody the same.

"For those of you have had him as your professor or gotten to know the man since he has been here you will realize the man has never given you reason to doubt his trustworthiness. I'm hoping you will help the others realize that he is a good man as well." Sirius was speaking with an authoritative voice. "I am just going to remind you that if you don't like the thought of being taught by Professor R. Black you are more than welcome to leave Hogwarts. He is here to stay there will be no discussion about that. He is after all a direct descendant from Rowena Ravenclaw. You are all to be respectful towards him just as you were when he was acting as Professor Vector." He sat down and waved for Regulus to do the same.

The noise level in the room rose as the students and staff were talking about what they had just learned. But Sirius turned to Andi.

"Do you know where Remus is?"

But it was the portrait of Godric Gryffindor who answered him. "He is in his office. He said he would come to the tower to talk to you when breakfast was over."

"Thanks Granddad. Please tell him to meet me there in fifteen minutes."

He was smiling at the way Andi was hugging Reg at the time though. But while he was finishing his breakfast he asked Salazar to keep an eye on Draco, and Reg to meet him at the tower about five after one.

Ten minutes later he was standing by the Gryffindor table. "Are you ready to go Pup? I have to meet your Uncle Remus in a few minutes."

Harry stood up but he couldn't hide the grimace on his face. "I'll see you guys at one in the Library." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

Harry hurried towards the door not wanting a lecture about giving Remus a chance again, but right before he got there the door opened to allow four redheads to walk in. Harry jerked to a stop with a start. Arthur, Bill, Ron and Ginny Weasley were standing in front of him. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, as his Dad came to stop beside him. Nobody seemed to want to speak at first.

"Mr. Weasley I see you took me up on my offer."

"Yes Lord Black and I thank you for your generosity in letting the kids come back. They will not give you or Harry any trouble."

"Their new Head of House is Professor Lupin. He is not here at the moment, so I suggest they talk to Headmistress McGonagall right now. Harry and I have a meeting so if you will excuse us." He steered Harry around the redheads and out of the Great Hall.

When they had climbed a couple of flights of stairs Sirius finally broke the silence. "Are you okay Pup?"

"I'm fine Dad." The dull monotone told him this was far from the truth.

"I'm so sorry Pup." Sirius's guilt was eating him alive.

"Why Dad? You haven't done anything wrong." The teen turned to him surprise evident on his face.

Sirius didn't look convinced, but he decided to let the subject drop until Harry brought it up. When they reached the door to the tower he gave the teen a sharp glance that Harry took to mean 'behave'. But neither one actually said anything because Remus was standing there. Harry could not believe the red eyes the man had. He was actually feeling sorry for the man when he realized that getting his memories back had caused him pain.

When they were inside he said. "I'll leave you two to talk Dad. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Remus watched the young man go and didn't even bother to say hi. He was so mixed up inside all he wanted was to talk to Sirius. The pain he was feeling at the moment was tearing him up inside.

"Sirius how could he do that? How could he make me forget my own wife? I trusted that man so much, and he took every memory of my time with Lily away from me." The tears were flowing down his face again. It felt like he had spent most of yesterday and last night crying. Grieving for the wife he had been made to forget.

"I'm so sorry Remus. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that you and Lily were married. I couldn't be the one to cause you the pain of knowing you hadn't even had the chance to grieve for your wife." Sirius hugged his friend close trying to give the other man comfort.

They spent the next three hours talking through the pain and went right into happy memories of the two couples. They cried and laughed then they started over again. By the time Harry came out of his room to ask if they were going to lunch they were both feeling a little better.

"Hey Dad are you guys ready to go to lunch? I'm kind of getting hungry."

Sirius checked his watch and realized that it was already noon and felt bad. Harry had spent the whole time since breakfast in his room so he and Remus could talk. He did notice his son had his schoolbag on his shoulder.

"Yep let's go. Does that have the books you are going to be studying in the Library in it?"

"Uh... yeah I can still go right?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course you can Pup. I told you from one to four, but you remember the rules you are to follow there right." Sirius stared at him with a stern look.

"Yes Sir." Harry answered though he was feeling uncomfortable having this conversation in front of Remus Lupin.

"The rules," his Dad asked quietly.

"I have to stay in the Library until you come back for me. I have to stay where the portrait of Grandma and Grandmother can see me. But I don't have to stay where they can hear my conversations." He ticked off a little bit of resentment coming through even though he tried to hide it.

Sirius knew his son was embarrassed, so he didn't call him on the attitude. He did remember how it felt to be a teen after all and others knowing you were in trouble. He had always swore when he was a kid he wouldn't bring up his child's punishments or rules in front of others, but it seemed it was one of those things that a parent did to try to make sure their kid didn't get in more trouble before one punishment was done.

He pointed to the door. "Okay lunch time and then you can spend the time with your friends in the Library." Sirius told him as they all left the room.

They were on the moving stairs when Remus spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't speak to you earlier Harry. That was very rude of me."

"It's okay Sir. You were upset and I understood." Harry's compassion coming through loud and clear.

Remus smiled and took this as a good sign. "Thank you Harry, but I want to say it is good to see you again, and I hope we can get to know each other better soon."

Harry noticing the look his Dad was giving him quickly assured him. "I'm sure we will Sir."

Harry did not enjoy his lunch at all. He barely ate anything instead he spent the time pushing his food around on his plate. The reason for this was the two redheads that were now at the Gryffindor table. Ginny didn't bother him as much, but every time he saw Ron even out of the corner of his eye he got angry again.

Ron was sitting about seven places away on the opposite side of the table with Dean and Seamus. Whenever he turned to talk to Hermione he was able to see the other boy stuffing his face as if there was no tomorrow. To top it off he acted like there was nothing wrong.

When Harry would turn to talk to Neville on his other side he would see most of the professors casting concerned looks his way. He knew if he hadn't been grounded he would have left the hall five minutes after he sat down, but he had to stay and wait for his Dad to walk him to the Library.

He decided to stare straight ahead when he wasn't looking at his plate. Angelina and Fred were sitting across from him but there was enough space between them that he was looking at Draco most of the time. He noticed the blond boy was glaring daggers at Ron most of the time. It made him feel good to know the other boy hated the redhead as much as he did. When Draco glanced up at him Harry couldn't help giving him a small smile which almost turned into a smirk at the confused look the other teen was sporting.

When lunch was over and he was finally on his way to the Library accompanied by his Dad and friends Harry felt more lighthearted. He would have appreciated it if his Dad hadn't made sure they stopped by the restroom first. When Harry had asked why he explained.

"You aren't to leave the Library until I come back at four. I just want to make sure you aren't uncomfortable in that time."

Harry blushed but decided his Dad had a point, so he and Neville headed to the boys while Hermione went to the girls. His Dad finally left them in the Library after reminding Harry to follow the rules her had been given. They sat down and pulled out their books. They had been working for about an hour when Draco walked in.

He walked up to them and demanded. "Why did your Dad let the Weasel come back?"

"He felt he didn't have a just cause for keeping him out." Harry admitted, but everybody near them could tell by the frown on his face that he wasn't happy about it.

"Can I sit down?"

"Of course Draco," Harry pointed to a chair across from him.

Neville didn't look happy as he was now sitting beside the other boy, but he didn't complain. Hermione on the other hand looked ready to burst.

"Harry?"

"What Hermione? He is allowed to sit here as long as he doesn't say anything rude about my friends." The warning was for both Hermione and Draco's benefits.

"I don't plan on saying anything rude about your friends unless you say the Weasel is still your friend." Draco promised with a raised eyebrow.

"No he isn't my friend. I wish he wasn't back, but I do understand my Dad's reasoning, even if I don't like it."

Hermione wanted to defend Ron. He had been their best friend for two years. It was instinctual to want to speak up, but she realized that Harry would not take this well. It really was hard to know what to do. Ron and Ginny had both approached her in the Gryffindor common room before lunch and tried to get her to still be their friend. She had told them she had to think about it. Neville hadn't said anything about it, but she could tell he was disappointed in her for not telling them no right away.

"So you're just going to let him get away with treating you like that?" Draco had a sly gleam in his eyes.

"Why did you have something in mind?" Harry leaned toward the other boy. He had a matching gleam in his eyes.

Sirius met Regulus as he came around the corner on the fourth floor. They approached the lion door together.

"What did you want to talk to me about Siri?"

Sirius opened the door and let the younger man go through first. "I have a problem I need your help with."

Reg took a seat on the sofa as Sirius sat in one of the armchairs. "I'm all ears."

"Umm... I don't really know how to say this." Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Sirius what is it? You can ask me anything. You have given me a second chance to prove that I can be a good brother to you and an uncle to my nephew."

Regulus really hated Sirius looking so unsure of his self. His brother had always been the most confident person he knew. It didn't matter who he was talking to even their parents who treated him horribly. He stood up to them and would never back down. This was a side of Sirius that he would have rather never seen, and it irked him to know it was because he was talking to him that he acted this way.

"You know I talked to Cissy last night."

Reg nodded wondering what this had to do with anything.

"I dissolved her marriage, took Draco from her and cast her out of the Black family. She has been arrested as a Death Eater." He gave a small smile at the gaping mouth of his brother. "The thing is what to do with Draco."

"What do you mean? You will have to raise him now that you claimed him for the Blacks and cast Narcissa out." Reg exclaimed.

"I can't do that." Sirius spoke with a decisive manner.

"Why? You have to." Regulus was stymied. He didn't think Sirius had a choice.

"Because of Harry," Sirius continued when he noticed the confusion on his brother's face. "He has spent his whole life being shoved aside because of another boy being raised with him. How do you think he will feel if almost immediately after he gets his Dad back the man takes in another kid, a kid that was his enemy until a couple of days ago?"

"Oh, so what are you going to do?" Regulus had no idea where this was going.

"I'm going to have another family member take him in." Sirius smirked. His brother was a smart person, but he could see that he wasn't putting the pieces together.

"I think Andi would be great with him."

Sirius laughed. "Andi are you nuts? He would never except Andi or more importantly Ted. He has been raised to believe muggleborns are lower than flobberworms. I would just be asking for more trouble if I put him with those two."

"Then what are you going to do?" Reg asked at a loss of where this conversation was going.

"I'm going to become an uncle."

"Huh?" The former Slytherin was gaping like a fish out of water.

Laughter rang out from the portrait on the wall from the two male founders while the females were trying to discreetly giggle into handkerchiefs.

"Why little brother I'm proud to announce you are going to be the proud Daddy of a bouncing thirteen year old." Sirius told the flustered man.

"Are you bloody insane? I'm not going to be a father. Why would you even think I would? Have you lost leave of your senses? I'm not bloody Dad material. I was a Death Eater for Salazar's sake. That is not somebody who should raise a child." Reg was fuming as he stalked back and forth across the room.

"Regulus calm down." Sirius ordered sternly.

"The hell I will. I'm out of here." He said as he stormed towards the door.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, you stop acting like a child right now and sit down, before I treat you like the child you are acting and take you over my knee." Sirius bellowed as he pulled his brother around and got in his face.

The younger man's disbelief was clearly evident. He didn't believe the other man would ever do such a thing with that thought in his mind he tried to jerk his arm free and leave. But he had seriously underestimated his brother, because the next thing he knew he felt a hard swat land on his arse.

Regulus jerked away yelping in shock. He couldn't believe his brother swatted him. He also couldn't believe how bad it hurt. He gave the offended area a discreet rub.

"I said stop it now unless you want me to take you over my knee and treat you like you deserve right now." Sirius stern voice had a steel edge to it. He pointed to the couch. "Now sit down."

Regulus Black sat down while his face was flaming. His brother had smacked him like a child and right in front of the four founders. He was mortified. The truth was nobody had swatted him since he was ten years old and that had been Sirius, too. He watched Sirius pace as he tried to calm himself down. He kept his mouth shut, because he could tell Sirius was ready to follow through with his promise, if he said the wrong thing.

Sirius was able to get control of his emotions a couple of minutes later. "Reg I need your help. Draco is at a stage that he needs a strong role model to bring him back from where Lucy and Cissy were taking him. Yes, you were a Death Eater, but you realized it was wrong. That is what Draco needs. You were both raised with the same beliefs, but you fought against it finally and won. Draco needs you to help him with that, so he doesn't become what Lucy intended for him to. He needs you and so do I." Sirius pleaded.

"I've never raised a kid. I don't know how to raise a child let alone a teen." Reg tried to make him see reason.

"I'll help you. I'll guide you and tell you all the advice Dad Potter gave me when James was pregnant." Sirius vowed fervently. "Draco needs a Dad, and when you blood adopt him he will be your son."

"You don't just want me to be a guardian but to actually adopt him?"

"He will need the stability of having a father, and you can give it to him. I have faith in you Reg."

When he saw the trust in his brother's eyes Regulus found he couldn't say no. "So we live in my quarters or do I leave him in the dorm?" He asked giving in.

"Actually I think it would be better if you two lived in my quarters here in the tower." Salazar spoke up. "That way you both will be safe, but Draco will feel more at ease since he is a Slytherin."

"Well what do you say Reg? Do you and your soon to be son want to live in the founders' tower. We will be close but still have our own homes. The boys can become cousins but have their own Dad's to themselves." Sirius gave a hopeful grin.

"Fine, but you get to tell Draco?" Reg capitulated.

Sirius snickered. "I think we will need to tell him together. You are going to have to show that you are committed to this or it won't work."

Reg huffed in annoyance. "Alright but I'm doing this under duress."

"Don't worry you are going to be a great Dad, Reg I have faith in you."

"Yeah so much faith you smacked me like a child." Regulus pouted. "I can't believe you did that."

"You deserved it and you know it." Sirius didn't look the least bit remorseful which just made Regulus pout more.

"I'm a grown adult Siri, not the little kid you used to take in hand." Regulus whined despite himself.

"You were acting like a little kid. I did what was needed." He didn't sound the least repentant. "But I love you Little Brother even when you act like a child." He teased.

Regulus decided to change the subject. "When are we telling Draco?"

"As soon as we find him and get him up here for a private talk."

"He is in the Library with Harry and his friends." Helga informed them.

"What? Are they fighting?" Both brothers asked at once.

"No, they seem to be having a nice conversation." Rowena smiled. "We can't hear what they are saying, but Harry and Draco seem to be very animated about whatever they are discussing."

"They are actually reminding me of Sal and Godric when they were up to no good." Helga cautioned.

"The young man with them seems to like what they are saying, but the young lady looks like she is definitely against it. Wouldn't you say Helga?"

"Actually her face kind of reminds me how you would act when you heard some of these two's plans." Helga giggled.

The brothers exchanged a look. "Maybe we better go get them now and nip this in the bud." Sirius stood up fast.

"It is only three o'clock Sirius." Godric pointed out. He wanted to help the boys with whatever they were planning. "Harry still has another hour."

"Yes, but we can get Draco." He called over his shoulder leading the way out at all most a run.

Regulus was following at a fast pace. "Why are we running? It can't be that bad surely."

"Reg my son is the child of the two worst Marauders, and Draco is a sly Slytherin. I hate to think what they are planning."

Reg sped up when those words sunk in. He gulped when he saw the looks on the boys' faces. Oh yeah, he had seen those expressions before on Sirius and his friends' faces right before they did something to the Slytherins. This did not bode well for somebody.

When the boys saw them they all stopped speaking at once. This just made both men more worried about what they had planned. Harry checked his watch.

"You're early Dad. Is something wrong?" He couldn't help glancing over his shoulder at the portrait of his grandmothers. Had they heard something of their plan?

Sirius felt a twinge of happiness when he saw his son's shifty attitude. It brought back many happy memories of seeing James doing the same thing.

"Nothing is wrong Pup. We are here for Draco actually. Your uncle and I need to talk to him. You can stay with your friends for now, and I will be back at four for you." He smiled reassuringly at his kid.

He was glad to see the teen relax, but he knew that just proved his suspicions that he was planning something. He just hoped it wouldn't be something that would get his son into too much trouble.

"You wanted to talk to me." Draco was frowning.

"We do Draco. It is something of importance so if you don't mind." He gestured to the door.

"Can I have a minute?" He decided to tack on, "please?"

"Alright we will wait over by the door for you." Sirius told him as the two brothers turned and walked away.

"Are we still going to do it?" Draco inquired of the other two boys, and at their nods he said. "I'll get my share then, and we can do it tomorrow when Harry is supposed to be in here."

Hermione started in on the boys as soon as Draco and the Black brothers left the Library. "Harry I can't believe you are going to do this. This is really mean of you. I thought you knew better than to do such things."

"Hark who's talking. Aren't you the one who stole from Snape last year? Or what about making an illegal potion?" Harry arched his eyebrow. "This is just a harmless prank. He deserves it Hermione after the way he treated me."

"Come on Hermione we aren't going to do anything but scare him. I promise to get ones that won't hurt him." Neville added.

Hermione finally gave in to the two boys' persuasion, but none of them realized that Draco had not made the same promise that Neville did, and he had the same type of job. Ron Weasley was not going to have a good day when the prank was pulled off.

On the way back to the tower Draco tried to get the two men to tell him what they wanted to talk to him about. The problem was neither was talking and it was infuriating.

He couldn't help noticing the way the two seemed to be communicating silently as he sat on the sofa. Neither man seemed to want to speak. This gave the blond boy a terrible sense of foreboding of what was to come.

"Oh would one of you just tell me already?" He shouted in annoyance.

Sirius glared at the teen. "I don't like your tone young man. You might want to think before speaking to me or Reg like that again, because I can promise you won't like the consequences if not."

Draco squirmed in his seat. 'Okay that could have gone better,' he thought. "Sorry Sir, but you guys are making me nervous."

Sirius looked at the kid while rubbing his finger across his bottom lip. "I can understand that I guess, but you need to be respectful. It is something I expect from my son, and I won't accept any less from you."

Draco didn't like it, but he nodded in acceptance anyway. "Sir would you please tell me what is so important that you both seem nervous about it."

Sirius knew he had to speak up because Reg already told him that was his condition, but he had hoped the younger man would change his mind. He had already had to have three uncomfortable conversations today. Couldn't he get a break?

"I had a meeting with your Mother last night. I don't know if you knew it or not, but your Mother is also a marked Death Eater." Sirius was not surprised to see no shock on the boy's face. "I'm sorry to have to tell you, but Madam Bones came in while we were talking and saw your Mother's mark. She has been arrested."

"But you didn't let her take her, right? You gave her sanctuary like you did your brother and she is in the castle." He said this like it was a done deal.

"No Draco I'm sorry, but I didn't. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but your Mother never changed sides, and she will have to stand trial and let the Wizengamot decide her fate." Sirius explained as calmly as he could.

Draco jumped up his hands balled into fist. It was obvious he wanted to attack the Lord of the Black family.

"Draco sit down." Regulus ordered as he got between the two. "Sirius is trying to talk to you man to man, and you need to not act like a child when he does it."

Sirius couldn't hold back the almost silent snort at Reg's words. He had to swat the younger man for his childlike tendencies earlier, but he was telling a thirteen year old to listen like a man. Regulus turned to look at his brother and stuck his tongue out while crossing his eyes, because he knew what the older man was thinking. He wasn't helping at all.

Draco not noticing the exchange between the two sat back down and waited for them to start speaking again. He couldn't believe both of his parents had been arrested. Yes he knew they both were Death Eaters. How could he not when they were so proud of the fact? But he really didn't think anyone ever thought his Mother was one.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I cannot help her, but I promise I will not work against her. I have agreed to abstain from the vote. She will be given a fair trial and that is all we can hope for." Sirius promised the boy.

"But if you have so many seats on the Wizengamot wouldn't your votes help her?" Draco scrunched his face in confusion.

"No, because I'm sorry I would probably vote for her incarceration." Seeing the boy's anger rising again he continued. "From our conversation last night I know she has not changed her mind about her beliefs in Voldemort's reign. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but that monster and his followers cost me my husband and Harry his other parent. I'm not forgiving of such an act, and I will not allow somebody to walk free just because we are related."

"But you let your brother." Draco growled furiously thinking the man was being unfair.

"He convinced me he had changed sides. He almost lost his life to bring the man down. You heard the story. He also convinced Madam Bones and a couple members of the Wizengamot under the influence of Veritaserum as you very well know." Sirius reminded him with a pointed glare. "Your Mother will have her day in court."

Draco huffed angrily as he sat back with his fist clenched. The man could have helped if he wanted to. It didn't matter if she changed sides or not. Now what was going to happen to him? Both of his parents were locked up awaiting trial.

He couldn't stop the question coming out. "What about me then? My parents have been arrested what is going to happen to me?" The fear was evident in his grey eyes.

"I have dissolved your parents' marriage. You Mother has been thrown out of the Black family, and I have claimed you for the House of Black?" Sirius explained as gently as he could.

The blood teen looked like his world was falling apart. How could he do this to his family? They were Malfoys. They didn't deserve to be treated this way. It was taking all of his self control not to pull out his wand and hex the man. He was only fighting it because he knew if he did the castle would make the wand hurt him instead. How could everything have changed so fast? His family was top of the food chain just a few days ago and now he had no one or nothing.

"What does that mean exactly?" He finally got out through his gritted teeth which were starting to hurt from how hard he was gritting them.

Regulus sat down beside the boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder in comfort. "Sirius has decided that you deserve to have a new parent. Somebody who will love you and guide you on a way that will not lead you on the same road to destruction your parents travelled."

"Who?" The boy was totally freaking out. He didn't want a new parent, but he didn't want to be alone either. His parents and his Godfather were all imprisoned, and he was going to be given to somebody else. This wasn't fair. He would cry if it didn't go against all he had been taught. Malfoys don't cry they were too strong to cry.

Regulus looked at Sirius pleading for him to break the news gently. He could feel the poor kid's tense body. He knew the boy was terrified of what was in store for him in the future.

Sirius nodded with a small grimace. "I have decided that you will be raised by a member of the Black family. You are a Black and I will not let anybody but a Black handle your upbringing."

Draco tried to pull out of Regulus's hold as he tried to jump to his feet. "I'm not being raised by my Mother's blood traitor sister and her mu...muggleborn husband." He snarled venomously.

Sirius's face took on a stern look." You are very lucky you caught yourself young man before you said that vile word."

His eyes were flashing so angrily Draco could not help leaning into the side of the man who was still holding onto him. He knew if he had said the word he would not be happy at whatever the man would do to him.

"I do not expect you to live with Andi and Ted Tonks." He gave a rueful smile at the teen's shocked eyes. "I know that would not go over well for any of you, but you had better remember that they are your family, and I expect you to be respectful to them. They are also your professors." He added as if it was an afterthought.

"Then who else is there? Are you going to raise me?"

Shaking his head he said. "No I can't do that. I have a few reasons for it." He could see the question in the pointed face before him. "I don't think you would adapt that well as my son, as you have been raised to see me as a blood traitor. I also cannot do that to Harry. He has just gotten his father back, and he deserves the chance to have me to himself. Plus I don't think you two would do well as brothers. I am hoping that being cousins will be easier on both of you."

"But then who?" Draco was nervous. He couldn't imagine who would be raising him. It never even crossed his mind that the man he was leaning into for comfort would be the one. He was just into much shock to even think clearly.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Regulus beat him to it. "We were hoping you would find me an acceptable Dad for you." He looked into the upraised eyes while showing his own sincerity.

"You'd willingly be my parent? And what does that mean anyway?" he added after a minute of contemplation.

"Yes, I would be honored to Draco." His eyes promising he wasn't lying. "I would blood adopt you, and you would become my real son as if you were born to me."

"Blood adoption?" Really, you would go to that extreme?" Draco could not believe this man he barely knew would be willing to go to such lengths for him. Why would he even consider doing such a thing?

"Yes, I really will adopt you Kiddo." Regulus vowed solemnly. "But that means you will be my son in every way. You will have to follow my rules and my guidance. I'm going to do my best to make you see that there is another way to believe than the pureblood supremacy. I know that will be hard for you to accept. But as your new father that will be my main job in life. I will try to finish raising you to be the great young man I know you can be."

"What makes you think I can be great, that I can change at all?" Draco asked his doubt evident from the slight tremor in his voice.

"It's because I have already seen you starting to change these last few days from the boy who has walked these halls in the last couple of years." Reg smiled in understanding at the young teenager. "Everybody in this castle knew of the animosity you and Harry have held for each other, but just today I saw the two of you sitting together having a lively conversation. You were both smiling, and you were also accompanied by two others you have shown a great dislike for up until this time. That gives me great hope that you can be taught to learn to judge each person on who they really are, not their bloodlines or magical prowess."

Sirius had been sitting quietly watching the exchange. He had such high hopes that this really was the best situation for Draco when he saw the kid still leaning into his brother. It gave him encouragement that they were doing the right thing.

"So what do you say Draco? Are you willing to become the son of one Regulus Arcturus Black, a hero that tried to help bring about Voldemort's destruction?" Sirius gave a sly grin. He could see the kid was thinking of the ramifications of being considered a hero's kid.

Draco looked uncertainly up at the man beside him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Draco. I think you deserve somebody who will put you and your well-being first, and I promise that if you agree to this I will make you my first priority in life." The vow could be heard clearly ringing out in a truthful manner.

Draco nodded his assent. "Fine, I will let you blood adopt me." He hoped he was doing the right thing, but he knew he had to try. Nobody had ever put Draco first in anything, and this man was swearing to do just that. He had to take the chance and hopefully Regulus Black would be there for him like the man's brother was for his son.

"Good I'm glad that is settled." Sirius stated rubbing his hands together as he stood up. "We will do the adoption as soon as possible. Oh and by the way you two will be moving into Salazar Slytherin's personal quarters. It is on the third floor of this tower." Draco had an excited gleam hearing this. "Grandfather will tell you how to get in there, as I need to go get Harry now." He left the room before anybody could say anything.

Harry was lying in bed later that evening. He wasn't tired since he had the way to early bedtime due to his punishment. But it did give him time to think about the things that had happened over the day. He had been flabbergasted when his Dad had told him that Uncle Reggie was going to blood adopt Draco Malfoy and that meant they would be first cousins.

Draco had not spoken to him since the Library, so he didn't know how the other boy was taking the news. But Harry knew that he wasn't as upset, as he would have been if he hadn't spent time with Draco the last couple of days. The other boy could be nice and fun when he wanted to be. Yes, he had a snarky way about him, but Harry had noticed that it wasn't so bad if the other boy wasn't mad at you.

He turned over to close his eyes. He wasn't tired it was way too early for that. He wondered as he yawned if Draco was still going to help with the prank. He hoped so because he was depending on him to collect some of the specimens and Draco had promised to teach him that spell he needed to use. The last thought in his mind before he drifted off was 'maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Draco for a cousin. He needed a friend to replace the hole Ron left in his heart anyways'.

**Another chapter done. For those that read my other story as well I'm sorry I haven't updated that one yet, but I will continue to work on it. As you can see this didn't have the spanking but the next one will. **

**I would like to know what you thought of Reg's swat. A friend and fan asked for that so I added it, and I of course I know it will get me more bad reviews but so what at least you are reviewing I guess, so it shows you are reading.**

**The prank that gets out of hand will be in the next chapter as well as the punishment for it. This is your WARNING if you don't like don't read.**

**Now the fifth year Hufflepuff prefect that I named Isabelle Taylor. I named her that in honor of my fan lightningspride's deceased grandmother who was an avid Harry Potter fan, and her granddaughter thought she would be tickled to have her name in a story.**


	8. Chapter 8 Harry Plays His First Prank

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters and anything from the books belong solely to JK Rowlings. The changes I made are just products of my imagination.**

**WARNING: Spanking of a teen in this chapter. Please don't read if that offends you.**

**Chapter 8 Harry Plays His First Prank**

When Harry woke up it took him a minute to remember why he felt so excited. When it hit him an almost demonic gleam was in his eyes. He was going to play his first prank today. He was going to be following in his Dads' footsteps. The teen wondered if this euphoric feeling was how they had felt before pulling a prank. Did the Weasley twins feel this way as well? Would his Dad be proud that he was following in his footsteps?

Harry really couldn't hide his excitement as he joined his Dad so they could head to breakfast. He noticed that both his grandfathers seemed to be in a particularly good mood this morning as well. He wondered why but was forced to stop contemplating what it meant when they ran into Uncle Reggie and Draco. Draco had a pensive look on his face, and Harry couldn't help wondering again how he was handling the idea of becoming Uncle Reggie's son. The one thing Harry knew for sure was that he thought Draco was getting a better deal than the Father he was born with.

"Hey Draco, how are you?"

Draco looked at the boy who he had such animosity for until the last couple of days, and he couldn't help thinking about how real soon he would be his cousin. Well he was already a cousin, but now he would be a first cousin. That was so hard to believe. Then he thought about how they were planning to prank the redheaded weasel together, and he realized this could be fun.

"I'm cool of course. That should be obvious to even you." He said in his snootiest voice.

To his and the Black brothers' surprise Harry busted up laughing. "I'm so glad to see that you aren't going to change too much just because you are getting a new Dad. I don't think I could handle the loss of your winning personality."

"Stop being so sarcastic scarhead." Draco snorted.

"I'm being perfectly sincere dearest cousin." He told him as he threw his arm around the taller boy's shoulder.

The two men were gawping like fish at what they were seeing. They were so shocked that they didn't even notice when Harry whispered something to Draco.

"Were you able to get your specimens?"

"Of course," Draco huffed quietly before adding louder. "Get your arm off of me you idiot."

He shoved the annoying git's arm off his shoulder, but he was smiling to the amusement of the two men watching the exchange. The men could not believe how the boys were getting along, but it gave them hope that this meant good things for their family.

They all went to their respective tables for a delicious breakfast. Harry was seen with his head close to Neville, while they seemed to be conversing about something that made them happy. Hermione Granger had a disapproving look on her face and kept sniffing in annoyance at the boys, but this did not seem to upset the boys at all. They just kept grinning cheekily at her.

The four Founders watched all of this with varying reactions. The men were smiling and looking excited about something to the students' amusement or amazement as none had thought Salazar Slytherin could ever have such a look on his face. Most of them thought he was the embodiment of all evil after all. Rowena had a disapproving or a disappointed look which had the students wondering what was up. Helga wore a smile of indulgence, as if she knew that something was going to happen that she wouldn't like, but she would just have to accept it.

When breakfast was over Regulus, Draco and Remus were all visiting with Sirius and Harry in their quarters. Harry took Draco off to his room because now was the only time they had for Draco to teach him the new spell he would need for their prank. He only hoped that with the bindings removed he would be able to pick it up easier than he had mastered spells the last two years. He did have good feelings about it, because his Dad had helped him go back over his last two years of Charms and Transfiguration spells over the summer, and they seemed to come easier to him.

Harry wanted to start right away on the spell, but felt he should make sure Draco really was fine with the adoption. He couldn't imagine having had parents your whole life and then be told you were getting a new one.

"Draco, are you really okay with Uncle Reggie adopting you?" The concern was clearly evident in his voice.

Draco was surprised that the other boy seemed to care so much. Yes they had teased around on the way to breakfast and had definitely had fun planning to prank Weasley, but Potter-Black no Harry actually seemed to care about his feelings. This made Draco feel good and wonder what it would have been like to have the other boy as his friend for the last two years.

"I'm fine Pot...Harry. It will take some getting used too I agree. But Regulus Black seems like a nice guy." Draco reassured him. "We spent last night talking about a lot of different things to be honest. I'm shocked with how much our childhoods had in common. The only difference was he had an older brother who loved him and protected him until your Dad went off to school first year."

"Why only until then?" Harry's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"From what Regulus said his parents convinced him that his brother no longer cared about him when he became a Gryffindor."

"My Dad wouldn't do that?" Harry defended angrily.

"Yeah that is what Regulus figured out, but he said it was too late before that happened. His brother had run away, and then he joined the Dark Lord." Draco explained calmly hoping to get the other boy to calm down as well. "He says he regrets how he treated his big brother even more than joining the Death Eaters, because he was the only one to ever really love him."

Harry sat down and thought about how it must have hurt his Dad to have his little brother turn against him. That must have been why he had never talked about him over the summer. He hurt for his Dad. He couldn't imagine having a brother who wanted nothing to do with you. He decided to shake off these thoughts and get on with learning the spell. They had less than three hours before lunch and then going to the Library.

"Are you still going to teach me the Engorgio charm for the prank?"

"Sure," Draco pulled his wand and aimed it at a quill on Harry's desk. "Watch the wand movement." He waved his wand in an intricate pattern and said, "Engorgio."

The quill became three sizes bigger. Draco then used Reducio and the quill was back to its normal size.

"Can you show me the wand movement once again without the spell?" Harry watched intently before turning his own wand on the quill. "Engorgio," He yelled, and to his amazement the quill grew a little bigger.

He didn't know that Remus was passing his room at the time on the way to the loo. Or that this would later come back to bite him on the rear. The man just thought the boys were trying to study ahead so ignored it.

Draco made the quill smaller again. "You need to move your wand with a little more of a jerk he told him to make it get the size I did." Draco instructed. "I can't believe you got it to work the first time though."

"Magic seems to come easier to me since the blocks were removed." Harry admitted before trying again.

Draco couldn't believe that he got it perfect the second time. "That's probably because you had to work so much harder to get the magic to work for you with the blocks that now without them your magic will still add that extra umph to your spells."

"I guess that makes sense." Harry retried the spell again after Draco had reduced the quill. It worked for him again.

"Do you want me to teach you Reducio as well?" Draco volunteered.

Harry gawked at him. "You don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have volunteered if I did." Draco told him in his usual snobbish attitude, but Harry was beginning to see that this was a defense mechanism for the other boy.

"Thanks I would like that." He smiled gratefully.

By the time lunch time was upon them Draco had taught Harry not only those two spells, but the Serpensortia he had used during the dueling club the year before. Harry really liked making the snake appear and being able to talk to it. Draco said it was a little weird to hear him hiss, but that he was a little jealous that Harry could do it and he couldn't.

Harry and Draco were sitting at a table as far from the portrait of the lady founders in the Library when Neville and Hermione joined them. He already had the jar with Draco's specimens in his pocket.

"Hi guys. What took you so long?" Harry greeted them. They had been with him at lunch, but he and Draco had been waiting ten minutes for the other two here.

"Ron and Ginny stopped us as we were headed up here." Neville admitted. "I wanted to just ignore them, but Hermione thought that was rude."

Harry gave Hermione a disappointed look. He knew the girl was going to have to make a decision who she wanted to be friends with soon. He didn't want to make her choose, but he would be damned if he would allow Ron anywhere near him anymore. Truthfully if today's experiment in pranking worked he would probably become Harry's pranking victim a lot.

"Neville were you able to get your contribution to the cause?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I sure did Harry. I got a dozen." Neville smiled at his friend. "What about you Malfoy did you get yours?"

"Yeah, but I only got eight." Draco frowned.

Harry snickered. "Twenty is plenty, don't worry about it. This is going to be great."

"Harry I don't believe you are going through with this. This is something the twins would do not you." Hermione scolded.

"Hey I am the son of two Marauders and the Godson of a third." Harry boasted proudly. "It is in my blood."

"What are Marauders?" Draco looked confused.

"They were a group of four students that played pranks here when they were in school. My Dads and Remus Lupin were three of them. The fourth one was that rat Ron kept as a pet." Harry told them. "They make the Weasley twins look like amateur pranksters."

"Wow!" Neville gaped in awe. "They must have been amazing." He couldn't imagine anyone causing more pranks then the twins.

"Yeah I will tell you about some of the things they did later." Harry promised. "Right now we need to do a little bit of work if we are going to get this prank pulled off without a hitch. I still have to fool my Grandmothers." He had a frown on his face thinking about that part of the process.

They worked for about a half an hour when Harry stood up and walked over to the portrait. Grandma, Grandmother I need to find a book from the shelves."

"That is fine sweetheart." Helga cooed.

"But Dad said I had to stay in your sight at all the time." Harry fretted.

"It's okay Harry we will explain to your Dad if he complains that we gave you permission to go look for a book." Rowena assured him with a fond smile.

"Thanks Grandmother. Thanks Grandma. You two are the greatest." Harry walked to one of the farthest aisles and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He walked over to touch Neville on the back.

Neville stood up saying. "I need to go to the dorm I forgot my notes on this essay."

He pulled the door open to the Library, but turned back to the other two mouthing. "I'll be back." Harry was able to slip out with Neville following a few seconds later.

The two boys hurried to the Gryffindor tower. Neville said the password "Courage in the face of danger."

He let Harry go through first and followed him when they got to the third year boys' dorm Neville slipped his jar of spiders to Harry under the cloak. He made sure the dorm was empty before standing guard on the outside of the door.

Harry walked over to Ron's trunk. He opened it and took the jar Neville gave him. He dumped eight of the spiders into it. He used Engorgio on five of them, because three burrowed down faster than he thought they could. He picked up Ron's backpack and dumped the other four in it. He decided they didn't need to be bigger. He then walked over to Ron's bed and pulled back the covers exposing the bottom sheet.

He pulled out the jar Draco gave him. He noticed the spiders didn't look exactly like the ones Neville had caught. These were brown while the others were black. He opened the jar and dumped one at a time out enlarging each one before pouring out the next one. He Stupefied them as well. He knew that spell would wear off in a few hours at the most. He pulled the blankets back in place leaving the bed looking as if it had never been touched.

He slipped on the cloak again and opened the door. Neville walked in and grabbed some parchment off his night table before leaving the room. The taller boy felt Harry beside him as he opened the portrait hole, and he let him go first. They quickly made their way back to the Library. As they rounded the corner they saw Sirius and Regulus Black come from the other end of the Hall. Neville heard Harry gulp beside him. He opened the door to let Harry through, but he stood there like he was holding it open for the Black brothers.

"Lord Black, Professor Black, are you guys coming in here?" The shy boy asked politely.

"Yes Neville, thank you." Sirius smiled at his son's friend.

He was surprised not to see Harry at the table with Hermione and Draco. He walked over and asked where Harry was.

"He is looking for a book over there." Draco waved his arm in the direction where Harry had disappeared in earlier. He knew with Longbottom back the other boy had to be too.

Sirius headed in the direction Draco had pointed looking for his son. He found him down a far aisle. The boy had three books in his hand with his back to him.

"Hey Pup what are you doing?"

"Oh I was trying to find a book for some information to help on my essay, but I knocked down a whole row of books. I've been putting them back, but it has taken a long time since I was trying to put them back in the right order, so Madam Pince wouldn't get upset." Harry explained with his back towards his Dad. He didn't want to take a chance that his Dad would see he was untruthful. He was also trying to get his breath back. He had barely gotten the invisibility cloak in his pocket and grabbed three random books before the man showed up at the end of the aisle.

"That was nice of you Kiddo. I'm proud you didn't want to leave a mess for Madam Pince." Sirius praised.

Feeling guilty at the undeserved praise Harry asked. "What are you doing here Dad? You are early."

"Oh your Uncle Reggie and I are taking Draco to Hogsmeade to get the potion for his adoption, and I was thinking you might like a chance to get out of the castle for a while and join us." Sirius smiled at his son's obvious excitement at the prospect.

"I can really go?" Harry asked excitedly. "I thought I was still grounded," all the thoughts of his guilt flying out of his head at getting to see the village.

"You are but I said you were grounded to the tower unless you were with me. I'm going to so there will be no problem with you going." He smirked at his kid.

"When are we going?" Harry grinned happily while thinking he had the coolest Dad ever. He put the last of the books back on the shelf.

"As soon as you get your stuff packed up, and we call Dobby to take it back to your room." The man answered as they walked back towards the table where the others were waiting.

"Sweetheart didn't you find a book." Helga called softly.

Harry stopped and approached the portrait. "No Grandma I spilt some books and spent too much time putting them back. I was just finishing up when Dad showed up. I can get the book tomorrow, since he said I can go to Hogsmeade with him."

"You are such a good boy Harry." She smiled proudly.

The woman had no way of knowing that she was making Harry squirm inside from the guilt. He had just realized that not only had he lied to his Dad but his Grandmothers twice. If his Dad ever found out his bum was toast.

"Thanks Grandma." He hoped his guilt didn't show through.

When he joined the others at the table it was to find Hermione complaining. "But Harry and Draco can't go to Hogsmeade. It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend." She was informing the Black brothers bossily.

Sirius raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the way the girl was talking to him and Reg. "I do believe I know the rules Miss Granger. A parent or guardian is allowed to take their child out of the school whenever they want. It is a school and not a prison after all. They only have to let the Headmistress, Deputy Head or Head of House know beforehand, and in case you have forgotten I am the Deputy Headmaster."

Hermione blushed at the rebuke." I'm sorry Sir. I just didn't want them to get into trouble."

"Well thanks for watching out for my son and nephew then, but I promise I will not get them into trouble." He teased.

The two boys were excited to be going to Hogsmeade before the other third years got a chance to. They were walking at a fast pace ahead of Sirius and Regulus. They were far enough ahead that they could have a private conversation without being overheard by the two men.

"Did you get it done?" Draco asked quietly glancing back to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Yep," Harry said popping his p. "I put the ones that Neville got in his trunk and backpack, but the ones you got went in his bed. I enlarged all the ones you gave me and only about five of the ones in the trunk. He is really going to have a screaming fit when he finds them. I can't wait until Neville tells us his reactions." Harry snickered at the image in his head. He was just sorry he wouldn't be able to see it himself.

"I wish I could see it." Draco grumbled. "It would be amazing. Thanks for letting me help." He added grudgingly.

"Hey you don't have to thank me." Harry waved off the gratitude. "I couldn't have done it without you."

The boys were walking at a faster pace now. They didn't realize how far ahead of the men they were until Sirius's voice rang out.

"You two need to slow down some."

"Aww... come on Dad you guys are being slowpokes." Harry called back.

"Harry James, I said slow down." This time the man spoke in a stern voice. "Unless you want me to hold your hand to make sure you do."

Harry blushed a bright red. "Dad." He whined but he did slow down.

"What?"

"Don't say things like that." He pouted as he glared at the laughing blond beside him.

"Don't worry about Draco, Harry." Regulus stated while staring at the blond. "I'll be holding his hand if he doesn't slow down too."

"What?" Draco gulped in astonishment. His face had a pink tint to it.

"You didn't think Sirius only meant for Harry to slow down. Did you?" Reg asked with a smirk. "He did say you two not just Harry."

Both boys stood there in silence as the men got closer. They were so embarrassed at the thought of walking into the village having their hands held like toddlers they were afraid to move. The men passed them smiling at their reactions.

"Come on you two. We want to get there sometime today." Sirius taunted.

"Dad, why couldn't we go ahead of you?" Harry complained aggravated now.

"I didn't say you couldn't go ahead of us. I just didn't want you too far ahead."Sirius explained. "I'm not for sure who is in the village, and I want to make sure your Uncle Reggie and I are close by if somebody tries something."

"So we don't have to walk right beside you." Draco inquired from the other side of Regulus.

"No of course you don't." Sirius shook his head in exasperation. "We just want you a little closer than Hagrid throwing distance."

"Cool." Harry said speeding up a little.

It wasn't long before the boys were a couple of yards ahead of the men again. Harry couldn't help look around taking in the sights of the all magical village. They kept walking until they came to the Quidditch store. Draco and Harry were both standing there looking at a training snitch that was flying around in the window. Both boys were drooling when the men stopped beside them.

"So we don't want to go in this store right?" Sirius said looking at Reg with a wink.

"Oh come on Dad we have to go in here." Harry begged with puppy dog eyes.

Sirius laughed as he opened the door. "I guess if we are going to get Quidditch posters this would be the place to go."

When they left the store an hour later Harry and Draco had three posters and a training snitch each. They all then headed to the potion shop where they bought the potion for the blood adoption. Then they headed to a store that Harry's jaw dropping in surprise.

Honeydukes candy store was a kid's dream place. All Harry could think was Ron and Dudley both would give their eye teeth to be where he was at the moment. He took in the displays of fizzing whizzes, chocolate bonbons as big as your fist, chocolate frogs, barrels of Bertie Botts every flavor beans and the selection just went on and on. He couldn't help himself he picked out a large selection of candy to buy when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you think that is more candy than you need?" Sirius asked amused that his son would think he would let him get that much candy in one shopping trip.

The kid must have more than three galleons worth of candy in his basket. The thing was almost overflowing. It couldn't help the laugh, because it reminded him so much of James when they shopped here. His husband had a sweet tooth that would put Remus's to shame.

"Oh come on Dad it's not all for me. I will share with Hermione and Neville." Harry wheedled.

"Pup I very clearly remember you telling me that Hermione doesn't eat many sweets since her parents are dentist." Sirius smiled fondly at the boy. "There is enough candy in that basket to last you and Neville until after Christmas and that is if you eat some every day. I know for a fact that there is two Hogsmeade's visits between now and then for those allowed to visit the village, so I suggest you put some of that back."

Grumbling about mean Dads that didn't remember what it meant to be young Harry started putting some candy back. When he noticed that his Dad was no longer paying attention to him Harry went and paid for his purchases. He was surprised to find his total was two galleons, five sickles and four knuts. He had just accepted the bag from the owner when he felt a hand on his shoulder again. He looked up sheepishly at his Dad.

"Couldn't resist huh?" Sirius had one eyebrow quirked when he looked at him.

"Sorry." Harry muttered under his breath. "I didn't realize I had that much. He admitted.

Seeing his son was did feel bad he said. "Well maybe you can share with some other friends too. I'm sure the twins and your Quidditch team would enjoy some treats."

"Thanks Dad." Harry nodded appreciatively. He couldn't believe the man was being so good about him more or less sneaking and buying that much candy. "I'll be sure to share it with them."

The four of them spent the next couple of hours exploring the town for the boys' benefit. Harry had gotten a few books to read, so he could start filling his almost empty bookshelves. Harry had also gotten a stand for Hedwig and some treats. Sirius and Regulus had shrunk their packages and put them in their pockets. By the time they left the village and made it back to the castle dinner had already started. They joined their respective tables for a hurried dinner.

"Well Harry what was it like?" Hermione demanded. She wanted to hear everything about the place.

Harry spent the time between eating telling her, Neville and a few others about the village. He couldn't help noticing that Ron was looking at him jealously. Harry knew it was petty, but the redhead had hurt him more than anyone but his Dad could possibly realize, so he stated a little louder than he normally would have.

"Oh I bought enough candy Dad says that should last until Christmas, but I told him I would share it with my friends and teammates." Harry boasted sounding more like Draco than anybody would have ever thought except maybe Snape.

"How much candy did you buy mate?" Seamus asked thinking there was never too much candy.

"Uhh..." Harry blushed not wanting to admit how much he had actually spent on candy. "over two galleons worth."

Jaws dropped at the thought of so much money being spent on sweets. "Harry, that is ridiculous." Hermione scolded.

"Well it is better than I was going to buy." He stammered at receiving those looks.

"What do you mean Harry?" Neville laughed at his friend's sheepish look.

"Dad had me put some back. I decided to pay when he wasn't looking, so I got more than he wanted me too, but if he hadn't made me put some back I probably had over three galleons worth." Harry wished they would stop looking at him like that. "What? It was an amazing place and I couldn't resist."

"It's okay you candy addict we understand." Fred and George chuckled.

"We always buy too much at Honeydukes, too." Fred told him.

"Yeah we think it has to do with how good the place smells." George added.

"Normal humans just can't resist." Fred continued.

"So a scrawny little git like you had no chance." George finished.

"Hey." Harry exclaimed. "I'm not scrawny or little."

"Yes you are." George teased.

"But you didn't deny being a git I noticed." Fred rubbed in.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the two. "Just for that I may not give you two any of my stash."

"Now Harrikins," George tutted, "is that anyway to be?"

"Yeah mate." Fred admonished. "You know you love us."

"And sharing with those you love is important." They said together.

"Oh hush or I really won't share with you." Harry stated shaking his head at their antics.

The twins looked at each other before saying as one. "Just when do we get some of this candy my friend?"

"Oh later," Harry said ruefully. "I forgot Dad has all the packages we bought in the village in his pocket for now."

"How mean." Fred faux pouted.

"I know my twin. He got our hopes all up for candy and now says we have to wait." George fake cried.

Many looked over towards the Gryffindor table at the sudden outburst of laughter. Sirius couldn't keep the smile off of his face seeing his son in the center of it all. The teen's uncles and aunt were also grinning at seeing him look so happy.

At the Slytherin table Draco was for the first time since he walked through the front doors as a first year was wishing he was at the table of the lions. Most of the Slytherins were still giving him a wide berth or being rude to him. The only ones that seemed to be nice to him from his own house were Blaise Zabini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis. They were the only ones to speak to him without a sneer or snarl.

"They seemed to be having a good time." Blaise stated the obvious.

Draco looked at him in surprise feeling like the other boy had read his mind. "Yeah but that doesn't surprise me at all. Harry can make things fun even when he is down."

"Harry? You're calling Potter-Black, Harry now?" Tracey asked in surprise.

"Well it is his name." Draco shrugged defensively.

"It's always been his name, but you never called him that before." Daphne pointed out.

"Well things have changed. He's not so bad." Draco sighed at the looks most of those at the table were giving him. Talking quieter he added for the four nearest to him. "He is going to be a bigger part of my life from now on."

"What do you mean Draco?" Tracey asked worriedly. "Things aren't getting bad for you are they?"

"Oh it's nothing bad or rather I guess to some people it would seem bad." He amended. "But I think I'm kind of looking forward to it." He had a pensive look on his face, as if he was really thinking hard about something.

"Are you going to tell us what you are talking about?" Blaise questioned when Draco had been silent for a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to be a bigger part of his family." He admitted in a near whisper so only the ones real close could hear.

"Lord Black's making changes concerning you?" Daphne leaned close to whisper.

Draco shook his head. "Yeah he is. He has already started making drastic changes. I really don't want to say anymore right now, but I promise to tell you more soon."

The four Slytherins that Draco hoped were beginning to see him as a friend looked worried but let it slide.

"Are you okay with the changes?" Daphne was showing real concern her ice queen facade slipping for a moment.

Draco glanced up at the staff table. He found Regulus Black looking at him worriedly. It was almost as if the man knew what they were talking about and wanted to know the answer himself.

Still looking at his future father Draco nodded." Yes. I think it is going to be weird at first, but it could be worse."

Regulus gave a small smile to the boy he was going to be adopting in less than an hour. He couldn't hear the conversation going on, but he just knew it was something about the adoption. When Draco nodded while looking at him the man felt something inside him relax. He knew they were going to be okay, and that he was doing the right thing by adopting the teen.

An hour later the Black brothers, Harry and Draco were in the the sitting room of Slytherin's personal quarters. Harry was taking in the sight before him. The room was painted a light green with forest green draperies over two large windows. The trim and doors of the room were a shiny silver color. The furniture was forest green with light green speckles in it. The huge fireplace had a portrait of the four founders above it. They were all sitting beside the Black lake on a blanket with a picnic lunch spread out before them. This portrait showed the four were true friends more than any of the others Harry had seen. You could just see the love and affection they had for each other in that portrait. Harry loved this portrait more than the one in their quarters. It showed just how close the four people he saw as his grandparents were.

"Okay Draco we need seven drops of your blood for the potion." Sirius told the boy handing him a sharp dagger. "Then we'll need seven drops from Reg."

After both had added their blood Sirius stirred the potion seven times clockwise and another seven times counterclockwise. He then separated it into two cups.

He handed one to each of them before saying. "Drink it all at once. No stopping into it is all gone."

Draco looked at Regulus with uncertain eyes. The man smiled reassuringly at the teen before putting the cup to his lips. Draco followed his example and at the same time they tipped the cups up and drank until the cups were empty. Draco didn't think anything had happened at first except he had drunk a really vile potion. He then felt a weird churning sensation in his stomach. A minute later he started to fall forward but Sirius caught him before he could hit the floor. He laid him on the sofa.

Draco lay there for about five minutes feeling funny sensations running through his body. It didn't hurt, but it was as if somebody was stirring his insides like he would stir a potion. He kept his eyes closed having no idea what was going on around him. When the feelings stopped he still didn't open his eyes until he heard Harry gasp. He opened his eyes and looked at the other boy to see him staring at him in shock.

"What is the matter?" He demanded. He noticed his voice sounded a little different. It wasn't a lot but enough that he could hear a difference.

"Your looks have changed Draco." Regulus told him quietly as he stared at his new son. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was now and truly his son when he took in his new looks.

"But you don't look any different." Draco protested afraid to look at himself in a mirror.

"That's because the only thing the potion did for Reg is give him a connection to you." Sirius explained patiently. "It is more a feeling that parents get when they have children." He added seeing the confused looks on both the teens' faces. "It is a parental feeling of love and the need to protect that child more than anything in the world. It is everything that makes a parent really a parent, the feelings, love, concern, devotion and all that gives a parent that special something to be what their child needs."

"But I changed looks why?" Draco asked not really understanding what the man had meant about the parental feelings. If those were part of being a parent why didn't his real parents have those feelings?

"Well your DNA changed. You are now the true son of Regulus Black, and since I used magic to end your birth parents' marriage and took you for the family Black, well when Reg blood adopted you and he was a Black everything that had came from Lucius Malfoy was taken out of you. You are now truly a Black through and through." Sirius said showing him a new Birth Certificate that was filling itself out. It read.

Draco Regulus Black

Born: 5 June 1980

Father: Regulus Arcturus Black

Mother: Narcissa Elizabeth Black

Draco couldn't take in all he was hearing and reading. He knew he was getting a new father, but he didn't expect it to be quite like this. When he looked at Harry's face again he knew that he had to see the changes to his face and body for himself, but he was afraid. The changes had to be quite noticeable for his new cousin to still be gaping at him like he was.

"Can I see a mirror please?" He sat up and looked imploringly at his new father.

Regulus conjured a large hand mirror and handed it to his son. He could see the boy was in shock when he saw the image the mirror was portraying to him. Draco was no longer a platinum blond with blue eyes and a pointed chin. He did still have the aristocratic features that he had inherited from the Blacks, but now he had black hair, silver-grey eyes and Regulus's own chin. Draco Regulus Black was a complete carbon copy of his new father when he was a boy. The only differences were Draco's hair style was still the same as it had been before and his eyes they were his mother's. But this made him look more like Sirius as boy really than Reg.

"This can't be me. I don't look anything like me?" Draco complained when he could finally force words out of his mouth.

"You don't look like Draco Malfoy anymore." Harry agreed. "But you definitely look like Draco Black. It is just like I no longer look like Harry Potter, but I do look like Harry Potter-Black. It will take you a little while to get used to, but before long you won't even notice the oddness of it anymore." Harry assured him having gone through the same thing when the glamour was dropped.

Draco glanced at him with a doubtful look on his face. This just didn't seem real to him, but his old enemy was looking at him with compassion and understanding. "You're sure about that?"

"I'm positive Draco. I went through the same thing when the glamour was dropped. The first few days every time I looked in the mirror I was shocked to see a stranger looking back, but in no time at all you will realize that is still you and it will be okay then." Harry smiled at his new cousin. "Hey now we even look something alike. This will be so cool."

"If you say so," Draco snapped looking at his new features again.

"Don't worry Draco everyone is going to think you're adorable, since you look like me." Sirius teased.

"Hey he looks like me." Reg complained with a fake pout.

"Yeah but you look like me just not quite as handsome." Sirius taunted. "Besides he has my eyes."

"Why you," Regulus glared before turning his brother's hair silver, so he looked like he had aged forty years or so. "He has his mother's eyes not yours."

"Wow Dad you look good for an old man." Harry laughed.

"What do you mean old man?" He grabbed the mirror out of Draco's hand and looked at his reflection. "Regulus Arcturus Black, you change me back now." He ordered advancing on his laughing brother.

"But Siri, you look like Grandfather now. I never realized just how much you looked like him before." He was belly laughing at the indignant look on his older brother's face at his words.

"Those are fighting words Little Brother so unless you want me to make you look like Mother you will change me back now." He ordered aiming his wand at the younger man.

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in surrender while trying to catch his breath enough to use the counterspell. Thankfully Sirius gave him time to do the spell before carrying out his horrible threat.

The two boys were rolling on the floor laughing at the two men's antics. They would never have believed it if they hadn't seen it for themselves. But both boys were wondering just how bad the Grandmother they now shared was, if both men thought it was a dreadful punishment to look like her. They were both thinking they were lucky not to know the woman.

Sirius and Harry stayed until it was time for Harry's early bedtime. He was really sick of being grounded. As he lay in his bed that night he remembered that Ron would be facing the prank they had played on him anytime now. He couldn't wait until breakfast the next morning to hear Neville tell him what happened.

When Harry was falling asleep finally, things were getting interesting in the third year boys' dorm Ron Weasley was getting his pajamas out of his trunk. Neville was watching out of the corner of his eye. He saw Ron freeze as his face lost all color. He knew the redhead must have seen at least one spider. The boy already had the pajamas in his hand when he finally slammed the lid on his trunk taking gulping breaths of air. He headed off to the bathroom to change.

There must have been a spider or two in the pajamas because Neville heard a scream from the bathroom. He and his dorm mates ran into the room to see Ron's pajamas on one side of the room, while he stood on the other side in just his underpants. Neville wished he had a camera at this moment.

"What's up Ron?" Dean asked in concern.

Ron looked at the three boys that were staring at him. "Uh...umm...I think there is something in my pajamas." He muttered blushing red all over. This was quite noticeable as he was still in his shorts.

"What could be in your pajamas?" Dean questioned picking them up to shake them and out dropped a tiny harmless spider. It was one of the ones that had not been enlarged. Nobody but Neville saw the one crawling under a stall door. It was three times bigger than the one just shaken out of the boy's pajamas..

"That is what had you screaming?" Seamus laughed.

"It was bigger than that?" Ron protested feebly, but the only one who believed him pretended he didn't.

The three went back to their room laughing loudly at the embarrassed boy. They all got in bed and turned the lights out. The boys were just drifting off to sleep when they were rudely pulled back awake by Ron yelling. "Oww."

"Ron, go to sleep." Seamus muttered. He was tired and didn't want to wake up fully.

"What's wrong Ron?" Dean asked trying to be nicer than his friend.

"Something just bit me." He complained. "Oww!"

"Ron you're probably just imagining it." Neville assured him biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Are you dreaming about that spider in the bathroom?"

The other boys were laughing now. Ron's ears were red, a sure sign he was getting angry.

"No I haven't been asleep something has been crawling on me since I have been in bed." He complained. "Oww." He jerked upright only to cry out again. "Oww... Bloody Hell something is wrong oww."

He finally threw back his covers as Dean spelled the lights on. When he saw the spiders on his body he gave a blood curdling scream, a scream that had boys from the other dorms running into their room. They all saw the redhead boy sitting on his bed with a few spiders on him, and the bed sheet was turning yellow from the piss spreading across it. The boy was screaming continuously.

Remus Lupin walked into the dorm of his third year lions to see that the twins had pulled Ron out of his bed. He could smell the urine as soon as he walked into the room. He thought the twin pranksters had done something to their little brother whose eyes were popping in fear.

"What did you boys do?" He demanded authoritatively.

"We didn't do anything Professor." George denied involvement.

"We heard Ron screaming and ran in to find him sitting in his bed with spiders crawling on him." Fred explained.

"He is afraid of spiders, so we got him out of his bed." George added.

"And we got the spiders off of him." Fred finished.

"Mr. Weasley, are you okay?" Remus inquired of the now silent boy.

When he got no answer Dean informed him. "He said something was biting him before he pulled back the covers."

"Boys can I get you to help your brother to the hospital wing, while I see that everyone else gets to bed?" Remus asked the twins.

"Yes Sir." They said before helping their brother from the room.

Remus ordered everybody back to bed. The other three boys in the room climbed in their own beds, but Neville noticed Remus Lupin scoop something up off of Ron's bed before leaving the room.

The next morning Harry was excited to get to breakfast. He tried hurrying his Dad along. "Come on Dad. You are taking too long."

"What is your rush this morning?" Sirius frowned in annoyance. The kid had tried to get him to leave the tower before he even put his boots on.

"I want to see people's reaction to Draco's new looks and that he is now Uncle Reggie's son." Harry explained as if this should be obvious. Inwardly he was thinking I also want to see how my prank went.

"Fine let's go you nutter." He scowled playfully trying to ruffle the kid's hair.

Harry had expected this and ducked out of the way in time to his Dad's amusement. He rushed ahead of him a little before turning back and taunting. "Not fast enough old man."

"I'll make you think old man." He growled threateningly, but this only had the effect of making the kid laugh more.

They met up with Regulus and Draco on the stairs. "Hey Drake," Harry called out.

"Drake?" Draco raised a questioning eye which reminding Harry of his Dad.

"Yeah I figure with the new looks you should have a different name as well, a friendlier name." Harry grinned.

"You decided that all on your own did you?" Draco demanded not sure he liked the idea of having a new name.

"Yeah sure as your cousin I get to call you a more familiar name like Dad calls Uncle Reggie, Reg and your Dad calls him Siri. It's just fair."

"And what am I supposed to call you?" Draco snapped.

"Well Harry would be nice since you gave me way too many nicknames when we were enemies. So now that we're family you can call me by my real name. It would be a nice change of pace." When he noticed the other boy still scowling he wheedled. "Aww... come on you can at least let me call you that? I think Drake sounds like a cool name. Drake Black, my new cousin."

"Fine but only you can call me that." Draco stated firmly. He wouldn't admit it but he felt kind of glad that the other boy seemed to like the idea of being his cousin.

"Thanks Drake." Harry grinned. "Let's hurry up and get to breakfast. That old man back there is slowing me down." He said pointing over his shoulder while speaking loud enough for his Dad to hear.

"Keep it up Harry James and I'll make you think old man." Sirius retorted while Reg laughed beside him. "Think that's funny Regulus? You do remember that you are only nineteen months younger than me, right? If I'm old you are old to the kid, too."

"That's not true is it Harry?" Reg called out to the kid's back.

Harry turned and gave him a look that said well duh. "Umm... Uncle Reggie, Dad won't let me tell lies. You don't want me to get in trouble do you?"

Sirius couldn't contain his bark like laugh at the dumbfounded look on his brother's face. "I guess you see that you are old also."

Both men watched Draco high five Harry as they laughed together. Regulus was pouting when they stepped in the Great Hall a couple of minutes after the boys had. They were shocked to see Draco standing beside Harry at the Gryffindor table talking to Neville. They could hear all three boys laughing uproariously at something Neville said. Sirius had a bad feeling when he saw the look of disapproval on Hermione Granger's face. How many times had he seen that same look on Remus's face when he was at school?

And thinking about Remus, where was the man? When Sirius glanced at the head table as he made his way there he noticed his friend wasn't there. He hoped everything was okay with him. He had just sat down when he heard somebody clear their throat.

"Sirius, who is that young man with Harry?" Andi was looking at Draco in shock.

Sirius saw that all the professors were now staring at him accusingly. He had a funny feeling these people were thinking something way off. "Well who do you think it is?"

"Sirius he looks like he may be Harry's older brother. He is the spitting image of you except for his hairstyle when you were that age." Andi said accusingly.

Sirius snickered as he glanced knowingly at his brother. "I told you he looked more like me than you."

The professors were shocked to hear booming guffaws from the portraits of the male founders while both the ladies were giggling. "He's got you there lad." Salazar pointed out through his laughter.

Regulus huffed in annoyance. "That is my son not Sirius's kid. He already has one."

"You have a son? One that is even older than Harry?" Andi looked like a feather would knock her over easily.

"Well he is only about six weeks older than Harry." Reg defended, but before he could go on Andi was demanding to know where the boy had been this whole time.

"He has been here at Hogwarts the last two years." Sirius chuckled not helping at all.

"No he has not. I know every student in this school except for some of the first years still." Minerva corrected him.

"I assure you, Minerva he has been your student for the last two years." Sirius teased.

"Sirius stop you aren't helping the situation." Regulus muttered angrily since Andi was now standing over him with a death glare.

The students were all looking at the commotion the professors were making. This only made the founders laugh more. Harry and Draco were staring at their Dads with a knowing look.

"How much do you want to bet they are talking about me?" Draco turned to Harry with a smirk.

"I'm not taking a sucker bet." Harry snorted while watching Uncle Reggie try to calm his Andromeda Tonks down.

"Why would they be talking about you, kid?" Oliver asked wondering who the kid was.

"Trying to figure out who I am," he told him before walking towards the other side of the room and joining the Slytherin table. He sat down between Blaise and Tracey.

"You can't sit there. We are saving it for somebody." Blaise told him.

"'Oh really? Who are you saving it for?" Draco huffed. He had been sitting with these two for the last four days after all.

"Draco Malfoy." Tracy told him smugly.

"Oh that is okay then." Draco smirked starting to fill his plate.

"No it is not okay. You need to move." Daphne hissed from across the table from him.

"Sure it is." Draco was having a little fun now. "Draco Malfoy no longer goes to school here."

"Did he get expelled too?" One of the fourth year Slytherins asked excitedly.

"Nope," Draco took a bite of his bacon.

"Then why doesn't he go to school here?" Tracey had a frown on her face.

"Because Draco Malfoy no longer exists," he told them as if it was no big deal.

"What?" Screamed the ice queen of Slytherin and her little sister looked on in shock. "Draco is dead? Why weren't we told?"

Everybody was now looking at the Slytherin table. The Professors were looking aghast. And they weren't the only ones. People may not have liked the boy, but they didn't want to think of a child that young being dead either. Sirius and Regulus were looking at the boy with matching raised eyebrows. He could almost hear in his head '_what the hell are you doing'_?

Speaking louder than before he told the,. "I never said Draco was dead. I just said Draco Malfoy no longer exists." He corrected them.

He couldn't help it he was having fun with this. He also noticed that Harry was laughing at the Gryffindor table. Then to make his day better he saw Granger slap his new cousin upside the head causing the boy to cry out in pain. Now the know-it-all was getting glares from Sirius, his new Dad and the two Tonks's. This made his day. He still didn't like her. She kept telling them off for trying to make the weasel pay. Hey maybe they would give her detention for attacking the Founder's Heir, or maybe his new uncle would break her wrist like he did that other idiot weasel. If the man did that Draco may actually start calling the man Uncle Sirius.

"What do you mean he doesn't exist then?" Tracey fumed at the boy for not giving them answers.

"I told you he no longer exists. What more do you want to know?" Draco took a bite of his hotcakes as if everything was perfectly normal.

The ice queen jumped up and grabbed the kid by his shirt. She glared menacingly into his face as she demanded. "How somebody cannot exist anymore. I think that would be obvious unless you are a dunderhead like Snape always called the students."

"Hey I'm not a dunderhead." He turned and looked at the head table asking his new Dad silently if it was okay for him to explain. When he saw him nod he smiled. "Draco Malfoy no longer exists, because he was blood adopted by Regulus Black and is now Draco Regulus Black. Now do you think you can let go of my shirt Greengrass so I can finish my breakfast?"

"Are you saying you are Draco?" Blaise gaped at him, as Daphne retook her seat.

"Yep, now please let me eat." He took another bite of his breakfast as talking filled the Great Hall.

At the head table Andi also retook her seat. She smiled sheepishly at her younger cousin for getting in his face like she had. Sirius couldn't help his laughter even as he still looked at Hermione Granger angrily. He couldn't believe the girl had hit his son, and not just hit him but hard enough to make him cry out in pain. He also noticed she wasn't even looking remorseful, but that might be because she hadn't even noticed his glare.

"I think you upset Lord Black, Hermione." Neville finally pointed out to the oblivious girl.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked looking towards the head table to see the man glaring at her. "Why is he mad at me?"

"I don't know." Angelina Johnson said from her place next to Fred. "Do you think it could have something to do with the fact you hit his son?"

"That can't be why. I always hit Harry when he does or says something stupid." Hermione waved the thought off, as unimportant. She didn't notice that Neville and the Gryffindor team were now also glaring at her. She also didn't realize that Harry had scooted as far away from her on the bench as he could get and wouldn't raise his head from his plate.

But at the head table Sirius Black did notice this. He had a feeling he was going to have to talk to Miss Granger about how she treated his son. The man was going to get up and go talk to her when a couple of barn owls dropped a total of four boxes in front of him. The boxes had been shrunk to a two by two inch size. When he noticed they were from Flourish and Blotts he stood up.

"I have an announcement to make." This had everybody in the Hall looking at him. "I have just received the books for the Muggle and Magical Studies classes. Does anybody know if there are any students not in here at the moment?"

Hermione stood up catching the man's attention with her raised hand. "Miss Granger?" His voice had a chill to it.

"Ron Weasley is not here, Sir." She said glaring at Harry and Neville as she sat down.

Cedric Diggory stood up at the Hufflepuff table and said when the man pointed at him. "Isabelle Taylor and her friends Livvie Bilbrey and Arthur McCowan have already left Lord Black."

"Are any other students missing?" Sirius inquired.

"Loony Lovegood isn't in here this morning." Cho Chang called out, but when she saw the glare she was receiving from the Lord of Hogwarts she corrected herself. "I meant Luna Lovegood never showed up for breakfast."

"So all but five students are in here then? I will ask somebody to make sure those students go to see either the Professor T. Tonks or Professor Burbage after you leave here so they can get their new book." Turning towards the two Professors he added. "Can I get you two to stand on each side of the doors and pass out the new books to your future students?"

Both Professor stood up and took two boxes each. They walked to a side of the Great Hall's double doors before enlarging and opening their crates.

"Now I want each of you students to take one or the other of those books. I know I said that NEWT students would not be mandatory but for the next two years they will be as I don't want any of you students going out into the world uninformed about those you know nothing about." Sirius explained. "I also want you to know that you are to take the correct book, as your Head of House will make sure that you are taking the right class."

Some of the students started to stand up and head towards the doors to get their books when he spoke again. "Sorry I have one more thing to say. it is for those that are taking Care of Magical Creatures class. How many of you have been unable to open your books?"

Many hands rose in the air at this question. Sirius looked like he expected this answer. "Does anyone have the Monster book of Monsters with them right now?"

A few hands went up including Hermione's but Sirius pointed to a young man at the Ravenclaw table. "What is your name young man?"

"It's Anthony Goldstein, Sir."

"Would you please let Hagrid see your book Mr. Goldstein, so he can show everybody how to open their books? We wouldn't want anybody unable to not be able to finish their reading and essay before class on Monday now would we?"

Sirius walked over to his son and friends when Hagrid was done with his demonstration. When Harry saw him coming he stood up. He had only stayed in the Great Hall after Hermione hit him, because he was grounded. He could not believe how his friend treated him. He hadn't realized how bad it was until he heard her admit she hit him whenever he did something she didn't like. He wondered if that was because he was so use to the Dursleys hitting him upside the head all of the time. He was surprised when his Dad spoke to Hermione instead of him.

"Miss Granger, would you care to tell me why you hit my son?" The sternness in his voice even had the Weasley twins squirming.

"Because he was being unbearably rude laughing about Malfoy being dead." She defended herself like she was in the right.

"Oh really Miss Granger," the glare he was giving had a few people leaving the table to get away from the man. "I doubt that is true because my son knew Draco wasn't dead and knew the boy was playing a prank by acting the way he was. It is not your place to punish my son for any reason and especially not for laughing at a joke that you don't get."

Harry seeing how upset his Dad was touched his arm saying, "Its okay Dad I'm fine."

The man smiled at his son. "That maybe true Harry, but I can't let this go just because she is your friend." He turned back to Hermione. "Miss Granger, you have lost ten points for Gryffindor and have a detention with your Head of House. Professor Lupin will let you know when and where. I meant what I said students will not be allowed to hit other students. Let's go Pup."

Hermione sat there with her mouth hanging open. She hadn't had a detention since the Norbert incident. This was so unfair. Friends always did things like that and now Harry's Dad was acting like she did something wrong. She was even more shocked when she heard Colin Creevey speak.

"I'm glad he punished you for that. I can't believe you hit Harry whenever you want. Harry is the nicest person ever and to know his best friend hits on him all the time is just wrong."

"We hear you brother." The Weasley twins exclaimed fervently.

"What it isn't like that." Hermione cried offended that they were acting like she was mean to Harry.

"Isn't it?" Alicia Johnson asked. "Tell me Hermione how would you feel if Harry hit you all of the time just because he didn't like what you said or did?"

"That is different. Boys shouldn't hit girls." She exclaimed outraged.

"So in your book it is okay for girls to hit boys but not the other way around?" Dean shook his head at her attitude. "How sexist is that?"

"Well it was just because I'm his friend, and boys are rude and need reminded to have manners." Hermione muttered not liking how everybody seemed to be against her.

"Harry is the most well-mannered boy I have ever seen." Lavender pointed out. This had anybody close enough to hear nodding in agreement.

Hermione was almost in tears as she looked at Neville. "Aren't you going to defend me?"

"Hermione I will defend you when you are right, but this time you are in the wrong. You not only hit Harry, but you hit him hard enough for him to cry out. Harry didn't even do that when he got his arm broke last year." Neville's look said he was disappointed in the way she treated Harry and also how she wouldn't even admit she was in the wrong. He got up and walked away to get his book leaving her sitting there in confusion.

Harry was in his room working on one if his essays when Sirius heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he found a tired looking Remus there.

"Hey Remus, what's wrong? Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"One of my lions spent the night in the hospital wing. I have been checking out his dorm and trunk." Remus had a serious look on his face.

"Who, what happened?" Sirius had the dreaded feeling in his stomach again.

"Ron Weasley." Remus stated. "He was bitten by spiders last night. It seems somebody put them in his trunk, school bag and bed. The thing is Mr. Weasley is terrified of spiders."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sirius turned his back to the man and looked down the hall towards his son's room. "Do you think somebody meant for him to get hurt or was it just a prank gone wrong?"

"I might have considered it just a prank except for one thing." Remus seemed to know what Sirius was thinking.

Sirius took a deep breath not wanting to ask the next question. "What is that?"

"Well the spiders in the trunk and bag were harmless spiders though some had been enlarged. The ones in the bed were called a brown recluse and they make a person sick and cause aches and pains. They can also leave scars. Normally these wouldn't be too much of a problem for a medi-witch, but they had been enlarged and about seven or eight were in the boy's bed. He had a half a dozen bites so Madam Pomfrey has had to attempt to take the poison out three times before she got it all. It wouldn't have taken that much if they had been a normal size."

"Do you know who did it?" Sirius was scowling now. He knew in his heart his Pup had something to do with this, but he would never have believed the boy would actually try to make the kid sick.

"The school has no idea." Remus tone made Sirius know that Remus did have an idea.

"And you?" He glanced back at his friend with a knowing look.

"Yesterday when we were visiting with Regulus, Harry and Draco were in his room when I headed to the loo. I heard Draco teaching Harry the Engorgio Charm. I didn't think anything about it. I just figured Harry was trying to learn ahead, but after seeing the spiders." He left the rest hanging.

"What are you going to do about this Remus?"

"There is nothing I can do. The school has no clue who would do such a thing. I was just talking to my friend about a mystery." Remus gave him an understanding look before walking towards the door.

"Thanks Remus." The sincerity in Sirius voice rang loud and clear. "Oh before you go I wanted to let you know that Hermione Granger has lost ten points and received a detention with you for hitting another student."

"Okay Sirius. I'm going to the kitchens to get some breakfast. I'll see you later." He left closing the door quietly behind him.

Sirius stood there with his back to the portrait of the Founders. He began to do some thinking and things started clicking in place. Still without turning around he spoke in a quiet voice. "Ladies yesterday when Harry was in the Library how long was he in the shelves looking for a book?"

A minute of silence before Rowena answered, "about twenty or twenty-five minutes."

With a nod of the dark head, "was Neville Longbottom in the room when Harry went to look for his book?"

"Yes." Helga answered not liking what Sirius was thinking. "He left about a minute or so after Harry left the table. Sirius?"

"You realize that he lied to you two as well as me, right?" They could hear the pain in his voice.

"You can't really think he would do something that would hurt the boy." Godric said in exasperation. "That is not Harry."

"There is only one way to find out Granddad." Sirius walked down the hall. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Harry called over his shoulder before writing some more on his essay. "Hey Dad, do you need something?"

"I was wondering where your Da's invisibility cloak was?"

Harry's head came up in surprise before he turned in his chair to look at the man. "It's in my closet. Why?"

"Okay that is good. Where was it yesterday?" As Harry opened his mouth he cut him off by saying. "And you would do well not to lie to me Harry James."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He nervously looked at his father taking in the look in the man's eyes. There was disappointment, sadness and anger staring back at him. "Dad?"

"I think you telling at least three lies yesterday was enough. Don't you?" Sirius's face took on his stern expression. "Add that on top of breaking your grounding and making a fellow student so sick they spend the night in the hospital wing. Well I think one more lie might be more trouble than you could handle at the moment. So I'm going to ask again. Where was you Da's cloak yesterday when I found you in the Library?"

Harry hung his head in shame as he answered, "in my pocket."

Sirius walked forward and grasped his son's chin. He raised the teen's face until they were looking each other in the eye. "WHY? I know you are angry with Ron Weasley but to cause him to be bitten by poisonous spiders. I would never have believed it of you."

Harry's heart sank. His Dad's disappointment was tearing through him like a chainsaw. "They were supposed to be harmless spiders."

Sirius stared into his child's eyes for a long moment before realizing something didn't add up. "Where did you get the spiders?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't want to get the other two boys in trouble too. His Dad must have realized this because he gave him a knowing look.

Sirius started talking as if he was talking to himself. "There were two kinds of spiders. You had no way of getting any as I know Dobby keeps this place too clean. The Great Hall and the Library, are also spider free as the house elves would have a fit if they left any in there. So that just leaves your two helpers. There was two different kinds of spiders harmless ones and dangerous ones. Now which boy would furnish the dangerous ones I wonder? Draco or Neville?"

Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't want either boy to get in trouble, but he knew for a fact that Neville promised to only get harmless ones. Plus his Dad said the poisonous spiders were called brown recluse so that means the ones Draco got were bad as they were brown. Then Harry remembered he had never told Draco not to get harmless spiders. Hermione had never started to complain until Draco had left the Library, and that was when Neville made his promise. It was Harry's fault that Draco didn't know that he was supposed to collect harmless spiders.

"Dad it's my fault and nobody else's. I forgot to tell one of them to get harmless spiders. I take full blame for what happened."

"You shouldn't have had to tell them that. I need to know which one gave you the bad spiders. If they didn't know they were poisonous then they won't be punished, but if they gave you ones they knew were dangerous on purpose then they can't get away with it."

"Dad, you can't you will just make him hate me again." Harry pleaded.

"Just as I thought Draco gave you them." Sirius nodded with another sad look.

"So what kind of trouble are we getting into with the school?" Harry asked.

"None the school has no ideas who did this. You will be getting punished by me, and I will be talking to Reg about Draco. Did Neville have anything to do with the spiders Draco gave you?"

"No Sir, all Nev did was collect the black spiders and help me get in and out of the Library." Harry admitted.

"And Draco got you the bad spiders and taught you how to make them larger." Sirius told him.

"Yes Sir."

"And you my son lied, disobeyed me by breaking your grounding and enlarged and put poisonous spiders in a boy's bed." Sirius sighed sadly.

"Yes Sir."

"Get me your Da's cloak." The man ordered.

Harry walked into the closet and grabbed it off the shelf. When he handed it to his Dad he felt like he was handed over a piece of his heart.

"For breaking your grounding you are grounded to the tower for the weekend, only allowed to leave these quarters for meals. You also will get this back when I feel you have earned it." He added holding up the cloak. "The lying and hurting somebody, even if you didn't actually mean that outcome was your fault anyway. Well I guess you know that earned you a spanking."

Harry felt his stomach clench. He had really hoped that he wouldn't have to face another one so soon. "Yes Dad I know."

"But lying to me again so soon as well as your Grandmothers well it looks like we need a little more of an incentive to get you to stop doing that."

"Dad?" He gave a questioning look.

"I'm going to wash your mouth out Harry James. Look at me please." He pointed his wand at his son and said. "Scourgify."

Harry felt his mouth fill will soap bubbles. He wanted to spit them out but the look his Dad was giving him told him not to. His Dad was watching his watch and after what felt like forever to Harry but was probably only two minutes the man cancelled the spell.

"Go rinse your mouth Son and then come back in here, so we can take care of the rest of your punishment." Sirius hated seeing the few tears the mouth washing had brought to his son's eyes.

Harry used three glasses of water to rinse his mouth and still couldn't get rid of the soap taste. He finally gave up and headed back into his bedroom. His Dad had turned his desk chair around until it was facing the middle of the room. He was sitting on it with a determined look on his face as Harry walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Dad for letting you down again." Harry hated knowing he was making his Dad do this again. He really hoped his Dad wouldn't cry this time. Being spanked was bad enough but knowing it was hurting his Dad too made it feel worse.

"I know Pup. Let's get this over with so we can put it behind us." Sirius rubbed his temples.

Harry pulled his trousers and pants down. He was blushing as he bent over his Dad's lap. He realized that knowing what to expect didn't make this any easier, but feeling his Dad wrap one arm around his waist to hold him closer did help some. The first swat brought a whimper no matter how much he had tried to hold it in.

"Remember you are allowed to cry and make nose Pup." Sirius said as he brought his hand down again. "You are never to lie to me again." Each word was punctuated with another swat. "If you prank somebody make sure they don't get hurt."

"I'm sorry Daddy," cried Harry.

Sirius landed one final swat on the now red backside. He immediately started rubbing soothing circles on his son's back. When the crying child had calmed down a little he helped him up and assisted him with his pants before pulling the child on his lap. "I love you, Harry James but you have to follow the rules."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I promise to try to be better." Harry sobbed into his Dad's shirt.

"You are forgiven Baby." Sirius soothed the crying child. He did notice that Harry seemed to revert to calling him Daddy when he was being spanked. As much as he loved hearing his son call him that again if the only way he would ever hear it was when he spanked his child he hoped he would never hear it again. He sat and held him until Harry had completely stopped crying.

**Another chapter done. Fair warning Draco's punishment will be in the next chapter. Demonichope do not hate me he deserves to be punished for his part in the prank.**


	9. Chapter 9 Learning Isn't Always Fun

**Disclaimer: The characters and places from the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowlings. I'm just added my own twist on things. I also don't own the actors in the pic lick but they still fit my story well.**

**WARNING: This chapter will have the spanking of a different teen in it. Draco finds out what it is like to be a Black.**

_**Demonic Hope: Even if he was only trying to do the world a favor by ridding the world of Ron Weasley. **_

**Okay people demonichope has made me a picture of the new Black Family. Here is the link. This is Sirius, Harry, Draco and Regulus with Prongs in there too. The boys maybe should've been a little younger looking but otherwise this is how I see them. You will have to remove the spaces when you type it in the address bar. Okay Viggo Mortenson who played Aragorn in Lord of the Rings is Sirius and Regulus. The boys are Ed Speleers known for his role as Eragon. James is portrayed by Prongs. Of course you will have to add http in front of the address.**

: / / i1120. Photobucket albums/l486/ Demonichope/ BlacksofHogwarts2_ zpsf 0adec 7f. jpg

**Chapter 9 Learning Isn't Always Fun**

Harry sat up on his Dad's lap. He felt a little embarrassed to know he was still sitting there, but he couldn't deny that he loved the comfort his father gave him, or the forgiveness for that matter. He knew he had deserved to be punished.

Sirius hugged his son once more before allowing the teen to climb off his lap. He stood up and said. "You need to go apologize to your Grandmothers for lying to them." At the grimace on his Pup's face he added. "Hey you know you were in the wrong about that so you face the music."

"I know, but I feel bad for doing it." Harry mumbled.

"Well Kiddo I hate to say it but you should, and you will listen if they decide to scold you. Understand?" Sirius told him sternly.

"Yes Sir." He was wearing a downcast look of resignation.

"Hey they will forgive you. They love you Pup." Sirius ruffled the teen's dark locks.

"Dad," Harry whined trying to get his hair to lie back down. But he couldn't help feeling grateful for the show of affection.

Sirius just grinned. "While you talk to your Grandmothers I'm going to go talk to Reg and Draco."

Harry looked forlorn now. "Drake isn't going to be happy with me."

"I'll make you a promise." Sirius gave the kid a knowing look. "If Draco truly didn't know the spiders were poisonous he will not be punished. He hasn't been told the rules like you have, but if he knew then whether he knew the rules or not he will be punished. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Yeah that's fair I guess." Harry admitted reluctantly. "I just liked having him for a friend instead of an enemy."

"Hey it'll be okay. Trust me." Sirius pulled him into another hug.

"Always Dad." Harry told him fervently. It didn't matter if he had been punished or not having this man for his father was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

They both left Harry's room but while Harry headed to the sitting room Sirius went down the hall to a door that led to a special stairway. Harry was very nervous about the talk with his Grandparents. He was truly thankful they were in a portrait at the moment. He knew the worse they could do was scold him as punishment this way.

The four Founders were watching the nervous boy come into the room. He kept sneaking quick glances at them before lowering his eyes to the floor again. None of them liked the way the boy was acting with them. They knew by just the way he was acting he had done what Sirius had suspected, but they also knew they loved this young man very much.

"Harry, Sweetheart, are you okay?" Helga asked. She was upset the young man had lied to her, but she hated that he wouldn't even look at them fully.

"Not really Grandma." He admitted forlornly. "I'm feeling pretty guilty for lying to you and Grandmother." He gave each woman a heartfelt look. "I'm sorry and I promise not to do it again if you will please forgive me."

"Oh Sweetheart of course we will forgive you." Helga cooed trying to make the remorseful child feel better.

"But you Young Man are very lucky I'm in a painting." Rowena said sternly. "Otherwise I would be washing your mouth out for daring to lie to us."

Harry couldn't stop his cheeks turning red. "Dad already did that. Can you please forgive me Grandmother?"

"Your Grandma already told you that we forgive you." Lady Ravenclaw reminded him.

"I know but you didn't say it." Harry acknowledged with a lowered head.

"Of course I forgive you Harry. There was never any doubt that I would." When she saw the doubtful look on his face she said. "Well no doubt to anybody but you evidently. I love you and am proud to be able to call you my Grandson. I will always forgive no matter what."

"Thanks Grandmother." Harry tried to hide the tear that slipped out at the woman's words. It felt good to have someone besides his Dad say they loved him or were proud of him. It was even more amazing that it was being said when he had messed up so bad.

Sirius walked out the door at the end of the hallway. It was the farthest door from Harry's bedroom. The door led to a special stairway that ran the entire length of the Founder's Tower. Each level had a landing with only one door off of it. Sirius looked back at the door he just closed. On it was painted a pride of lions. It had a full-grown male and female plus three cubs. He knew from talking to Godric Gryffindor this represented his family. Godric, Helga, their two sons and one daughter were each portrayed on the door.

He walked down the stairs to the next level. The door that led to the private quarters of Salazar Slytherin had four snakes painted on it. Two were larger than the other two. This was a representation of Grandfather Sal's family, the man, his wife and two sons. He knocked and waited for his brother to answer wishing that he didn't have to do this. He knew in his heart that Draco had known the spiders were poisonous. It felt wrong to have to let Reg know that his brand new son did something that he needed to punish him for already. But in his heart he knew this wasn't something that Draco could be allowed to get away with. Maybe he should punish the boy this time to give Regulus more time to adjust to being a father to the kid. Well he would just have to play it by ear.

"Hey Sirius come in." Regulus stepped back from the door to allow his big brother in the room. He then noticed the look the older man was wearing. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes Reg there is. I found out what the boys had been planning that we were worried about." Sirius was frowning which worried Regulus. "They played a prank that caused somebody to spend the night in the hospital wing."

"What?" Regulus gasped in shock. "What did they do?"

"They pranked Ron Weasley by putting spiders in his trunk, backpack and bed." Sirius explained.

"How could they do that? Harry is grounded and Draco can't get in the Gryffindor dorms." Reg was showing confusion on his face as he tried to figure it out.

"Harry broke his grounding yesterday when he was in the Library by lying to his Grandmothers and using his Da's invisibility cloak. He has admitted it and been punished by me." Sirius was pacing now. "The school won't be taking any action because the only one who has any idea who did this is Remus, and he said there is no proof, but he came to me because he heard Draco teaching Harry Engorgio yesterday and some of the spiders had been enlarged." Sirius glanced worriedly at his brother. "Draco's part in this was the teaching of the spell and provided some of the spiders. Harry tried to take the blame that Draco provided poisonous spiders, since he forgot to tell him to get only harmless ones like he did Neville. I promised Harry that if Draco didn't know the spiders were poisonous he wouldn't be punished, since he hadn't been told the same rules as Harry, but I've got a feeling that Draco did know this."

"Rules?" Reg raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Harry has six rules to follow. The same rules James and I had to follow for Dad Potter." He explained warily. 'I'm hoping you will give Draco the same rules since I expect him and Harry will be spending a lot of time together."

"Well are you going to tell me what the rules are?" He asked sarcastically.

"I just think it will be easier to tell you and Draco together. That way I don't have to repeat myself." Sirius was rubbing his temples as if to try to make a headache go away.

"I'll get Draco." Reg walked towards his new son's room.

A couple minutes later both of them joined a pacing Sirius in the sitting room.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Draco asked politely.

Sirius's head jerked in the boy's direction. "You can call me Uncle Sirius, Draco."

"Umm...thank you Sir."

Sirius smiled ruefully at him still not calling him that, but realized if he was the one to have to punish the boy he probably wouldn't be calling him that anytime soon anyway.

"Draco I know you, Harry and Neville played a prank on Ron Weasley." He saw Draco gulp at this announcement. "The school will not be punishing any of you as they know nothing about this. Harry has been punished by me not only for his part in the prank but for lying and breaking his grounding."

Draco shifted nervously wondering what was going to happen to him, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"I'm going to ask you one question Draco, and I want an honest answer from you." Sirius was glaring at him sternly. "You need to know that one of my biggest rules is no lying, so please don't make this worse on yourself by lying to me."

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked as bravely as he could under the man's stern gaze.

"Did you know the spiders you gave Harry were poisonous?" The glare he had fixated on the boy now had Draco squirming.

"I knew they would make him sick, but they wouldn't have killed him." Draco defended himself as if this was perfectly acceptable.

"So you did know they weren't harmless spiders?" Both men were now looking at him sternly.

"They couldn't do much harm." Draco snapped angry at the looks he was receiving.

"Draco they made the boy sick enough he was in the hospital wing overnight." Sirius was glaring fiercely at him now. "That is unacceptable. One of the rules, actually the most important rule Harry has to follow, and I hope Reg will make you follow as well is that 'you cannot do anything to put yourself or others in danger'. This rule being broken always has the same consequences."

Draco would not ask, but he had a horrible feeling in his stomach that he knew the answer anyway. It was his new Dad that voiced the question aloud.

"What's the consequence to that rule Sirius?"

"A bare bottom spanking," was the no nonsense answer.

"What?" Draco spluttered outraged. Yes he had expected the spanking part, but not the bare part of it.

"You heard me Draco." Sirius said grimly.

"Why bare Siri?" Reg couldn't understand why it had to be bare or even why a spanking was called for automatically either.

"Dad Potter had two reasons for that. He said that a child having to bare his bottom for a spanking would show that he was accepting his responsibility for his actions and the humiliation of it might give them the incentive to not do something to earn one again. His other reason was he wanted to make sure he never hit too hard even accidentally to bruise his child." Sirius explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Regulus nodded thinking about the reasons.

This did not make Draco feel happy though. "Are you saying I'm getting a spanking? And you expect me to bare my bottom for it?" His outraged exclamation was very loud.

"Yep that is exactly what I'm saying." Sirius nodded.

"But I didn't know your stupid rule."

"I know that but you did know it would hurt him. You are not a stupid boy Draco, you know hurting somebody is wrong and there are consequences for doing something wrong." Sirius just gave him a look when the boy opened his mouth to complain again.

"And who do you think is going to spank me." Draco sneered.

Sirius glanced at Regulus. His younger brother looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. Sirius knew the other man did not want to do this.

"As your new Dad doesn't look like he wants to do it I guess I will."

"NO!" Draco shouted.

"I beg your pardon." Sirius voice went quiet. It seemed even quieter after Draco's shouting.

Draco looked towards his new Dad with an imploring look. "If I'm getting a spanking then my Dad should do it not you." Draco didn't want a spanking by any means, but he felt it would be more acceptable from the man who had sworn to be his Dad and to take care of him.

"I agree Draco, but as he doesn't seem to want the job I can't let you get away with this." Sirius did understand how he felt because from the moment he considered Charlus Potter his Dad he didn't feel anybody else had the right to spank him.

"That is okay Sirius I will handle Draco's spanking. I'm his father and it is my job." Regulus noticed the proud look that his older brother was giving him, and the relieved one his new son was bestowing on him. "Why don't you tell us the other rules before I take care of it so you can get back to Harry?"

Sirius spent the next few minutes telling them the rules and some of the punishments that he thought were acceptable. Draco really wasn't happy when he found out that an early bedtime came with a spanking or grounding. Wasn't the spanking enough he thought? As he watched Sirius Black leave from their quarters to go back to his own. He was getting nervous now. Yes his Father had spanked him. He knew this was part of the wizarding world after all. His Dad had always used a belt since Draco was seven. He had been shocked when his new Uncle said that he should never be spanked with anything other than three things. His Dad's hand, a slipper or a wooden brush were the items he mentioned. He even said that he thought that his Dad's hand was sufficient for what he had done.

"Draco please go to your room and wait for me." Regulus told his new child. He knew he would need time to convince himself he could do this.

Draco walked into his room wishing with everything in him that he hadn't grabbed spiders he knew what make the weasel sick. It wasn't that he didn't want ones to make him sick, just that he hadn't known for sure they would. He wouldn't be getting a spanking if he had doubts about the spiders, or if he had realized that his Uncle thought that knowing the weasel would be getting sick was wrong. He would have lied and hoped the man believed it. His stomach felt like a rock just dropped in it when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in."

Regulus opened the door wishing that Draco would have let Sirius do this, but he couldn't help feeling touched that Draco would rather him do it. He did wonder if it had anything to do with Draco watching Sirius break Percy Weasley's wrist though. Maybe he was just afraid of Sirius?

He sat down on the bed. "Draco please come here Son."

Draco gave him a glare that said I don't want to, but he walked to the man's side anyway. _This is going to suck_ was the thought running through his mind when he heard his new Dad start talking.

"Draco I hope you realize what you did wrong." Regulus gave the teen a stern look.

"Yes Sir. I should not have tried to harm Weasley." But he added under his breath. "Even if he deserves it."

Regulus did not hear the addition so he just went on with the part he was not looking forward too. "Draco please lower your trousers and pants and let's get this over with."

Draco really wanted to refuse, but he figured if he did he might get that slipper or brush used on him instead so with a terrible feeling of dread and embarrassment he did as the man asked before throwing himself over the lap in front of him. He would rather get this over with as fast as possible, but he couldn't help thinking if every time I get spanked it will be bare I'm going to be real careful what I do or make sure I don't get caught. He didn't even realize that his thoughts proved that Harry's Grandfather had known what he was doing when he insisted on a bare bottom spanking.

Regulus had to brace himself to do what needed to be done. Merlin couldn't he have had an easier transition to becoming a father. Bloody Hell he had only had the job less than twenty-four hours for Salazar's sake. He really hoped this wasn't a preview of how the next five years or so were going to go.

He raised his hand and brought it down on the bare bum in front of him. When he heard the yelp of pain he felt like the biggest low-life in history. How in the Hell did parents do this all the time? He cringed as he added the next swat on to the opposite cheek. He picked up the pace wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.

"You are never to try and cause anybody harm Draco Regulus Black." He raised one leg so he could get to the sit spots on his new son. "If you do we will be back in this same position." He finished up feeling like a heel hearing Draco cry from the pain he was causing him.

He reached down and pulled the kid's pants up before helping him stand. The tears running down the distraught face had him pulling the child into a tight hug before he sat him on his lap. He rubbed soothing circles on the tense back, as he reassured the kid that he was forgiven and they were going to be okay.

Draco was shocked even though he was in pain. His bum felt like he had sat on a burner on a stove, but the pain couldn't take away from the fact that he was being held on his new Dad's lap. What was going on? His own Father hadn't held him since he was like five years old. Hell his Mother hadn't held him since his seventh birthday, but Regulus Black was holding him and comforting him after he had sp… punished him. Even through the pain the boy felt grateful and touched that his new Dad would treat him so kindly. When Lucius Malfoy would sp... punish him he would send him away immediately to not be seen by his parents until the man's anger was gone. He would be stuck in his wing for days at least. This being held and comforted was... well comforting he thought as his tears finally stopped. This made him realize that he needed to say something to the man holding him in such a way.

"I'm sorry Re... I mean Dad. I'm sorry I hurt the wea... I mean Weasley."

"It's okay you are forgiven. I know you two have been enemies for years, but I know you won't hurt him again." Regulus smiled comfortingly.

"I won't." Draco said, but inwardly he was thinking at least not where it can come back on me. I don't want another spanking for hurting the weasel. It takes away from my fun.

Harry was in his room finishing up another one of his essays when his Dad knocked and said it was time for lunch.

"Dad, can we have lunch here today?"

"Why Pup?" Sirius asked confused after all the kid was only getting out of the tower for meals now.

A blushing Harry squirmed. "Well I can't sit real comfortable right now. I really don't want anybody to realize I was smacked."

Sirius nodded in understanding as he saw the kid was doing his essay while lying on his stomach on the bed. "That is fine. I will have Dobby bring us some lunch in the dining room here, and I will also have him tell Reg they might want to have their meal in their quarters too. Well eat in a few minutes."

Harry joined his Dad at the table in the dining room. The room was light yellow with gold trim. A beautiful walnut table with eight chairs and a matching sidebar were the only pieces of furniture in the room. His Dad was sitting at the head of the table and he took a seat on his right, which the man had cast a cushioning charm on thankfully. Dobby had brought a wide selection of food for them to have for their lunch. They had been eating for about five minutes in complete silence.

Sirius kept watching his son who seemed keen on keeping his eyes trained on his plate. He had thought they were okay with each other before he had left to talk to Reg and Draco, but now he was beginning to worry that the kid was mad at him.

"Are you still angry at me?" The sadness was detectable in the question.

Harry's head jerked up in surprise. "I'm not mad at you Dad." The look of disbelief on the man's face had him quickly adding. "Really Dad I'm not mad. I just am feeling guilty that I disappointed you when I was hoping to impress you."

"What?" Sirius was in shock. He hadn't expected that answer.

"I thought you would be impressed if I could pull a prank like you and Da did. I was trying to follow in your footsteps." He admitted sheepishly before lowering eyes to his plate again.

"Hey Pup look at me." Sirius said gently. When the grey eyes met his he smiled. "It would have been a great prank Kiddo if you had just thought it through more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like if you had made sure Draco would only bring harmless spiders. And you could have let Neville set it up, so you wouldn't have had to lie or break your grounding. If you had done those things I would not have complained about the prank. Weasley deserved it and it was a good idea that I would have been impressed with." He laughed at the kid's astonished face. "Hey I love a good prank as you very well know. You just have to think things through a little more carefully. Plus Pup your Da and I got in a lot of trouble for our pranks, so know I'm proud of you for the effort even if the outcome wasn't as great as it could have been." He ruffled the black hair in affection.

"Thanks Dad." Harry voice seemed to have gone all croaky as he fought back tears of happiness. His Dad wasn't mad or disappointed in him for pulling a prank but just for breaking the rules. His next prank would just have to be planned more carefully. And he would definitely be pulling another prank soon now that he knew his Dad didn't mind him pranking. The only problem was who would be his next pranking subject Ron or Remus Lupin. It was the man's fault they got spanked after all.

They finished up lunch with enjoyable conversation. Sirius told a story of a prank that had gotten both his parents a trip over Granddad Potter's knee. He knew the man was trying to make sure he realized he wasn't the only one punished for a prank gone awry. It made him feel good inside that his Dad would share stories like that with him and not just the ones that worked out perfectly.

He stood up to go work on his essays some more when he thought of something. "Dad can I take some of the candy down to dinner for my friends, since I won't be seeing them except for meals for the next couple of days? I already mentioned I had some to share with them."

"I don't see why not. You can give as much of it away as you want truthfully." Sirius grinned.

"Ha-ha Dad, but I do want some for me." Harry pouted before a frown crossed his face. "Oh I just thought of something."

"What is it Pup?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'm supposed to have Quidditch practice in the morning. Can I go?" Harry turned puppy dog eyes on the man.

Sirius shook his head no. "Sorry Kiddo but I already had made one exception for grounding, and you took advantage of that to break it so no deal this time."

Harry stood there biting his lip to keep from arguing. He could tell from the look on his Dad's face that it wouldn't do any good, but that didn't stop him from wanting to try. "Fine." Harry muttered resentfully as he turned and stormed to his room.

Sirius rubbed his forehead as if to fight off a headache. "Kids, why can't they understand that parents would give anything not to have to say no or punish them? It's not like we enjoy making them unhappy."

Remus Lupin sent a note with a second year Gryffindor for Hermione Granger to meet him in his office at six that night for her detention. When the girl got the note right after lunch she was not happy. She spent the rest of the day griping about it under her breath. She dare not speak louder because Neville and those that liked Harry would jump down her throat every time they heard her complain. The thing that was making her madder was that Harry wasn't at lunch, and she had been planning on having him talk his Dad out of her detention, but with him not showing up she didn't get the chance and now she had to pull an unfair detention.

Harry was feeling nervous when he walked into the Great Hall that evening for dinner. He was not looking forward to telling Oliver that he wouldn't be allowed at practice the next morning. He really hated to admit he got grounded again. It also didn't help that Drake hadn't walked to dinner with him and his Dad. Did that mean the other boy was mad at him for the fact he had gotten in trouble? Harry knew that Draco had, because his Dad said the other boy admitted he knew the spiders would make Ron sick. He was also wondering if the twins would turn on him if they found out he had helped cause Ron to be sick.

"Hey Harry." Neville called when he got close.

"Hi Neville," Harry took a seat beside the boy. When he was seated he noticed that Draco was already at the Slytherin table, but he couldn't seem to catch the boy's eyes. Did that mean he was mad? Harry felt his heart sink. He really had started to like having Draco as a friend. He was brought out of his musings by a shrill demand.

"Where were you at lunch time? And why weren't you in the Library today?" Hermione asked furiously.

"I had lunch in the tower with Dad and worked on my essays there too." Harry answered automatically.

He didn't even notice the looks Neville and his team mates were giving Hermione at her audacity. He was so use to her talking to him that way, but Hermione noticed those death glares and was wondering why she was getting them.

"Hey guys I brought you some candy like I promised." Harry smiled at his friends and classmates. He didn't even notice Ron turn to glare at him from the other end of the table.

"Candy." Fred grinned.

"Yes we thought you forgot about us." George laughed.

"Never guys. I brought quite a bit and I am willing to share it with you. Dad says I can give as much as I want away. I think he was trying to say I didn't need any." Harry chuckled at the thought of such a ridiculous idea.

"Your Dad is crazy mate." Dean snorted. "But if I get some of that candy I will thank him personally."

"He may be crazy Dean, but it is the good kind of crazy." Harry told him seriously before breaking into a laugh at the shocked faces looking at him. "What? I can admit my Dad is crazy."

"Is that so son of mine?" Sirius asked from right behind Harry making the kid jump a foot off the bench. "Is this how you talk about me when I'm not around?"

"Dad, don't do that." Harry gasped holding his chest and glaring at the man. "And of course you're crazy. You wouldn't want me to tell a lie would you?"

"I will remember you said that and get you back in due time." Sirius leered menacingly before grinning when he saw the kids around his son scoot away from him.

"Did you need something Dad?" Harry smirked at his friends, because he knew the man was playing.

"Yeah I wanted to remind you to tell you captain that we have things to do in the morning, so you won't be able to make practice and to have you apologize for me."

Harry looked gratefully at his Dad. The man had just helped Harry save face, and it actually brought a lump to his throat knowing his Dad had his back like that. It was Harry's own fault he had to miss practice, but his Dad was taking the blame. He really did have the best dad in the world.

"Thanks for reminding me Dad."

"Not a problem Kiddo. Now I need to get back to my dinner so enjoy yours." Sirius winked before walking away.

"But you need to be at practice." Wood complained with the man was gone.

"Sorry but Dad says he needs me in the tower so no can do. But I'll let you pick your candy first, if you don't give me a hard time about it." Harry wheedled hopefully.

"Fine but next practice you are working longer than the others." Oliver gave in.

"That is cool." Harry sighed relieved. Thanks to his Dad that had worked out better than he thought it would.

After dinner was over Hermione stood outside Professor Lupin's office next to the History of Magic classroom. She still couldn't believe she had a detention for something as simple as trying to make her friend be a nicer person. By the time she heard the professor tell her to enter she had decided to try and talk him out of it.

"Good evening Miss Granger. Please come in and take a seat." The man pointed to a chair and desk in the corner of the office.

"Sir I think there has been a mistake here. I really shouldn't have a detention just for trying to get my friend to be a nicer person." Hermione told him in her know-it-all voice.

Remus's eyebrows rose in confusion. "I thought you were here for hitting a fellow student."

"Yes but it was my friend Harry when he was laughing at an inappropriate joke." Hermione said as if this was something that should never have been brought up.

Remus looked at her like she was crazy. "You hit Harry? Did you do it in front of his Dad?" When Hermione nodded he couldn't believe it. "Wow... you really are one lucky girl. Aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione couldn't figure out how he thought losing points and getting a detention was lucky.

"You do realize for hitting the Heir to Hogwarts that you could have been expelled immediately, right?"

"What? Of course i couldn't be expelled for that." Hermione sputtered indignantly.

"I take it you haven't had time to read the copy of Hogwarts a History that Harry gave you." Remus said conversationally. "Because if you had you would know what I just said was right."

Hermione looked worried now. She hadn't known she could've been expelled. "What am I suppose to do for my detention?" She decided to make the best of it incase Lord Black changed his mind and had her expelled if she complained about his punishment.

Remus walked over and laid a stack of files on the desk she was occupying. "These are files of past Hogwarts students that were sent to the hospital wing for being bullied. Now normally a patient's file would not be available for anyone else to see besides the healer, but this time I have asked Madam Pomfrey to give me files from thirty years ago so it shouldn't be too big of a problem. I want you to copy this files down so they are new looking, and I want you to pick one to write me an essay on explaining why bullying is wrong and using the file you picked out to show how bullying can harm somebody."

Hermione picked up the first file and started reading it before she started copying it on new parchment. Remus Lupin knew everyone of those files was for kids being hit hard enough to land them in the hospital wing. He hoped this would make the girl think twice about using physical violence on a student again. He knew that she needed to make sure she never hit Harry again though, because Sirius would become unglued if she did.

Harry was totally bored it was Sunday after lunch and he had only left the tower for meals yesterday and today. He had finished all of his reading and essays, and all he had to look forward to today was dinner in the Great Hall. He was so bored he was actually looking forward to classes starting tomorrow just so he could get out of this blasted tower.

It didn't help that he hadn't seen Draco close enough to speak to him since they got punished. He was sure the other boy didn't want anything to do with him anymore. And truthfully he couldn't blame him. But while Draco might blame him Harry was beginning to blame Lupin more and more. He had to figure away to prank the man and not get caught for it. His Dad might be okay with harmless pranks, but he wanted Harry to be respectful to the other man, but Lupin telling on them for their prank had made Harry even more upset at the man. The way Harry saw it if there wasn't enough proof for the school to be involved he shouldn't have told his Dad.

He walked over and looked out the window onto the grounds in front of the school. He still couldn't figure out how he had a window that did that when he knew the tower was in the middle of Hogwarts. When he asked his grandparents they had just said magic. He could make out Hermione and Neville walking towards Black Lake from here.

Aggravated he threw himself on his bed. "ARRRGH."

Sirius walking by his son's room heard the yell. He knocked on the door and opened it when the quiet 'enter was spoken. "You okay Pup?"

With a sheepish look knowing his Dad had heard him Harry answered. "Just bored Dad I can't wait to leave the tower and get outside."

"Sirius nodded in understanding. "I don't blame you there. I always hated being cooped up too. You know you don't actually have to stay in your room, right?"

"I know." But Harry didn't try to get up just stared at the ceiling moodily.

"Pup is there something else bothering you?" Sirius was concerned with his kid's attitude. He looked like he was truly depressed.

Harry spared a quick glance at his Dad before looking at the ceiling again. "Drake hates me now." His voice could barely be heard as he mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius sat on the bed at his child's side.

"He hasn't spoken to me at all since before we were punished. Heck he won't even look at me in the Great Hall now." Harry turned on his side so his Dad couldn't see the single tear that slipped out of his closed eyes.

"Aww... Kiddo I'm sure that isn't true." Sirius ran his hand soothingly up and down the small back.

But Harry didn't say anything he just laid there quietly while his Dad rubbed his back. It wasn't long before the kid fell asleep. He was exhausted as he hadn't been sleeping well because he had been fretting on Draco's silence. Harry really had started to see the other boy as being a friend, one that would fill the hole left by Ron's betrayal.

Realizing his son was asleep Sirius got up and left the room quietly. He made his way to the inner stairway and headed to talk to his new nephew. He needed to know if Harry was right about Draco. He wouldn't interfere and try to make him talk to his son, but he needed to know if he was going to have to find a way to help his child cope with losing another friend.

"Hey Sirius. What brings you here?" Regulus asked as he let him in.

"I need to talk to Draco." Sirius explained as he looked around for the other boy.

"Please tell me he hasn't gotten in trouble again." Reg almost begged.

Sirius chuckled. "No it's nothing like that." He sobered up then. "Harry thinks Draco hates him now, because they got in trouble. He thinks Draco blames him."

"Why would he think that?" Regulus brows were knitted in confusion.

"He hasn't spoken to him since, and Harry says he won't even look at him in the Great Hall." Sirius admitted. "I don't want to make Draco talk to him if he doesn't want to, but Harry really is taking this badly. I just want to know if I need to find a way to help my kid cope with the loss of somebody he considers a friend."

Draco had heard the knock on the door and had come out of his room to see who it was. He was just about to enter the sitting room when he heard Sirius talking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry was upset that he hadn't spoken to him. He considered Draco a friend.

"I'm not mad at Harry." Draco announced as he stepped into the room. "I thought he was mad at me since he hasn't looked me up since the incident. I mean I'm the one that furnished the wrong spiders."

Sirius gave him an appraising stare. "Harry couldn't look you up Draco." At the raised eyebrows on the boy's face he continued. "He is grounded to the tower until in the morning. He is only allowed out for meals."

"I thought his grounding was over on Friday." Draco frowned.

"It was supposed to be until he broke his last grounding so I extended it." Sirius explained.

"Oh." Draco hadn't realized that. He really had thought Harry just didn't want anything to do with him anymore. This gave him food for thought. He had really liked getting closer to the other boy, but he felt guilty knowing that his spiders had gotten his new cousin punished. He couldn't help feeling relieved that the other boy still wanted to be his friend. "Can I go talk to him?"

Sirius nodded feeling relieved. "Go ahead but he may be asleep. You will have to wake him, because he hasn't been sleeping well the last couple of nights."

Draco walked into his cousin's room to see him curled up asleep on his side. "Hey scarhead are you going to sleep all day?"

Harry jerked up to look at the other boy in shock. "Drake?"

"Yes Harry it is me. I know it has been a couple of days since we talked but I thought you would still recognize me." He said sarcastically with an eyeroll.

"Very funny Drake. I thought you were mad at me." Harry admitted looking guilty.

"And I thought you were mad at me." Draco told him sitting on the side of the bed.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Because I used spiders that I knew would hurt the weasel."

"But I didn't tell you not to." Harry defended the other boy.

Draco grinned relieved that Harry wasn't mad at him. "You shouldn't have had too. I know right from wrong as your Dad so rightly pointed out."

"So we're good?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We're good Harry." Draco nodded. "Now how are we going to prank the weasel next?"

Harry laughed out loud. "I don't know but are we doing Ron or Remus Lupin next?"

"Why are we pranking Lupin?" Draco was confused.

"Because Dad wouldn't have known about our involvement in the prank, if he hadn't heard you teaching me the Engorgio charm and told Dad he thought I had a hand in it." Harry glared at the thought of the man's interference. He was his Godfather for Merlin's sake so why was he getting him in trouble?

"Oh yes we definitely need to get him too." Draco acknowledged. "If we could figure something out to get both of them together would be great."

"Or pull a prank and make it look like Ron did it to him, so he would get in trouble for it." Harry said thinking aloud. "Now that would cover both of them at once and keep us from getting caught."

"That would be the perfect prank on the weasel. But what are we going to do on Lupin?" Draco was looking intrigued.

"I have an idea." Harry's eyes were gleaming now. "A way to cause Lupin's first class to be filled with mayhem and to make it look like Ron did it."

The boys shared a look. They knew that they had History of Magic the first thing the next morning, and the lions and snakes were sharing the class. They put their heads together as Harry told Draco his plan. All they needed was a couple of items that they could hopefully get from the twins and for Neville to use his clumsiness to their advantage. They spent the time hanging out playing chess until it was time for dinner. Sirius was happy to see the way the boys were acting together. Both boys had big smiles on their faces as they joked and teased each other on the way to the Great Hall.

Harry made sure he sat next to one of the twins for dinner and thankfully Neville sat on his other side. This was perfect the two people he needed to talk to. He very quietly started a whispered conversation with George. The redhead looked at him with wonder when he heard what he wanted, but he agreed to the request, one down and one to go. Harry turned and talked just as quietly to Neville now. The more he talked the bigger the boy's eyes got.

Hermione was sitting across from Neville, and she was getting that feeling that Harry was planning something again. She felt a little letdown that he wasn't sharing his plans with her. She wondered if this was because of the hard time she gave him about his prank. Every since she had written that essay and done those files for Professor Lupin she had been feeling guilty of her treatment of her friend. One of those files had said the student in it had been hit repeatedly on the head. He hadn't been found for almost eighteen hours and even though magic had healed him he was always a little slow afterwards. It was what the muggles would have called mildly retarded. Her insides squirmed guiltily that she had never thought it wrong to hit Harry even after she found out he had been abused by the Dursleys.

Neville was excited to know Harry wanted his help on the prank. He was a little concerned they were pranking a Professor, but Harry seemed determined so he would do his share. Harry said he had it all planned except for one tiny little part or two. They were going to be the hardest to do though. But Harry waved it off as if it was no big deal. All Neville could think was true Gryffindor that one, brave and reckless beyond belief.

Draco and Harry met up at the doors after dinner and headed back to the tower with their Dads following. They had to get the finer details worked out tonight, but both boys were excited for the first class tomorrow. They were going to make to people pay that deserved some punishment. Harry did have a small twinge of guilt thinking about what his father would say about him pranking Lupin, but he shoved it to the back of his mind and just thought how funny it was going to be to have Ron punished for his, Draco and Neville's prank. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Well people another chapter done and it is my smallest so far. Not even 8,000 words but I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**Demonichope please believe me Draco was not really harmed or even spanked in real life. Don't be mean to me because of my story.**

**Remember people check out that link and meet The Blacks of Hogwarts.**

**I have updated my profile for information concerning updates and new story info if you are interested.**


	10. Chapter 10 Classes Begin

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world still belong to JK Rowlings. I'm still having fun messing around in her fantastically created world.**

_**Just a little note. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter written. I will tell you negative feedback really can stop the juices flowing even if I do throw those flaming guest reviews out. Don't get me wrong I don't mind guest reviews except when they flame and you can't answer back, or they ask a question you can't give them the answer too. **_

_**Anyway I had received one that was comparing my plan for Ron to receive a couple of detentions and losing a few points to Sirius being sent to Azkaban for life. It has made me second guess my decision to write it and because of that I've not been able to get back to this story before now. Sorry but I'm going ahead with the plan. Ron didn't really get punished for how he treated Harry, so I feel a couple of Detentions are not that bad. Sorry if that offends, but as my brothers and sisters say 'Paybacks a Bitch' and 'I Don't Get Mad I Get Even'. When you grow up surrounded by those mottos they kind of stick.**_

**Chapter 10 Classes Begin**

Harry woke up early the next morning and as he lay there thinking he figured out the perfect way to handle the minor inconveniences for pulling off the new prank. He got up and hurried over to his desk, grabbing some parchment and a quill he hurriedly jotted down a quick note to the twins. That done he rummaged through his money bag for a couple of galleons. He didn't want the twins out for furnishing him pranking items, plus it would make him feel better about going to them if he needed something else in the future.

"Dobby." He called quietly.

He didn't want his dad hearing him and leading to more trouble for him and his pranking buddies. It felt really good to know that Drake and Neville liked the idea of pranking with him. He hoped Hermione would eventually come around and join in, but even if she didn't he knew he was making his own group of Marauders. They might have to think up a new name for themselves though.

"Master Harry called for Dobby, Sir?" The little elf asked excitedly as he popped in front of his young master.

"I sure did Dobby. I need you to do a couple things for me, but you can't tell my dad or I will get in trouble." Harry said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Dobby will keep Master Harry's secrets." Dobby promised while tugging on his ears.

"Dobby please don't punish yourself." Harry ordered gently. "Why are you punishing yourself anyway?"

"Dobby wants to keep Master Harry's secrets, but the house elf enslavement makes it so that an elf must tell the older Master if the child Master is doing something that could hurt the older Master's child." Dobby wailed unhappily thinking he was failing his Master Harry.

"That is okay Dobby. I promise I will never ask you to do that. I don't know all the rules, but if I do ask you to do something that goes against them please just tell me, as I don't want you to get in trouble or to punish yourself." Harry smiled reassuringly. "All I want you to do is take this note to the Weasley twins and give them these galleons. When they read it they will give you two items. I'm hoping you can put one of the items in Ron Weasley's bookbag and make it invisible until nine o'clock this morning, so he doesn't see it. Can you do that Dobby? It is important that he doesn't realize it is there. That won't break any of your house elf rules will it?"

Dobby was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Dobby can do that Master Harry. That is not against the rules."

"Okay Dobby that is great. Please bring me the second item back as soon as possible." Harry was grinning from ear to ear. This really did make it so much better.

He wondered if Hermione didn't want to be part of their pranking group maybe Dobby would join in. Heck he may ask the others about having Dobby join anyway. He was pondering a name for their group as he started dressing for the day. He was just pulling on his uniform shirt when Dobby made his presence known again.

"Dobby has youse item Master Harry, Sir." He held it out to the young teen, but he was also trying to give him back the galleons. "The wheezys say that Master Harry should keep his money."

"Dobby, were you able to put the other one in Ron's bookbag?" Harry asked hopefully.

His head nodding like it would fall off Dobby answered him. "Yes Master Harry. Dobby will make it visible at nine."

"Thank you Dobby, you are the greatest elf ever." He praised the little guy.

"But I want you take that money back to them and tell them I said keep it, since I might need more things from them in the future, because they now have pranking competition."

"Dobby be doing that Master Harry, Sir." The tears shining in those big bulbous eyes as he popped away.

He pulled out the new schedule he was given last night and read it through, so he would know what books he would need for today.

Monday

8:30 - 9:20 History of Magic with Lupin and Slytherins

9:30 - 10:20 Potion with A. Tonks and Slytherins

10:30 - 12:00 Double Charms with Flitwick and the Ravenclaws.

!2:00 - 1:20 Lunch

1:30 - 2:20 Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Slytherins

2:30 - 3:20 Herbology with Sprout and Hufflepuffs

3:30 - 4:20 Magical Studies with Burbage and all muggle raised third years ( Muggle Studies with for magical raised third years.)

5:00 - 6:30 Dinner

Tuesday

8:30 - 9:20 Arithmancy with R Black and all participating third years

9:30 - 10:20 SDS with Moody and Ravenclaw

10:30 - 12:00 Double Transfiguration with S Black and Hufflepuff

12:00 - 1:20 Lunch

1:30 - 2:20 Astronomy with Sinistra and Hufflepuff

2:30 - 3:20 Charms with Flitwick and Ravenclaws

3:30 - 4:20 Potions with A. Tonks and Slytherins

5:00 - 6:30 Dinner

Wednesday

8:30 - 9:20 Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Slytherin

9:30 - 10:20 Herbology with Sprout and Hufflepuffs

10:30 - !2:00 Double SDS with Moody and Ravenclaw

12:00 - 1:20 Lunch

1:30 - 2:20 History of Magic with Lupin and Slytherins

2:30 - 3:20 Arithmancy with R Black and all participating third years

3:30 - 4:20 Transfiguration with S Black and Hufflepuffs

5:00 - 6:30 Dinner

10:00 - 10:50 Astronomy with Sinistra and all third years

Thursday

8:30 - 9:20 Magical Studies with Burbage and all muggle raised third years (Muggle Studies with T Tonks for magical raised third years)

9:30 - 10:20 Charms with Flitwick and Ravenclaws

10:30 - 12:00 Double Potions with A. Tonks and Slytherins

12:00 - 1:20 Lunch

1:30 - 2:20 Transfiguration with S Black and Hufflepuffs

2:30 - 3:20 Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Slytherins

3:30 - 4:20 Arithmancy with R Black and all participating third years

5:00 - 6:30 Dinner

Friday

8:30 - 9:20 Transfiguration with S Black and Hufflepuffs

9:30 - 10:20 SDS with Moody and Ravenclaws

10:30 - 12:00 Double Herbology with Sprout and the Hufflepuffs

12:00 - 1:20 Lunch

1:30 - 2:20 History of Magic with Lupin and Slytherins

2:30 - 3:20 Magical Studies with Burbage for all muggle raised third years (Muggle Studies with T Tonks for all magical raised third years)

3:30 - 4:20 Astronomy with Sinistra with Hufflepuffs

5:00 - 6:30 Dinner

Harry shoved his books for the day into his bookbag along with his pranking item. He was excited for his History of Magic class.

"Wow, I never thought I would be excited for History class." He muttered under his breath as he left his room to meet his dad, so they could head to breakfast.

"Good morning Harry." Helga Hufflepuff called out as he entered the sitting room.

"Morning Grandma, Grandmother, Grandfather and Granddad." Harry grinned happily while looking around. "Isn't my Dad up yet?"

"Yes he is. He went into his office for a minute he said." Granddad Godric informed him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did Granddad."

"You look happy this morning." Salazar was giving him an appraising look. It was almost like he knew the boy had something planned. "I wouldn't think you would be this happy with classes finally starting up."

"Classes may be starting, but my grounding has finally ended." He pointed out ruefully. "Don't get me wrong I love having a real home, but I'm going stir crazy being confined here."

A voice came from behind him. "Remember that and maybe you won't have to be confined for a while. I don't think your Captain would appreciate me very much if you missed any more practices." Sirius pulled his son close for a hug.

Laughing Harry couldn't help agreeing. "You are probably right. But I really appreciate you taking the blame for that. You really are great for doing that Dad."

"Hey a Dad does what he can to make his kid's life a little easier." He pretended to strut.

"Oh Merlin, Harry don't give your Dad a big head. It won't fit through the door if you do." Rowena was shaking her head in fond exasperation.

"Oi, you know you love me Grandmother." Sirius fake pouted.

Laughter rang out in the Gryffindor quarters as the two headed out to start the first real day of Harry's third year. They ran into Regulus and Draco waiting at the top of the third floor stairs.

"Did you forget your way to the Great Hall, Reg?" Sirius teased when they drew level.

"Yes that is it Siri." He rolled his eyes at his big brother. "No Draco wanted to wait for Harry."

"Cool Drake." Harry slung his arm around the taller boy's shoulders and pulled him along. "I knew you would miss me. We haven't seen each other for hours now."

Draco tried to remove the arm clutching him close." You know you're a git, right?"

"Yes but you wouldn't have me any other way." Harry smirked.

Their fathers were following along watching the interactions fondly. "You know I have to say it. You really have made such a difference in all of our lives." Regulus said around a lump in his throat. "And I'm not talking about the changes at Hogwarts, as much I am the changes you have made for us as a family. Those two boys have such a brighter future because you are back Siri, and I for one am humbled by how much you have accomplished in such a short time."

"I didn't do that much Reg. It's nothing that any father wouldn't do to give his kid a happy childhood." Sirius really didn't think he had done anything out of the ordinary.

Regulus decided to let the subject drop as he saw how uncomfortable the other man was getting. But he knew that Sirius had done more than he even realized. He had seen the way the two boys in front of him had been the last two years. It wasn't just that they had been enemies, but more that they never seemed to really laugh and show true happiness as they were now. They were far enough ahead that he couldn't hear what they were saying, but you could tell they were joking around and having fun. And it wasn't just him seeing the change in the boys. Everybody they passed was literally gawking at the two teens, but they didn't even seem to notice or care.

Right before the two boys entered the doors to the Great Hall Harry turned around. "Dad is it okay if Draco has breakfast with me at the Gryffindor table this morning?"

"I don't see any problem with it Pup as long as there is no fighting because of it." He said sternly.

"We're not going to cause any trouble Dad, promise."

"I'll behave Uncle Sirius." Draco smirked when he saw the smile the name brought on.

"Go on then, but I'll be watching." He warned having seen that smirk and knew he had been played by his nephew.

"Thanks." They both called over their shoulders as they hurried towards the Gryffindor table.

Many eyes rose in wonderment when Draco joined Harry when he sat at the table. Ron Weasley was glaring at the two in disgust. How could Harry let that git sit with him? He was Harry's best friend and everybody knew it. Sure the Boy-Who-Lived had a burr up his arse at the moment, but it wouldn't be long before he was back begging Ron to forgive him, and of course Ron being the bigger man would only make him grovel for a little bit before relenting and letting the friendless boy hang with him again. But Harry better know the longer he hung with Malfoy the longer he would make him grovel. He was playing the scene in his mind as he stuffed food into his mouth.

Neville looked bemusedly at the two boys who sat down next to him. Well Harry say next to him while Draco sat next to Harry. He still couldn't believe he actually thought of the boy who tormented him for the last two years as Draco. But he was learning that the Slytherin really was fun to be around. He had a great sense of humor even though he seemed to hide it behind a mask. It also seemed that the more he hung around with Harry the nicer he became.

"What's going on? I can tell that you have something on your mind." He shook his head at the not so successful innocent looks the two were sporting. He couldn't believe how much they looked like each other.

"What makes you think we are up to something Nev? We are the epitome of innocence." Harry sighed sadly.

"Yes Longbottom, you are doing us an injustice. How can you accuse us of being up to something?" Draco was sporting a put upon look.

The Weasley twins were watching the two in amazement. They never expected one to act like that let alone both of them. Was the world coming to an end? Were they going to be outclassed by these third years? They knew Harry and company were planning a prank, and now they were even able to act so innocent and outraged on cue.

Harry leant closer to Neville and whispered in his ear. "It's all set up. You just need to do your part as he is leaving class. I will do the hard part."

Draco leaned towards Harry. "No I will as they will suspect you. I will sit near him and take care of that part of the prank."

Harry stared at his new cousin in disbelief. "You know that if Dad finds out we disrespected Lupin you will be in trouble, right?" The words were said under his breath so only Draco and Neville heard.

"I know." Draco helped himself to some eggs. "We aren't going to get caught. Now pass me the bacon, please as I'm hungry and we don't have much time. And put that thing in my bookbag." He slid it closer to Harry.

They took their time getting to History class, as they wanted Ron to have a seat first so they could sit in the best places to pull this off without a hitch. Draco went to the other side of the room he sat two seats behind and a seat over from Ron. Harry, Neville and Hermione sat close to the back as well but near the door. They needed Neville close to the door for his part of the plan.

When everyone was in their seats Remus Lupin looked over the class. He would never have thought he could actually be a Professor. He knew that Dumbledore had originally hired him, but it was with the knowledge he was going to have to hide he was a werewolf. But thanks to Sirius all of these students knew he was one, and he was still allowed to teach.

"I'm Professor Lupin as you all know. I know you have been taught Goblin rebellions but we are going to be studying more than that." He walked around and wrote on the blackboard. "We are going to start off with '**Merlin Ambrosius, or Myrddin Emrys**'. He was the first known wizard. That does not mean he was the first wizard, just the first one we know about. Can anybody tell me something about Merlin?"

Hermione's hand was in the air. "He is as well known in the muggle world as he is in the magical world. Only the muggles think he was a myth."

Remus turned to write her answer on the board. His hand skidded across the blackboard leaving behind a long line of chalk when a bang was heard behind him. He turned around to find a beautiful rainbow of colors shooting all over the room from zooming firework. The original bang had made many scream in fright, while the rest were watching the light show with interest.

"Calm down everybody." He ordered as he sent a freezing spell at the firework. The spell did the trick, but he noticed that the room was a mess. It seems that many had thrown or knocked their books, parchment, quills or ink bottles when the startling noise happened. It took five minutes to get the room back ready for class to resume. He was pleased to see that his cub was helping people retrieve their belongings. It made him proud to see how helpful he was.

When he got near the boy, the teen said remorsefully. "It really is a shame somebody had to be so mean as to ruin your first class. I'm sorry that happened to you, Professor."

"Thank you, Harry." He said this quietly but added louder. "I will find out who did this and they will be punished for it. But if everyone will take their seats when can finish our lesson."

The class went on with no more interruptions, but when they were leaving at the end Neville tripped and fell against Ron Weasley. He clutched at the redhead's bookbag trying to save himself from falling. It ripped down the side and everything inside of it spilled on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ron. I'll buy you a new bookbag." He apologized sorrowfully.

Dean and Seamus bent down to help Ron and Neville pick up the fallen items when Dean exclaimed. "Oi, what is this?"

Remus, who had been trying to make sure both boys were fine while repairing the bag, turned at the exclamation. "What is the problem Dean?"

Dean glanced nervously at Ron. He hadn't meant to get the other boy in trouble. He tried to hide the item behind his back. "It is nothing Sir."

But Remus hadn't been a Marauder for nothing. He could tell when somebody was hiding something. He held out his hand. "Give it here please Dean."

"I'm sorry Ron." Dean groaned while handing the firework to the Professor.

"That's not mine." Ron denied vehemently. "Why are you saying it is?"

"It fell out of your bag mate." Seamus defended his friend. "I saw it."

"Mister Weasley, please stay behind so we can set up your two detentions and you have also lost ten points from Gryffindor." Remus said sternly.

When Harry, Draco and Neville were nearing the Potions classroom they couldn't help sniggering at the success of their prank. They caused mischief in Remus's first class and Ron got the blame. A job well done. This was a much better outcome for their prank than the last one.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Hermione demanded furiously. She looked at them suspiciously. "Did you guys have anything to do with that whole mess?"

Harry was the one that answered. "What if we did? It isn't like you are innocent of mischief being caused in class." He lowered his voice as they were getting close to their destination. "I remember somebody asking me to cause a commotion in class, so she could actually steal from the Professor." He said coldly.

He knew that if he didn't make her realize that she wasn't so sweet and innocent she might get them all in trouble, and he wasn't letting that happen. He had did what she asked last year when she wanted to break rules, but if he wanted to have some fun she always got a holier than thou attitude and he was sick of it. He turned and entered the classroom leaving her standing there in shock.

He was sitting with Drake and Neville when she finally entered the room. She sat down in an empty seat behind their table. All through the class she kept watching the three boys in front of her. Why were things so strange? It was supposed to be her, Harry and Ron that were friends, but now it looked like Harry, Neville and Draco, and she couldn't help wanting her best friends back. She knew she could still be friends with Ron, but she wasn't stupid that friendship had always been one-sided. Ron only hung out with her because she was Harry's friend, and so she could help him with his homework.

Harry was shocked at how well potion class went and not just for him, but Neville too. When they were cleaning up at the end of the lesson Draco told them that Harry had probably scored and Exceeds Expectations, and it would have been an Outstanding if he had only given his potion about six more stirs. He also told Neville that his was an Acceptable potion at the least. Neville was happy to hear the news, because normally he never got higher than a Poor. He had just been happy that he was able to finish until Draco told him about what he believed his grade would be.

Harry and Neville were sitting at the lunch table after having been to a double Charms class. Fred and George sat on each side of Harry squeezing Hermione and Neville out of their way in the process.

"Harrikins, we heard the most amazing story today." Fred grinned wickedly.

"Yes, it was about somebody causing chaos in Professor Lupin's class." George added with a knowing smile.

"Could you please tell us the details?" Fred implored.

"We want to make sure we heard it right." George explained.

"Sure guys. Somebody set a firework off in the History of Magic class this morning. And when we were leaving Neville accidently tripped and fell against your brother. He tried to save himself from falling and in the process ripped Ron's bag. A firework fell out and I believe Professor Lupin gave him two detentions and removed ten points for disturbing his class." Harry informed them with an innocent air.

"Well, well, well who would have thought Ronniekins had it in him?" George smirked as he looked at his younger brother.

"He is probably the one that has done all those mischievous things we have been punished for." Fred added with a fake sob.

"We always knew somebody else was doing them." wailed George heartbrokenly.

"But we were always blamed and punished for the crimes." Both boys pretended to cry into Harry's shoulders.

Ron was glaring furiously, as everybody around Harry and the twins were laughing uproariously. He couldn't believe his own brothers were fawning over Harry. They should be giving him the cold shoulder for how he was treating their baby brother. And he was furious that somehow he got detention for something he didn't do. But of course he couldn't worry about that now there was food to eat.

The Gryffindor third years headed out of the castle for their first Care of Magical Creatures class. Harry was happy when Draco caught up with him on his way to the same class. He noticed that three other Slytherins were close behind him.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends Cousin? Or are you going to be rude and just act like a git?" Harry teased.

"Well maybe I want to act like a git. Or in other words, like my new cousin." He taunted back causing Neville to laugh at Harry's face.

Blaise Zabini stepped forward elbowing Draco aside and holding his hand out. "Blaise Zabini and that is Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass." He added pointing to each girl in turn.

"Harry Potter-Black." Harry shook his hand, "Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. How are you, guys liking the changes so far?"

Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin Ice Queen answered effusively. "They are great. I have never been happier to be at Hogwarts as I am now. It is more like what I expected when we first came. I can honestly say within two days of getting here in first year I was horribly disappointed in the school."

Tracey laughed at the Gryffindors' gobsmacked expressions at hearing the way her friend was talking. "Don't mind her she is just excited that she got to spend two hours talking to Salazar Slytherin's portrait last night."

The beauty of Slytherin stuck her tongue out at her friend. "He is such a nice man, and we had a beautiful conversation. You are just jealous." She claimed snootily.

"Yes that is it. It's not like he wouldn't speak to me too." Tracey rolled her eyes.

Trying to defuse the situation Harry spoke up. "Grandfather's great and he has a wicked sense of humor. You should hear him teasing Grandad Grodric. Those two are definitely fun to be around."

The Slytherins stared at Harry in awe. "You actually call them Grandfather and Granddad?" sputtered Tracey. "Wouldn't that be disrespectful?"

"Umm... that was what they asked me to call them." Harry explained while blushing.

"What do you call Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff?" Blaise wondered aloud.

"Grandmother and Grandma," The even redder teen answered.

Draco seeing how uncomfortable Harry was feeling tried to take some of the pressure off. "They all told me that I could call them that as well. And that is even more amazing because only Grandmother Rowena is actually related to me."

Harry gave the other boy a grateful smile as everybody turned towards him. He was coming to really appreciate Drake more with each day. He never tried to tell him what to do like Hermione did or try to talk him out of studying like Ron had. He really had a good feeling about his friendship with the Slytherin. Harry then turned to look at Neville. He was another one Harry was glad to be able to call his friend now. Both of these boys seemed to accept Harry for himself, not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived or because they wanted to change him to how they wanted him to act.

Yes, he still liked Hermione and wasn't going to give up on her. She meant too much to him for that, but he was truly hoping that she would try and accept him like he was. The same way he always tried to accept her the way she was even if the way she acted hurt his feelings more often than not. Her way of rubbing their faces in how smart she was or telling them off like she was their mother had always hurt, but because he truly cared for her he took it. He just wished she would see that he was worth it to take his flaws too without always making him feel bad about them.

When the group of students got to Hagrid's they saw him coming out of the Forbidden Forest. Harry felt an uncomfortable pang as he saw that. Please don't let him be teaching us some dangerous creature was the thought running through his mind. Dad would definitely not take that well, and Harry didn't want to see his big friend's feelings hurt.

"Okay gather 'round." Hagrid called out with brought the students closer together. "Today I have a special treat for you since this is my first class and all."

Hermione raised her hand. Harry couldn't see why she had a question or answer yet, but he wasn't surprised to see her hand in the air. It was just so Hermione.

"Hermione, did you need something?" Hagrid's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"What about our essays? Don't you want us to turn them in now?"

Harry could not help looking at Neville and rolling his eyes. '_Oh Hermione,'_

He thought fondly.

Hagrid smiled as he said. "I'll collect 'em later. Let me get the animals for now."

He disappeared back the way he had come and a few minutes later he was back leading the strangest creatures Harry had ever seen. They were a horse in the back but the front part of their bodies looked like a giant eagle. Feathers blended into horsehair in a way that made it look natural. The more he stared at them had him realizing they were beautiful, if you got past the strangeness of them being part bird/part horse.

Hagrid started his lesson by saying. "The first thing you got to know about hippogriffs is that they are proud creatures. You never want to insult a hippogriff because they won't take it well. And those talons hurt a lot. Now who wants to meet Buckbeak here?"

Harry stepped forward when he saw the big man's downcast eyes when he realized that nobody was going to volunteer. And before he knew it he was flying on the back of that amazing animal. It wasn't as fun as riding a broom with the way the wings beat against his legs, but he was in the air and he hadn't been since the morning before he left Godric's Retreat. He truly felt he could spend three fourths of his time in the air if his dad would let him.

The rest of the class decided to participate when they saw that Harry was perfectly fine after his experience with the unusual animals. Harry was watching Draco flying on one that was all black that Hagrid said was named Stormwing. He was also keeping an eye on Ron as he was with Seamus and Dean near Buckbeak. He moved closer as he had a funny feeling the tactless boy was going to say something stupid.

Ron was closest to Buckbeak, while the other two boys were near Ron, but not actually close to the hippogriff. That was when the idiot stated in a sneering voice. "Why would anybody want to actually fly on a dumb hippogriff when they could fly on a broom instead?"

It happened in slow motion Buckbeak reared up on his hind legs, talons from his front legs slashing down through the air as Harry shoved Ron hard out of the way before falling on the redhead. Hagrid, Hermione, Neville and quite a few others ran to the two boys' side. Ron moaning and complaining drew all of their attention. This meant that nobody was paying the slightest interest in Harry as he slowly stood up. That was why nobody saw the black haired boy bite his lip to keep his own moans of pain from coming out. It took everything he had not to clutch at his shoulder and chest.

He walked away a little and turned his back on the others. His wand in hand he muttered a low Reparo at his robe to mend the three slashes from Buckbeak's talons. Hagrid had been right those things bloody hurt like hell. But he couldn't say anything, because he didn't want to ruin Hagrid's class anymore than that idiot Ron already had.

Harry jerked his head up as he heard hooves land hard on the ground in front of him. Draco slowly got down but thankfully his eyes were on where all the Gryffindors, but Harry was surrounding a moaning Ron.

"What did the idiot do?" Draco sneered, because he couldn't believe Granger was kneeling by the weasel's side acting all concerned for him.

"He insulted Buckbeak, so I had to knock him out of the way. He is complaining that I hurt him shoving him so hard." Harry explained holding in his own grimace of pain, as he turned to watch Ron act like a baby. So the idiot landed on the ground a little hard, instead of complaining about how rough Harry was the boy should be thanking him because from where he had been standing those talons would have slashed his face at the very least if Harry hadn't saved him.

Harry didn't notice Daphne Greengrass staring at him in a contemplative way. She had noticed him pointing his wand at his himself even if she hadn't heard what he had said. She was trying to figure out why he did that but no answer came to mind.

Draco snorted in disgust when he saw Harry's best friend help that traitorous weasel up and tell Hagrid she would make sure he got to the hospital wing. He watched them walk away together with the sodding idiot leaning on Granger all the while moaning how much pain he was in. Draco was furious at her for helping the boy who had betrayed Harry's trust, but a hard gleam came in his eyes when he saw her turn and glare at Harry, as if he had done something wrong. And people tried to say she was intelligent.

"Ignore her." Draco consoled when he saw the glimpse of pain that glare caused his cousin. "You saved the idiot and she and the weasel seem to have forgotten that."

"Thanks Drake but it doesn't matter." Harry waved it off. He knew what Hermione was like after all.

Hagrid walked over to Harry beaming proudly. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for saving a fellow student Harry. I'm proud of you, and I know your Dad will be too."

"Thanks Hagrid. I just didn't want Ron ruining your first class." Harry smiled in gratitude.

"You're a good kid Harry." Hagrid said feeling touched that the boy had wanted to help him. "Everybody hand in your essays and then class dismissed." He called louder.

Harry and Neville headed off to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs while Draco headed back to the castle for Astronomy with the Ravenclaws. Harry was grateful that he had Neville to help him in the greenhouse, because the longer the class went on the more he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out from the pain in his shoulder. Hermione never showed up at all for the class, and he wondered if that meant she was still in the infirmary with Ron.

He was wishing with everything in him this day was over as he headed back to the castle for the last class of the day. He felt bad for thinking that because Magical Studies was one class he had been looking forward too, since his dad had told him he was going to start it up.

He was sitting next to Dean when Hermione finally rushed into the room. She was looking furious as she took a seat across from Harry. He thought she was mad at him still for knocking Ron down. Had he hurt him without meaning too?

Dean must have thought the same thing. "Hermione is Ron okay?"

"He is fine." she waved the question off as if it wasn't important. "Madam Pomphrey fixed him right up. He had a bruised shoulder. But he was still complaining about pain, even after she healed it and gave him a pain potion. She kept him there for an hour for observation."

"If that is the case why are you so mad?" Harry asked with a frown. It was hard for him to concentrate, as he was feeling lightheaded for some reason.

"Your Dad." She snapped angrily.

Harry took on a frightening look. "What about him?" His voice had a hard edge to it. He didn't appreciate anybody using that tone when they spoke about his dad.

Hermione couldn't answer though as the Professor called the class to order. Harry was not happy that he wasn't getting an answer of why his friend was disrespecting his dad that way, but as it was getting harder and harder to concentrate he couldn't keep his anger going. The Professor's voice kept going in and out like a badly tuned radio. All he wanted to do was get this class over with and go back to his room and lie down. It took Dean calling his name three times before Harry heard him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Dean looked worried. "I've told you three times that class is over."

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm fine just a little tired." He stood up putting his book back in his bag before slinging it over his good shoulder. The bookbag swung around and knocked hard against the bad shoulder. It took all of his self- control not to scream out in agony. He must have paled because Dean looked even more concerned now.

"Harry, are you sure? You look like you are about to pass out."

"I'm fine Dean." He assured him when he could open his mouth without screaming. "I'm going to the tower now. See you later." He called over his shoulder as he left the classroom.

Hermione was standing there tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him. "What took you so long?" She demanded bossily.

"Hermione I'm not up to this right now. I will talk to you later." He sighed in annoyance, as he walked away.

She ran to catch up to him."Where are you going?"

"To my room to start on my essay for Charms," He answered without slowing down. He was afraid if he didn't get there fast he would fall over. He was pushing himself so nobody would realize that he had gotten hurt in Hagrid's class. He was sure if he could lie down for a little bit he would be fine. He was used to his injuries healing themselves at the Dursleys after all.

"But Harry I want to talk to you." She protested indignantly.

"We'll talk later Hermione. Right now I have something to do," His face showing a relieved look when he saw the red door ahead.

Hermione had stopped to glare at him not realizing that he was that close to his quarters having never asked where it was. To her utter amazement Harry didn't stop to ask her why she was mad but walked up to the door and spoke to low for her to hear. He walked in without a backward glance as he shut the door.

"Hello Sweetheart." Helga called out when she saw Harry walk in.

"Hi Grandma. Hi everybody." He responded while he walked towards his room.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Granddad Godric asked with a puzzled expression.

"I just need the loo Granddad." He yelled back as he opened his door. Not wanting to have lied to the man he threw his bag on his desk and went to get a wet cloth for his head. He was feeling hot for some reason. It was probably because of how fast he walked to get here he thought.

He was lying down on his bed after kicking his shoes off. He put the cool cloth on his head and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

Meanwhile Hermione made her way to Gryffindor tower and she was furious that Harry hadn't stopped and talked to her like she wanted. When she climbed through the portrait hole she saw Neville talking to Dean and Seamus. She was surprised to see Neville glaring at her angrily. Now what had she done to make him take exception with her? Deciding she would find out she walked up to the group.

"Why are you looking at me like that Neville?" She demanded in a huff.

"Dean was just telling me how you made Harry angry in Magical Studies with the tone you used when speaking of his Dad." He declared vehemently. "I take it me telling you that Harry seemed very protective of the man didn't really register with you. Dean says he felt Harry's whole body tauten next to him with your attitude."

"I had a right to be mad at the man for what he did." She defended herself aggressively.

"What could he have done that was so bad that you had to make Harry that angry at you?" Neville threw back in her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." She sniffed. "You will just take the man's side probably."

"Fine, don't talk about that but then please explain the way you acted in Care of Magical Creatures class instead." He almost dared her.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Really? You walked off with the boy who betrayed your best friend and dared to glare hatefully at Harry as you left." Neville taunted in a mean fashion. He didn't care how he came off to Hermione right now, because he could still see the hurt look in Harry's eyes at her actions.

"Harry hurt Ron." She exclaimed outraged. "He knocked him down."

Neville gave a Snape-worthy sneer as he replied. "Yes, he knocked him down, but if you had bothered to ask he would have explained why I'm sure. Dean and Seamus who were the closest to Ron when it happened said the reason Harry did was because Ron had insulted Buckbeak. Harry knocked Ron down seconds before Buckbeak's talons would have ripped viciously through Ron's face. Dean also explained that you said all Ron had wrong with him was a bruise that Madam Pomphrey fixed immediately, so excuse me if I think Harry knocking Ron down was the better option and not deserving of your actions towards Harry."

"I didn't know that." Hermione said meekly before adding in a stronger voice. "Ron was my friend, so I felt I had to help him."

Neville threw back his head in howled in laughter until tears were streaming down his face. Hermione looked angry not knowing why he was laughing, while everybody in the room was now staring where the four were standing. The twins hurried over to find out what was so funny.

"Neville, old man, please share the joke." George requested.

"We could always use a good laugh, mate." Fred added.

Gasping for breath Neville got out. "Hermione actually thought Ron was her friend." He was clutching his stomach as he spoke. "Even though anybody with half a brain could see that he only hung around her because of Harry and so she would do most of his homework." By the time he was finished everyone that heard his words were also laughing.

Hermione was furious as she stormed away towards the girls dorms. Yes, she knew it was true but she didn't like admitting it to herself. She threw herself face down on her bed and kicked her heels in frustration. It seemed that Neville truly thought Hermione was a bad friend to Harry.

Did Harry feel that way too? Was that why he wouldn't even talk to her earlier? How was she going to fix this mess? She couldn't lose Harry's friendship. He really was the only one except her parents that ever showed they cared for her. She laid there on her bed vowing to become a better friend to the boy who had jumped on the back of troll to save her life. His friendship meant too much for her to lose it now. Plus she couldn't help remembering how lonely she was before the boy had become her friend.

After Hermione had stomped off Neville decided to head to dinner in hopes of talking to Harry. He was disappointed to see the other boy wasn't there yet though. He sat down and started eating his dinner. Twenty minutes later Draco walked in and joined the Slytherin table. When after another ten minutes Harry still wasn't there Neville pushed his plate away and headed over to talk to the boy who had been his enemy until a few days ago. It was hard to admit even to himself that he was starting to see the Slytherin as his friend.

"Hey Longbottom, what are you doing over here?" Draco asked but it was not in a mean way to the shock of most of the Slytherins.

"Black, I was wondering if you have seen Harry since classes ended for the day?" Neville's voice was amicable too. The gaping Slytherins thought the world ending right now wouldn't have been as surprising as this turn of events.

"No I haven't." Draco frowned when he saw the look on the Gryffindor's face. "Why are you asking Neville?" Draco's concern making his mask drop, for once.

"Well according to Dean not only was Harry made upset over something during Magical Studies, but when class was over he thought Harry was going to pass out at one moment he went so pale." Neville tried to explain his worry. "He then hurried off to his quarters almost ignoring Hermione in the process."

Draco studied the other boy's face for a minute before standing up and heading towards the staff table. Neville was right on his heels when he stopped in front of Sirius Black.

"Uncle Sirius is Harry alright?" He interrupted the other man's conversation with Lupin.

Sirius started to rebuke the boy for his manners, when the words that he had spoken sunk in. "What do you mean is Harry alright?" His head turned automatically towards the Gryffindor table searching for the familiar black head. To his shock he saw he wasn't there.

"Nobody has seen him since the end of classes when he went to your quarters Sir." Neville explained. "He has seemed to be upset since the incident in Care of Magical Creatures class."

"What incident in class?" Sirius demanded turning towards Hagrid with a hard look.

But it was Neville who answered as he knew he had the most information, since Draco was in the air and Hagrid had his back to Ron and Buckbeak at the time. Dean had a first hand experience and he had given Neville the facts.

"Ron insulted a hippogriff in class, even after Hagrid warned us to insult one would be dangerous. Harry saw it and knocked him out of the way right before the hippogriff could slash Ron's face open. Hermione walked off with Ron to the hospital wing, but she seemed to blame Harry for what happened. I don't know if he is upset with Hermione or it is something else. He didn't seem the same in Herbology. and Dean told me he thought Harry was going to pass out at the end of Magical Studies." He finished as he watched Lord Black turn towards Gryffindor's portrait.

"Granddad is Harry still in the tower?"

A couple of seconds later the man answered. "Yes. He came in and said he didn't have time to talk, as he was headed to the loo. He hasn't come back from his room since."

Sirius stood up at once. "I'll let you know how he is boys." He was walking towards the doors as he was speaking.

The man could not hide his worry as he hurried towards the tower. Why hadn't his Pup come to him if he was upset? All he could think about was how he had found his son crying into his pillow after he found out about Ron's betrayal. Was that what was going on now?

He entered the tower and headed straight to Harry's room. He knocked but got no answer. When he walked in he saw Harry asleep on his bed, but the poor kid was flushed and tossing and turning. He was moaning in his sleep. Sirius rushed forward when he realized his child was sick. A gut clenching pain hit him hard. He had never seen Harry sick even as a baby. When he put his hand on Harry's head, after removing the washcloth that was falling off of his forehead, he almost pulled his hand back in shock with the heat his child was giving off.

"Dobby!"

"Master Sirius is calling for Dobby?" But the little elf's eyes grew bigger than normal when he saw his precious Master Harry lying on the bed moaning in what was obviously pain. "Master Harry is sick?"

"Yes Dobby. Please get Andromeda immediately." He ordered brusquely.

Dobby popped away and was back almost instantly with a sputtering Andromeda Tonks.

"Siri, what is going on? Your elf popped into the Great Hall, grabbed my hand and popped me here without a word." She was talking to Sirius's back not yet seeing the sick teen on the bed.

He turned towards her fear evident in his eyes. "Harry is sick, Andi. Help him please." He begged.

"What?" She pushed him aside and saw her nephew thrashing on the bed in pain and with a high fever. She pulled out her wand and ran a diagnostic. She was just retrieving the paper with the results when the bedroom door burst open as Regulus,Ted, Remus and Draco all hurried into the room pure fear on their faces.

Regulus had known immediately with Dobby grabbing Andi like he had without a word meant something was really wrong. Draco had been talking to him at the time, so when he jumped up and exclaimed. "Something is wrong with Harry as he rushed from the room the other three followed at a run. Regulus had never traveled from the Great Hall to the fourth floor so fast in his life. He could swear he only touched every fourth stair, and the moving staircases lined up perfectly for their progress to the tower. His eyes immediately landed on his nephew and his fear became even worse. What was wrong with his nephew? And why had nobody noticed anything? How bad would he be before they found him, if Neville hadn't gone to Draco, and the both of them to Sirius?

Sirius croaky voice penetrated his thoughts. "What is wrong with him Andi?"

Andi looked at the parchment in shock. She instantly looked up and waved her wand over Harry making his clothes except for his underpants disappear.

Everybody in the room gasped in surprise when the saw the three long slashes from Harry's left shoulder until about eight inches down his chest. One look at the seeping and bleeding gashes told all present that they were infected.

"Why didn't somebody tell me my son was hurt?" Sirius rounded on his nephew since he was the only one in the room in the class at the time.

Draco looked at Harry sadly. "I didn't know. I was flying when it happened, and he never said a word before I had to go to a different class." He looked into his Uncle's eyes. "I'm sorry Uncle Sirius if I had known I would've told you. This is just another one of those times he wouldn't let anybody see he was hurt."

Sirius took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Draco that I snapped at you. This isn't your fault. I know that. I've just never seen Harry sick before."

"It's okay Sir. I know how you feel. I wish I would have known, so I could have talked him into getting help." Draco assured the man.

"It's not your fault Draco. It is those bloody muggles fault for making him, believe that he isn't important. I was hoping I was getting him out of that, but I guess it will take more than a month for it to sink in." Sirius sighed helplessly while looking at his child. How could he convince him that he was as important as everybody else? It broke his heart to know his Baby had been hurt this badly and never said a word. He never came to him for help. He had thought he had shown Harry that he was there for him no matter what.

"How bad is he, Andi?" He finally got past the lump in his throat.

"He is a very sick boy." Andromeda told him with no preamble. "I'm sure you know that if a hippogriff wound is treated within the first hour it is a simple thing to fix. But the thing is if the wound is left unattended for longer than that something in those talons will cause infection to set in at a fast pace. By the looks of things it has been around three hours or more since he was hurt. He has definitely had the infection set in. That is what is causing the high fever and the seeping green pus from the wound."

Sirius gulped as he walked around the bed and sat on the other side carding his hand through his Pup's hair before he asked. "He will be okay won't he?" He never took his eyes off of the flushed face of his precious child.

"Yes but he will be sick for a few days Sirius. I need to get him to the hospital wing." She was looking grave when she said this, so Sirius really didn't feel reassured.

"Couldn't you treat him here?" Draco piped up. The others all looked at him at the question. "I just know that he hates the hospital wing, even when we weren't friends that much was obvious."

"I need the potions and other things handy that can only really be found in the hospital wing. Plus as he will be in bed for a few days I will need Madam Pomphrey to be on hand while I'm teaching." She added trying to forestall any suggestion from Sirius that he would have the things she needed brought here. A hospital room was the better option for taking care of somebody as sick as Harry was.

Sirius stood up wrapping the top blanket around Harry before lifting him into his arms. He frowned, thinking even with the Nutrient potions and regular meals he was still too light, and he knew him being sick would just make it worse. He carried him out into the sitting room only to be stopped by four voices talking at once.

A loud piercing whistle from Godric Gryffindor shut the others up. "Sirius, what is wrong with my Grandson?" He demanded in a voice that showed why the others considered him the leader of their group.

"He got slashed by a hippogriff Granddad trying to keep another boy from being hurt, but he didn't say anything to anybody, so the wounds have been left unattended for hours." He was trying not to show how worried he was for his Pup.

"But Hippogriff talons have a kind of poison in it that if not treated right away will make you very sick." Rowena's aghast expression showing her deep fear and love for her grandson.

"Where are you taking him?" Helga sniffled into a lacy handkerchief.

"The hospital wing." Andromeda informed her while trying to get Sirius moving again.

"No!" Salazar roared. "You will take him to the sixth floor of this tower and treat him there." His expression said he wouldn't stand for any nonsense to his orders.

"He needs to be in a hospital room." Andromeda argued anyway.

Godric gave Salazar a look that said let me handle it, as the other man had opened his mouth to berate the woman. "The sixth floor of this tower is a hospital for our families. We all had our own rooms there. Helga turned hers into rooms for any of our personal friends to use if they needed it. It has everything you need to cure my Grandson. Plus the room will adapt so Sirius can stay with him as long as he needs too. The rooms are magically able to give the occupants what they need in such trying times. Helga and I have a portrait there, so we can also watch over him."

"Sal and I will be joining that portrait as well, so we can see for ourselves that he is being tended to as needed." Rowena stated firmly.

"But what about when Sirius and I need to be in classes?" Andi argued knowing Harry would need somebody close at least for the next twenty-four hours.

"I will not be leaving my son until I know he is fully on the road to recovery." Sirius glared at her for even suggesting such a thing. He turned and headed towards the inside stairway.

"Sirius the password is health for that door." Godric called after him.

"But what about your classes?" Remus inquired following along behind his friend.

"Minerva can take them, or I will cancel them until I know my Pup is going to be fine." He was climbing the steps to the special hospital. He really didn't care about anything at the moment except the sick child in his arms.

Draco who was following behind couldn't help glancing at his new father as they climbed the stairs. Would he feel and act the same way if it was him that was sick? He knew neither of his other parents had ever acted that way. His Father would act like Draco had gotten sick just to inconvenience him. And his Mother would stay away, because she said she couldn't stand being around sick people. His Dad turned and saw him staring at that moment and gave him a reassuring smile as comfort. This made Draco believe that the man would truly be acting the same way as Harry's dad was if the situation was different. He couldn't help smiling back at the man who was giving him a chance at a better life.

Regulus reached around Sirius to open the door after the older man said 'health'. The door had the words Family Infirmary on it. When they walked in they saw four doors off of a hallway. They were red, green, yellow, and blue respectfully. Sirius walked towards the red door as Regulus again turned the knob. The room looked like no hospital room Regulus had ever seen.

There was a full bed in the middle of the room. It had a Gryffindor red and gold striped comforter on it. There were three comfortable armchairs on each side of the bed all in gold material. The room had two doors leading off of it besides the one they just came through. One of them was open and he could just make out it was the bathroom, while the other one had the words Medical Supplies written on it. The painting on the wall had four armchairs that matched the ones in the room. Godric and Helga were already sitting in two, when all of a sudden Salazar and Rowena joined them and took the other two chairs. The looks on their faces stating quite clearly they were intending to sit there until they knew their grandchild was fine.

Sirius very gently laid his very ill child in the middle of the bed before sitting beside him on the bed. He immediately started carding his hand through the black tresses wishing with all of his heart that his Baby would open his eyes and look at him for at least a minute, so he could tell him how much he loved him. Was he never going to be able to keep his child safe?

Andromeda rushed to the door for medical supplies and breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw potions on the shelves under a stasis charm and they were in pristine condition. She grabbed a handful and hurried to her nephew's side. She went to the side opposite to where Sirius was sitting, because she knew if she tried to get him to move he would hex her into the next century.

"What are you giving him Andi?" Ted asked his wife, as he sat in a chair behind her.

Remus sat in a chair on the same side but left the middle one open, so Andromeda could sit by her husband. Regulus took the seat closest to the door on the side of the bed where Sirius sat with Draco right next to him. That way Sirius could take the chair closest to Harry, if he ever moved from the bed. All of them were looking at not only the boy with concern but his father as well. By the shaking of his shoulders they knew he was silently crying, as he watched Andy pour potions down his child's throat.

"I have blood replenishing, pain, a fever reducer, an oral infection fighting one and one to actually put in the wound to fight infection." She explained as she poured the oral ones into her nephew while having Sirius rub his throat so he would swallow them.

When she had given him all of the potions that needed to be ingested, she pour the last one on the three wounds. They smoked and bubbled as the potion went to work on the infection that was in the gashes. She then wiped all three wounds with a clean damp cloth before casting a spell that wrapped bandages all around Harry's shoulder and chest. She couldn't heal the wounds until she knew the infection was all out of his body. It would be at least forty- eight hours, but probably closer to seventy-two, before she could heal the open wounds. She would have to give him blood replenishing potions every six hours until she could heal them. Thankfully the wrapping would slow the bleeding down some. She looked concerned at the young teen. She knew even with the potions in his system he was one very sick child.

She laid a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I'll make him well for you Sirius."

"Thanks Andi," His raspy voice answered. Nobody commented on the man's silent tears running down his face, as he looked at his sleeping child with pain-filled eyes.

Andromeda took the seat between her husband and Remus, and they all sat there quietly watching the very sick body of the Boy-Who-Lived try to fight off the infection that had invaded his body. Four portrait subjects and six actual people sat there silently begging the child to open his eyes, and let them know he was going to be okay. But he slept on not knowing that his family was at his bedside waiting from him to wake up.

**I normally wouldn't do this in a chapter I write by myself, because I truly hate cliffhangers. But I wanted to see the reactions I would get for leaving one. Also hopefully it will spur me on to writing the next chapter faster so you guys won't be left wondering about Harry's condition.**

**I don't normally ask for reviews but I really need to know what you think about me leaving the chapter at a cliffie. It will give me an idea if I should do it more often or not.**


End file.
